


Турисаз

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010), Loki - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Fantasy, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, Parallel Universes, Scandinavian myths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Однажды Артура попросили написать статью о менталисте, который создавал для людей воображаемых друзей.





	1. Знакомство с темой

**Author's Note:**

> By Maryana

У Артура никогда не было воображаемых друзей.

Тут чей-то едкий голос должен непременно добавить, что и настоящих-то друзей у него никогда не было.

Однако дело обстояли не совсем так. Те многочисленные знакомые и приятели, которые прилеплялись к Артуру постоянно и везде, искренне считали себя его друзьями. Сам Артур так не считал, но никому об этом не говорил, так что люди спокойно жили и не печалились.

Артур вообще считал, что людей не надо раньше времени лишать иллюзий – пусть живут безмятежно и сохраняют свои нейроны.

Такое отношение позволило ему выстроить неплохую, хотя и без фантастических взлетов карьеру и производить на всех впечатление человека собранного, энергичного и способного целиком концентрироваться на поставленных задачах.

Артуру Миллеру в июне исполнилось тридцать два года, но все называли его юношей. Работал он в должности главного редактора журнала «Успешный бизнес», который считался международным, сотрудничая с рекламодателями из ближнего зарубежья. Журнал держался на махровом пафосе. Мышление людей из бизнес-кругов совершало иногда преинтересные повороты вспять и прыжки на месте. В моду вошли духовные скрепы, все вдруг вспомнили о корнях и стали лелеять мифическое наследие.

Артур был только «за», лишь бы ему приносили рекламу.

К работе своей он был равнодушен совершенно, но она давала хорошие деньги, поэтому об этом равнодушии не знала ни одна живая душа.

Вообще, о равнодушии Артура к чему бы то ни было не знала ни одна живая душа, поэтому сегодня Артуру подумалось: может быть, ему и в самом деле нужен воображаемый друг? Чтобы хоть он знал об Артуре всё.

В Бога Артур не верил, хотя мать его теперь жила в Хайфе, будучи чистокровной еврейкой. От нее Артуру достались чуть раскосые карие глаза и в меру смуглая кожа.

Сейчас Артур трясся в питерском метро и раздумывал, какого черта он взялся за эту странную работу. Туда, куда он ехал, надо было послать девятнадцатилетнего стажера, и все были бы счастливы, стажер в том числе.

Просто порой Артур так уставал от торжественных поздравлений с юбилеями солидных господ из газовых и нефтяных компаний, что радовался любому отклонению от этого курса.

– Тульпы, – в утренней беседе провозгласил бритый налысо толстяк Толик, редактор «Питерского треугольника» (портал, наполненный лонгридами о загадочных явлениях, называвший себя городским комьюнити). – Знаешь, что это такое? – И он пристально посмотрел на Артура через окошко вайбера.

Артур поднял левую бровь.

– Воображаемые друзья, если по-простому, – снизошел Толик. – Помнишь, в фильме «Шоколад» с Жюльет Бинош у нее дочка таскалась то ли с воображаемым зайцем, то ли с котом… А в книжке написано, что кот этот реально присутствовал, только его никто не видел. Ну там у них какая-то магия витала, другое измерение, и всё равно: вот этот заяц – типичная тульпа. Потом, кстати, когда ребенок вырос, зайцу кирдык пришел. Ну, исчез он. Потому что в него верить перестали.

– Я не фанат шоколадных драм с воображаемыми зайцами. У меня тут директора завода надо поздравить с двадцатилетием в должности – главный металлургический комбинат в России, всё серьезно, а ты – зайцы…

– И ты еще не помер со скуки? – прищурился Толик. Знал, гад. – Тульпы, оказывается, распространены не только среди детей и подростков. Это целое явление. И в последнее время у нас в городе, а ты же знаешь, что мы себя называем…

– Городским комьюнити, – кивнул Артур, отхлебывая кофе. Смартфон он прислонил к огромной пачке журналов и теперь смотрел в него, как в телевизор.

– Угу. Так вот, это явление ширится в последние полгода невиданными темпами. Одна моя знакомая тульповод…

Артур закашлялся.

– Кто, прости?

– Тульповод… ну, это тот, кто создал себе тульпу…

– Так.

– Она рассказала, что появился один человек. Раньше ничего подобного не было. Он создает тульп по заказу – для тех, у кого мало воображения, чтобы самим создать. Ну представь: человек хочет тульпу, но не представляет, какую, просто есть потребность, одиночество замучило или там для сексуальных целей… не лыбься. Или депрессия серьезная, а тульпы помогают, да. Так вот, этот мужик беседует с жаждущим воображаемого друга, якобы он какой-то там супер-психолог, и потом у человека – через пару дней или даже через несколько часов – появляется идеальная тульпа. Идеальная, понимаешь? Все практики этой фигни в восторге и ужасе – никто никогда не слышал о профессиональных создателях тульп для других людей, даже не написано о них нигде, а о теме этой писали с древности. Это что-то новое.

– Очередной гуру, – поморщился Артур. – Может, и в самом деле психолог по образованию. Менталист какой-нибудь, проницательный чувак, и понятно, что зарабатывает на людях, у которых с башкой не всё в порядке. Что тут поразительного?

– Артур, он денег не берет, – сообщил Толик.

– А, – сказал Артур. – Это интереснее уже. Что делать надо?

Толик оживился.

– Сначала встретишься с моей девочкой-тульповодом, а потом вместе с ней сходишь к этому мужику. Типа ты тоже хочешь тульпу, но не знаешь, как ее сделать.

– Бред какой-то, – пробормотал Артур. – Еще тульпу мне не делали. Ну хорошо, когда?

– В шесть часов, бро. Сумеешь освободиться от своих газовиков и нефтяников?

– Слава богам, Толян, я пока сам себе хозяин.

– И это, – наставительно сказал Толик. – Оденься попроще. А то знаю я тебя, опять свитер от Ральфа Лорена.

– Это Прада, – поправил Артур и чуть улыбнулся. – Не буду я переодеваться, не мечтай.

– Пижон, – вынес вердикт Толик. – Когда-нибудь тебя зарежут за запонки.

И отключился.

В общем-то, всё это выглядело даже забавно.

***

В вагоне метропоезда Артур загуглил тему и пробежался по самым верхам.

Началось всё с тибетских лам, как сообщала Википедия. Само слово «тульпа» возникло из буддизма, тибетского и индийского. Многие трактовали тульпу как галлюцинацию – причем такой глюк мог быть коллективным. Но чаще ее всё же создавали индивидуально, под себя, как внутреннего собеседника. Порой тульпа – ставшая вполне самостоятельным существом – выходила из-под контроля и могла свести создателя с ума. Ну, решил Артур, тут уже начиналась обычная шизофрения.

По мере того, как люди с Запада проникали на Восток, появлялись европейские труды, где описывались встречи с тульпами. Впервые, кажется, техника вызова видений была обрисована неким Чарльзом Ледбитером в конце девятнадцатого века. Потом, в двадцатых уже годах двадцатого столетия, на Тибет съездила известная француженка Александра Давид-Неель и подробно описала свой опыт: как она сама долго медитировала и как в итоге ей удалось силой мысли создать тульпу – в виде ламы. Вскоре лама стал очень своевольным, дерзил не по делу, появлялся не вовремя, и дамочка решила его разрушить, что оказалось неожиданно сложно: не уходил, и всё. Исчез лишь после долгих месяцев усиленного изгнания.

Артур подумал, можно ли в здравом уме считать что-то, созданное собственным мозгом, самостоятельным, да еще способным этим мозгом управлять. И пришел к выводу, что скорее всего нет: должно иметь место какое-то психическое отклонение. Ну, как голоса в голове, или раздвоение личности, или биполярное расстройство. У одного приятеля Артура бабушка страдала деменцией, и ей постоянно чудилась некая загадочная «Она», которая диктовала бабушке, что делать, и звучала в голове постоянно, как радио во времена застоя. Причем действия, которые «Она» предлагала, логикой не отличались: бабушка могла посреди ночи встать варить варенье или начать выбрасывать цветы из окон. Еще «Она» бабушку сильно пугала – рассказывала ей о разных заговорах мирового правительства, а ведь раньше бабушку политика не волновала вообще.

Артура всегда удивляло, как вполне физическая, видимая посредством научных приборов деградация сосудов мозга может приводить к чудным вывихам сознания. Просто кровь потекла как-то не так, не теми путями, – и, опля, появляется совершенно дикая воображаемая реальность.

С другой стороны, таким образом – создания тульпы – могло происходить вытеснение Тени. Артур в университете увлекался Юнгом и кое-что из его трудов помнил. Доппельгангеры всякие появлялись именно из теневой стороны натуры, а уж о них-то столько романов было написано, что не перечесть, да вся готическая литература на Тени стояла черным остроугольным замком.

Однако прежде чем делать выводы, Артур решил дождаться девушки, как Толик назвал ее, тульповода.

Девушкой-тульповодом оказался мини-колобок в кислотно-розовой джинсовой курточке, с такими же розовыми волосами и с огромными серьгами-белками в ушах.

– Ага-ага, меня саму Белкой зовут, – разулыбался колобок. – Пойдем прогуляемся пока, погода вроде хорошая.

Артур кивнул, соглашаясь, погода и в самом деле стояла дивная: тепло, спокойно, безветрено, листья уже желтеют и падают, но цветов еще полно – яркие флоксы, мальвы, бархатцы. Он это время очень любил. В воздухе витал тонкий аромат – то ли цветения, то ли уже гниения, пахло будто бы вином.

Они не торопясь пошли по аллее, и Белка неожиданно толково всё разложила по полочкам.

Воображаемые друзья находились у многих, а вот тульп целенаправленно разводили и развивали, создав по ходу дела свой специфический сленг, любители эзотерики – и среди них находились очень известные в Петербурге личности. Потом неожиданно это явление выплеснулось на имиджборды – лет этак десять назад. Появились целые форумы, сообщества, группы в социальных сетях, где тульповоды делились опытом создания тульп.

– Я прочитала об этом на Reddit, постепенно собрала информацию и узнала, как это делается правильно. Случайно нашла одну ссылку, вторую, а потом стало интересно…

Так словарный запас Артура пополнился терминами «форсить» – то есть воображать тульпу в деталях, а потом «уплотнять», чтобы она стала как можно более реальной (кто как это делал: некоторые рисовали, некоторые лепили из глины и пластилина, вырезали из бумаги, кто-то описывал словами, кто-то просто усиленно думал над чертами воображаемого друга); «хост» – хозяин тульпы; «вандерленд» – мир тульпы, где она предположительно живет или где тупьповод мог бы с ней провести время.

– Ну знаешь, я вот люблю потусить со своим Рогатиком. У меня тульпа – это такой мощный полубык-получеловек, он огромный и может быть агрессивным, у него громадные черные крылья и большие такие загнутые рога, но он стеснительный и очень молчаливый. Так вот, наш с ним мир – это как бы инопланетный сад. Там всегда ночь, но есть деревья, наподобие наших яблонь, они цветут белым и светятся в темноте. А еще из сада можно наблюдать парад планет – планеты в этом мире кажутся громадными, во всё небо, видно, как они перемещаются... И мы с Рогатиком сидим на скамеечке и смотрим на огромный желтый Юпитер… или как падают зеленые звезды. Молчим и смотрим. Там так красиво! И меня это всегда успокаивает. Понимаешь, нам не надо ничего друг другу говорить. Это молчание всегда – утешающее. А в жизни… ну, есть у меня друзья, которые могут поддержать, денег там занять, приехать с лекарствами, если болею... Но вот утешить – прямо чтобы утешить… – нет, никого нет. Кроме Рогатика. Если бы не он… я не знаю, как бы я справлялась. Мама умерла недавно, мне теперь одной приходится платить ипотеку, это адок просто... Отношений у меня никогда не было, но это ерунда, а вот одно время работы не было, так беда настоящая, кредит же никуда не денешь, и я такая – то официантка, то уборщица, то дворником даже пришлось… А сейчас я с детьми одних богатеньких сижу, так ничего вроде, жизнь наладилась. Но к Рогатику привыкла. Да мы с ним не так и часто сидим в саду, раз в месяц примерно. Мне хватает.

– А есть какие-то запреты в этой теме? – поинтересовался Артур.

Они остановились покормить уток у небольшого пруда – Белка заготовила батон в полиэтиленовом пакете. Утки накинулись на крошки, как людоеды на девственницу.

– Есть, – кивнула Белка, чуть заметно скиснув. – Бывало, случалась дрянь, потому что человек делал тульпой погибшего друга. Или родственника.

– И что за дрянь?

– С катушек слетали, в дурку попадали, – пожала плечами Белка. – Нельзя это. Тульпа не замена живому человеку… это как-то неприлично даже считается. Ну и опасно.  Не говорят об этом даже. А кстати, есть еще сервиторы.

– А это что за субъект?

– Ну это как бы некачественная тульпа. Тоже существо, воображаемое, но во всем подчиняется человеку. «Что хотите, то и да», в общем. Ну, в этом же смысла нет. Зачем иметь такое существо? Интересно, когда друг – сам по себе, отдельная личность. Хочется же друга, а не… не знаю… раба.

– Но раба можно вполне завести себе для секса, я не прав?..

– М-м-м, – задумчиво произнесла Белка. – Есть такая тема, да. Есть такие люди. Только ведь кому-то трахаться с рабом интереснее, а кому-то и в сексе нужен партнер, а не игрушка, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – усмехнулся Артур.

– Ну, будет у тебя на всё готовая феечка. Кому-то сношать ее интересно, конечно. Но… Таких людей обычно… Ну, не то чтобы презирают. Но как-то настороженно к ним относятся...

– Как и в реале – к адептам БДСМ или фетишистам?

– Ну да, примерно так.

– А все видят тульп одинаково часто… после форсинга?

– Да нет, ты что. У некоторых не получается зрительный образ, они только голос слышат. Другие иногда прикосновения воображают. А те, кто видят… – некоторые свою тульпу видят всегда, то есть она везде хоста сопровождает. Некоторые – только временами, иногда вообще редко, в крайних ситуациях каких-то. У одних она в публичных местах любит появляться, у других скромная – только наедине с хостом. Тут особенностей много. Если будешь говорить с другими тульповодами, имей в виду, что они могут передавать тебе то, что тульпа говорит в этот момент, транслировать как бы – ну, как они ее слышат. Не пугайся.

– Отлично, – пробормотал Артур. Он чувствовал себя как в дурацком сюрреалистическом фильме. – А есть те, кто просто притворяется, что у него есть тульпа? Ну, описывают ее, рассказывают, что она говорит… А на самом деле ее и нет?

Белка прыснула, розовые хвостики волос, торчащие из смешных цветных заколок, задрожали.

– Есть такие. Мы их «сварщиками» называем.

– Почему «сварщиками»? – удивился Артур.

– Да фиг его знает, не вдавалась, не люблю я их.

– Всё это понятно, – сказал Артур, – но я хочу узнать о человеке, к которому мы идем. Как он появился в городе, откуда?

– Точно не знаю, знаю только, что примерно год назад. С тех пор все будто свихнулись. Пошли разговоры, и даже те, кто раньше не задумывался о создании тульпы, попались на эту удочку. Говорят, создает просто идеальных существ. Но мой Рогатик раньше появился, без чьего-либо участия, мне Лофт ничего не создавал.

– Это прозвище у него такое – Лофт?

– Да, ребята прозвали – от «лофт» как запуск ракеты, есть такой термин. Типа он так моментально создает тульпу и ее мир, причем для человека, которого впервые видит и с которым встречается лишь раз, что это как запуск ракеты, на огромной скорости. Тульпа может уже через час появиться – и она максимально реальна, детали прописаны от и до, прямо живое существо. А так, обычно, тульпу можно форсить месяцами, а то и годами, а можно так и не создать. Да сам с ним побеседуешь, его бесполезно описывать. Очень харизматичный чел.

– Я догадываюсь, – кивнул Артур.

Они неспешно шли по Синопской набережной, пока не наткнулись на дом, будто вышедший из романов Гюго. Артур встал как вкопанный: никогда его раньше не видел, но был очарован. Серый, угрюмый, с настоящими круглыми башнями, с узкими высокими окнами, он выглядел одновременно и как старинная крепость, и как сумасшедший дом года так 1800-го.

– А ваш Лофт, я смотрю, любитель театральных эффектов?

– Да уж, с ним ни на какие шоу ходить не надо. Некоторые бегают к нему на коллективные сеансы – он как-то отправляет сразу несколько человек в место, где хосты и их тульпы могут общаться между собой, сразу группами. Те, кто туда попадал, говорят, что это какой-то остров. Даже название у него есть – то ли Торс, то ли Торн, не помню точно, не ходила туда, это работает только для тех тульп, которых Лофт создал. С самодельными фокус не получается. Поэтому лоферы – так они себя называют, те, кто фанатеют от Лофта, – смотрят на всех свысока. Типа у них там такая насыщенная жизнь, в этом Торне, что в реале никому и не снилось.

Белка потянула на себя тяжелую дверь, ведущую в один из подъездов «дома Гюго», и вдруг обернулась:

– А, я не сказала тебе еще одного термина – «поссесинг». Это когда тульпа перехватывает контроль. Может случаться как умышленно со стороны хоста, то есть он медитирует в этом направлении и всё такое, так и без его желания, по воле тульпы.

– Без его желания – это уже психоз, извини меня.

– Может быть, – покачала головой Белка. – Но ведь никто это не хочет так называть.

***

Они поднялись по широкой каменной лестнице и остановились на просторной лестничной площадке на пятом этаже. Дверь, в которую Белка позвонила, была деревянной и выкрашена в темно-зеленый цвет, но больше ничем не выделялась. Обычный электрический звонок, обычный дверной глазок. Вообще, всё вокруг сияло чистотой – наверное, подумал Артур, тут живут старушки, древние, но крепкие, как Мерлинов дуб.

Внутри Артур ожидал увидеть что-то психоделически-вульгарное – алый плюш, тяжелые портьеры, цветастые подушечки, вытертые диваны, пыль и сумрак, но реальность ослепила его обратным.

Он оказался в огромной студии, построенной из бывшей коммунальной квартиры, и она была белой, как снег. Белой, с восстановленной лепниной на потолке, где резвились единороги среди виноградных лоз, с камином, верхнюю часть которого тоже украшал лепной декор: кариатиды и гирлянды цветов и фруктов, где виднелись каждый лепесток и каждая веточка. Декор обрамлял огромное зеркало, треснувшее в нижней части. Присмотревшись, Артур понял, что это не просто трещина, а след от пули. Никакого пластика, череда настоящих старинных окон браманте с мраморными подоконниками и медными затейливыми ручками. Пол сиял янтарными наборным паркетом, как бальная зала, и несколько предметов мебели, стоявшие здесь, совсем терялись в пространстве – розоватый стол-бюро, пара круглых стеклянных столиков, пара изящных кресел, белый кожаный диван.

У Артура всё заныло внутри от этого великолепия – он безумно обожал архитектуру, интерьеры, но когда-то не решился этому делу обучиться.

Свет из окон, на которых штор не было и в помине, лился какой-то неземной, бесконечно яркий, как огонь иного мира, хотя на улице уже вечер наступил.

И тут Артур понял, что остался один: Белка куда-то исчезла. Потом расслышал чьи-то голоса через коридор – из другой комнаты или из кухни, но решил не искать никого, а подождать – и уселся на диван. Какой-то подвох ему чудился во всём. Он ожидал увидеть толпы опустившихся одиноких людей и подозрительного «учителя», смахивавшего на сексуального маньяка, но растворился вместо этого в белизне и пламени.

Через пять минут в комнату вплыл одуряющий аромат кофе, а вслед за ним тоже вплыл, иначе не скажешь, высокий тонкий человек в черном, державший в руках круглый поднос (серебряный, сразу определил Артур) с винтажными кофейником, сливочником и сахарницей (шеффилдская сталь), серебряными щипцами и маленькими белыми чашечками, тонкими, как батист.

 – Гостей надо встречать во всеоружии, – напевно произнес человек и опустил свою ношу на столик. – Нет лучше бесед, чем за кофе, не так ли?

Он подкатил столик на колесиках прямиком к дивану, где устроился Артур. Тому показалось, что свет из окон прямо-таки облизал фигуру незнакомца, обласкал его рыжим ореолом.

– Артур Миллер, – встал навстречу Артур и подал руку. – Моя спутница… Белка… сказала мне, что вы можете помочь… по личному вопросу. Нетривиальному, если можно так выразиться.

– Лофт, просто Лофт, – по-чеширски улыбнулся человек в черном и протянул свою руку. Ладонь у него оказалось крепкая, сухая и горячая. – Настоящее мое имя вам знать совсем ни к чему, для статьи довольно прозвища, я уверен. Вы же опишете меня как карикатурного героя, почти что персонажа комиксов. Да бросьте, я насквозь вас вижу, журналистов! Но я не против, собака лает – караван идет, еще рекламу мне сделаете. И насчет нетривиального – тоже могу помочь.

Артур улыбнулся и дежурно отшутился:

– «Имя мое слишком известное, чтобы его называть»?

Лофт засмеялся неожиданно весело, показав белые острые зубы.

– Да-да, именно так. Ну что ж, начнем? Задавайте ваши вопросы, не стесняйтесь.

И он разлил по чашкам дымящийся кофе.

Артур пожал плечами, взял чашечку и включил диктофон на смартфоне.

Лофт оказался приятным собеседником – логичным, остроумным, с огромной самоиронией, что Артуру импонировало. Он учился на психиатра, закончил весьма серьезный медицинский вуз с красным дипломом, потом увлеченно специализировался на психологии и коучинге, получил еще несколько весомых дипломов по разным направлениям психологии, в том числе зарубежных, сейчас писал кандидатскую диссертацию; особенно его, как и Артура, интересовала юнгианская философия, и он, как и Артур, склонялся к тому, что тульпа зачастую – часть вытесненной натуры.

– Однако я не имею в виду обязательно негатив, – сделал Лофт предупреждающий жест. – Скорее человек не может понять, какие у него настоящие желания, истинные потребности. Не осознает, чего ему не хватает, чтобы стать цельной личностью, проработать себя. Ведь что мы имеем в нашей жизни? Сплошные социальные роли, маски. Правила, запреты, нормы поведения. Тут не ходи, там взорвется, если сунешься; прыжок на месте – и вот в дело уже включился Внутренний Родитель. А ритм жизни? Совершенно некогда разобраться в себе! А многие и не умеют, неповоротливый у нас сегодня ум, совершенно не пытливый. При этом так много одиноких людей. Так много тех, кто считает себя ущербным, и кто-то действительно ущербен, признаю. Друзья и любовники – живые, настоящие – это ведь всегда работа. Кто-то ленится, а кто-то и не способен на эту работу. Кто-то не может реализовать себя романтически, кто-то – сексуально, а кому-то просто нужен друг или домашний питомец, а живой домашний питомец – тоже большая ответственность. Вот и приходят ко мне. У людей сейчас совсем нет фантазии, Артур, это печально. Максимум, что я слышал: создайте мне пони из мультфильма. Или – хочу маленького дракона. Или – хочу кого-то похожего на Гарри Поттера. Смех один. Они сами не знают, что их способно вдохновить. Тут и приходят на помощь мои психологические знания. Я вижу человека насквозь, Артур, и это не хвастовство. Я очень, очень проницателен.

– Но как, Холмс? – невольно улыбнулся Артур. – Как тульпа возникает после вашего разговора с желающим ее приобрести? Или, лучше сказать, завести?

– Я просто наталкиваю человека на лепку нужного образа. Бессознательно, в большинстве своем. То есть задаю вопросы – нужные вопросы. И рассказываю истории. И еще, признаюсь, я немного владею гипнозом. Но не открою вам секрета, если скажу, что гипнологов готовят на любом уважающем себе факультете клинической психиатрии. К этому, конечно, надо иметь способности, но и к математике надо иметь способности! Никакой особой магии. Как иногда гадалка расскажет милой девушке ее судьбу по таро – а потом так в точности и происходит? Бессознательное задание. Курс, который вкладывается в голову. Способности мозга еще много таят в себе тайн. Но знаете, чтобы узнать всё о тульпе, надо самому тульпу завести.

– Ну, раз вы меня сразу раскусили, думаю, поняли и то, что никакой тульпы мне не нужно, – заметил Артур.

– Это вы думаете, что не нужно, а может, нужно, – улыбнулся Лофт, изящно налил новую чашку кофе и отвернулся поглядеть в окно.

В эту паузу – совсем не натянутую, а приятную – Артур несколько секунд молча его разглядывал. Рыжие начищенные до блеска кожаные туфли-оксфорды, черные джинсы – от Сен-Лорана, черная рубашка, от Лорана же, с короткими рукавами, на худых и одновременно мускулистых руках несколько татуировок – руны, насколько понял Артур. Из-под воротника рубашки тоже виднелся край татуировки. Тонкий профиль, бледная кожа, короткие волосы цвета темной меди и очень зеленые глаза, такой зелени Артур еще не встречал, хотя скорее всего, конечно, цветные линзы, чему тут удивляться. Лофт завораживал, и Артур прекрасно понимал тех одиноких забитых лузеров, на которых он действовал гипнотически.

С тульповодами всё рисовалось настолько ясно, что во рту появился кислый вкус. Да, Артур отчетливо представлял их: несчастных, варившихся в соусе своего одиночества людей, у которых всегда с чем-то были проблемы, и эти проблемы не кончались. «Плохо, когда человек один, когда упадет он – кто поднимет его?». Эта тема шла из глубины времен, как ночь. И с сексом всё было понятно – почему и зачем одинокие нубы заводят себе вайфу, тульпу для интимных отношений. И с воображаемыми зайцами, пони и котами всё было просто, проще некуда.

В Сети он прочитал о метафизической концепции – некоторые интересовавшиеся темой считали, что тульпа призывается из иного мира, что она не плод воображения, а живое существо; однако Лофт считал, что она лишь продукт мозга, который вполне способен создать автономный концепт, у него ведь много зон, и некоторые работают с неочевидной зависимостью друг от друга. То есть Лофт отрицал всякую мистику, и правильно отрицал, Артур его вполне поддерживал.

Но почему-то стало скучно и даже немножко обидно. Опять ничего нового. Просто иллюзии. Только диссоциативное расстройство личности.

 – Можно ли считать, что тульпа – это проявление субличности человека?

– Знаете, Артур, – развернулся к нему Лофт, – это интересный вопрос. Многие психиатры так и считают. И вроде бы кажется, что однозначно так, но на самом деле нет. Свои субличности личность всегда ощущает именно частью себя. Это трудно объяснить, это просто ощущение. А тульпу вы ощущаете как независимую. Можно сказать, она то, чего как раз не хватает личности, в том числе ее субличностям. Более того, у каждой субличности человека может быть своя тульпа. Ну, например: есть в вас старая сварливая карга Дарья Степановна, и у нее тульпа – воображаемый кот Бегемот. Одновременно есть в вас художник-гомосексуал Пьер – и у него имеется антропоморфный голубой дракон. Понимаете?

– А если тульпа сложная? Если это человек, а не розовый пони? И если у этого человека есть привычки, характер?

– В таком случае вы тем более ясно ощутите, что это не вы, а Другой, гарантирую вам.

– Ну а лично вы, Лофт? У вас есть тульпа?

– Увы, я сапожник без сапог, как это часто случается, – с улыбкой развел руками Лофт. – Никогда не было желания ее создать. Возможно, у меня так много субличностей, что им друг с другом и так нескучно.

– Думаю, что я уже получил достаточно информации. Хотелось бы пообщаться, конечно, еще с несколькими тульповодами…

– Просто зайдите на любой форум, посвященный этой теме, не тратьте время попусту. Для статьи вам хватит.

– Может, вы и правы, – с облегчением согласился Артур, на самом деле ни с какими тульповодами – этими малахольными – ему общаться не хотелось.

Пока он шел к выходу, ему причудилось, что миновал он не просто пространство большой квартиры, а какую-то нескончаемую анфиладу сверкающих залов, где потолки настолько уходили ввысь, что их было не видать.

Вот же черт, с восхищением подумал он. Умеет заморочить голову.

В дверях он остановился и встретился с Лофтом взглядом – глаза у того блестели, как крыжовник под дождем.

– Интересно всё же, ну а мне вы могли бы создать тульпу? Вот так, только после нашей беседы? И какая бы она была?

– Легко, – ухмыльнулся Лофт. – Считайте, она уже у вас есть. Сами увидите, какая она будет.

– Вот так просто?

– Совсем непросто, милый Артур, – вздохнул Лофт. – Неимоверно трудно оказалось именно вам подобрать... то есть создать кого-то. Но я люблю вызовы. Только имейте в виду – существование такой тульпы может создать проблему в реальных отношениях. Это если они у вас есть. А если нет – то в их формировании. Тульпа обычно влиятельна.

– Если честно, я не верю во всё это, – чуть поморщился Артур, но тут же улыбнулся.

– А зря, – веско ответил Лофт. – Как там поет ваша сумрачная певица? «Мне нужен какой-то свет, чтобы видеть хотя бы сны». Вам тоже нужен, вы ничем от других не отличаетесь, Артур.

Они мило распрощались, еще раз крепко пожали друг другу руки, о чем-то пошутили, но уже за спиной послышалось Артуру то ли шипение, то ли шепот на чужом свистящем языке. Он замер и посмотрел на Лофта, но тот улыбался так же тонко, как и мгновение назад.

Словно ангел, предлагающий кокаин.

***

Вернувшись домой, Артур налил себе бокал вина и сел за макбук. Текст статьи он настучал за сорок минут, нечего там было особо расписывать, вычитал для уверенности на ошибки (корректоры сейчас попадались такие, что хоть рыдай) и отправил Толику. Фото Лофта сделать не получилось – тот, как и ожидалось, сниматься отказался. Но для такого ресурса, как «Питерский треугольник», материал вполне годился, там шедевры не требовались, никто не ждал особых сенсаций.

В открытое окно вливались чернильные сумерки, и Артур снова вспомнил рыжий, пламенеющий свет в квартире Лофта. А потом Белку с ее фантастическим садом и парадом планет. Рогатик, надо же придумать такое. Нежный монстр. Женщины, что тут скажешь. Потом подумал о самом Лофте – странным образом захотелось увидеть его еще раз, поболтать уже не на заданную тему. Просто посмотреть.

Наверное, Лофт был красивым, но цепляло в нем что-то иное. Менталист, одним словом, это тоже надо уметь.

Артур долго сидел в задумчивости, медитировал над электронным почтовым ящиком, не открыв ни одного нового письма, допил вино, налил еще, даже начал мурлыкать что-то себе под нос в такт джазу из интернет-радио, а потом вдруг замер на месте.

Лофт называл это «сигиллы» – звуки, запахи, эмоции, которые связывают хоста с образом тульпы. Но тогда Артур не понимал. А теперь понял.

В комнате кто-то был. Чем-то шелестел, тихо дышал. Будто бы улыбался про себя. Пах каким-то деревом, и дождем, и влажной тканью, будто пришел с мокрой улицы. И железом почему-то, и мускусом – немного.

В комнате кто-то был – и никого не было. Артур подумал, что вот именно так, тихо, точно кот на шелковых лапах, и приходит шизофрения.

Он испугался и одновременно будто ждал чего-то, а потом проклял всё на свете и спросил тихо:

– Это ты?

В ответ раздался язвительный смешок, и хриплый голос произнес – то ли в комнате, то ли в уме:

– Это я, детка. А ты симпатичный. Рыжий не говорил.

– Рыжий? Это ты Лофта так называешь?

– У него много имен, но я его называю Рыжий – он же Рыжий.

– Почему я тебя только слышу? – так же тихо спросил Артур, боялся почему-то громко.

Подумал и опустошил бутылку. Если уж у него зазвучали голоса в голове, чего бы не напиться в честь такого дела.

– Извини, детка, пока я как бы радио, но скоро и картинка появится. Кое-какие дела надо закончить, да и далеко мне до тебя, не сразу связь идеально налаживается.

– Далеко – откуда? – насторожился Артур.

– Долго объяснять, да и Рыжий не велел говорить. Куча запретов у него, ведьмака. Но он мне обещал нечто интересное – и вижу, не соврал. Не скучай, дорогуша, скоро нарисуюсь, контакт будет интереснее. Жаль, не такой тесный, как мне бы хотелось. Потом тебе все расскажу, а пока допивай свой бокальчик и баиньки.

Артур хотел разозлиться, с ним еще никто никогда так не разговаривал, но тут в голове разлилась тишина. В комнате точно никого больше не было, кроме него самого. И ни звуков, ни запахов.

«Неужели пролонгированный гипноз? – как-то замороженно, будто его паника застыла и превратилась в огромный сталактит, думал Артур, умываясь и начищая зубы электрической щеткой. – Программа на какой-то образ, и вот он мерещится».

Кто их, гипнологов, разберет. Но было страшно. И было… волнующе. Предвкушение обжигало грудь. Лофт оказался прав: Артур ничем не отличался от других смертных, которые всю жизнь чего-то ждали и сами не знали – чего.

***

Следующие два дня прошли спокойно, никто Артура не тревожил – ни в мыслях, ни в реальной жизни, а потом раздался звонок, и сначала Артур ничего не понял из мешанины криков, рыданий и адской смеси наскакивающих друг на друга слогов. Потом удалось разобраться, что звонит Белка – и что ее друг, тульповод, создавший тульпу у Лофта, покончил с собой.

– Это не первый случай! – оглушительно причитала она. – Не первый! Это уже третий, они убивают себя! Наверное, Лофт программирует их на суицид или еще какая-то фигня, а-а-а! Он сразу мне показался скользким, как гадюка! Не надо было Вадику туда ходить, а это я его к нему привела! А-а-а!

– Соболезную, – вот во что Артур точно не хотел вникать, так это в дела с самоубийствами или убийствами, не настолько ему хотелось добавить перца в свою пресную жизнь. – Ты вообще уверена, что это суицид? А что сам Лофт говорит?

– Да нету его дома! И на телефон не отвечает! А если он в этом виноват, так все логично же! Сбежал…

Артур вспомнил зеленые глаза и ванильную улыбку и внезапно понял – этот мог.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Где ты сейчас?

– Я в парке сижу-у-у, – прорыдала трубка. – Рядом с домом Вадика. Его только что увезли-и-и.

Артуру для полноты счастья не хватало только толстых розоволосых девушек в безразмерных куртках, размазывающих по щеках фиолетовую тушь. Никогда он таких людей даже не замечал.

А вот теперь пришлось.


	2. Руна

Как выяснилось, неизвестный Артуру Вадик покончил с собой в парке, а в не своей квартире, поэтому они с Белкой очень просто в эту квартиру проникли: у Белки обнаружились ключи, а у Вадика не обнаружилось родных, которые бились бы в истерике, сидя в кухне за накрытым цветастой клеенкой столом.

Вообще-то, как пояснила Белка, то и дело всхлипывая, у Вадика имелся старший брат, но он жил где-то на Севере, и они не общались.

– Ну то есть совсем не общались, – грустно подчеркнула она. – Можно сказать, у него вообще никого не было.

– Кроме тульпы? – проницательно спросил Артур.

– Ну да, – буркнула Белка. – Кроме тульпы. Ее звали Мэриен. Светловолосая такая, типа феи.

– Фея-блондинка? – хмыкнул Артур.

В квартире стоял затхлый запах, было грязновато, но не чересчур. Ковер с оленями на стене и маленькие подушки с кружавчиками на кухонных табуретках выдавали, что Вадик снимал жилье у какой-то бабули. Единственная комната являла взору компьютер, музыкальный центр годов 2000-х, большую кровать с темным сальным постельным бельем, корявые картины маслом на стенах и еще более корявые чашки, кружки и вазы из глины, расставленные на полках старинного стеллажа. Картины изображали по большой части какой-то цветущий лес, глина отливала цветом морской волны.

«Фея, понятно», – подумал Артур, а вслух поинтересовался:

– Вадик увлекался живописью и лепкой?

– Он был начинающим художником, очень творческим человеком! – горячо подтвердила Белка и схватила одну из чудовищных ваз – голубую с ручками, страстно прижав ее к груди. Потом сунула Артуру под нос смартфон:

– А это фото Вадика, так он выглядит… выглядел!

Артур покосился на экран: совершенно незапоминающийся русый парнишка с грустными глазами и безвольным ртом, похоже, что неврастеник, мечтатель, наверняка считал себя непризнанным гением. Секс, очевидно, видел только в фантазиях с тульпой – ну, типичная история, что тут выяснять?

– Не очень понимаю, зачем мы здесь. Не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять – Вадик твой сдох от тоски.

Белка внезапно снова разразилась слезами. Артур пожал плечами – этот бледный юноша с тусклым взором умер без каких-либо мучений, просто заснул вечным сном на скамейке под теплыми лучами летнего солнца. Да вообще, похоже, только Белка считала, что это был суицид, врачи же придерживались мнения о внезапной смерти юноши, увлекавшегося наркотиками. Никто об этой утрате не беспокоился, никто не печалился, кроме девочки с розовыми волосами.

– Ты такой же, как Лофт! Вы оба! Лощеные, уверенные, шмотки дорогущие – да я бы полгода на один твой свитер копила! А Лофт – эти улыбочки, эти гримасы… Он тоже нас всех презирал, я же видела! А Вадик, он чистый был. Просто одинокий! И я такая же... Ты не знаешь, а это как зараза, когда ни с кем не можешь познакомиться, ни с кем не можешь нормально общаться! И единственное наше спасение – это…

– Дивные сады и прелестные всепонимающие тульпы, можешь мне не рассказывать, – спокойно сказал Артур и аккуратно сел на стул, накрытый белой вязаной салфеткой. – Но ты меня привела не ради драмы, правда? Почему ты думаешь, что это всё из-за Лофта?

– Да ты внимательно посмотри вокруг! Он же пытался портал открыть! Видишь?

И Белка ожесточенно ткнула в маленький круглый столик, притулившийся за большим столом и невидимый с позиции Артура. Артур подошел и внимательно вгляделся в столешницу: на неполированном дереве резко выделялся черный знак, выжженный при помощи детского набора для выжигания, да и сам набор тут же нашелся на подоконнике, стоило только понять, что искать. В детстве Артур иногда выжигал подобным прибором узоры на разделочных досках, чтобы подарить маме на Восьмое марта.

Но знак на столике выжигали с какой-то непонятной яростью – дерево обуглилось вглубь, в бороздки можно было полногтя засунуть.

Артур пошел по комнате кругом и начал находить выжженные знаки везде: на старом паркете, на деревянной двери в комнату – с обеих сторон, на обоих подоконниках, на оконных рамах, да вообще на всех деревянных косяках и притолоках, какие только встречались. Потом он заметил, что штук десять таких знаков было намалевано на обоях в разных местах – масляной краской и даже синей глиной, из которой Вадик, видимо, лепил свои адские кружки.

Знак, присмотрелся Артур, рисовался всегда один. То есть имело место некое навязчивое переживание. Было ли это посланием, предсмертной запиской или выражением отношения Вадика к миру? Артур не мог этого знака прочесть, хотя он ему что-то смутно напоминал.

А потом он вспомнил, где такой видел. На запястье у Лофта. Левом, где обычно щупают пульс.

– А что этот знак означает? – спросил он Белку.

Та всплеснула руками.

– И о чем ты с Лофтом полтора часа болтал? Это же руна, он очень интересовался этой темой. Он так и место то назвал, куда в коллективном трансе они все отправлялись. Помнишь, я говорила тебе? Турс, или Торн, или Торс…

– То есть ты даже точно не знаешь? Отлично.

Артур сфотографировал руну и запустил в Гугле поиск по картинке.

– Эта руна называется Турисаз. Никогда не сталкивался раньше с рунами, но слышал, что есть руническая магия…

– Да не факт, что Лофт вдавался в эту магию, может, ему просто руны нравились! Мне кажется, он больше выпендривался… Все тело татуировками из рун забил. Ну красиво, конечно… Слишком уж он собой любовался!

Белка злилась, ноздри ее раздувались от ярости, и смотрелось бы это комично, если бы Артур не знал: она и вправду горюет. А он и вправду не может ей посочувствовать.

– Слушай, мне нужна хоть какая-то информация, а ты мне толком ничего рассказать не можешь. Может быть, мне нужен тот, кто знает больше тебя. Тот, кто ходил на эти самые «сеансы». Но я так и не понял, что ты видишь итогом наших бродилок по квартире мертвого парня? Хочешь разоблачить Лофта как организатора деструктивной секты? Да он даже денег не брал. И все к нему добровольно приходили. Насколько я понял, он только предлагал – никого не шантажировал, не угрожал никому…

Белка надулась и молчала, сидела на тумбочке, сгорбившись, теребила кисти своего огромного желтого шарфа – он выедал глаза почище розовой куртки.

– Есть один парень еще. Он ходил на сеансы, и много раз. Но не самоубился – наоборот, отлично вроде чувствует себя. Он, кстати, в Фейсбуке есть, могу дать ссылку на профиль, сам посмотришь. И еще баба одна ходила – она тоже там есть … Всё легко и просто, тебе даже ничего расследовать не надо.

– Я понял, – кивнул Артур. – Давай ты скажешь мне, что знаешь об этом парне, я пойду домой и решу, стоит ли мне что-то делать в принципе. И дальше ты точно не будешь лезть в это дерьмо. Ты выглядишь как несовершеннолетняя и – прости меня за прямоту – немного странная, не пойми неправильно.

– Да мне тридцать лет! – взревела Белка, и брови Артура взлетели на затылок. – А про то, что странная… Да понятно, – сникла она. – Для таких обложечных парней, как ты, все мы странные. Лузеры. Но и лузеры не должны умирать пачками!

– Да какими пачками, о чем ты?

– Да ты не слышал меня, что ли? Это третий случай!

– И ты уверена, что все эти суициды на одну и ту же тему?

– Да конечно, уверена! Они все этот знак изображали, руну эту. И жгли, и рисовали, и вырезали, и хрен знает что еще. Словно с ума сошли. И все они – все трое – ходили на транс к Лофту! И все твердили про его долбаный остров!

– И почему ты воспылала праведным гневом только сейчас?

– Страшно мне было, – пробубнила Белка, а потом вдруг вскинула глаза. – Да и насрать мне на тех двоих, они неприятные все какие-то. А Вадик мой друг. Единственный. Я сама ничего не смогла бы толком разузнать, кто я такая, меня никто не замечает. А ты же журналист!

Артур глубоко вздохнул: эту фразу он слышал не впервые. Почему-то абсолютно все были уверены, что журналисты – это обязательно доморощенные детективы и их хлебом не корми, только дай с головой увязнуть в какой-нибудь сомнительной авантюре.

– Ладно, вот тебе моя визитка. Кинешь на почту профили тех двоих, кто посещал групповые сеансы Лофта. А в этой квартире оставаться у меня больше нет никакого желания. Думаю, в дальнейшем твоя помощь мне не понадобится, а если понадобится – я позвоню. Поняла?

– Да поняла, поняла, – буркнула девушка.

***

Тридцать лет, думал Артур, возвращаясь домой. Решил пройтись немного пешком – сегодня вечер радовал теплом, а метеопрогноз обещал дожди и холод. Тридцать лет, и вот это всё: розовые куртки, заколочки-бабочки, ядовито-желтые шарфы, воображаемые друзья и одиночество, привычное, как собственное тело.

Иногда ему казалось, что одиночество – это болезнь, что-то типа сложного вируса, от которого не умираешь, но живешь тоже дерьмово. Сам он смотрел на людей, которых этот вирус заставил опуститься и потерять всякое человеческое лицо, свысока. Ему самому всегда было комфортно в одиночестве.

Вечером на его почту упали ссылки на два профиля в Фейсбуке: юноша и женщина. Юноша на этот раз впечатления лузера по фото не производил – одевался с претензией, даже вычурно, дошел до того, что костюмы из бордового бархата носил, и смотрелись они на нем – Артур прямо засмотрелся – вполне уместно. Не каждому дано такое умение носить экстравагантные шмотки. Да и чертами лица походил на ангелов Возрождения, только не золотистой масти, а темноглазый и темнобровый, с густыми каштановыми локонами. Звал он себя Тимати, а по паспорту был наверняка Тимофей. Парню недавно стукнуло двадцать два года.

Женщина находилась в самом прекрасном, по мнению Артура, возрасте – тридцать шесть лет (так гласила строчка в профиле), однако выглядела лет на десять старше. Довольно симпатичная на лицо, но худая, как жердь, вся какая-то сухая, изнуренная, и тоска с ее фотографий текла густой безнадежной рекой. В чем тут причина, думал Артур, с недоумением листая снимки: прилично, даже модно одета, следит за собой, прекрасный маникюр, украшения подобраны с большим вкусом, изящная гладкая прическа. Работала она, судя по данным о профессии, аудитором в известной финансовой фирме.

Что у Тимати, что у Лилии, так звали женщину, в профиле откровенно светились номера сотовых телефонов, и Артур, поражаясь людской беспечности, решил, что завтра же позвонит им. Сейчас уже близилась полночь, и в окно заглядывала тяжелая и желтая, как спелый персик, луна.

А в общем-то, всё складывалось этим вечером как обычно: Артур принял ванну, почистил зубы, облачился в шелковую пижаму, открыл книжку на смартфоне. Однако что-то всё время отвлекало его от чтения, он не мог сосредоточиться.

Подспудно он чего-то ждал, и даже не составляло тайны – чего.

Или кого.

Когда ожидание не оправдалось, он задавил в себе разочарование в самом зародыше, оно и так было легчайшим, почти невесомым.

Но оно было.

***

К удивлению Артура, оба его визави согласились на встречу охотно. Если в случае с Лилией он мог сделать скидку на свой приятный голос, выдававший в нем ухоженного молодого мужчину, то Тимати, кажется, просто «хотел поговорить об этом» и согласился с жаром и нетерпением.

Артуру показалось, что оба они встревожены отсутствием Лофта. Дверь известной квартиры была заперта, телефон не отвечал. Про самоубийства Артур, разумеется, не упомянул, лишь смутно намекнув, что, возможно, знает причину, по которой исчез Лофт. Приманка казалась абсолютно неудобоваримой, грубо состряпанной, но на нее попались.

С Лилией они встретились в обед на канале Грибоедова в кофейне Little Brooklyn, которая гордо именовала себя «кусочком Нью-Йорка в Петербурге». Здесь подавали бейглы, чизкейки, сорбет и милкшейки, а интерьер навевал меланхолию коричневыми оттенками. Прибавьте к этому киносъемочные прожекторы в качестве светильников и обложки комиксов вперемешку с фотографиями Бруклина на стенах – и поймете, каким нехитрым способом достигалась «нью-йоркская атмосфера».

Тем не менее, Артур отдал должное вкусу бейглов с тунцом и сыром. Кофе здесь доливали безгранично, по системе free refill, что не могло не радовать: спал Артур почему-то плохо, его преследовали во сне двери, много зеленых дверей разных мастей и размеров, и в каждой чернела своя замысловатая замочная скважина, а вот ключей у Артура не нашлось ни одного.

Лилией можно было украсить обложку модного журнала, символизирующую наступление осеннего сезона: вся в шоколадных и сливочных тонах, она выглядела очень элегантно в юбке-карандаше, свободном мягком свитере и замшевых туфельках. Волосы оказались ярко высветлены, хотя по фотографиям в Фейсбуке Артур запомнил их рыжими. Однако если всмотреться пристальнее, становилось видно: эта дорогая дамочка походила на одну из собак Гекаты – загнанная до крайности и тянущая за собой нечто черное, какую-то тьму.

Она молчала, пока Артур рассказывал ей о серии таинственных исчезновений постоянных визитеров Лофта (о самоубийствах не говорил), только держалась обеими ладонями за белый бумажный стакан, куда здесь наливали кофе. Но лицо ее дернулось, как резиновая маска, когда он сообщил ей, что исчез и сам Лофт.

– Он и раньше исчезал, бывало, на месяц, на два, а вы говорите – три дня, – неуместно колко возразила она. – Может, ничего и не случилось, а вы делаете из мухи слона, Артур! 

– Честно говоря, я чувствую себя полным идиотом, меня просто попросили сначала сделать интервью с Лофтом, а потом помочь разыскать его и, если это возможно, предупредить его постоянных гостей о некой неясной опасности. Так Лофт ничем не мог угрожать своим клиентам?

– О, вы все не так понимаете, – строго сдвинула она брови. – Конечно, Лофт ничем никому не угрожал. Я скажу вам откровенно, он манипулировал, но совершенно иначе – сначала давал кое-что важное, а потом мог и перестать это давать. Или мог кому-то дать, а кому-то нет. Представьте, что сначала некие ключи вручаются большой группе – каждому ее члену. Потом ключи отнимаются у всех, а во второй раз возвращаются лишь половине группы, а в третий раз – ее трети, допустим. И те, которые держали ключи в первый и во второй раз, уже не могут проникнуть туда, куда хотят. Разве это справедливо? И несправедливо, и… Ну представляете – ломка...

– Мы говорим о наркотиках? Лофт – дилер? И на коллективных сеансах… пресловутый транс тоже состояние наркотическое? – предположил Артур.

– Вы не в ту сторону смотрите совсем, – скривилась Лилия. – Грубо думаете. Нет никаких наркотиков и в помине, у Лофта имелось кое-что иное. Гораздо более сложное. Уж не знаю, где он такому обучался. Хотя он что-то рассказывал нам о трудах Лабержа – вроде как действовал по схожей методике. Лофт выглядел очень ученым человеком, такой имидж, но не только имидж, мне сразу стало понятно: он действительно большой интеллектуал. О Лаберже вы можете даже в Википедии прочитать. А еще, рассказывал Лофт, раньше и в нашей стране работали некие группы сновидцев, которые ставили определенные опыты. В частности, пытались овладеть искусством осознанных сновидений. Допустим, собиралась группа человек, договаривалась встретиться в определенном месте – для этого они перед погружением в сон его подробно описывали, рисовали, представляли в деталях, да и сами места выбирали, так сказать, архетипические: Школа там, Собор, Библиотека. Ну, есть ведь вещи, образ которых все хорошо воображают. Они договаривались во сне прийти в это место, пройтись по нему, рассмотреть. Потом рассказывали впечатления. Цель этих опытов была – собраться в таком месте вместе, извините за каламбур. Однако у тех людей цели достичь не получилось: они легко оказывались в описанных местах поодиночке и могли бродить там, осознавая, что спят, но коллективно – никогда. Осознанные сны получались отлично, но не командные. Извините, я говорю на языке менеджмента, мне так привычнее. Но у Лофта... Он не применял никаких длительных тренировок, а у него всё получалось с первого раза. Всегда удачно.

– Что это значит? – поднял брови Артур. По спине у него побежали мурашки, и он напрасно списывал это на сквозняк – опять врал самому себе и знал это.

– Лофт собирал людей, которым создал тульп, – по желанию, конечно, он вообще не сторонник насилия, – и путем транса, гипноза, введение в одновременный сон, назвать это можно как угодно, – отправлял их в одно и то же место. И мы там встречались, и общались, и гуляли, и развлекались.

– Лилия, как часто вы видели это место?

– Однажды, только однажды. Да, там мы встречались – люди и тульпы, все вместе. Причем каждый был в том виде, в каком хотел. Ну… то есть, не обязательно в своем реальном облике, а как он себя представлял. Тульпы иногда тоже менялись – не до неузнаваемости, конечно, но заметно. Это было так… вы не представляете себе, как! Полная свобода! Ты наконец-то становился сам собой! Не был заперт в клетке тела, в клетке обстоятельств твоей жизни… Это рай, Артур. Кто хоть раз там побывал, не забудет никогда.

Она замолчала и опять нервно сжала чашку. Что-то бродило по ее лицу, что-то неотразимое, непостижимое; казалось, она не может передать красоту того, о чем говорит, как бы ни пыталась, и это доставляет ей страдание.

– Но потом Лофт… я так понимаю, он кого-то отсеивал? Не все попадали еще раз на такой сеанс?

– Он отсеивал нестабильных. Знаете, некоторые будто бы сходили с ума там. Время там удлиняется, и некоторые сразу бросались, так сказать… в разврат… Или становились жестокими. Или натурально сходили с ума, или заболевали… Дело в том, что в этом мире можно построить свой мир, и само это место есть как бы скопление разных миров, которые приносят с собой сновидцы. И только одно в этом месте не меняется: город на холме. Само место – это остров, и порой его можно увидеть в натуральном виде, но поскольку каждый человек приносит туда свой мир, остров кажется безразмерным, бесконечным и всё время меняется. Но если кто-то там сходит с ума, выпускает так, сказать, внутренний негатив, всё как-то сдвигается, там становится нехорошо, жутко. Как будто сон в кошмар превращается… сложно объяснить… надо чувствовать. Еще Лофт отсеивал тех, кто не помнил, что это сон, не осознавал. Он говорил, что это опасно, поскольку подсознание может захотеть остаться на острове навсегда и повредить сознание. Проще говоря, человек не вышел бы полностью из этого места и, проснувшись, пребывал как бы в прострации. Овощ, по сути. А можно и в классическую кому впасть, не проснуться мозгом.

– Вас он тоже отсеял? – вдруг спросил Артур, и женщина вмиг посерела, из уютно-кофейной стала землистой.

– Да, я была нестабильна. Не понимала, кто я, забыла, что я – это я, стала другой, понимаете. Ну, совсем иной. Забыла, что есть в этом мире, что тут моя жизнь. Я из тех, кто принял тот мир за правду. И сама я не хотела уходить оттуда, когда время вышло, я могла там остаться и не проснуться вообще. Лофту пришлось выбросить меня, и больше он меня туда не пускал. Я сама виновата. Но так тяжело… Так тяжело без этого!

И она вдруг некрасиво, страдальчески сморщилась и зарыдала так громко, что бариста чуть не выронил из рук питчер, хотя сидели они вовсе не близко к кофе-бару.

– Вручную? Это каким образом? – Лофт начинал представать в ином образе, однако Артур по-прежнему чувствовал в этом образе большую силу.

– Если он касается вас, то выбрасывает из сна. С острова. Владеет каким-то загадочными техниками. Но об этом мы не говорим.

– Чего вы боитесь?

Она пожала плечами.

– Никто не знает, что движет Лофтом, зачем он это всё делает, зачем ему это надо. Но с некоторыми получилось так, что он вынул котлету из пасти не успевшей наесться собаки, и это очень жестоко.

– Лилия, – осторожно спросил Артур, – но что такого жестокого в том, что у вас отняли сновидение? Вам показали кино, и допустим, оно прекрасно, но его же нельзя смотреть вечно? Возможно, это действительно эксперимент, и этот человек, даже имени которого вы не знаете, защитит потом диссертацию на определенную тему. Возможно, он фиксировал этапы эксперимента и ваши реакции, как реакции кроликов. Но почему вы так покорно идете за Гаммельнским крысоловом? Вы находитесь в расцвете лет, вы умны, обаятельны! Вы не какая-нибудь неудачница, Лилия, у которой за душой ничего нет! Так что же с вами не так?

– Я очень одинокий человек, – неожиданно успокоившись и вынув из сумочки от «Фурла» золоченую пудреницу, ответила она. Пудра тоже отдавала золотом и немного скрыла клоунскую бледность лица. – Я всегда была одинока, с детства, и в юности тоже, и в поздней молодости. У меня ощущение, что все от меня шарахаются. Доходит до того, что мне просто не с кем попить кофе! Даже с коллегами не получается… Я уж не мечтаю о дружбе или там любви, это совершенно недостижимая для меня вещь, нет, просто посидеть, выпить чашечку, поговорить… Вы не представляете, как я была на самом деле рада вашему предложению, хотя вы чужой человек, и всё это меня пугает, конечно, всё это очень странно. Но целый час разговора, когда во мне искренне заинтересован собеседник! Артур, вы сделали мне подарок, я счастлива с вами уже целый час! А представьте, с тех пор, как Лофт создал мне тульпу, я не одна! Я уже почти полгода не одна, а там, на Острове, я смогла общаться со сколь угодно многими другими людьми и их тульпами. Там моя загадочная чума растаяла, исчезла, я как будто забыла о ней, о том, что меня преследует, с меня снялось это проклятье – оно там просто не действовало! Но это было только один раз. Только один миг счастья – зато абсолютного, без примесей! Наверное, так люди чувствовали себя, когда маги переносили их на Авалон. Я уверен, что Лофт создал это место, исходя из мифов об Авалоне – в самом деле, легче ведь создать архетипическое место, не зря он придерживался этой теории…

– Так он говорил, что это Авалон?

– Нет, имя этому острову не Авалон, – уверенно сказала Лилия и впервые встретилась с Артуром взглядом, словно что-то прибавило ей сил. – Он называется Турисаз.

Артур откинулся на спинку стула и с трудом поборол желание расстегнуть сразу две пуговицы на рубашке. Ему показалось, что всё вокруг замигало каким-то неверным светом.

– Да, я знаю, на самом деле, – сказал он. – Вы в курсе, что это название руны? Турисаз?

Она неопределенно повела плечами и наконец-то взялась за свой бейгл – черничный.

– Лофт вообще показался мне сильным специалистом по рунам. Очевидно, он видел в этом названии определенный смысл. Он интересовался мифологией кельтов, у них же были руны, у кельтов?

Артур кивнул и сделал бармену знак добавить кофе в свой стакан.

– У кельтов были руны, да, – медленно сказал он. – Только не такие.

– Я не знаток, – пояснила Лилия. – Мне как-то гадали на рунах, знаете, есть такие камешки круглые… Нагадали сплошное счастье, ходила в один якобы магический салон. Так вот, мне его хозяйка, дама такая улыбчивая, все обещала: и замуж я выйду, и детей рожу, и дом будет просто полная чаша. Денег я заплатила тогда уйму, а ничего не сбылось. Так что не верю я в эти руны, в эту магию.

– Прощу прощения, а о тульпе своей вы могли бы рассказать?

– Нет, – вспыхнула Лилия, – это личное!

– Ясно, – слегка усмехнулся Артур.

Лицо Лилии сразу скукожилось, будто вяленый фрукт.

– Я думаю, – как-то отстраненно, будто и не было этой бешеной исповеди, выплеснувшейся, будто забродившее вино, с пеной и маленьким взрывом, – я думаю, мы действительно имеем дело с фанатом Юнга и довольно сильным гипнологом. Не уровня Мессинга, конечно, но сильным. Единственное, что мне непонятно, почему он денег не берет? Даже если и ведет исследование. Или ученым это запрещено, чистота эксперимента не та?..

Артур покачал головой. К этой минуте он уже совершеннейшим образом был убежден в том, что ни к Юнгу, ни к защите диссертации, ни к научным экспериментам дело Лофта никакого отношения не имеет.


	3. Племя младое, незнакомое

С того дня, как ничего не подозревающий Анатолий из лучших побуждений – рассказать интересные факты о жизни города его жителям – попросил сделать интервью с загадочным менталистом, Артур уже не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Нет, конечно, он отвечал на звонки и письма, вел переговоры, даже написал пару серьезных аналитических обзоров на тему объема мирового рынка цветных металлов в 2020 году, но всё это пролетало мимо, как пуля, не задерживаясь в уме.

Пожалуй, в эти дни у него впервые зародилась мысль, что он занимается какой-то ерундой. Ну хорошо: кому-то эта ерунда могла показаться осмысленной, но не Артуру. Конечно, он всегда относился к работе как к шахте, куда каждый день необходимо спускаться, чтобы отколоть молоточком от скалы немного золота; в конце концов, на что бы он покупал свои лоферы и облегающие костюмчики нежных оттенков, если бы не работал, как проклятый, большую часть суток? За всё в этом мире приходилось платить, он это понимал, как никто другой: его семья слыла интеллигентной, но очень бедной. Он не хотел возвращаться к бедности, его вполне устраивали его уютная квартира-студия в центре города, серый вольво, которым он, правда, нечасто пользовался, гардероб, занимавший небольшую отдельную комнату, и возможность путешествовать несколько раз в год.

Санкт-Петербург был городом ленивым, расслабленным, почивающим на лаврах истории, больше созерцательным, чем деятельным, и энергичные люди с деловой хваткой имели здесь высокий шанс вырваться вперед в конкурентной гонке. Впрочем, гонки как раз не наблюдалось, поэтому Артур спокойно процветал – и принимал положение дел как должное.

Но теперь ему вдруг стало казаться, что во всём этом – в том, что его каждый день окружало и заполняло его дни – маловато смысла.

Неприятное ощущение.

Будто черный осадок на дне стакана.

Встреча с Лилией этот осадок сделала гуще, как зернистый горький порох в шампанском. Артур будто бы увидел – «глазами души своей», как любил говаривать тот же Анатолий, – что одиночество может быть подобно чуме: пугающей, отталкивающей. Эта чума смотрела из глаз одиноких людей, как ранняя смерть души, как приговор чему-то живому, что было заточено в камне.

Вопрос состоял в том, почему Артур так этого страшился.

Вечером, чтобы пресечь всякие мысли, которые, он знал, до добра не доведут, он включил дома все лампы и уселся на кровати с макбуком, чтобы прочитать как можно больше о рунах.

Турисаз означала сразу так много, что сложно было разложить ее смыслы в логическом порядке, но Артур посчитал главным, что одно из ее значений – «врата». А еще «шип», «поворот» и «укол».

Туризаз отвечала за вредоносную руническую магию, но могла стать и мощным средством защиты от черного мага – пожалуй, самым мощным из всех существующих рун.

Руна представлялась чем-то похожим на ядерный взрыв, столько она концентрировала в себе энергии. Именно турисаз объединяли с другими рунами, чтобы магическая формула усилила свой эффект. Кое-где писали, что войти в контакт с силой руны можно через сильную эмоцию.

Чем еще Артур живо заинтересовался, так это тем, что эхо трудов Карла Гюстава Юнга нашел и здесь: согласно некоторым источникам, руна символизировала Тень – всё то, что было личностью подавлено или не осознавалось. Точно так же, как юнгианская Тень, турисаз могла приносить и разрушения, и пользу, если применять ее умеючи.

«Турисаз можно считать истинным желанием в непроявленном состоянии», – прочитал Артур на одном форуме и уже совершенно не удивился, когда узнал, что руну связывают и с сексуальностью, причем часто – с ее темной стороной. Это было логично, если речь шла о Тени. Руна обозначала неосознанные запреты, запирала их на замок, но при определенных обстоятельствах выпускала страсти на волю, и они, как лесной пожар, пожирали всё на своем пути.

Сказка о Спящей красавице, намекали рунические маги, как они сами себя называли, символизировала именно силу турисаз: и шип, и подсознание, которое проявляет себя во сне, и запрет. Турисаз означала и мощную защиту замка, где спала принцесса: в виде кольца густых непроходимых лесов, сквозь которые должен был пробиться принц.

Девушка, называвшая себе Велес, писала, что в «Речах Сигрдривы» Один уколол Сигрдриву «шипом сна», после чего она заснула и стала смертной, а вагнеровское «Кольце нибелунга» представляет лишь копию этой легенды – Вотан усыпил Брунгильду в наказание за то, что она исполнила его истинное желание.

Так что турисаз могла выступать в роли шипа, охраняющего розу – невинность или другую тайну, но могла стать и вратами в мир подлинных страстей. Вратами в мир той тайны, которую личность хранила сама от себя.

Интересно, что изначально турисаз была известна как руна Тора, который способен был сразиться с хнотическими тварями, но также она обозначала великанов, которые у скандинавов отвечали за силы хаоса.

Артур вспомнил образ Тора и сдвинул брови: меньше всего такая многозначная руна ассоциировалась у него с богом грома, громким, мощным, прямолинейным и слегка примитивным.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он вбил в поиск «Лофт», и после этого у него не осталось сомнений, что с турисаз должен был гораздо ловчее управляться другой бог. Более древний и хитроумный – тот, кто выступал в роли абсолютного хаоса, но мог этот хаос загнать в нужную колею.

Слово «Лофт» означало вовсе не старт ракеты, хотя, Артур даже удивился, такой термин тоже существовал.

Лофт – таков был один из кеннингов бога Локи.

Это означало, что менталист не только обладал бесспорными гипнотическими способностями и серьезным знанием психологии (плюс, возможно, эйдетической памятью), но имел свой «пунктик» – скандинавские мифы.

Локи славился не только хитроумием и умением творить разные магические фокусы, но и, согласно некоторым мифам, необычайной красотой, так что человек нарциссического склада вполне мог сделать его образ моделью для подражания и трансляции. А в том, что Лофт принадлежал к нарциссам, Артур был уверен, он тоже неплохо разбирался в людях.

Возможно, имело место даже некоторое безумие. Шизофрения, чем черт не шутит. Слишком уж странно, вспомнил Артур, блестели глаза Лофта, у нормальных людей такого не встречалось. Даже не блестели – сверкали, будто в каждом горело по свечке. И страшно, и завораживающе. Артур подумал сначала, что этот огонь – черта менталиста, гипнотизера, но может статься – он просто отличал сумасшедшего.

А безумие, если оно такое сильное и такое упоительное для его носителя, может передаваться, эффект переноса никто не отменял. Если уж одиночество воспринималось как чума, то безумие могло считаться настоящей лихорадкой Эбола.

Артур чувствовал себя, как Спящая красавица в замке, окруженном крепостной стеной, – а за стеной этой темнел черный, густой лес, населенный монстрами. Этот лес подступал к стене с голодным воем и местами уже пробил ее.

И какая-то часть Артура с нетерпением ждала, чтобы стена пала и монстры захватили замок.

***

Тимати оказался ангелочком даже большим, чем на фото: живым, подвижным, с длинными ресницами и рафаэлевскими кудрями; на встречу пришел в кожаной куртке такого глубокого фиалкового цвета, что Артур некоторое время созерцал ее как отдельного собеседника.

Вот уж в ком точно нельзя было заподозрить депрессии, так в этом мальчишке, которому на вид едва минуло шестнадцать. На фоне давящей встречи с Лилией беседа с ним казалась глотком освежающей колодезной воды.

Слушал Тимати очень внимательно, периодически хмуря четкие темные брови – тонкое лицо его вообще жило отдельной жизнью, на это было забавно смотреть.

Интересно, какая у него тульпа, подумал Артур. Уж явно не сисястая блондинка Мэриен. Что-нибудь этакое.

Мальчик был очень образован для своих лет – на фоне современных подростков, некоторые из которых верили, что Земля на самом деле плоская, а Мерлезонский балет называли Пармезанским. Еще Артур знал многих выпускников журфака, которые употребляли такие неведомые корректорам старой школы слова, как «координально», «вообщем», «опетитно» и «симпотичный». Однажды к нему в редакцию занесло пару хипстеров-стажеров со старших курсов МГУ, и общение с ними приготовило много сюрпризов: значение слова «иждивенец» они трактовали как «сбежавший из тюрьмы», щеголяли оборотами типа «Дождь пошел навзничь», даже приблизительно не представляли, что такое «кумачовый», «толченый» или «пунцовый», и «амбразуру» почему-то считали: один – клеткой в зоопарке, другой – местом, куда отправляют старые автомобили. С каждым днем кураторства этих юношей в джинсах скинни Артур открывал для себя совершенно иной, сюрреалистический мир, где привычные понятия внезапно получали другое значение. Это походило на мир безумного Макса, где люди забывали, о чем говорят старые слова, и называли ими новые предметы.

Неудивительно, что, общаясь с Тимати, Артур чувствовал себя старой учительницей, которой эрудированность и смышленость ученика добавляет смысла в жизнь.

Тимати был музыкантом, играл на гитаре, пианино и скрипке, сочинял музыку, писал стихи, знал три языка – английский, немецкий и итальянский. Впрочем, как он сам с улыбкой поведал Артуру, с такими родителями, как у него, иначе не могло бы сложиться: папа – профессор археологии, мама – переводчик-востоковед, старший брат – реставратор масляной живописи, в основном итальянской.

– Я думал, к Лофту ходят исключительно неудачники, – не стал скрывать своего удивления Артур. – По тебе видно, что любимый ребенок, судьба ничем тебя не обидела – ни внешностью, ни мозгами, ни талантами, так скажи мне: какого черта?

– Фуфло всё это, – сморщил нос Тимати. – Вовсе необязательно лузеры туда ходят. Это не баг, а фича, понимаете? Лофт открыл новую реальность, и это круто. Для тех, кто не шарит, это, конечно, хороший тамада и конкурсы интересные. Но для тех, кто вкурил…

– Тимати, перейди на язык своих родителей, прошу тебя, – попросил Артур.

– Окей. Мне вот часто скучно – люди встречаются предсказуемые, многие идиоты, ну объективно. Какое-то средневековье в мозгах, дремучие стереотипы цветут буйным цветом. Я не говорю, что я какой-то особенный – скорее я со своими родителями сравниваю и с их друзьями. Помните, как-то на Фейсбуке кто-то рофлил: «Даже после Сервантеса видеть всю эту фигню невозможно»?

– Я не читаю Фейсбук на ночь, Тимати, – улыбнулся Артур.

– Ну, если коротко, там чувак рассказывал, что слушал всякую попсу, а как-то пришел из школы, лет двенадцать ему было, и услышал по радио Пятую симфонию Бетховена. И типа он взял у отца денег и скупил все сонаты Бетховена. Ну и он в этом посте шутил, что потом по наклонной пошел: Гегель, Достоевский, а не будь этого, мог бы стать менеджером по продажам и в конце концов Дерипаской… И в финале автор говорит, что не надо допускать людей к нормальной музыке и литературе, потому что после них от всего повседневного будет тошнить, а жить как-то надо, успехов добиваться, карьеру строить и прочее… И вот этот пассаж – «даже после Сервантеса» – меня очень насмешил. Хохма, а правды в ней много. Ну и вот, не хочется мне общаться с теми, у кого одни деньги на уме. Тут познакомился в одной компании с парнем, который мечтой всей жизни считает купить часы от Омега. Мечтой всей жизни, представляете? Ну, с теми, у кого идеальная жизнь – пивасик, телочки и кальян, у меня тем более не складывается. Я зарегился во всех мыслимых соцсетях, даже на посткроссинге обитаю – отсылаю бумажные открытки по всему миру и получаю взамен. Думал, как в старину, найти друга по переписке – ну мало ли! Но нигде так и не нашел что нужно. Может, у меня высокие требования, может! Но мне даже было неважно, кто это будет – парень, девушка, мой ровесник, человек старше меня… Главное, чтобы с ним я не чувствовал этой дырки в груди, чтобы исчезло ощущение, как будто я за невидимым стеклом. Но не получилось. И нет, вы не подумайте, я не сижу дома за нотами, у меня куча друзей, приятелей, меня все время приглашают на пати, погулять, и тусовки самые разные, в разных городах, куда ни приеду, всегда найду с кем повеселиться, время провести… Но это не то. Я не знаю, может, я криво рассказываю… скажете: да он просто зажрался, мажор, чего ему не хватает, родился с серебряной ложкой во рту…

– Я ничего такого не скажу, Тимати, и я тебя понимаю, – возразил Артур. – Не надо быть гением, чтобы предугадать: Лофт для тебя создал не друга, а совершенство.

– Ну… – помялся Тимати. – Ну да. Я не верил, знаете ли. Случайно узнал об этой персоне на каком-то форуме, от скуки Сеть шерстил. Сначала подумал, конечно: полный бред. Но потом решил сходить – подумал, а что я теряю. Ну, надеялся, конечно, что там не жесткая секта какая-нибудь, и молился, чтобы кукушечка у этого Лофта не свистела.

– Ну и как по-твоему: не свистит?

Тимати замотал головой так горячо, что локоны закрыли его лицо.

– Нет, он, конечно, по-своему сдвинутый, но в другом плане. Просто очень верит в то, что делает. Верит в то, что он на самом деле маг. Но в остальном очень здравый тип и проницательный. Меня он сам крайне заинтересовал, но общаться с ним подолгу не получалось. Лофт – скользкий тип, вроде и к тебе искренне расположен, но пробуешь копнуть вглубь, пообщаться откровеннее, чтобы на оба фронта откровенность, и натыкаешься на стену. Однако я не в обиде, я получил то, что хотел. Кого хотел.

– И кто же это?

– Ну… Это такой хиппарь, золотистый весь, рыжий, с длинными кудрявыми волосами, как девушка с картин Ботичелли. Худой такой. И он стольким интересуется! Рисует, стихи пишет, рассказы. Фредо зовут.

– Итальянец?

– Ну, типа того, – кивнул Тимати. – Я всегда Ренессансом интересовался. Но Фредо не из пятнадцатого века, а из нашего. Таким он ко мне приходит. И нет, я не верю, что это мои тайные мысли Лофт достал и воплотил в образ. Фредо другой, ничего похожего на меня, да я представить себе подобного не мог даже. Загадочно всё это, но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, так ведь говорят?

– Говорят, – подтвердил Артур. – Только конь ведь и троянским может оказаться.

– Может, – неожиданно мрачно сказал Тимати.

– Если честно, меня больше интересуют коллективные сеансы Лофта, чем твои мотивы вступления в... в общество тульповодов. Как они проходили?

– Ну, если вы когда-нибудь посещали шоу с массовым гипнозом – я на таких дважды бывал, это что-то подобное. Мы все сидели у Лофта в студии в креслах, такой мини-зал – как на бизнес-тренинге. Он выходил, произносил приветственную речь, очень цветистую, объяснял правила, а потом раз – что-то такое делал руками, и ты уже там. Вы же сказали, что уже знаете про Остров.

– А что за правила?

Тимати подробно рассказал то, что Артур уже знал от Лилии: нельзя пытаться остаться во сне, нельзя быть агрессивным; те, кто забывал, что это сон, исключались; те, кто шел вразнос в исполнении своих желаний, исключались. Сигналом пробуждения выступала музыка – каприс № 24 Паганини.

– Музыка резкая и узнаваемая, каждый ее хоть раз где-то да слышал. В чем-то он даже вам угрожает, этот каприс. Если честно, не особо я его люблю, слишком за нервы дергает. Как будто ад открывается.

– Мне рассказывали о Городе на Холме. Что ты о нем скажешь?

– Есть такое место, – кивнул Тимати. – Это как бы такой якорь. Остров – это перетекающие друг в друга миры, наш с Фредо, например, это Рим семидесятых. Некоторые миры пересекаются, смешиваются, если ты общаешься с кем-то на Острове, можно оказываться попеременно в разных мирах, как во сне меняются картинки – и сюжет другой, и виды, и ощущения. Иногда начинаешь блуждать, становится не по себе, и тогда стоит только захотеть попасть в место, которое неизменно. Это и есть Город на Холме. Но мы с Фредо просто любили там бывать – он необычный. Будто большой готический собор. И одновременно как сокровищница троллей. Описать невозможно... А многие забывали, как он выглядит, когда возвращались. Вообще забывали многое из того мира, но всегда стремились туда вернуться.

– Но многих Лофт исключал… И вернуться не удавалось… – осторожно сказал Артур.

Тимати помрачнел еще больше и отвернулся, смотрел теперь в окно, на Казанский собор: сидели они на втором этаже дома «Зингеръ», в кофейне. За окном начинался дождь, а внутри плавала тишина, днем буднего дня они оказались здесь единственными гостями.

– В тусовке ходили легенды, что Лофт давал некоторым ключ, – наконец произнес Тимати. – Показывал, как открыть Остров во сне. Но это только в том случае, если ты научился осознавать свои сны и действовать в них, не забывая, где реальность. Получалось это у немногих.

– У тебя получилось? – спросил Артур.

Тимати покраснел – до самой шеи. Опустил глаза, повозил подошвами бело-красных кроссовок по полу в коричневую шашечку.

– Да, он дал мне ключ, – тихо сказал он. – И я, блин, не виноват, что у меня сразу всё вышло. И что доступ… И что врата открываются легко.

– Врата?

– Зеленые двери, – пояснил Тимати. – Ты засыпаешь, настраиваясь на Остров и предварительно позвав тульпу, оказываешься во сне у зеленых дверей и рисуешь на них руну. Мелом, углем, карандашом, ножом, свечой, да что вообразишь, тем и рисуешь. Она вспыхивает, и врата открываются. И ты – на Острове.

– И никаких негативных последствий? Отходняк, похмелье?

Тимати выпятил нижнюю губу и задумчиво постучал по ней пальцем.

– Нет, ни разу. Но я же ничего никогда не принимал. У меня просто хорошее воображение.

– Поэтому тебе не нужен больше Лофт?

– Сейчас нет… Но я ведь не знаю, на какое время он дал доступ. Может, это демоверсия. Я ходил-то раз пять туда. Может быть, еще через пять врата заблокируются. И опять придется идти к Лофту. Ну что ж, мне не лень.

– Всё это очень захватывающе, однако я не понимаю, в чем его интерес, хоть убей, – признался Артур. – Денег нет. Слава сомнительная. Ты описываешь сам процесс как тренинг, то есть он к вам никакие приборы не подсоединял, энцелофалограмму не снимал, результаты не фиксировал… так что на научное исследование тоже не тянет. Возможно, он вел дневник, где описывал все ваши впечатления, реакции каждого на осознанные сновидения, а потом книгу издаст – вот это выглядит как вполне реальный сценарий. Научпоп такого рода сегодня на ура идет. Даже самые клюквенные теории своих фанатов имеют – чем страннее, тем лучше. У тебя есть мнение по этому поводу?

Тимати в задумчивости похлопывал себя по колену, обтянутому модными черными брюками в дудочку.

– Можно много чего додумывать о Лофте, но мы все равно промахнемся. А я настроен романтично, хочется мне верить в сказку – юность, видимо, сказывается. Хочу верить, что он пришел, чтобы соединить то, что идеально друг к другу подходит, но раньше технически не соединялось.

– Прямо мессия какой-то у тебя получается…

– Да мессия не мессия, а ведь смог соединить! И неважно, каким путем, главное – смог.

Они еще посидели некоторое время за маленьким круглым столиком, лениво рассматривая сквозь панорамное стекло Невский проспект, по которому спешили люди. Дождь становился гуще и звонче, над головами прохожих сюрреалистическими цветами раскрывались зонты, а сами прохожие выглядели неуклюжими, немного смешными, немного жалкими.

Артур думал о том, что даже Лофту не под силу найти каждому идеального друга – или идеальную любовь, что он там обычно находит. Слишком много одиночек торопится по мокрым городским лабиринтам, слишком много одиночек слепо прижимается друг к другу в пропахшем влажной шерстью и гнилой капустой общественном транспорте, слишком много одиночек бежит в сырое каменное метро, слишком много проходит друг мимо друга не глядя, не спрашивая, пребывая в страхе или разочаровании.

Лофт не в силах изменить это.

Даже если он маг.

Даже если он бог.


	4. Имс

Вечера Артура начали походить один на другой, как близнецы. Он возвращался с работы, выключал смартфон, принимал ванну, надевал пижаму, наливал бокал вина, садился за круглый столик у окна, включал желтую лампу и читал на макбуке статьи о рунной магии и скандинавской мифологии. Постепенно он перешел и на сами мифы и с удовольствием погрузился в Старшую и Младшую Эдды. Его интерес рос как на дрожжах, и вскоре вместо аляповатых эзотерических сайтов он начал изучать труды известных исследователей этой темы.

Сумерки за окном синели, как шелковый муар, в них искрами роились белые звезды, и всё, что простиралось вдаль за окном: бурые крыши, желто-зеленые кроны деревьев, узорчатые фонари, серые трубы, кованые ограды, – казалось Артуру каким-то совсем иным, почти инопланетным, уж точно не таким, как еще месяц назад.

Прямо напротив его дома располагалось старинное кирпичное здание какого-то института с мудреной специализацией и еще более хитрым названием, и внутрь этого храма науки вели высокие двери цвета голубики, с затейливой резьбой и полукруглым окном наверху. Это окно увенчивал жестяной белый круг с номером дома. Ручка была тоже резная, но из дерева рыжего цвета.

И раньше Артуру вовсе не пришло бы в голову разглядывать эту дверь и тем более восхищаться ее красотой, да он видел ее тысячу раз, и она ни разу не задержалась в его памяти. А теперь каждая мелочь врезалась в разум и смущала душу. Это было волнующе. Будто бы с мира резко сдернули какую-то пленку, и он стал ярче, острее, прозрачнее.

Теперь он смотрел на эту дверь и думал: она выглядит как портал. Портал в другое время или в другой мир, в параллельную реальность.

В каком-то смысле так и было: институтская жизнь, которая за этими дверями кипела, несомненно, стала бы для Артура откровением, подлинной параллелью. Однако сейчас его интересовали другие материи – совершенно точно не органическая химия.

Кроме всего прочего, Артур узнал, что христиане переводили «турисаз» не только как «великан», но и как «демон». Еще эта руна обозначала огонь – согласно некоторым источникам.

Но Локи тоже часто ассоциировали с огнем – многие мифотворцы, а затем историки считали его богом пламени, связывая его происхождение с Муспелльхеймом – Огненным миром. Именно поэтому в Рагнарек он смог повести в бой корабль из ногтей мертвецов Нагльфар, который принадлежал огненным великанам-муспеллям, хотя и выходил на погибель всему миру из царства Хель. А ведь тот, кто не был рожден в мире огня, не мог войти в него без погибели – как не мог пользоваться созданными в нем вещами. «Всего раньше была страна на юге, имя ей Муспелль. Это светлая и жаркая страна, все в ней горит и пылает. И нет туда доступа тем, кто там не живет и не ведет оттуда свой род», – писал исландский скальд и автор «Младшей Эдды» Снорри. Возможно даже, именно Локи являлся настоящим владыкой Огненного мира, в то время как великан Сурт оставался всего лишь его стражем.

Вообще, о Локи – о том, откуда он, кто он, какими силами обладает и насколько древнее это божество, споров велось больше всего. Одни говорили, что он пламя, другие – что пламя не простое, а погребальное, третьи связывали его с инеистыми великанами и пронизывающим холодом, четвертые утверждали, что он бог воды, так как умел превращаться в лосося и изобрел рыболовную сеть.

И читая о Локи, Артур поневоле представлял тонкое, подвижное, золотисто-загорелое лицо Лофта со сверкающими зелеными глазами и его рыжие волосы. С другой стороны, вдруг подумал он, не менее легко представить это аристократическое лицо снежно-бледным, волосы черными, а глаза – сине-серыми и холодными, как лед. Так вдруг ясно ему представился этот другой образ, что он и сам поразился.

А еще, кажется, он совершенно перестал отслеживать логические связи между собственными действиями. Только что он с интересом читал биографию Снорри: тот был приемным сыном внука норвежского короля, впоследствии стал королевским советником, поэтом и юристом; не раз бился в суровых битвах с могучими ярлами, гораздо больше умудренными в ратном деле, чем он сам; обожал историю, саги и женщин. А уже через двадцать минут Артур обнаружил, что просматривает каталог интернет-магазина, торгующего слесарными инструментами.

***

На площадке, где находилась квартира Лофта, или никто не жил, или жили совсем глухие старушки лет ста – ста пятидесяти. Потому что Артуру казалось, что он гремит связкой отмычек не хуже бога Тора. Таким идиотом он себя не чувствовал никогда.

Он постарался одеться как можно проще для роли взломщика, но самой простой вещью в его гардеробе оказалась куртка из бордовой кожи. Не сказать, чтобы очень неприметно. Не сказать, чтобы очень практично. Джинсы, футболка и кроссовки тоже могли похвастаться завидными лейблами – дешевых вещей у Артура попросту не водилось.

Замков на двери Локи – той самой зеленой двери – оказалось как на замке Спящей Красавицы. Она разве что терновником не заросла. Четыре замка, и все разномастные, и Артур вовсе не был уверен, что откроет хотя бы один.

Но уходить он и не думал, а упрямо и глупо стоял перед дверью с фонариком и отмычками, осторожно светил в кромешной тьме (то, что над лестницей находилось большое окно, делу никак не помогало – темная предосенняя ночь топила мир в густейших чернилах, и луны сегодня на небе не наблюдалось). Два часа ночи – и что он тут делает? Зачем? Почему?

Не было ответа. Только что-то в солнечном сплетении дрожало, что-то пузырилось в венах, делая Артура легким, как воздушный шар.

Он неловко засунул отмычку в один из замков и постарался вспомнить советы Гугла, как ими орудовать, однако на практике всё ощущалось иначе. Отмычка не засовывалась как нужно, оглушительно скребла по металлу и вовсе не решала поставленной задачи. С набором отличных инструментов Артур был так же далек от проникновения в жилище Лофта, как и без них.

Он присел на корточки, пытаясь рассмотреть особенности замочной скважины. За дверью разливалась темнота, как будто он смотрел не просто в темную квартиру, а в царство первозданной тьмы.

– Арту-у-ур. Ты ведь явно из пай-мальчиков? – с тихим смешком спросили из-за спины. – Ни разу ничего подобного в глаза не видел, не то что в руках держать.

Артур даже не вздрогнул, только прикрыл глаза.

А потом обернулся.

Он видел его, отчетливо видел, но будто бы не обычным зрением, будто бы третьим глазом. Раньше Артур в подобную эзотерическую дребедень не верил, однако теперь как-то иначе не смог бы это описать.

То есть фактически перед ним по-прежнему расстилалась темная площадка, и луч Артурового фонарика ясно очерчивал неизменность вещей: прочные двери глухих бабулек, латунные таблички с номерами на них, плитку пола в шашечку, выкрашенные масляной голубой краской стены, широкий подоконник окна.

И одновременно перед ним совершенно точно, с простодушием очевидного факта, стоял мужчина лет сорока, не очень высокий, широкоплечий, с небольшой рыжеватой бородкой, с упрямым лбом, острым прямым носом и цепкими глазами. К этому насмешливому лицу прилагались странная цветастая рубашка, зеленый кардиган, больше похожий на бабушкину кофту, широкие твидовые брюки и крепкие старомодные ботинки. 

Этот тип стоял, вальяжно прислонившись к стене и скрестив ноги в щиколотках, – и скалился почти оскорбительно.

– Не доводилось, – мрачно ответил Артур, посмотрев на связку железок, абсолютно бесполезных в его руках.

– Дай-ка мне, – неожиданно сказал незнакомец и легко оттолкнулся от стены, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, совсем вплотную.

Артур подумал, что еще немного – и его пульс превысит двести ударов в минуту.

Тульпы, созданные Лофтом, отличались не только прекрасной видимостью и воссозданием тончайших деталей, но и стопроцентным эффектом присутствия во плоти и крови. Кажется, Артур начал понимать тех, кто к ним так страстно привязывался. Он моментально забыл, что видит незнакомца как-то не так, потому что визуальное восприятие отошло на второй план: он вдыхал чужой запах (сладковатые сигареты и какие-то жареные орешки), ярко ощутил грубую выпуклую вязку кардигана, когда незнакомец бесцеремонно задел его запястье рукавом. А потом ладони Артура коснулись чужие пальцы, горячие, сухие и быстрые, ловко забрав отмычки.

А потом легко, ловко и мягко эти пальцы вскрыли все четыре замка – будто те были слеплены из масла.

Дверь в самую загадочную в жизни Артура квартиру отворилась, воображаемый незнакомец махнул ему рукой, а потом скрылся в темном коридоре, как ягуар в зарослях.

***

Артуру очень хотелось просто прислониться к стене, сползти по ней на пол и так немножечко посидеть, потому что колени у него ослабели. Но он вошел следом за этим странным типом и закрыл дверь с той стороны.

– Ну и что ты собрался здесь высматривать, Артур? – настиг его всё тот же хрипловатый голос. – Это чья вообще квартира?

– Я думал, ты знаешь, – поразился Артур. – Я думал, ты знаешь всё, что находится в моей голове, раз уж ты создан моим воображением.

– Чего? – похоже, что тульпа Артура был глубоко шокирован. Он некоторое время хлопал глазами, а потом вдруг затрясся от беззвучного хохота. – Так вот как ты думаешь, детка. Нет, я не создан твоим воображением. Честно говоря, не обижайся, но воображения у тебя, чтобы создать такого, как я, – маловато.

– Но как?.. – прошептал Артур, забыв на секунду, что они здесь делают.

– Потом как-нибудь расскажу. Ладно, пришла пора познакомиться. Имс Вернон, к твоим услугам, Артур, – неожиданно церемонно представился Артуров тульпа. – Для тебя просто Имс, конечно.

– Ты англичанин? – опешил Артур.

– Разумеется, Артур. Вне всяких сомнений. Боже, храни королеву.

– Но… – попробовал сформулировать свои мысли Артур. – Но… Зачем?

– Зачем я англичанин? – выгнул бровь Имс.

– Ладно, – кивнул Артур. – Сменим тему, разберемся позже. Это квартира Лофта или, как ты его называешь, Рыжего. Он исчез, и многим из-за этого плохо, а некоторые и вовсе погибли именно по этой причине. Поэтому я хочу понять, зачем и куда он делся.

– О, детка, боюсь тебя разочаровать, но если Рыжий захотел исчезнуть, то это места столь отдаленные, что никакое транспортное средство тебя туда не доставит. Я очень немного знаю о нем, но поверь, он способен на многое. Мало ли на какую Лысую Гору его понесло. Ведьмы – его ближайшие знакомые, и неслучайно.

– Я не верю в ведьм, да и вообще во всю эту ерунду вроде магии и колдовства, – отрезал Артур.

– Ну да, ну да, и всё же вот он я, стою перед тобой, и мы даже вдвоем совершаем взлом чужого жилища. И еще ты убеждаешь меня в том, что я твоя галлюцинация, умереть со смеху. У тебя был, кажется, фонарик… Ультрафиолетовый? Отлично! Ну давай, свети.

Артур тихо приоткрыл створки дверей уже знакомой студии – белые, как всё в ней, в ретро-стиле крашеные масляной краской. И остолбенел.

– Что за… Это же совсем не та студия! Или та, но еще неделю назад она была почти пустой!

– М-да, – задумчиво просипел Имс, пробираясь за спиной Артура, – сейчас она точно пустой не выглядит.

Сейчас студия напоминала смесь сокровищницы джинна и лавки старьевщика. Она была буквально набита вещами самого разного назначения: они валялись на полу, стояли и лежали на невесть откуда взявшихся полках и столах, висели под потолком, громоздились на широких подоконниках, пялились на Артура отовсюду, куда только падал взор. Посуда самых разных времен, причем вся непарная, некомплектная – чашки и чайнички, турки и ложки, вазы и кувшины, табакерки и портсигары, из фарфора, глины, стекла, хрусталя, серебра, меди и черт знает каких еще материалов; статуэтки различных стран и народов, включая самые старинные, некоторые расколотые, с отбитыми элементами; книги разных эпох, начиная с каких-то ветхих фолиантов в переплетах еще из телячьей кожи. Кроме того, Артур, всё больше чумея от увиденного, находил среди всей этой пестроты сладости – засахаренные орехи, марципан, мармелад, конфеты, а также заводные игрушки, фарфоровых кукол, бутылки с дорогим вином, разномастные свечи, чьи-то рисунки, картины, вышивки, самодельные модели парусников и старинных самолетов, вырезанных из дерева лошадок и…

– О, – веско сказал Имс и грузно сел в кресло, отодвинув в сторону отрез какого-то пыльного алого бархата. – Вот чудит Рыжий.

Артур молча опустился в кресло напротив. Света они, разумеется, не включали, но луна, которой еще полчаса назад не было видно совсем, вдруг выпрыгнула откуда-то из-за туч и сейчас светила в окно мощным белым прожектором. Да они могли бы спокойно здесь рисовать при желании.

– Тут даже фонарик бесполезен, это же просто какая-то… свалка, – наконец сказал Артур. – Как могла почти стерильная студия за несколько дней превратиться в этот… не знаю… восточный базар в помеси с театральной гримеркой? И что это вообще значит?

– У меня есть мысли по этому поводу, – поцокал языком Имс, – однако боюсь, детка, ты к этому еще не готов.

– А что это ты так фамильярно ко мне обращаешься?

– Спроси у своего подсознания, Артур, ты же убежден, что я плод твоего воображения.

– Я знаю только, что Лофт создавал для разных людей тульп, и, судя по всему, ты и есть моя тульпа. Только не понимаю, почему она именно такая, – надменно сказал Артур. – Почему это ты, просто ума не приложу.

Однако требовалось кое-что посильнее, чтобы вывести этого типа из равновесия.

– Ну значит, тебе нужен именно такой, как я, дорогой, ведь Рыжий – Рыжий не ошибается никогда, уж поверь мне, не было еще ни одного такого случая. А что, собственно, ты хотел найти с помощью своего чудесного фонаря?

– Кровь, наверное, – пожал плечами Артур. – Я и сам не знаю, если честно. Думал, может, Лофт исчез не добровольно. Может, его кто-то похитил. Может, он вовсе не сбежал, а кто-то из хейтеров – а у него они имелись, уж точно – его похитил или даже убил. Да я даже не знаю, с чего мне в голову пришли такие мысли. Меня просто тянуло сюда: будто я бы зайду в эту нехорошую квартиру и разом найду все отгадки. Эти самоубийства, путаные рассказы о каких-то волшебных островах… Не в силах попасть на вымышленный остров во сне, – ты представляешь? – люди убивают себя. Это всё равно что однажды увидеть интересный сон и попытаться повторить его уже сознательно, а если не получилось, покончить с собой. Звучит как бред, правда? Но именно так и происходит, насколько я понимаю. Сам Лофт тоже был сумасшедшим, тут не может быть двух мнений.

– С чего это ты так решил? – заинтересовался Имс. – Ну то есть я не могу отрицать, конечно, он со странностями, но знаешь, если бы у тебя имелась такая история за плечами… Тебе над лицом змею не подвешивали, тебя не связывали кишками родного сына. Любой бы мозгами поплыл, Артур, тут нельзя судить его строго.

Артур почувствовал, как у него немеет лицо – и одновременно пальцы. Будто жидким азотом заморозило.

– Что ты сказал?..

– Что такое?

– Кишками собственного сына?! Что ты несешь?

– Ну, ты же в курсе, что одного его сына, Вали, превратили в волка, и он тут же разорвал второго сына, Нарви. И потом кишками Нарви Рыжего привязали к трем камням в пещере, а прямо над его лисьей хитрой мордочкой подвесили огроменную змеюку, которая капала ядом ему прямо в глаза. Правда, у Рыжего оказалась верная женушка, и она собирала яд в чашу, чтобы совсем уж беспредела не случилось. Однако чашу приходилось опорожнять время от времени, и вот тогда Рыжему приходилось туго.

Артур тупо смотрел на Имса минуты полторы.

– Это легенды о Локи. О Локи, скандинавском трикстере!

– Ну да, детка, да, это легенды о Локи, но не все легенды врут. Чего ты так всполошился?

– Ты намекаешь, что Лофт… Что Лофт – это…

Имс в недоумении и настороженно на него взглянул – будто на опасного, может быть, даже припадочного больного.

– Что Лофт – не просто сумасшедший, подражавший трикстеру?.. – нашел в себе силы продолжить Артур.

Имс какое-то время молчал, затем кивнул, будто бы самому себе.

– Детка, я думал, это для всех секрет Полишинеля, но по твоей реакции вижу, что выдаю чуть ли не величайшую тайну мироздания. Или это ты просто такой… невинный, совсем как черный ягненочек с красивыми глазками. Фонарь мне передай, есть одно предположение.

Артур на автомате передал ему фонарик, чуть не уронив: руки его слушались крайне плохо. Имс включил фонарь и медленно повел красно-фиолетовым светом вокруг.

Все поверхности студии – пол, стены, потолок – густой вязью покрывали руны. Их было так много, что они напоминали тонкой работы ковер.

Артур вскочил, не в силах оставаться на месте, но тут же упрямо засунул руки в карманы джинсов.

– Это ничего не доказывает. Кто угодно может нарисовать руны на стене. Это вполне подвластно любому человеку, никаких особенностей для этого не нужно, да не нужно даже талантов!

Имс снова затрясся от беззвучного смешка.

– Достался же мне упрямый и безголовый красавчик. Но да, ты прав – доказать сложно. Просто поверь. Тебе мало того, что ты меня видишь?

– Гипноз и не такое творит, Имс, – Артур поймал себя на том, что ему неожиданно просто оказалось произнести имя. Будто он уже тысячу раз это делал.

– Ты считаешь, что ты под гипнозом?

– Я уже не знаю, что думать, – честно признался Артур.

– Одно тебе скажу, Артур, в чем-то ты оказался прав, – медленно произнес Имс. – Локи никогда не исчез бы таким образом по своему желанию, оставив весь этот мусор. Слишком грязная работа для него. И насколько я знаю, он еще оставался довольно далек от… м-м-м, скажем так, решения своей задачи. Расскажи лучше мне, что знаешь об этих смертях, потому что времени у меня остается очень мало. Пока сеансы коротковаты, к сожалению.

– Я тебя не понимаю совсем...

– Просто расскажи, – терпеливо повторил Имс.

И Артур рассказал. Здесь, в этой комнате, залитой серебряным светом, заставленной диковинными вещами, ничего уже не могло прозвучать странно. Да и Артур осознавал, что, по сути, он говорит с пустым местом.

Пора было перестать врать самому себе.

Пора было перестать врать самому себе, что, разговаривая с этим язвительным типом, в котором всё казалось Артур подозрительным, – он чувствовал удивительное спокойствие, несмотря на шокирующие впечатления. Он чувствовал себя целым – и это было такое новое, удивительное ощущение: будто бы промороженной нескончаемой зимой человек впервые увидел огонь и впервые протянул руки к нему. Вот как это чувствовалось.

Артур дрожал, отогреваясь, и даже не мог скрыть эту дрожь.

Он рассказал Имсу всё, что знал, без утайки: потому что если Имс был порождением какой-то тайной зоны его мозга, скрывать что-то не имело смысла, а если Имс каким-то непостижимым образом оказался бы призраком, – то разговоры с ним тоже никакого риска не несли.

И Артур старательно не замечал, как что-то противно скребло в его сердце, когда он думал и о той, и о другой природе происхождения Имса. Обе версии его совершенно не устраивали.

Имс внимательно слушал, а потом глубоко вздохнул, словно вырывая себя из плена сна или фантазий, и поднялся из кресла.

– Я поразмыслю над этим обязательно. Но теперь мне пора обратно, и ты не представляешь, как мне жаль.

А дальше он ляпнул что-то совсем несусветное:

– Очень хочу поцеловать тебя, Артур, очень хочу, но уверен, что шока с тебя на сегодня достаточно. До встречи, мой дорогой.

Артур только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, – хотя что можно было на это сказать, черт побери, ведь это ни в какие рамки уже не лезло, – как говорить оказалось некому.


	5. Потерянные друзья

Следующие две недели выдались напряженными. Журнал Артура выступал генеральным информационным спонсором сразу двух крупных выставок международного уровня: одна – металлургическая, вторая – нефтегазовая, поэтому все носились, как угорелые, однако то тут, то там непременно обнаруживались накладки: то дизайнер пропускал важные контакты на визитках, то баннеры печатались не вовремя, то нанятые промоутеры исчезали прямо в пути, будто бы унесенные магическим торнадо, не дойдя лишь нескольких метров до экспозиционных павильонов.

Артур медленно зверел. Телефон у него за эти две недели раскалился.

Одновременно эта суета не задевала его ни малейшим образом.

Он будто бы разделился на двух Артуров: один активно участвовал в подготовке к выставке, нещадно гонял сотрудников, отчитывал типографию и службы доставки, вел переговоры по поводу эксклюзивных интервью со спикерами, раздавал журналистам тезисы желаемых обзоров, ездил на выставки проверять, надлежащим ли образом разместили рекламу журнала, отсматривал, как выглядит логотип издания на раздаточных материалах выставки и прочее, и прочее.

При этом второму Артуру всё это стало совершенно до лампочки, он пребывал в каком-то Междверье, Межмирье, будто бы откуда-то уже вышел, но еще никуда не пришел.

Белке он, конечно, ничего толком не рассказал. Незачем ей было знать теории, связанные с явление подлинного бога Локи на грешную землю, тем более что эти теории сильно попахивали психиатрией.

Артур просто сообщил ей, что да, в главном она оказалась права: сновидцы приходили в отчаяние, потеряв своего гида по снам, и убивали себя, больше не находя туда двери. Всё просто, как яйцо: Лофт закрывал вход для тех, кто вел себя неадекватно, казался психически нестабилен.

На вопрос, был ли стабилен Вадик, Белка скисла и поведала, что нет, она бы так не сказала. А если говорить по-честному, Вадик в последнее время стал очень нервным, агрессивным, но в то же время вялым, мог часами лежать на кровати, как овощ, не умывался, не причесывался, не прибирал комнату, даже в своего любимого «Ведьмака» не играл.

– Классическая картина депрессии, – кивнул Артур с видом эксперта. – Скорее всего, не просто депрессия, а тревожно-депрессивное расстройство.

Никаким экспертом он, конечно, не был, а о депрессии знал только из интернета.

– Ну а у тебя, по ходу, нарциссическое расстройство, и чего? – огрызнулась Белка.

– Да я вовсе не осуждаю твоего друга, – отмахнулся Артур. – Но мне нечего больше тебе сообщить. По мне, так всё логично: гипнологи никогда не имеют дела, например, с истериками, потому что может последовать совершенно непредсказуемая и очень сильная реакция. Вспомни Кашпировского или Чумака! Да там сотни людей излечивались от заикания, но тут же приобретали энурез, или наоборот.

Эти сведения он почерпнул из интервью с натуральным гипнологом.

– А кто это: Кашпировский? – невинно спросила Белка.

Артур вздохнул.

– Про Мессинга, значит, говорить вовсе бесполезно. В общем, гипноз даже опытные врачи не применяют к эпилептикам, резко выраженным истерикам и параноикам, к людям с сильно выраженными эмоциональными крайностями. Понятно, что и Лофт, действуя в рамках гипнотической практики, – а как еще это всё можно объяснить? – старался не создавать себе проблем. Ему совершенно не нужны были припадки, мании, панические атаки и прочие подобные вещи. Поэтому он удалял тех, в ком не был уверен: людей с расшатанной психикой. В том, что он делал, нет ничего загадочного – случаи массового гипноза широко известны, есть на свете много гораздо более таинственных загадок, танцевальная чума в средние века или там эпидемия смеха в Африке…

– Я тебе еще кое-чего не сказала, – посопев, призналась Белка, пропустив мимо ушей пассаж про танцевальную чуму. Она отрывала заусенец с указательного пальца левой руки и смотрела исключительно на свои видавшие виды вишневые туфли – Артур мог бы поклясться, что она носила их еще в школе. – Тульпа к Вадиму перестала приходить. Он еще поэтому сбрендил.

– А она что-нибудь говорила – перед тем, как, эээ, пропасть? – спросил Артур и чуть не зажмурился: ну вот он и дошел до того, что рассматривает как факт слова воображаемого существа.

Но Белка его разочаровала:

– Да ничего она никогда не говорила, тупая была, как пробка.

Кто бы сомневался. Блондинка Мэриэн. В реальной жизни Вадика вряд ли кто-то осчастливил бы. А тут – делай что хочешь, пусть даже самые темные гнусности, всё равно это только плод твоего воображения.

Тут Артур вспомнил Имса и мысленно запнулся. Его-то уж никак нельзя было назвать безотказным, молчаливым и тем более тупым. Скорее Артур чувствовал себя тульпой Имса, чем наоборот.

Дойдя до этой мысли, Артур усмехнулся и тут же ощутил укол какой-то странной тоски.

Он скучал. Вот что это было. Он скучал первый раз в своей не богатой на привязанности жизни.

И еще почему-то весть о резко прекратившихся визитах Вадимовой тульпы вызвала неясную тревогу.

***

В день металлургической выставки, и не просто в ту самую дату, а именно в тот момент, когда Артур вел семинар по налаживанию связей с общественностью для пресс-служб крупных заводов, телефон в нагрудном кармане его пижонского пиджака точно надорвался от чьего-то звонка. Звук, разумеется, Артур отключил, но вибрацию оставил, и теперь будто бы сердце норовило выпрыгнуть у него из груди, пульсировало и пульсировало, и эта пульсация явно не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Артур вообще не любил телефонные звонки, еще меньше он любил раздавать свой номер плохо знакомым людям и теперь сильно недоумевал, как же так вышло, что этот самый очень скрываемый номер знали подозрительные сновидцы.

Когда он перезвонил, выяснилось, что потревожила его Лилия. Он не сразу ее узнал – во-первых, потому, что вычеркнул из памяти сразу после встречи, во-вторых, голос у нее изменился довольно резко. Если честно, Артур сказал бы, что слышит голос тяжело больного человека – и больного не гриппом, а чем-то неизлечимым. Человека на терминальной стадии рака.

– Мой пес исчез! – прошелестела она в трубку. – Артур, вы извините, но мне некому больше позвонить… Вы же в курсе моей ситуации. Понимаете, он больше не приходит ко мне, хотя я зову его и зову…

Артур бездумно уставился в сверкающую золотистыми пластинами стену павильона крупной медной компании и попытался сосредоточиться. Лилия, конечно, говорила ему, что страдает от одиночества, но пропажа пса?! Артур и не подозревал, что производит впечатление доброй души, готовой откликнуться по первому зову незнакомой женщины и прочесывать парки в поисках ее любимой собаки. Обычно все про него говорили совсем другое.

После нескольких вопросов, заданных тоном вежливого ледника, он выяснил, что дела обстоят еще интереснее, чем думалось вначале.

Пес оказался воображаемым. И парки – тоже воображаемыми. Лилия убивалась из-за исчезновения даже не живого существа, а чистой выдумки.

Артур, всё еще принимая на свои наушники нескончаемый монолог – Лилию прорвало, как плотину, долгие годы скованную железобетоном, – в задумчивости заказал чашку американо и сел за крайний столик ближайшей мобильной кофейни, какие в Экспоцентре росли как опята, громоздясь друг на друга.

Тульпой Лилии оказался вовсе не мускулистый красавец, удовлетворявший ее потаенные желания, а черный терьер, смышленый и веселый, по кличке Георгин.

Сейчас Артур понимал, как же глубоко ошибался: разумеется, у такой женщины, как Лилия, вообще не могло быть потаенных желаний, как их понимал Артур. Ее потребности находились на другой ступени: психологическая безопасность, понимание, ощущение поддержки и тепла, да откуда здесь было вообще взяться грязи, если от этой хрупкой нарядной женщины все отшатывались при простой попытке заговорить?

Артур представил бесконечные, бесконечные льды, отливающие изумрудом и лазурью, вымораживавшие всё вокруг, тянувшиеся сколько хватит взгляда, – льды, которые ни разу не проламывал ни один ледокол.

И вот вдруг по этим льдам вприпрыжку бежит озорной ласковый пес, прыгает к вам в объятья и лижет лицо.

Лилия вряд ли могла позволить себе завести собаку, большую часть суток уделяя бизнесу и живя в полном одиночестве: с собакой надо гулять, играть, ей нужно внимание, иначе она будет несчастна.

– Что значит – исчез, Лилия? – спросил он.

– Просто не приходит. Не приходит! А в Турисаз я не могу попасть, вы же знаете! И Лофт исчез! Но я думала… думала, он дал мне его навсегда, независимо ни от чего… Вы понимаете? Я думала, он теперь мой, мой на всю жизнь! Так ведь нельзя… ну как же так можно! – выговаривала Лилия Артуру, как будто это он держал ее воображаемого пса в воображаемой тюрьме.

Артур и сам не знал, почему так терпеливо слушал, какой Георгин прекрасный: всё понимал, на любую эмоцию отзывался, утешал как мог, хотя и собака, хотя и выдуманная, а живее его никого Лилия не встречала! А какие прогулки они вместе предпринимали по фантастическим улицам Города на Холме, как ее преданный друг резвился на цветущих полях острова Турисаз, в его волшебных лесах и на дивных морских побережьях, покрытых шелковым белым и глянцевым черным песком! Как бегал по солнечным узким улицам и восторженно смотрел на Лилию, пока она пила кофе за круглым столиком на террасе ресторана у моря…

А потом Артур вдруг понял.

Он просто хотел увидеть всё это сам, собственными глазами. Турисаз сначала казался всего лишь тенью – Тенью, если угодно, здесь мы передаем привет Карлу Гюставу Юнгу, неясным очертанием, нависшим за спиной, дверью, скрытой за диким виноградом, – отсыревшей, запертой. Однако с каждым словом сновидцев этот магический остров обретал плоть и характер, манил своей загадочной аурой, не давал покоя, словно там хранилось сокровище, которое Артур давно искал, втайне от самого себя.

Он уже столько всего слышал, и всё сказано было мимолетом, вскользь, но с плохой скрываемой страстью, точно видевшие Турисаз сознавали, что говорят о самой эрогенной точке своего воображения, о самой тайной и сладкой фантазии, которая продирает от макушки до пяток, проникает в каждый уголок разума, разливаясь там морем, затапливающим всё остальное.

Турисаз, несомненно, являлся своего рода наркотиком, и ломка, как Артур успел узнать, могла быть ужасной.

Другое дело, было ли это сделано специально – или стало побочным эффектом снохождения?

И сейчас, вполуха слушая заунывные рассказы Лилия, Артур воображал его. Остров, где пересекались все мыслимые миры, и его роскошную столицу, таинственную и пламенеющую, как третий глаз бога Шивы.

***

На следующий день, когда Артур по-прежнему мотался по пресс-конференциям, интервью и вип-семинарам, ему поступил еще один звонок.

Артур совершенно не удивился, услышав Тимати.

– Не знаю, стоит ли вас ставить в курс дела, но… – и мальчишка замолчал, будто опасаясь что-то озвучить явно.

– Ну? – понукнул его Артур.

– В общем, со входом в Турисаз что-то творится. Какой-то глюк. Вроде я зашел как обычно, но попал в странное место. Руна вспыхнула и пропустила, как всегда, но там – ничего нет.

– Как это – ничего? – не понял Артур. – Где это – там?

– В Турисаз, конечно. Ну. Как вам объяснить. Просто темнота, холод, какой-то дым, облака под ногами – и вокруг везде. И вверху, и внизу. Ну то есть внизу облака, которые, знаете ли, проплывают над пропастью обычно. Вроде как там и вверх пространство уходит, и вниз. Не то чтобы сплошная тьма, но как-то жутковато. Никаких монстров я не видел, там просто тихо. И ничего не меняется. Я так, если честно, зассал, что резво вспомнил методики Лофта и быстренько проснулся. Есть некоторые способы покинуть сновидение, он нам рассказывал о них. И Фредо… Я его тоже не вижу. Звал, звал, а он не приходит. Ни там, ни здесь, вообще нигде. Словно бы аннулировалось всё. Как вы думаете… Лофт скрылся… но он же не мог всё отменить, да? Это было бы капец как стремно. Я подумал, если вы уж начали расследовать, может быть, разберетесь и с этим… Может, всё же не в ликвидации дело… а в чем-то другом. Или пароли мои устарели, и меня выбрасывает в устаревшую версию, которая уже не работает, или вирус там всё пожрал… Баг какой-то. Экран смерти, все дела.

– Но это не компьютерная игра, Тимати, – возразил Артур.

– А для меня не сильно отличается по ощущениям. И знаете, чувство есть, что и законы похожи. Сам принцип действия.

Так и вышло, что на важнейшую в году металлургическую выставку Артуру стало наплевать. Там, в Турисаз, что-то происходило. Что-то странное, а может быть, и страшное.


	6. Окна души

Третий день выставки оказался самым утомительным и самым бессмысленным, поскольку все топ-менеджеры уехали, остались только консультанты, пиарщики и менеджеры по продажам – разношерстная толпа мальчиков и девочек на посылках.

Артур, бегло осмотрев павильон своего журнала, решил, что его присутствие больше не потребуется, и уехал в любимое китайское бистро, которое в эти утренние часы было пустым, как выдолбленная тыква, наполненная тишиной и сумраком. Над гладкими полированными столами, блестевшими, как яичный желток, свисали уютно светившие красные лампы, с расписных стен пялились изумрудными глазами красные драконы, и Артур заказал себе жареное молоко с апельсиновым джемом, лапшу удон и рисовой водки.

В ожидании заказа он читал с планшета разнообразные сонники и методы трактовки сновидений, надеясь найти в них рациональное зерно, однако встречал сплошной сюр.  

«Если вам приснилось, будто спустившаяся на парашюте с неба лошадь вдруг обернулась незнакомым вам человеком, пытающимся укусить вас своими зубами, – такой сон сулит серьезную неудачу, несбыточность надежд и вашу неспособность овладеть ситуацией в семейной ссоре».

Серьезно? Артур вполне мог вообразить себе лошадь, обернувшуюся человеком, но зачем ей перед этим еще и спускаться с небес на парашюте? Это что, современная версия Пегаса?

Артур всегда держался принципа бритвы Оккама.

Однако кое-что любопытное всё же находилось.

Карл Джанг, например, считал, что в виде незнакомцев людям часто снятся родственные души – для мужчины они представали женщиной, а для женщины – мужчиной, чтобы таким образом человек мог выразить те проявления личности, которые считал невозможным открыть в жизни. Если мужчине снилась плачущая женщина, то он освобождал спрятанные в реальности эмоции.

Артур задумался. Если Имс ему каким-то образом снился наяву – то есть, если при общении с тульпами психика работала так же, как при общении с персонажами сновидений, – то какие чувства таким образом Артур освобождал?

– Имс, – позвал он шепотом на пробу. – Надо поговорить. Ну же. Ты уже две недели не появлялся, и видел я тебя всего один раз, разве так ведет себя нормальная тульпа?

Имс появился только тогда, когда Артур уже доел лапшу и молоко и опрокинул в себя водку из маленькой пиалы.

– Всегда радовался людям, у которых есть хоть какие-то отношения с алкоголем, малыш, – возвестил он. – А я-то боялся, что ты отвратительно здоров морально. Гимнастика, диета, презрение к табачному дыму и прочие глупости.

– Я не курю, – холодно ответил Артур.

– Ну что ж, могу только посочувствовать. Поболтаем?

Артур медленно оглянулся по сторонам. Совершенно очевидно было, что ни персонал бистро, ни три посетителя, увлеченные своими смартфонами, Имса не замечали.

– Будет странно, если я начну говорить сам с собой…

– Артур, дорогуша, тебе не обязательно говорить со мной ртом. Как ты думаешь, мы сейчас на каком языке трындим так легко? Английский? Или русский? Мы общаемся на метаязыке, телепатически. Тем более ты уверен, что я – твоя выдумка. Твоя выдумка всегда тебя поймет и поддержит, даже если ты будешь с ней общаться посредством лицевого тика. А вот смотреть можешь, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – За это я денег не беру.

Артур промолчал, внимательно оглядывая его. Имс был одет сегодня в рыжий вельветовый пиджак, зеленые брюки и рубашку какого-то умопомрачительного цикламенового оттенка. Артур не мог определить, восхищает его этот ансамбль или приводит в ужас. Одно он мог точно сказать – рыжие замшевые дезерты смотрелись превосходно.

– Жаль, я не могу тебя угостить вином.

– А у вас появились китайские забегаловки, и здесь даже прилично, с ума сойти, – отозвался Имс, с любопытством разглядывая обстановку. – Китайским вином? Дорогуша, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мне постоянно везут его из колоний. И думаю, оно куда как лучше, чем здесь.

– Из колоний?

– Из Гонконга, – любезно пояснил Имс, и Артур, пару секунд подумав, чуть со стула не упал.

– У тебя Гонконг еще британский?!

– Совершенно точно, хотя не скажу, чтобы там было спокойно.

– Имс... Какой у тебя год?

– Ах, вот ты к чему. Ну да, ты правильно понял. Семьдесят первый. Двадцатый век, если хочешь еще уточнений.

Артур выдохнул и хлопнул еще рисовой водки.

– Теперь дошло, что я не продукт твоего мозга? Пусть даже он такой же изящный, как черты твоего лица, все равно не надо ему льстить.

Артуру было плевать на сарказм. Он почувствовал острую печаль, осознав, дистанция какого размера разделяет его с Имсом.

– О-кей, я объясню тебе, как смогу. Пей свое пойло и слушай внимательно, малыш. Можешь себе представить, что Локи построил некую магическую сеть, очень чуткую к проявлениям сильных эмоций, и раскинул ее на несколько миров. Сначала он не ориентировался на что-то конкретное, ему просто нужны были яркие страсти, мощный зов сердца… Но оказалось, что самая сильная эмоция всех времен и народов – это стенания одиноких душ. Душ, которые никак не могут найти родственные в своей реальности. Душ, половинки которых, если ты позволишь мне так сентиментально высказаться, находятся в других мирах. В других временах, в других странах, на других планетах. Их оказалось очень много, этих душ. И тогда Локи, благодаря своей магии имеющий доступ к очень большому количеству миров, начал работать сводником. Он читает малейшие эмоции любого человека, одновременно тысяч людей, и почти моментально определяет, кто кому нужен. Ну, иногда это занимает совсем мало времени, иногда приходится поискать подольше. Кому-то вообще не нужен человек, как ты уже понял. Кому-то нужны розовые единороги.

– Или терьеры…

– Или терьеры.

– Или секс-куклы.

– Ну… – протянул Имс и с непроницаемым видом откинулся на спинку дивана. – Бывает и такое, конечно. В целом неважно. Локи просто нужна сила эмоций. Он строит связи, он создает идеальные союзы. Связи эти тончайшие, но очень прочные, они соединяют иногда очень далекие миры. Наша ситуация – на самом деле еще не самая сложная, дорогой мой…

– Я вообще не могу понять, что ты называешь «нашей ситуацией», – буркнул Артур.

– И до этого дойдем. Но тебе еще надо понять, как это действует. К сожалению, я не могу выпить с тобой вина здесь, не могу коснуться тебя по-настоящему, хотя кое-какие энергетические сигналы передаются... Локи сейчас очень ослаблен, да и в любом случае он не настолько могуч, чтобы открыть порталы для перемещения материальных тел в стольких мирах сразу. Начался бы хаос! Черт знает, что бы началось! Он сделал иное: он открыл… как бы тебе сказать… окна души.

– Окна души? – не поверил своим ушам Артур. – Это что еще за хреновина?

– Ну хорошо, скажу иначе – наладил энергетические связи. Грубо говоря, когда ты настраиваешься на меня, зовешь, я слышу это в своем мире – не ушами, разумеется – так же, как ты меня видишь не обычным зрением. И мост, созданный Локи, перебрасывает мой образ в твой мир. Представь, что ты антенна, а я приемник. Ты излучаешь сигнал, я его принимаю. И иду к тебе. Однако это возможно только мысленно. По крайней мере, пока. И еще это возможно во сне. Но там всё немного иначе.

– То есть, мне транслируется твой образ по моему запросу?

– Можно и так сказать.

– И теоретически ты сейчас можешь лежать в пижаме в кровати и попивать какао, а вовсе не щеголять этим кошмарным пиджаком?

– К сожалению, так это не работает. Я не знаю, почему, но Локи, бог обмана и иллюзий, здесь установил правила честной игры. Я попадаю к тебе в том обличье и из той ситуации, в каких сейчас нахожусь в своем мире. А вот в Турисаз я могу появляться в самых разных обличьях, и конечно, это очень заманчиво…

Артур посмотрел на опустевшую пиалу, на драконов на стене, на желтое дерево стола, на пеструю дурновкусную обивку диванов и решил, что водку он повторит. И скорее всего – не раз. В груди уже разливалось тепло, и вечно напряженные плечи расслабились. Впрочем, может быть, на него так действовал Имс, а вовсе не китайский алкоголь.

– Имс, мне кажется, что в Турисаз творится что-то неладное. Мне сказали, что, открывая дверь туда, попадаешь в какое-то другое место. Или просто он так сильно изменился. Я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, ведь я даже не представляю, о чем веду речь. Но те, кто пытался войти туда, – представляют. И еще – тульпы перестали приходить.

Имс выслушал его внимательно, а потом с непривычной серьезностью спросил:

– Эта девушка с розовыми волосами… – она упоминала три убийства? Но ты не проявил должного рвения, Артур, признайся, и не собрал информацию по крупинкам.

– И как, по-твоему, я должен копаться в этих убийствах? Я же не детектив, да и зачем? С чего бы я должен заинтересоваться судьбами суицидников?

– Артур, ты определись, ты играешь в эту игру – или нет. Нельзя быть наполовину беременным.

– Да пошел ты.

– Я бы с удовольствием, но боюсь, время сеанса истекло – у наших встреч есть лимит. Правда, чем сильнее будет твое желание увидеться – чем дольше будут встречи.

Тут Имс подмигнул – и Артуру захотелось его немедленно удушить.

– Мое желание увидеться может стать сильнее только в одном случае, Имс. Если ты отведешь меня в Турисаз.

Имс пощелкал языком и провел рукой по полированной столешнице – что-то проверяя, как показалось Артуру.

– Да без проблем, пупсик. Я сам тебе это хотел предложить. Хватит тебе оставаться на обочине.

Артур воззрился на него в изумлении, а потом смог только вымолвить:

– Когда?

– Да сегодня же ночью. Когда будешь засыпать, настройся на меня и представь зеленую дверь. Любую зеленую дверь. Попробуем, сразу может и не получиться, но я в тебя верю. Я верю в нас, Артур, ведь не зря Локи мне тебя подарил.

Только Артур хотел огрызнуться, что он не плюшевый медведь, чтобы его кто-то кому-то мог подарить, как Имс исчез.

Артур вздохнул и заказал еще водки.


	7. Зеленая дверь

Артуру хотелось скулить.

Зеленая дверь виделась ему таким пошлым клише, просто ужасным, разве не мог Локи, если допустить, что он имел мгновенный доступ ко всему, что когда-то было написано человеком, – выбрать что-то более свежее, неизбитое?

В конце концов, разве не мог он придумать что-то новое?

Однако Артур тут же сообразил, что новшества не пришлись бы впору. Наоборот, нужен был очень известный, растиражированный образ, обозначающий портал в другую реальность: это облегчало мысленный переход. А руны не всем были широко известны.

Артур жаждал открыть эту дверь любым способом, его уже ничего не смущало. В последнее время его собственная жизнь казалась ему совсем ненастоящей, лишь репетицией чего-то подлинного, что никак не наступало, сколько бы он ни ждал. Он дождаться не мог, когда в реальности появится прореха, и сквозь нее засверкают далекие зеленые холмы под восходящим солнцем.

Вроде бы и в этом мире у него дела обстояли неплохо, его окружало много красоты – главное было ее увидеть. Вот сейчас он шел по освещенной сентябрьским солнцем улице, она была яркой, по-осеннему желтой и пронзительно голубой из-за смотревшего на землю бездонными синими глазами неба, и вокруг шелестели золотые листья рябин, и с ветвей по обе стороны улицы, образуя арки, свисали тяжелые красные гроздья – ветки гнулись под весом сотен ягод…

Он думал и о мире Имса: в детстве он узнавал про Лондон из книг и жгуче мечтал там побывать, потом стал смотреть серьезное кино – и понял, что ему намного комфортнее было бы жить годах этак в 60-х или 70-х. Его утомляли суетливость и нервозность двадцать первого века, за которыми бесновалась лишь пустота, ничего серьезного, ничего ценного, ничего того, во что бы люди страстно верили – да сейчас никто ничего не умел делать со страстью, даже любить, даже трахаться, даже писать тексты, а уж чего проще, казалось бы? Но нет, Артур везде видел отсутствие цвета, отсутствие огня.

Чем дольше он обо всем этом думал, тем больше ему хотелось поверить в Локи – и тем больше, вне всякой логики, ему хотелось его позвать.

Он много читал о том, что Локи трудно угодить, что с ним надо держать ухо востро, что его нельзя звать с расчетом или пытаться обмануть, однако он прочел и о том, что тех, кто преклоняется перед ним без притворства, этот трикстер никогда не оставлял без поддержки – и без любви, без своей изменчивой и злой подчас, но всегда жаркой, как сам огонь, любви.

Только вот Артур понятия не имел, что сейчас с Локи, зачем он всё это задумал, где он обитает в то время, когда не разыгрывает бедных людишек, где находится сам его мир и как он на самом деле выглядит…

Ну и конечно, Артур задумывался о том, не сошел ли он попросту с ума.

Помнится, Ницше ведь долгое время не подозревал, что болен, и сохранял изящество стиля даже в письмах, продиктованных безумием, в тех, где он брал на себя роль Бога.

Артур не претендовал на лавры Ницше, но рассуждал, что основная реальность при душевной болезни может долгое время оставаться почти неизменной, только вот к ней будут пришиты бусины безумия, звенящие и танцующие при каждом шаге мысли. И до того часа, когда их звон полностью заглушит голос разума, может пройти вечность.

***

Утром Артур пребывал в бешенстве. Ему так и не удалось заснуть – даже если он проваливался в дремоту, то это была какая-то серая вата, а вовсе не благословенный Локи Турисаз.

Имс тоже не приходил, никак, а у Артура успело накопиться вопросов.

По всему складывалось, что этот ретро-Остап Бендер Артуру привирал. «Слабые энергетические импульсы», – заливал он, – «окна души» и тому подобная ерунда, но как ему удалось в таком случае открыть вполне реальную дверь вполне реальной отмычкой?

Он знал, что сильное желание иногда блокирует достижение цели, что надо расслабиться, отпустить желанное, но нет – всю ночь он ворочался, переворачивал подушку прохладной стороной кверху, включал ночник, выключал ночник, пил на кухне воду, пил молоко, в общем, вел себя, как какая-нибудь экзальтированная дамочка на диете – или после разрыва с любовником.

Бессонница не прошла и на следующую ночь. С каждой ночью Артур мучился всё острее, стремился заснуть всё ожесточеннее, его терзали раздражения и злость, но всё напрасно, и через неделю он выглядел как оживший труп, зомби бы позавидовали его черным подглазинам. Реальность начала ускользать, кофе бодрить перестал, хотя он разве что в глаза его не закапывал.

Артур злился, злился и злился, пока его настолько не доконала слабость, что пришло равнодушие. После восьми дней без полноценного сна – урывки серой дремоты никак не могли называться сном – ему уже стало плевать и на Турисаз, и на Имса, и на работу, и наступил вечер, когда он вернулся домой, разделся, кидая шмотки прямо на пол, чего раньше никогда себе не позволял, почти залпом выпил бокал вина, так как снотворное кончилось (все равно ни черта не помогало), – и, даже не заглянув в душ, даже не надев одну из своих пижонских пижам, как был обнаженный полностью, упал на кровать. Тело ему отказывало, мозг тоже, он посмотрел в потолок – потолок завертелся, и Артура накрыла долгожданная темнота.

И почти сразу же он увидел ее – зеленую дверь.

Она была очень простой, с двумя прямоугольными створками, краска на ней кое-где пошла пузырями, а кое-то облупилась, обнажив светлое дерево. Над дверью висел слабо светивший розоватый фонарь, а в центре одной из створок виднелась какая-то резьба. Артур присмотрелся, пытаясь разобрать, что же это за резьба, но тут вырезанные знаки вспыхнули по контуру, налились огнем, и Артур понял, что это руна.

И можно было не гадать, что это за руна. Простая, лаконичная, с острым лезвием, как топор бога.

***

Сначала Артуру показалось, что он умер. Он будто бы увидел всю свою жизнь разом – но не лентой событий, а одновременно, будто рассматривал стеклянный новогодний шар с городом внутри, на который сыпался снег. Только вот то были не снег и не город, и стекла между Артуром и мерцающей вселенной не существовало – его ласково и крепко обняли цвета, запахи и звуки, которые он давно забыл, которые память унесла далеко-далеко, в самые глубокие пещеры подсознания, к кисельным берегам подземных молочных рек.

А сейчас он попал в место, где всё оказалось на поверхности: солнечный день, когда он мальчишкой сбегал с уроков, бумажный стаканчик с мороженым в дешевом кафетерии, алый закат зимой, в который весело везла его бабушка на санках, печальная скрипичная музыка из окна, первый джаз, первая бутылка вина, первый танец, первая смерть близкого человека, машина, свернувшая перед самым носом и ослепившая фарами навечно, первая физическая близость, влажный лист, трепетавший на ветке за окном больницы, раскисшие грязные дороги, уходившие в светлый и голый весенний лес, ткань костюма, купленного на первые заработанные деньги, первый выигрыш в казино, запах маминого крема для рук, елочные игрушки в коробке с ватой, пушистый кот Васька, сидевший на ограде палисадника и довольно щурившийся на солнце, а потом не вернувшийся домой… Всё, всё, что случилось с ним, и то, что он прочитал, и то, что он видел в кино, и то, что ему кто-то когда-то рассказал, – и то, о чем ему мечталось, что виделось ему в снах и воображалось, – всё это было здесь, нигде и везде, никогда и навсегда, безвозвратно ушедшее, но всегда догонявшее.

Сколько он стоял, ошеломленный, он и сам не знал, но постепенно зрение его прояснилось, и перед ним нарисовалась отчетливая картинка, а потом она перестала быть картинкой и стала реальностью.

Артур очутился в баре, который видел однажды в инстаграме, на одном из аккаунтов, рекламирующих мебель и декор. Это был дорогой чикагский отель – стрельчатые окна в пол, кирпичные стены, столы из черного стекла, диваны и кресла с оранжевой бархатной обивкой, серые ажурные лестницы, зеленоватый паркет и роскошные люстры – почти как в опере.

Артур сел в углу на один такой диван, под лампу на столе, горевшую ровным желтым светом (словно бы забрался в золотой кокон), обвел взглядом пространство лобби-бара и сам не зная почему глубоко вздохнул.

– Так вот, значит, какие твои мечты, детка? Стиль, роскошь, тишина – и полное отсутствие людей?

Теперь Артур задержал дыхание, но быстро понял, что притворяться бесполезно. Перед кем угодно, только не сейчас и не здесь.

– Да, похоже на рай, – признался он.

– То ли еще будет, – жизнерадостно сообщил Имс и плюхнулся на диван напротив. Он жевал какие-то орешки, показывая кривоватые белые зубы, и щеголял джемпером в этнических узорах под кожаной курткой, похожей на куртки летчиков Второй мировой войны. – Это место неоднозначное, здесь и рая, и ада с лихвой, но всё же – ну, на первых порах, разумеется, ха-ха, – рай преобладает. Ладно, я тебе обещаю, мы еще поворкуем, но теперь хочу о деле. Ты узнал что-нибудь?

– Не то чтобы мне открылись глубины, – мрачно ответил Артур.

– Или ты просто не слишком активно рыл носом землю, – предположил Имс.

Артур поджал губы. Может быть, Имс и был прав, но только потому, что рыть оказалось особенно нечего. Кроме того, бессонница внесла свои коррективы в этот детектив, и без того не слишком пока увлекательный.

На самом деле Артур не сидел без дела эту неделю. Он снова побеседовал с Белкой, Лилией и Тимати – по телефону, потом нашел еще пару фриков, месяцами торчавших в секте Лофта, и не поленился встретиться с ними. Правда, толку он них вышло столько же, сколько от кактусов, которым сотрудники Артуровой редакции приделывали пуговицы вместо глаз. После пересказа всех жизненных событий от молодящейся аристократической дамы, пронзительно-карминные губы которой говорили, что третья ее молодость клонится к закату, и получаса невнятного мычания от рыхлого риэлтора Артуру нестерпимо захотелось уехать куда-нибудь в Заполярье, где его окружали бы только белые медведи.

– Ах, Артур, – проскрипела она, игриво поглаживая его пальцы своими, сухими, как у птички. – О бедном Борисе, да и о Лизочке много болтали разного в нашей компании. Но вы же ищете общее в их безвременных кончинах, я полагаю? Не притворяйтесь, я сразу поняла, что вы частный детектив – такой изысканный, не полиция, нет, и не спецслужбы, тех тоже сразу видать… Объединяла их трагическая горечь потери, конечно же! Понимаете, тульпы покинули их... Даже Лизочку, а уж нежнее и добрее девочки было не сыскать, чистый ангел, кто бы мог подумать, что нить ее судьбы будет так безжалостно обрезана старой Атропос! У Лизочки была прекрасная тульпа – Чеширский кот, мне удалось однажды поговорить с ним, и он посоветовал мне спасительное средство от ревматизма! Мухоморы! Кто бы мог подумать? Настойка мухоморов на водке! Стоит помазаться, и забываешь о болях! Вот уж правду говорят, что всякий яд может стать лекарством, а всякое лекарство – ядом... Так вот, у Лизочки с Котом сформировалась идеальная связь, они оба прямо светились, когда находились рядом… чтобы Кот перестал приходить к ней по своей воле… да никогда! Или я ничего не понимаю в людях – и в котах, а в котах я понимаю решительно всё!

– И что вы думаете? – осторожно спросил Артур.

– Что я думаю? – кокетливо рассмеялась пожилая женщина и поворошила ногами в резиновых красных сапожках жухлую желтую траву – они прогуливались по скверу. – Я думаю, что потеря такой тульпы, как Кот – поистине страшная потеря. Судя по вашей внешности и вашему поведению, вам неведомо одиночество, но есть люди, для кого оно постоянный спутник.

– Вы правы, – очень ровно сказал Артур. – Мне одиночество незнакомо.

На этом он свернул разговор.

***

– Теперь понятно стало хотя бы кое-что, – покивал Имс, выслушав его рассказ. – Леди Кармин дала тебе ценную информацию, но ты не слишком порадовался, поскольку не знаешь одного из главных механизмов, приводящих в действие весь этот коварный рай.

– И какую же? – спросил Артур, потому что Имс сделал театральную паузу, хищно раздувая ноздри и глядя на него блестящими глазами, как дрозд из кустов.

– Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Локи выступает в роли сводника? Так вот, это не метафора. Турисаз открывается только связанным парам, когда есть желание открыть дверь с обеих сторон, понимаешь? Если не имеешь тульпы, черта с два ты сюда попадешь. Или… если тульпа больше не хочет тебя по какой-то причине.

Артур попытался выпрямиться в своем освещенном золотым светом гнезде.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, если тульпа отказалась от Вадима… передумала к нему приходить, то он не мог попасть в Турисаз? И это не Лофт его запер в земной реальности?

– О, эту версию мы не можем с тобой отбросить, поскольку Локи так делает, бесспорно. Лилия, например, уверена, что Локи ее сам выкинул.

– Значит, тут может быть несколько вариантов, – начал размышлять вслух Артур. – Первый – потеря самой тульпы, «ужасная утрата». Второй – запрет Лофта на вход в Турисаз. Третий – невозможность попасть туда из-за потери тульпы и страдания по этому поводу, а не собственно об утрате.

– Начинаешь соображать, – улыбнулся Имс и развалился на своем диване. – Три покойника ничего нам уже не скажут, разузнать что-то от их родных и близких ты вряд ли что-то сумеешь без подозрений в безумии, на надгробиях тоже ничего не прочитаешь. Но в настоящем мы имеем: депрессивную даму, которой Локи закрыл вход на Остров из-за ее истерик, но ее тульпа какое-то время оставалась при ней, приходя через окна души, а теперь тоже потерялась неизвестно где; прелестного ангелочка с темными кудрями, который открывает двери руной, но попадает в какое-то глючное место, при этом не может связаться со своей тульпой. Ну и, наконец, – Леди Кармин, у которой всё прекрасно – по крайней мере, пока.

– Я бы не очень доверял нашей мисс Марпл с ее любовью к мухоморной настойке…

– А она рассказала о своей тульпе?

– О да, – усмехнулся Артур. – Это единорог Эдельвейс, черный с белой гривой и белым пятнышком во лбу в форме звезды. Сказочное существо, по ее словам. Она двадцать минут повествовала мне о его немыслимой красоте и невообразимом уме. Предвидя твой вопрос, отвечаю: с Эдельвейсом всё в порядке, еще вчера они гуляли по васильковым полям где-то здесь, в Турисаз. Единорог Эдельвейс жив и здоров, дверь открывается без загвоздок. И у меня возник новый вопрос на этом фоне.

– Валяй, – милостиво разрешил Имс. Теперь в руках у него оказалась бутылка бурбона, на столе появились стаканы, и он щедро разлил пахучую янтарную жидкость на двоих. Затем в стаканах возник лед.

Артур не стал отказываться ни от виски, ни от ответов на вопросы.

– Когда я только знакомился с темой тульп, я понял, что хосты создают их вместе с миром, где они предположительно обитают, и без труда могут вообразить совместное времяпрепровождение в таком месте. У девицы с розовыми волосами есть некий черт с рогами, и они с ним сидят в каком-то инопланетном саду и смотрят на звезды. Никаких проблем. Вообразил, и ты уже там. Откуда возникли проблемы с появлением тульп, которых создал Лофт, и почему так важен Турисаз? Неужели нельзя просто придумать место, где ты можешь посидеть с тульпой, ведь это воображаемое существо? Зачем пробиваться с рунными ключами на некий остров во сне, что за лишние сложности? Никакой логики в этом нет. Никакой!

– Ну вот опять ты за свое, – покачал головой Имс и налил себе еще. – Понимаешь, «воображаемые друзья» – для Локи только прикрытие. Он сохранил название сущности – и в общем, всё выглядит именно так, как ты говоришь, однако таковым вовсе не является.

– Имс, прекрати выделываться. Давай проще.

– Ну, Локи не создает никаких воображаемых друзей, мой милый. Локи призывает существ из других реальностей и соединяет их с людьми, или призывает людей из других времен и параллельных линий развития истории, а это всё не так-то просто. Ведь среди этих существ нет богов. Ну, я тут утверждать не буду – может, парочка и затерялась, Локи еще тот затейник… Однако в большинстве своем все эти существа не могут легко и быстро перемещаться по своим подлинным измерениям вместе со спутником. Дыры во времени, порталы в разные реальности… эта материя слишком сложная, такие путешествия несут много рисков, требуют поистине ядерной энергии. Конечно, я могу тебе показать свою реальность, но это будет взгляд из окна, за стекло, мы не сможем там погулять и повеселиться. А в Турисаз каждый приносит свою реальность – воображаемую ли, настоящую ли, и она здесь как пластилин, ее можно лепить как хочешь. И мы можем общаться сколь угодно долго, ведь время здесь течет иначе. Мы можем даже спуститься на более глубокие уровни Острова, чтобы провести вместе годы, столетия. И только здесь мы имеем шанс общаться не только друг с другом, но и со всеми другими существами, которых соединил Локи, строить общий мир. Разве это не заманчиво, а? Разве не увлекательно? Мне кажется, более чем. Давай просто делать, что захотим, Артур!

– Но ведь этот мир – нереален.

– О, Артур, можно поспорить, что более реально – твои сны или твоя жизнь. То, что у происходит в твоих буднях, или то, что творится у тебя в голове. Ты же не веришь в эту идиотскую идею общего правильного мира, который един в разуме всех и логичен во всем?

– Нет, конечно, – невольно улыбнулся Артур.

– Так и выходит, что самая большая реальность – та, о которой ты больше всего думаешь. А ты ведь только и думал последнее время, что о Турисаз, не прикидывайся ягненочком. Призывал Остров к себе…

– Призывал, но без толку – я ведь неделю не мог сюда попасть, – возразил Артур.

– Ты просто перенервничал, слишком хотел меня увидеть, – оскалился Имс.

– Не тебя, Имс, – подчеркнул Артур, – а волшебную страну.

– Но меня больше! – убежденно сказал Имс – тем тоном, каким Карлсон говорил: «Малыш, а как же я?! Я же лучше собаки!». – Если бы у тебя не было желания увидеть меня – подлинного, искреннего, пламенного желания! – то дверь бы не открылась вовсе, говорю тебе…

– Допустим, – сдался Артур. – Допустим, я хотел увидеть тебя, поскольку у меня накопились вопросы, но ты мне врешь, Имс, как сивый мерин, так что в твои сказочки про существ из других миров я тоже не очень-то верю.

– И где же это я тебе солгал? – прищурился Имс, и улыбка вдруг сошла с его лица. Теперь перед Артуром сидел не развязный шут, а хмурый и опасный мужик, и глаза у него были холодные-холодные.

– «Окна души» – сказал ты, – принялся объяснять Артур, борясь с внезапным ознобом, – дают только энергетический слепок, и ты мало что чувствуешь в моей реальности. Но как ты объяснишь, что открыл дверь отмычкой, Имс? Как?

– Это действительно тот вопрос, что тебя так мучает?

Артур снова пожал плечами. Он внимательно рассматривал картины на кирпичных стенах и сам ощущал, какое пустое сейчас у него лицо.

Но Имс смотрел много дальше, чем на какое бы то ни было лицо.

– Артур, ты слышал что-нибудь о призраках?

– Что? – Артур воззрился на него, моментально забыв о своей роли неприступной крепости. – А при чем тут призраки?

 – Ну… призраки – это тоже материя того рода, что неподвластен расшифровке человеческим разумом. Энергетическая субстанция – очень похоже на то, в какой форме тебе являюсь я, если ты вызываешь меня в свой мир. Так вот, призраки бывают разные. Бывают бледные тени, способные только воздух колыхать. Но ты, вероятно, слышал о привидениях и полтергейстах, которые звенят цепями, вполне себе зычно завывают, легко могут разбить окно и метко кидаются вещами, а могут и жизни лишить посредством грубого насилия? Всё зависит от того, сколько в них осталось памяти, а значит, силы действовать в реальном мире. Отсюда мы можем заключить: сила призрака, его энергия зависит от его желания. Тут всё точно так же. Иногда желание уплотняет энергию почти до состояния физической. Я очень хотел помочь тебе, Артур. И, не буду скрывать, очень хотел узнать, что случилось с обиталищем Локи.

– Разве ты не мог проникнуть сквозь стену?

– Ну, мой милый, я же не привидение. Это просто сравнение. Я могу быть только там, где ты. И еще, Артур… тебе это может не понравиться, ты ведь любишь строить кислые рожи…

– Ну?

– Энергетическая субстанция уплотняется вдвойне, если ловит волну встречного желания – это очень мощная энергия. Другими словами, ты тоже хотел меня коснуться – физически. Желание творит чудеса, – тут Имс не преминул похабно подмигнуть, – но, Артур, я понимаю, что ты не можешь это легко принять. Ты же бревнышко, ты ничегошеньки не знаешь о желаниях вообще и уж тем более – о сильных желаниях.

– Имс, прекрати нести околесицу, – поморщился Артур. Он даже не хотел спорить, наглость Имса становилась иногда запредельна, смысла не было обижаться на то, что он болтал. – Ты меня не знаешь, я тебя видел пару раз, да и то – не тебя, а, как ты выражаешься, «энергетическую субстанцию». И я вообще сомневаюсь до сих пор, что ты –   не мой глюк.

– Но тогда, – вкрадчиво проговорил Имс и наклонился ближе, насколько позволял ему столик с огромной уродливой вазой, полной сухоцветов, – тогда я тем более знаю о тебе всё. Ты противоречишь сам себе, детка.

– Но почему такой массовый исход тульп? Почему они покидают своих хозяев?

– Арту-ур, – протянул Имс, – ваши ублюдочные понятия, кто хозяин, а кто его цирковая собачка, оставь при себе. Локи находит идеальных друг для друга существ. Идеальных в том смысле, что только они могут заполнить пустоты друг друга… упс, опять по-фрейдистски вышло… но я имею в виду – пустоты души. Мы как пчела и цветок, виноград и вино, море и рыба. Чтобы эта связь разорвалась, должно случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Возможно, Остров постигло некое бедствие. Может быть, что-то случилось с самим Локи. А вот что и почему, я очень хочу узнать, потому что боюсь: всё всё исчезнет, а это значит…

– Что это значит? – обледенело спросил Артур, уже предвидя ответ.

– Что я потеряю тебя, – просто объяснил Имс. – И тогда всё потеряет смысл.

Артур закаменел рядом со своим желтым абажуром. Он сидел и смотрел, смотрел во все глаза на этого нахального чудака – в рыжей куртке старомодного покроя, с волосами, зализанными на косой пробор, острым, когда-то переломанным носом, упрямым лбом с широкими поперечными морщинами, длинными рыжими ресницами и неприлично пухлым ртом. У Имса в пальцах появилась сигарета, и теперь он увлеченно дымил, откинув голову на спинку дивана и пуская кольца в потолок – так по-детски беззаботно, будто и не сказал ничего дикого, будто не творилось вокруг ничего странного, будто они не сидели где-то у древнего скандинавского бога обмана на рогах, в мире, созданном его магией, мире, которого, как начал подозревать Артур, не существовало нигде. Нигде.

– Имс, – наконец сказал он, внутренне собравшись. – Но я… ты пойми меня верно… я ничего не чувствую. Ты же понимаешь, что для меня всё это звучит как бред? Какая пара? Какой смысл жизни?.. Я… да я даже вообще не по парням!

– Да ты и не по бабам, Артур, насколько я вижу, – как-то грустно усмехнулся Имс. – Я же говорю – ты Пиноккио. Но Локи выбрал тебя – может, поиздеваться решил над такой холодной душой, не знаю, – и теперь тебе придется стать… настоящим мальчиком.

Тут кольца дыма неожиданно начали увеличиваться, синеть и густеть, и скоро это были уже не дымные колечки, а облака, тучные грозовые облака, и Артур понял, что не сидит на уютном диване, а летит куда-то вниз со страшной скоростью, так что когда-то он распахнул рот, чтобы заорать от ужаса, воздух ворвался в его глотку острой бритвой…

И он проснулся.


	8. Тень

Утро не задалось сразу же, как и несколько других до него. Погода больше к пешим прогулкам не располагала, с неба сыпалась серая склизкая морось – то ли снег, то ли дождь, листья уже не покрывали землю золотыми монетами, а корчились на обочинах дорог и в застывших лужах ссохшимися коричневыми трупиками.

Артур не очень любил водить, но идти пешком к станции метро по мокрой каше не хотелось совершенно. Да и сама мысль о чужих людях в метро – пусть и не в час пик, Артур просыпался поздно – вызывала дрожь отвращения.

Глядя на свои руки в тонких кожаных перчатках, державшие руль, он вдруг задумался – а хотелось ли ему хоть когда-нибудь в жизни к кому-нибудь прикоснуться. Не исходя из ощущения «будет не противно», а вот так вот прямо – жгуче, неудержимо, чтобы как магнитом тянуло. И пришел к выводу, что нет: не посещало его такое желание. Тех, с кем он делил постель, он даже помнил с трудом, да и обычно, чтобы страсть разгорелась, ему приходилось выпивать не меньше бутылки вина.

Да и какая то была страсть, чего уж там.

Артур будто бы родился Каем – встречая другого человека, он в первую очередь видел все его изъяны: физические – а они находились всегда, даже в самом очаровательном представителе любого пола, и психологические – у каждого имелись свои комплексы, дурные качества, страхи, внутренние проблемы, и они всегда высвечивались так очевидно уже в первые минуты знакомства: кто смотрел, тот всегда видел. Артур пытался бороться с этим своим первым взглядом, но тщетно – люди всегда казались ему нелепыми, ущербными существами, лишь потом он привыкал к каждому конкретному знакомому – и тогда это впечатление сглаживалось.

И конечно, нельзя было забыть о втором осколке, плотно сидевшем в сердце: у Артура не нашлось бы спонтанных чувств, все его переживания возникали лишь в его разуме. Чтобы посочувствовать кому-то, он должен был прокрутить ситуацию угодившего в беду человека несколькими способами, проанализировать и силой воли заставить себя сопереживать. Эта работа всегда оказывалась длительной и довольно тяжелой, поэтому он нечасто к ней прибегал и после нее неимоверно уставал.

Не было моментального укола сострадания, не было моментального укола желания – он знал об этом только по чужим историям и отлично понимал, что в его случае система обычного человеческого контакта дает сбой; возможно, еще при рождении ему повредили эмоциональную зону мозга или она не развилась еще на стадии эмбриона, черт его знает.

В любом случае Артур осознавал, что он мальчик, поцелованный Снежной Королевой.

Очевидно, эти размышления, полившиеся вдруг рекой, вызвали слова Имса. Тот сумел разглядеть ледяное нутро Артура лишь за пару мимолетных встреч.

Все эти мысли развивались по спирали. Артур уже битый час прокрастинировал над колонкой редактора, самым чудовищным в номере выродком пафоса и лицемерия. Нет ничего бессмысленнее слов, пришло ему в голову, – тех, которых так много и за которыми ничего не стоит. Вообще, нет ничего бессмысленнее слов.

Но тут ему вдруг вспомнился момент в квартире Лофта, когда послышался за спиной свистящий шепот на чужом языке.

На языке богов, понял сейчас Артур, на языке богов.

Всего несколько слов, и Артур понял сейчас, что они значили. Локи таким образом связал его с Имсом, и можно ли было сказать, что эти слова не имели смысла?

Так что не надо было винить слова. Слово могло обжигать, остужать, превращать в камень, возрождать к жизни, убивать и ранить, звенеть, как натянутая тетива, озарять разум, излучать свет. Слово могло течь золотым нектаром или чистым ядом из уст божества, или чародея, или любящего человека, или врага, или друга, и оно становилось вещественным, влиятельным, веским.

«Я потеряю тебя, и тогда всё потеряет смысл», – сказал Имс.

Еще никогда Артур не слышал подобного. Никогда, хотя разговаривал за свою жизни с сотнями людей, которые иногда совершали весьма откровенные признания, рассказывали об ужасных вещах, нескромно флиртовали и делали грязные предложения. А написал он за годы своей работы миллионы слов, и ему казалось, что эти слова оседают на землю бесчисленным пеплом, большинство из них оказывались мертвы изначально, едва только появляясь на бумаге или на экране.

Артур всегда считал, что мысль изреченная есть ложь, он привык относиться к текстам и разговорам как к навязчивому звуку дудочки на заднем плане. Это звук всегда присутствовал, но никогда ничего не значил.

Но вдруг всё изменилось. Имена стали что-то значить. Слово могли менять реальность. Высказанные чувства обернулись правдой – так внезапно, так резко, будто задул ветер, предвещавший торнадо.

Тут он обнаружил, что вместо того, чтобы напечатать на экране макбука несколько искусственно бодрых фраз поздравления с очередным профессиональным праздником, он взял карандаш и нарисовал в бумажном блокноте фигуру Локи. Он не рисовал лет с шестнадцати, с тех пор, как закончил ходить в художественную школу. А ведь ему прочили большое будущее по этой части – говорили, что у него дар, что он может стать прекрасным архитектором, все способности у него для этого имелись: прекрасное пространственное мышление, творческие способности в сочетании с математическим складом ума, умение подмечать детали, железная логика…

Артур не хватало главного: смелости бросить вызов нормам и правилам, желания создать что-то необычное. Попросту говоря, ему не хватало воображения.

Прошло столько лет, что давние навыки забылись, но сейчас в его голове рос и ширился образ Локи. Он как наяву видел его, ослепнув для реального мира. Среди тьмы и пустоты фигура бога росла и наливалась огнем, рассыпая вокруг себя искры: Артур видел горящие глаза, искривленный в усмешке тонкий рот, рыжие кудри, рога, отбрасывающие огромные тени, зеленые руны, юркими змейками ползущие по щекам, рукам, шее...

Он и сам был как змея, теперь Артур знал, с кем имеет дело: хотя бы поверхностно, прочитав десятки статей и книг с того момента, как впервые увидел Лофта. Ядовитый, переменчивый, огненный, ледяной, породивший саму Смерть и кормчий Нагльфара, женоподобный и мужественный, великий маг, никому не выказывавший уважения, ничьими чарами никогда не очарованный, бог хаоса – вне любой морали и вне любой нормы, воля к власти и власть бессознательного, тьма и свет в едином объятье, всегда возрождающийся бог, стоящий на грани добра и зла, олицетворенный инстинкт выживания, всё, что есть в человеке инстинктивного – и всё, что есть в человеке коварного, но и всё, что есть в человеке детского, ибо стихия Локи была – игра…

А Артура оказался жадным невротиком и хотел всего и сразу: звезд, моря, огня, любви, войны, жизни и понимания смерти.

И имя всему этому имелось – Турисаз.

***

«Не жди меня, мама-а, хорошего сына…» – разносилось в переходе сиплое пение красноносого мужичка в рваном бушлате, которые увлеченно наяривал на баяне. Деньги, ему, похоже, не особо требовались – он даже не косился на лежавшую под ногами засаленную кепку, зато требовались слушатели, и почти каждому прохожему он заглядывал в лицо, щедро обдавая перегаром вчерашнего вечера.

Артур заметил его издалека и постарался обойти по широкой дуге, но и его настигло прямо в ухо звучное:

– Меня-я-я засосала! Опасная тряси-на-а, – и Артур обернулся машинально, а когда обернулся, увидел совершенно бессмысленные и совершенно счастливые блекло-голубые глаза.

Спать Артур почти перестал. Осознанные сны не давали ощущения полноценного отдыха, потому что мозг работал едва ли не интенсивнее, чем в реальности, а когда такие сны не приходили, когда зеленые врата не открывались, то он всю ночь ждал, что чудо всё же случится. Или лежал и мучился сожалением.

Иррационально ему казалось: когда он сам туда не попадает, Имс гуляет по Острову без него, веселится и наслаждается жизнью, пусть он и объяснял ему, что в Турисаз можно попасть только парой.

Артур гостил в Турисазе всего три раза, и ему наконец-то открылся смысл страданий тех людей, кто пытался пробить стену и вскрыть собственные вены, чтобы только отворить заветный портал. А ведь он видел лишь краешек этого мира, краешек, потому что Имс утверждал, что Остров принимает постепенно, осознанные сновидения нахрапом не осваивают и что Артуру еще предстоит учиться не пугаться, не теряться, не впадать в истерику, когда миры во снах сдвигаются или происходит что-то странное.

Последний пункт он обещал объяснить более подробно немного позже, а пока пусть Артур получит чистое удовольствие, без примеси тревог.

Артур ответил, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога Имс сам знает куда, но тот поглумился немного и взял Артура за руку.

Через мгновение Артур забыл обо всем.

Они стояли на утесе, выходившем в море какого-то невероятного изумрудного цвета; до них долетали брызги и клочки пены, разбивавшей свои пышные воздушные гребни об утес. Пахло солью, как всегда пахнет у моря, но и горечью, и сладостью, каких Артур никогда не встречал – будто где-то простирались целые цветочные пустоши. Они и простирались, он увидел покрытые цветами долины, когда обернулся назад: золотые и синие пустоши лежали под холмами, как чаши, наполненные медом.

Имс не отпускал его руки, но второй рукой указывал куда-то вдаль.

В море резвился дракон.

Его тело цвета поздних летних сумерек причудливо извивалось и взбивало волны. Артур видел сияющую чешую, кожистые черные крылья, морду, увенчанную множеством шипов, тупой нос с длинными злыми ноздрями, два золотых рога на лбу, шишковатые гребни на спине. А потом дракон поднял шею от воды в воздух, взметнул свои огромные крылья и заклекотал, как гигантская хищная птица. Артур разглядел длинный голубой глаз, сверкающий, как огромный турмалин.

– Это… твой мир? – тихо спросил Артур – он уже начал разбираться понемногу, что к чему на Острове.

Однако, к его удивлению, Имс покачал головой.

– Нет. Это мир Локи. Те немногие его фрагменты, которые он дает увидеть избранным.

– Вас что-то связывает?

Имс промычал что-то невнятное, а потом вдруг расслабил плечи.

– Хорошо, я тебе расскажу сказочку, все равно ведь когда-нибудь придется… Там, в своем настоящем, я занимаюсь экспертизой подлинности живописи, в основном итальянской. Ну и сам малость рисую, малость реставрирую старые картины – хотя, конечно, не Леонардо, я же не гений. И до поры до времени я был кристально честным человеком, Артур. Просто первый в очереди на канонизацию, как какой-нибудь банковский работник.

Дракон исчез, пропали и утес, и холмы с долинами, и вот они уже сидели в каком-то темном баре за грубым тяжелым столиком, а перед ними пенились две огромные кружки с пивом. Зато люстры здесь, казалось, заставляли провисать потолок – похожие на огромные сталактиты и такие же сияющие. Артур пригубил пиво: оно оказалось выше всех похвал и крепким, как наливка каких-нибудь гоблинов.

– Но однажды, с нетрезвой головы и с юношеских лет, меня угораздило связаться с одной бабой-иностранкой, а она оказалась гадалкой на рунах.

– Ты и женщинами интересуешься? – поднял брови Артур.

– Зачем же от чего-то отказываться? Красота есть и там, и там, – искренне изумился Имс. – Ну и вот, погадала она однажды и мне – и намекнула, что руны видят во мне вора, и не просто вора, а первоклассного, из тех, кому покровительствует магический трикстер. Тут я и заинтересовался, что за трикстер. Она рассказала в подробностях о нашем общем знакомом, а потом я и сам прочел уйму книг о северных богах. Что мне понравилось в Локи, так это то, что он не обременяет себя умозрительными категориями добра и зла. А потом я его решил призвать – меня оправдывают тогдашняя моя молодость и удивительная самонадеянность, да и то не очень. Я был глуп, горяч, самовлюблен и наивен. Гадалка мне рассказала, что Локи любит крепкий алкоголь, сладкое, огни и всякие забавные безделушки, особенно ручной работы. Ну вот я и приносил ему всяческие жертвы такого плана.

– И что, помогло? – улыбнулся Артур.

– А ты знаешь: мне казалось сначала, что да. Я написал картину и выдал ее за один подлинник – не сильно известного, но ценного в узких кругах мастера. Потом еще одну и еще. И мне перло несколько лет! Потом у меня в руках оказался небольшой шедевр – малые голландцы, знаешь ли, не так просто, но я уже стал хорошим художником. И написал подделку очень неплохо – это еще мягко сказано, мне казалось, никто никогда не отличит ее от оригинала. Однако так случилось, что надо было мне переместиться с одного места на другое с обоими полотнами – мастера и своим. И лежали они в двух разных тубусах, а тубусы – в сумке. Ничто не предвещало туч в моей солнечной жизни, но… Обе картины у меня украли, Артур, пока я тупо топал с одной улицы на другую. Обычная уличная кража, думаю, ради сумки – она из хорошей кожи была, почти новая. И тут я понял, что значит иметь дело с трикстером. Локи явился ко мне через неделю и потребовал настоящей жертвы. Однако для меня то была не жертва… – а скорее дар, я ничего жертвенного в этом не видел, а наоборот – воспылал, как факел. Сразу же.

– И что же это было?

– Ну, – Имс даже немного порозовел. – Любовь с божеством, Артур. Плотская любовь с богом в нескольких обличьях. Пока Локи приходил ко мне, чтобы утолить свою жажду, я отдавал ему все силы, все соки и после этого долго и тяжело болел, с трудом восстанавливался, при смерти тоже бывал… Но я не жалею ни на миг. Это было так, как будто по моим венам струился жидкий огонь. Я пробовал опиум, Артур, пробовал морфий, кокаин, позже – ЛСД, я вообще не святой… я много чего в своей жизни попробовал. Но изведать того, что мне предложил Локи, удалось, наверное, единицам за тысячи лет, и я был так горд, что он выбрал меня! Горд и невероятно возбужден. Так, кстати, я открыл вторую сторону своей натуры… хотя Локи посещал меня и женщиной.

– Ты так понравился ему, Имс? Или он преследовал свою цель?

– А тебя на мякине не проведешь, пупсик, – одобрительно хмыкнул Имс. – Ну разумеется, я рад бы думать, что его привлекли только моя сногсшибательная красота и харизма, но его привлекла моя готовность отдать – искренне – самого себя. Он пришел ко мне без сил, обескровленный, ослабленный. Я видел это, хотя его магия была при нем, и, конечно, он ослеплял. Но он пил из меня силы, как будто страдал от вековой жажды, Артур. Там, где-то там, далеко, с ним что-то случилось. Я не знаю что. Я не друг ему, я не его возлюбленный, я просто донор. Я не обольщаюсь. Но когда он покинул меня, я почувствовал себя одиноким, как ледяная планета в космосе, та, что умерла уже давным-давно. Как будто больше никто никогда не смог бы оживить меня, сделать теплее. И тогда – в тот горький час – он пообещал мне найти мою вторую половину. И, как ты уже знаешь, не солгал.

– Я не могу конкурировать с богом, Имс, – ошарашенно произнес Артур. – Не надо взваливать на меня такое бремя…

– Да тебе и не надо, – нахмурился Имс. – Неужели я настолько похож на Нарцисса, чтобы рассматривать как достойного моей любви только божество? Я совсем не такой мудак, Артур.  

– И что, теперь вы с Локи – друзья не разлей вода?

– Знаешь, детка, я хотел бы так себе льстить, конечно, но у Локи нет друзей. Он сам себе и друг, и враг, такая вот противоречивая натура. Но порой он приоткрывает мне те стороны Острова, которые созданы им, а не сновидцами, ну то есть – его магией. И они прекрасны – ты видел сейчас.

– И, судя по всему, ты знаешь, какую цель он преследует. Получается, он создал этот вечный медовый месяц в раю вовсе не ради того, чтобы помочь одиноким душам. Всегда есть какой-то подвох, когда речь идет о трикстере, так, Имс? Всё равно что-то будет украдено?

– Тут к гадалке не ходи, – кивнул Имс. – Что-то будет украдено, но я не знаю, что именно, не допытывайся, Артур. Но самое главное – сейчас я начинаю подозревать, что обокрали самого вора, и вот это мне не нравится больше всего.

– Почему? – спросил Артур, и тут вдруг что-то задребезжало, люстры на потолке зазвенели, и сверху посыпалась известь.

А потом потолок очень быстро начал чернеть, будто по нему разлилось огромное нефтяное пятно – черное, блестящее и какое-то… хищное. Какое-то… жадное.

– Вот поэтому, – ответил Имс и в мгновение ока оказался рядом, схватил Артура в охапку, и их выбросило куда-то в сырой косой переулок, серый и призрачный. Над носом Артура нависала уродливая каменная горгулья, шел дождь, а на углу алела телефонная будка.

Имс улыбался, но как-то криво и болезненно.

– Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

– Имс, что это было?

– Что?..

– То, от чего ты выдернул меня сюда. Где мы были? Будь со мной честен, если уж ты воображаешь меня своей парой, черт тебя побери!

Имс вздохнул, похлопал по карманам, вытащил пачку сигарет и закурил, глубоко затягиваясь.

– Мы были в Городе на Холме, его имя – Соль. Локи назвал свое творение солнцем среди тьмы.

– Но я видел не солнце!

– А что ты видел?

– Это… – Артур поймал себя на том, что задыхается, как если бы он забыл – забыл о том, что всё вокруг сон. Ему вдруг стало неимоверно страшно – страшно не только за себя, но и за Имса, за них обоих, как будто бы теперь он всегда думал об Имсе, только этого не сознавал. – Это тьма с безглазыми глазами... Это… призраки, или зомби, или пришельцы, или зараженные чумой, я не знаю, Имс… Это оживший кошмар, не так ли? Так выглядит воплощенный кошмар? Имс!!!

– Ты видел сотни теней, и ты прав, это не обитатели Соли. Это чужие проекции, отражение худшего, что есть в нас и отражается в наших сновидениях. Кто-то оставил их на Острове после содеянного, а значит, здесь свершилось большое зло. Они будят темноту. Во всем и во всех.

– И что, мы спрячемся здесь, в твоем уютном приватном мирке? – неожиданно разозлился Артур.

Имс обвел руками старинные серые здания из камня, и зеленые платаны, и каменных горгулий, кивнул на очертания какого-то собора в просвете переулка. А потом вдруг разом город – и Артуру не надо было гадать, что за это город – заполнился людьми: живыми, деловитыми, спешащими по своим делам, одетыми старомодно, зато с энергичными и серьезными лицами; возник уличный шум – стон ветра, лепет мелкого дождя, гудки автомобилей, шорох шин, разговоры вразнобой, шепот метлы дворника, звон велосипеда молочника, который вез белые бутылки; затем появились запахи – пыли, воды, свежего хлеба из ближайшей кондитерской, жести и тумана, хотя раньше Артур не представлял себе, что туман может иметь запах, и цветущей жимолости, и розовых кустов, и молотого кофе, и необработанной кожи, и свежей краски… Голова у Артура закружилась, он никогда столько разом всего не чувствовал, этот мир опрокинулся на него ведром сладкой отравы, он манил его и хотел оставить себе – навсегда, навсегда.

Но он покачнулся и снова выпрямился, сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Имс, ты ведь ждешь еще чего-то? Что может случиться?

– Ты прав, – как-то глухо отозвался Имс. – Что-то может случиться. Турисаз может упасть во тьму. И все будет как раньше.

– Все будет как раньше? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Имс вздохнул и снова обнял Артура – теперь они стояли на берегу Темзы, у Тауэра, и мимо них проплывали неповоротливые баржи с углем.

– Локи создал этот мир, когда случился Рагнарек и всему сущему в той параллели пришел конец. Все существа в той реальности исчезли, кроме Локи. Все миры растаяли, кроме одного. Он не пропал, поскольку сразу был ничем. Нифльхейм – мир льдов и туманов, мир теней, мрака и холода, первозданного хаоса, который существовал до всего остального сущего. И он остался, как бездна, полная только мрака. Но Локи зажег в этой ледяной и темной чаше огонь. У него мало осталось магии, но ее хватило, чтобы сотворить чудесный остров между сном и явью – не вещественный, а иллюзорный, но живой. Наши чувства – чувства всех, кто приходит сюда – дают ему силы. За счет нас магия его крепнет. И когда она достаточно окрепнет, Турисаз воссияет, как звезда, во всей красе и мощи ощутимого вещества. Но жизнь Острова сейчас так условна, что помешать этому может всё, что угодно. 

Артур закрыл глаза и увидел его – Нифльхейм. Увидел бесконечную бездну, которая простиралась от края до края вселенной и где во тьме бесновались еще более темные тени, извиваясь среди холода и печали.

Осколок в его сердце, осколок в его глазах происходил словно оттуда, и Артур почувствовал дрожь.

– Я рад бы остаться с тобой здесь, Имс, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал он. – И если мы поможем этому миру, я останусь, слышишь?

– Оказывается, ты идеалист, малыш, никогда бы не подумал, – проговорил Имс, и голос его показался Артуру странным. Каким-то скрипящим и в то же время звучным, как у старого ворона.

Он повернулся и замер.

Имс теперь выглядел совсем иначе: одет в темный плащ, уже мокрый от дождя, но главное – черты его заострились, глаза горели, как свечки, лицо словно сияло изнутри, озаренное неведомым огнем, и рот кривился на сторону, а между губами виднелись маленькие белые клычки.

– Уверен, что хочешь остаться со мной? – пророкотало это новое существо, ибо Артур был уверен, что перед ним – именно существо, притом волшебное.

Пауза длилась долго-долго, но потом Артур улыбнулся.

– Я еще никогда не был ни в чем так уверен, – ответил он.


	9. Никогде

Наступило время, когда Петербург стал городом, которого нет. Утром его окутывал густой туман, и Артур поневоле думал о Лондоне – теперь не мог о нем не думать.

Так странно, ведь он бывал в Лондоне раза три, но никогда этот город не казался ему особенно привлекательным, хотя нельзя было не признать, что в нем кипела жизнь, в пыль разрушая стереотипы о сером и мрачном призраке, какой рисовали книги и фильмы.

Дверь в Турисаз не открывалась уже две недели с тех пор, как Имс предстал перед Артуром в ином обличье, и Артур нервничал, ему казалось, что он теряет время. Имс говорил, в сонном царстве Локи течет совсем иначе, и это «иначе» означало очень быстро (как и на Авалоне, например, как и на острове Туле), и Артур опасался, что когда (если) он туда вернется, то застанет лишь пустоши и пепелища.

Обычная будничная работа, которая раньше не вызывала никаких эмоций, становилась всё более тяжела по мере этого ожидания, хотя Артур, конечно, не мог позволить себе сорваться на крик, отменить обязательную планерку или не передать в срок номер в типографию.

Его поражала косность рекламодателей, которые в первой трети двадцать первого века всё еще хотели получать журнал на бумаге, чтобы иметь возможность листать его осязаемо, показывать свои фотографии в нем деловым партнерам и друзьям, передавать по отделам своих компаний с гордостью, будто знамя, полученное за победу в каком-то соревновании или даже бою. Какие это бои, какое знамя – Артуру было неведомо. Однако именно эта бессмысленная деятельность неизменно приносила деньги, и по всему выходило: время и здесь, в реальности, застывало, откатывалось назад, умы обращались в прошлое, и вот уже тоска по былому величию, которое в реальных деталях уже мало кто помнил, победило всё остальное.

Артур мог предсказать свои следующие тридцать лет до пенсии вплоть до каждого дня, и каждый этот день напоминал ему странную антиутопию. Сплошной нуар, но без присущей ему красоты.

Он забыл, что когда-то работа приносила ему радость, что когда-то он был уверен, что любая свежая идея может обратиться в золото, что свобода важнее морализма, что ханжество и суеверия будут уничтожены навсегда, что дальше будет только лучше.

Раньше он верил в теорию прогресса: что со временем человечество становится всё умнее, а его ценности – всё более гуманными, что приоритеты будут отданы свободе и праву выбора в чем угодно, что любому будет позволено быть собой. Но с каждым годом он все острее понимал, что эта теория – плод воображения наивных мечтателей, корабли которых всегда разбивались о быт.

Густой туман окутывал теперь весь окружавший его мир, а не только город, в котором он жил. Петербургские улицы источали сырость и серость, на землю падали темно-коричные резные листья дубов и порыжевшие листья кленов. Артур теперь не мог сразу из офиса возвращаться домой и проводить там целые вечера: маялся либо от тревоги, либо от скуки, поэтому часто гулял – заходил во дворы-колодцы, рассматривал в подробностях старые парадные, окна разной величины и формы, а часто по вечерам смотрел и за занавески – ему впервые в жизни стало интересно, что за жизнь таится за ними. Где-то играли дети, кидаясь плюшевыми игрушками, где-то мужчина сосредоточенно писал что-то под ретро-лампой, где-то молодой человек с бородой вдумчиво печатал на ноутбуке, где-то женщина в цветастом халате снимала с газовой плиты пузатый медный чайник, и кухня ее выглядела так – отделанная белой кафельной плиткой и со старинной кофемолкой на подоконнике – будто на дворе стояли шестидесятые годы…

Туманы клубились в октябре не только по утрам, но и по вечерам, а когда они сочетались с сумерками, то меняли очертания улиц и домов до неузнаваемости, а порой просто съедали их. Тогда всё становилось таким зыбким, что Артуру начинало казаться, что он просто забыл, как заснул и оказался в Турисаз.

Когда минул уже месяц с последней встречи с Имсом, он так и не появился, и Артур дошел до того, что купил в одном магазинчике винтажные английские вещицы: чайник из шеффилдской стали, лишь немного поцарапанный; стальную же сахарницу; большой и красивый кофейник из фарфора, покрытого слоем серебра, с легкими потертостями; серебряные щипцы для сахара… Еще полгода назад он не понимал всех этих охотников за винтажом, которые с сопением и хрюканьем рылись в вещах, которыми уже кто-то пользовался. Артуру претила сама эта мысль, он любил всё первозданное. Но теперь эти предметы казались ему связью с человеком, который существовал в другом времени, – или же, возможно, вообще не существовал.

Так Артур становился гораздо хуже своих рекламодателей, которые опирались хоть на какую-то реальную историю: он тосковал по несбывшемуся, являясь самым дрянным и бесполезным мечтателем из всех.

В один из прогулочных туманных вечеров, когда фонари превратились в сальные пятна, а от Казанского собора осталась только колоннада, Артур забрел во двор одного из старых домов рядом с площадью Восстания. Дом был большой и теперь почти полностью состоял из капитально отремонтированных квартир, превращенных в роскошные апартаменты, которые задорого сдавались туристам. Артур обошел дом вокруг и сумел попасть во двор-колодец, где взор приковывала к себе высоченная стена-брендмауэр. На самом верху этой стены, тем не менее, располагались пентахуасы в местном проявлении; он видел через освещенные окна без штор островок какой-то сибаритской жизни: декоративные пальмы до потолка, почти оперные люстры, стол, где сейчас суровая тетка – видимо, домработница – сервировала ужин на столе, выходившем на лоджию-террасу со стеклянными стенами.  

Внизу, во дворе, стоял желтый ламборджини, полностью закутанный в толстую полиэтиленовую пленку, будто не до конца запакованный подарок. Артур не стал задумываться, что это значит, но улыбнулся. Прямо над новеньким автомобилем на лоджии второго этажа резвились подростки с сигаретами и бутылками в руках, и он подумал, что ламборджини может не пережить грядущую ночь в целости.

Он вышел из двора и сел на скамеечку рядом с одним из парадных, в светлый круг фонаря. У другого парадного болтала и смеялась компания молодежи, дымила сладко-вонючими вейпами, но здесь – здесь никого не было. Зато на скамейке лежала книга – кем-то забытая или оставленная как пример странного буккроссинга: Артур иногда такое встречал сегодня. На черной глянцевой обложке была изображена сжатая в кулак рука, но на каждом пальце сверкал перстень с украшением в виде длинного острого когтя.

«Newerwhere», – прочитал он заголовок. Он знал, конечно, книгу Нила Геймана, она казалось ему несколько наивной, и пожалуй, он считал, что автор слишком простит, но история была не лишена очарования.

И конечно, надо же было появиться этой книге именно сейчас, когда Артура преследовали разные двери. Иногда название этой книги так и переводили – «Задверье», ведь одной из главных ее героинь была девушка по имени Дверь, ни больше ни меньше.

Тем не менее, Артур взял книгу, и она тут же открылась в определенном месте – там лежал листок бумаги, заполненный старательным, еще детским почерком. Видимо, писал какой-то подросток, подумал Артур, может быть, лет тринадцать, когда сейчас дети читают такие книги? В пятнадцать, наверное, им не до сказок, они вовсю уже смотрят порно или увлекаются очередными утопиями, или слушают панк-рок, обещающий всё снести до основанья, или современный рэп, где только и талдычат, как легко забыться под действием запрещенных веществ. Он ничего об этом толком не знал.

А вообще, скорее всего это вообще писала девушка – из тех задумчивых и очкастых, что из века в век ходят в невнятных длинных платьях на пуговицах и безразмерных кофтах. Такие девицы всегда витают в облаках и никогда не находят счастья в личной жизни, да оно им и не нужно, счастье у них свое, персональное. Иногда они становятся революционерками.

«Все знают Neverwhere Геймана, – утверждали синие круглые буквы, – но есть особая категория читателя, который узнает себя в «Никогде». Этот читатель – как я, он маргинал, некий фрик, который по-настоящему всё время живет в некоем тонком Нижнем Мире, где действуют таинственные персонажи и случаются истории, о которых никто и понятия не имеет, потому что они порождены воображением. Оборотни, старухи в лохмотьях, принцы с оленьими глазами, кошмарные тени, светлые силуэты, ангелы, райские сады, персональный адок, и всё это кипит в одном котле с волшебным варевом и сильно искажает реальный мир своими испарениями и бликами. Реальный мир становится тем местом, где никто не видит реальную личность. Каждое утро я с трудом поднимаюсь со дна Нижнего Мира и натягиваю маску социальной роли, и в иной день она плотно пригнана и реалистична, а в другой – ее край отстает и показывает странное лицо, пугающее для тех, для кого настоящий и обычный реал совпадают.

В Верхнем Мире ужасно скучно. Однако я имитирую эмоции неплохо. Но иногда. Иногда. Иногда в мой Нижний Мир попадают другие люди, у которых есть свои Нижние Миры. Таких людей крайне мало, однако это и есть самое интересное. Тогда в отношениях вспыхивает жизнь, и сердце начинает биться быстрее. Неважно, если ваши Верхние Лондоны не совпадут. Главное, чтобы вы встретились в переулках и на свалках своего Нижнего Лондона. Того страшного, страстного и зачастую уродливого места, которое никому не показываете.

Правда, зачастую вы там так никого не встречаете из Верхнего Мира. Нижний Мир остается населен для вас живыми призраками, которых вы создаете сами. Здесь есть о чем печалиться, но одновременно нечему – эти призраки живее всех живых людей в Верхнем Мире. Ну, для вас-то точно. И там у вас есть ключи от всех дверей. Как-то так…».

Артур вложил листок обратно в книжку и закрыл ее. Все эти рассуждения были стары, как мир, они не давали покоя писателям, поэтам, художника в разные века. Эта девочка – Артур почему-то совсем уверился, что это девочка – думала, что оригинальна в своих мыслях, что совершенно уникальна, а между тем все ее слова были перепевом тысяч других слов на ту же тему. Возможно, а скорее всего – точно она никогда не читала, например, Александра Грина: Артур сомневался, что нынешние школьники вообще знают это имя, а он точно так же писал о власти несбывшегося. Или зеленая дверь Уэллса, или шкаф, открывавший вход в Нарнию, или сова, прилетевшая из Хогвартса, или ворон По, кричавший «Никогда», или архивариус Линдгорст и его змеи-дочери из сказки Гофмана…

Всё это стало штампом, потому что исходило из горькой правды: люди всегда мечтали вырваться из клетки, которой стала их жизнь, только вот кому это удавалось?

Никому, подумал Артур, наверное, никому.

И я стану одним из тысяч таких вот дурачков, кто верит в Нижний мир, а на самом деле просто сломался.

Он медленно, грузно, будто старик, поднял со скамейки и зашагал прочь. Казалось, ныла каждая клеточка его тела, но еще больше ныло сердце, и он точно не знал почему.

 

***

Когда Артур вышел из лифта на лестничную площадку, то чуть не подскочил на месте.

У его двери, прислонившись спиной к стене, сидел темноволосый парнишка и что-то увлеченно читал со смартфона. Рядом валялся его серый рюкзак, и Артур чисто автоматически отметил, что этот рюкзак много раз попадался ему на глаза в инстаграм-рекламе и стоил очень недешево.

Потом Артур увидел крупные кудри и, подавив вздох, полез в карман пальто за ключами.

– Тимати, что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты меня нашел?

Тимати вздрогнул и поднял свои огромные темные глаза; тени от ресниц казались длиннейшими в свете яркой лампочки.

– Артур! Здрасте… О, клевый костюм, у Грефа такой же, фиалковый… как-то довелось побывать в Сколково на его лекции о том, как инновации спасут мир… Смело для нынешнего времени!

Артур подавил желание зажмуриться.

– А, как я вас нашел… Так вы же редактор большого журнала, я прибежал в редакцию, притворился курьером, который забыл вам в офис доставить важные и срочные бумаги лично в руки… а вы уже ушли, поэтому я выпросил у секретарши ваш адрес…

– Боже, да какие могут быть срочные бумаги, я ведь не работаю в спецслужбах… Ну да Елена у нас не блещет аналитическим складом ума…

– Просто я умею убалтывать, я ж очаровашка! А Леночка позитивная девчонка, зря вы так!

– Девчонка? Да она моя ровесница!

– Но, Артур, вы уж извините, вам и тридцати пяти нет…

– И что? – поднял бровь Артур.

– Да разве это зрелость?! Вот стукнет хотя бы сорок, тогда, может быть…

– Тогда, может быть, ты заткнешься? Заходи, ведь у тебя явно есть что рассказать, не влюбился же ты в меня.

– Есть, – признался Тимати. – И мне не с кем больше этим поделиться.

Артур сунул ему в руки бутылку пива из холодильника и ушел в спальню переодеваться. Из зеркала на него смотрел совершенно незнакомый человек – в приталенном дорогом костюме (как у Грефа, ну надо же!), в белоснежной рубашке, рукава которой украшали строгие запонки, и всё было у этого человека в жизни отлично, так зачем ему было шататься по старым дворам, чтобы уловить хоть какую-то чужую жизнь в просветах занавесок?

Он переоделся в серые футболку и хлопковые штаны на завязках и вышел на кухню. Тимати скромно притулился у стеклянного стола, весь сгорбившись, и отковыривал этикетку с уже полупустой бутылки.

– Пиво хорошее, – отсалютовал он Артуру. – Впрочем, я и не сомневался в вашем вкусе.

– Тимати, твои комплименты так отдают оскорблениями, что я уж не знаю, что и думать, – заметил Артур. – Может, уже закончим с прелюдией? Это связано с Лофтом?

– Ну, не с самим Лофтом, – тут же отозвался Тимати. – Он же так и пропал, как корова языком.  Так моя бабушка любила говорить. Дело в том, что я сумел в этот раз попасть в Турисаз и даже встретиться с Фредо...

– Ну, я думал, это для тебя будет большой радостью, – осторожно сказал Артур. – А похоже, что нет.

– О, сначала я, конечно, обрадовался… Очень был счастлив, просто открыв дверь, и там снова все окей, как раньше: прекрасный Рим, еще не оскверненный толпами людей в уродливых пуховиках, если вы понимаете, о чем я… Фонтан Треви, где в утренние часы можно постоять в одиночестве, а не в плотном строю любителей сэлфи… Женщины, которые умеют одеваться как женщины, и мужчины, которые не разучились быть мужчинами… Это восхитительно, совсем как настоящий кофе, который там сварят вам в любом кафе. Ристретто, от которого мозг плавится! А когда я увидел Фредо, счастье меня наполнило доверху, будто я превратился в воздушный шарик и поднимался прямо к небесам…

– Но?..

Тимати издал вздох, которому позавидовала бы лошадь. Потом одним залпом допил бутылку и одним махом отодрал этикетку.

– Да, есть одно «но». Фредо стал другим.

– Другим? Что это значит?

– Ну… – Тимати слегка покраснел. – Понимаете, раньше мы просто дружили. Дурачились. Танцевали, шлялись по клубам, бухали, баловались легкими наркотиками, чего скрывать… Это же сон! Какая полиция придет туда ко мне и арестует – сонная, что ли? Скакали, как козлы, по развалинам, завтракали на плэнере, рисовали… И он всегда был таким открытым. Рассказывал что-то взахлеб, смеялся… А в этот раз. Ну, много всего. У него глаза как пеплом припорошенные, точка в них такая нехорошая.

– И это всё?

Тимати снова покрутил бутылку, со стуком поставил ее на столешницу, отошел к окну, прислонился к косяку и засунул руки глубоко в карманы джинсов. Стоял и смотрел на улицу, будто там нарисовалось что-то, кроме освещенных окон да проезжавших машин. Но конечно же, смотрел он не на них.

Артур тоже молчал и наблюдал: этот дерзкий мальчишка, скрывавший внешность рафаэлевского ангелочка под сегодня вполне обычными шмотками современного пацана – серой толстовкой с капюшоном, потрепанной кожаной курткой, многочисленными браслетами и фенечками на тонких запястьях – принес ему весть. Только весть эта была вовсе не благая.

– Он что-то сделал с тобой? – наконец спросил он. – Там, в Турисаз, он что-то сделал с тобой? Чего не смог бы сделать раньше?

– Ну, это не было насилием, – после долгой паузы ответил Тимати. – Действительно, он начал заигрывать со мной, целовать, обнимать… но мне это не было противно, почему нет, ведь я говорю: это только сон, уж во сне-то я могу поэкспериментировать… Но потом… он начал меня бить. Бить! Вовсе не играючи. Он бил и бил меня, и я думал, я отдам там концы, кровь, слюна пузырями… а у него были такие мертвые глаза... Абсолютно мертвые глаза. Я был в таком ужасе, что почти забыл, что это сон, а потом забыл и все техники бегства из кошмара, но успел нащупать оберег… Лофт говорил нам сделать вещицы, при виде или ощущении которых мы сможем вспомнить, что находимся во сне. У меня кулон висит на шее – камешек такой, круглый и гладкий, кошачий глаз. Я нащупал его и всё вспомнил, выбросился из сна тут же. Но мне до сих пор страшно. Что-то там происходит. Я хочу выяснить! Пойдем туда со мной, Артур! Ты же расследовал это дело… Ну!

– Боже ты мой, да не расследовал я это дело… – медленно сказал Артур – только чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Его даже не покоробил и нисколько не удивил переход мальчишки в запале с «вы» на «ты». – Это вообще получилось совершенно случайно, нелепейшим образом, я сам не знаю, как оказался в этом дерьме…

– О, я понял, – закивал Тимати и отлип от окна. – Больше не хотите иметь с нами, сектантами-полудурками, ничего общего. Да все ваши костюмы об этом мне должны были отчетливо орать. У вас же все в жизни отлично, чего вам искать того, чего нет, да? Я понимаю всё, это у меня ум за разум зашел, не знал просто, куда кинуться…

Он как-то суетливо засобирался, мигом выскочил в коридор, где одновременно попытался натянуть куртку и зашнуровать кроссовки:  не снимал, как все парни, второй ногой с пятки на носок, а каждый подробно расшнуровывал прежде чем снять, аккуратист.

– Стоять! – рявкнул Артур, он и сам не знал, как его следом в коридор вынесло. – Что за привычка королевы драмы – вспыхивать, едва только слово сказано? Я же тебе сказал: я уже ввязался в это дерьмо! И… у меня появилась тульпа. И я не могу всё это оставить, я влип не меньше вас всех… как диплодок в асфальтовое озеро!

– Что? – обалдело спросил Тимати. – Диплодок в асфальтовое озеро? Вот сейчас вы стали моим кумиром, прямо с этой минуты!

– Помолчи, – поморщился Артур.

– И мы… пойдем туда вместе?

– Мы пойдем туда, но не только с тобой. Я хочу собрать несколько человек.

– Хотите попробовать устроить коллективное снохождение? – прошептал Тимати, его глаза теперь были каждый размером с Индийский океан.

– Попробовать – ключевое слово, Тимати, – повел плечами Артур. – Не стоит обольщаться раньше времени. Я думаю, моя тульпа может помочь.

– А что, у вас необычная тульпа? – живо заинтересовался Тимати, забыв о второй кроссовке, повисшей у него на поднятой к животу, как у цапли, ноге. – Что-нибудь эдакое? Не человек, да?

– Может быть, и не человек, – произнес Артур, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться спокойным – его трясло только от воспоминания, как зажегся потусторонний свет во взгляде Имса.

 

– Вас полюбило магическое существо! – Тимати пребывал в полном восторге, даже каждый его локон, кажется, трепетал от эмоций.

И тут будто бы что-то щелкнуло в мозгу у Артура: каким же он был болваном. Каким болваном! Свет, которым зажглись глаза Имса, осветил, зажег и весь его, Артура, мир, и надо было быть совсем тупицей, чтобы не замечать этого, чтобы ходить и ныть, заглядывать в чужие окна, читать чужие дневники, вариться в соусе из вины, страха и ненависти, – когда магия была уже здесь. Дверь всегда  оставалась открытой, но он даже не пытался увидеть ее, совсем как те собаки, которых приучали к выученной беспомощности – и которые продолжали сидеть на полу клетки и терпеть удары током, хотя свободный выход находился рядом.

– Жди, я позвоню тебе, и очень скоро, – велел он Тимати, и, когда тот расцвел лицом, в Артуре будто бы со стоном распрямилась сжатая до предела, уже заржавевшая в неестественном положении пружина.


	10. Терьер

Вечером встречи с Тимати Артур впервые лег в постель без всякого ожидания снов. Напротив, он был намерен выспаться простым, немагическим сном, чтобы наполниться бодростью и завтра приступить к намеченному с ясной головой.

Он не хотел идти к Имсу с пустыми руками. Ему надо было что-то принести ему – почему-то сейчас это казалось важным. Связано ли это было с тем, что Имс показал свою другую сущность, Артур задумываться не хотел.

Однако простого сна, так, чтобы закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту на восемь часов без пробуждений, – нет, этого ему не дали.

Он действительно провалился в темноту, но тут же открыл глаза в другом мире – и он не был уверен, что это Турисаз.

Он лежал на полу в какой-то хижине, ее вход был закрыт тканью, которая колыхалась от ветра – от морского бриза, как секунду спустя понял Артур, поскольку снаружи расстилался белый песок, сияющий в темноте ночи, а за ним шумело неспокойное море. Такого воздуха – и сладкого, и свежего, и чуть горчащего Артур не вдыхал никогда, хотя довелось ему побывать и на Мальдивах, и на Дальнем Востоке, и в Индии, и на Средиземном море.

В просветы, открываемые тканью, сполохами врывалось ночное небо – и оно тоже было каким-то не таким: звезды висели слишком близко, казались слишком яркими и крупными, а еще в нем бесновалось что-то вроде Северного Сияния, которое никак уж не сочеталось с явно южным пейзажем и теплом, окутывавшим Артура наряду со свежестью.

Тут он понял, что совершенно обнажен, а когда тьма перед ним сгустилась в очертания человеческого тела, ощутил незнакомый доселе трепет.

Узнать в сумраке изменившееся лицо Лофта было трудно, но он узнал – скорее каким-то шестым чувством, чем глазами.

Лицо Лофта осталось таким же тонким, но теперь оно стало золотым, золотым было и его тело, тоже обнаженное; еще Артур видел тени от рогов на стене – огромных рогов, хотя в реальности голова Локи отличалась только длинными вьющимися волосами, которые меняли цвет от рыжего к черному, и обратно. Иногда золотыми в Локи становились даже губы и глаза, точно он был статуей, но Артур ощущал, какая жаркая, пламенная у него плоть, как горит и бьется в нем магия – языками огня.

И когда Локи поцеловал его, Артуру показалось, что тело его тоже загорелось – моментально, как факел, и что по венам потекло горячее вино.

Зачем он это делает, билось у него в голове, он пытался найти какие-то ответы в этом объятье, задать какие-то вопросы, но ничего не мог, был парализован этой волшебной силой, ошеломлен ею, впитывал ее, как раньше неизведанное.

Где ты, хотелось спросить ему, что с тобой, но потом осталось только золото, и темнота, и огонь; и язык отказал ему, как и разум, и помнил он только, что бился в руках Локи, как муха в горячем меду, беспомощный и опаленный.

Но потом в этой жаркой тьме зазвучал шепот, и он был как шелест леса, и лепет капель дождь, и шум прибоя, и звон звезд, если бы они могли звенеть, как льдинки, но и голос человека в нем тоже звучал, голос разумного существа, и он смеялся, но не холода в нем не было.

– Запомни, какой я, – прошептал Локи, и Артура пронзило от этого голоса с головы до пят, – чтобы никогда не ошибиться, слышишь? Запомни, чтобы не принять за другого…

И тут сон схлопнулся синей звездой.

Он лежал в своей спальне, и за окном лежала обычная темнота буднего утра – туманная, квелая, сквозь которую еще даже не прорезался рассвет.

Он закрыл глаза снова, пытаясь удержать золото, и оно и правда еще держалось на изнанке век сияющим эхом довольно долго, но потом начало угасать, оставляя огненные призраки и мерцающие сети, а потом исчезли они. Артур будто бы посмотрел на солнце – и не знал, почему ему это было дозволено.

***

За помощью Артур обратился к уже знакомым людям – Тимати, леди в красных сапогах – в будничной жизни ее звали Вера Валерьяновна – и, поразмыслив, к Лилии. Ему казалось, что она драматизирует свою «нестабильность» – да, возможно, она забылась, и Локи выбросил ее, не желая, чтобы она лежала овощем в реальности, погрузившись в самые глубокие слои сна. И аура ее одиночества пугала, по-настоящему пугала, однако Артур считал ее скорее жертвой, чем чудовищем.

Он, конечно, понимал, что судит ужасающе наивно – ориентируясь только на собственные ощущения. Данных было слишком мало, и Артур решил плыть по течению.

К его удивлению, на коллективный сон все согласились без колебаний. Даже с какой-то торопливой жадностью.

Впрочем, подумал Артур, они, конечно, скучали по сеансам Лофта. Но где искусство Лофта – мага и бога, не только опытного сноходца и путешественника по разным реальностям, но и творца многих реальностей, а где – попытки Артура что-то состряпать из незнакомых миров, который о магии и не знал ничего, а об осознанных снах узнал пару месяцев назад?

С этой мыслью утром он смотрел на себя в зеркало. Возможно, он хотел увидеть золотые отблески в своих глазах, но глаза были обычные, такие же, как всегда: темные, карие, слегка раскосые. В зеркале не виднелось ни Локи, ни Имса, в зеркале не отражался за спиной Турисаз во всей своей красе, и всё же Артур ощущал себя иначе.

Всего лишь за вечер и ночь он стал кем-то другим. Вообще стал кем-то. Как будто раньше его вовсе не существовало, а теперь вдруг – нарисовался.

Перемены, вдруг вспомнился ему один из прочитанных о Локи текстов, трикстер – это всегда перемены, которые делают всё живое действительно живым. Сам Локи и красота, и опасность, и разрушение, и созидание; он мерцает, как крылья бабочки на солнце, самый подвижный бог из всех известных.

Рабочий день пролетел, будто Артур только моргнул, и вот опять – вечер, сумерки, туман, он снова в своей квартире, а на столе – сияющая ретро-лампа, очередная добыча из винтажной лавочки.

Он сел в кресло у окна, как в старой сказке, и стал ждать гостей – раньше ему еще не доводилось этого делать. В эту квартиру никто никогда не приходил, ведь даже со своими любовницами Артур встречался исключительно и принципиально – в отелях. В его доме побывал только Имс, да и тот – виртуально.

Еще до того, как его новые знакомые пришли, Артур попытался вообразить Лондон 70-х. Возможно, снова придется там побывать, думал он, может, стоило почитать что-то о британской истории того периода, посмотреть фотографии в Сети, чтобы суметь выстроить сон, если вдруг придется делать это самому?

Хотя Лондон, который Имс показал ему, – это наверняка был идеальный, приукрашенный Лондон, измененный по желанию сноходца. Этот Лондон, должно быть, походил на реальную английскую столицу не больше, чем единороги – на обычных рабочих лошадей. Поэтому Артур, по сути, пытался вообразить фикцию: звездную, мерцающую, как те города, что изображают на открытках: волшебные, замысловатые, всегда как-то чудно изогнутые.

А потом Артуру в голову пришла еще одна мысль: возможно, Имс  видел реальность иначе, как иное существо, а возможно, он и сам жил в реальности магической, которая существовала не для всех. Может быть, Имсу не очень-то нужен был и сам Турисаз, ведь он имел возможность видеть колдовство там и тогда, где обитал постоянно, где текла его обычная жизнь – это если она у него вообще имелась!

Тут Артур почувствовал себя маленьким и жалким, будто бы его собственную жизнь сравнили с бесконечным бытием Мерлина, например.

И всё же он до сих пор хотел сделать эту попытку: жалкую человеческую попытку изменить мир, в котором ничего не понимал.

***

– Ну и где мы? – провозгласила Вера Валерьяновна, с любопытством оглядываясь.

Они стояли на склоне Капитолия, на площади Венеции – Артур узнал статую короля и дворец Витториано. Всё пространство площади и следом дорога вдоль лежавших в долине руин Форума были запружены маленькими круглыми автомобильчиками, многие из которых ожесточенно гудели друг другу. Это не походило на современные пробки – машинки, как будто игрушки, раскиданные капризным ребенком, сновали и стояли беспорядочно, хаотично, в полном согласии с законами броуновского движения, а не дорожной безопасности.

Артур присмотрелся и увидел, что у многих машин одинаковые номера – вернее, они повторялись через один. Память человека не идеальна, подумал Артур, как и сам человек.

– Это Рим, Вера Валерьяновна, – с гордостью сообщил Тимати, как будто сам его построил. Хотя, подумал Артур, ведь так оно и было – здесь, во сне. – Рим, только семидесятых годов… Видите, людей меньше, разговоров больше… Сотовых нет, тарелок спутниковых нет, никто не трындит по айфону, не тянет вверх сэлфи-палки… И женщины одеты и причесаны с большим вкусом, не то что сейчас.

– Как интересно! – восхитилась Вера Валерьяновна. – Как роскошно, всегда мечтала побывать в таком месте! Знаете, мальчики, я ведь просто обожаю старый итальянский кинематограф… Кажется, в начале семидесятых были сняты «Подсолнухи» с Марчелло и Софи… И ты прав – как они все шикарно выглядят…

За исключением автомобильных номеров, памяти и вниманию Тимати к деталям можно было позавидовать: Артур вертел головой, как китайский болванчик, будто оказавшись внутри ярчайшего фильма. По площади до самого дворца и вокруг статуи Виктора Эммануила сновали люди – прогуливались под руку, фотографировались, читали на ходу, курили, напевали, трещали, как сороки, раскатывая свой птичий язык по древним камням.

Он видел женщин в ярких кримпленовых платьях, женщин в белых шелковых блузках с огромными бантами, девушек в хлопковых туниках, расшитых стеклярусом, девушек в платьях-халатах из белого газа, девушек, которые носили юбку-мини под юбкой-макси с огромными разрезами на пуговицах, почти все из которых были расстегнуты; мужчин в пестрых цветастых рубашках, брюках-клеш и с перстнями на пальцах, мужчин женоподобной внешности с зализанными назад волосами, юношей с длинными волосами и в бледно-голубых порванных джинсах, прекрасных, как боги, золотистых и веснушчатых; молодых художников с черными глазами, в черных кожаных блузонах, расположившихся со своими красками, мелками и мольбертами прямо на высушенной солнцем мостовой. Надо всем этим звенел зной, солнце сияло высоко в небе цвета тех самих хипповских джинсов, вяло шелестели кипарисы, и камни лестниц, руин, дворца казались раскаленными в своей буро-рыже-желтой гамме.

Сам Тимати сиял не меньше солнца и неба: если в реальности он пришел к Артуру в черно-желтой полосатой ветровке, то здесь щеголял свободным шелковым блузоном цвета сливы и драными голубыми джинсами в сочетании с кожаными сандалиями. Через минуту брючный костюм Веры Валерьяновны тоже изменился – теперь на ней горело ярко-красное платье с геометрическими узорами, нарядный вид завершали красные лаковые босоножки и огромная соломенная шляпа. Лилия жалась где-то по боковому периметру зрения Артура, она как явилась на встречу в сером свитере и темных джинсах, так в них и осталась – впрочем, вскоре они тоже сменились легким платьем, но серым, длинным и скучным, просто соответствующим жаре.

– Мадам, разрешите, я добавлю кое-что к вашему образу, – церемонно сказал кто-то.

Артур прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, на аристократическом носу Веры Валерьяновны красовались очки в стиле Одри Хепберн, а на желтоватой шее – нитка великолепного жемчуга.

– Зачем же отказывать себе в радостях жизни? – подмигнул Имс зардевшейся леди Кармин и ловко приобнял Артура за талию.

Артур промолчал.

– Какие джинсы, ангелочек, – гладким змеем перетек Имс к Тимати. – Ты ведь знаешь, что где-то в эту пору Леви Строс получил премию Coty за свои голубые джинсы? Уже тогда в них было можно прийти в университет, а как с этим обстоят дела у вас?

Тимати хлопнул глазами, но тут же включился.

– У нас на учебу только и ходят, что в джинсах, о брюках забыли совершенно, и это грустно.

– Пожалуй, соглашусь, – состроил сочувствующую гримасу Имс, – а ты демонстрируешь тонкий вкус. И самое главное, отличную память и богатое воображение, а без воображения здесь никуда.

После Тимати он скользнул к Лилии, которая смотрела на него замороженным минтаем.

– Без сомнения, ангелочек прав: распространение стиля унисекс привело к скучной манере одеваться. Но вы просто предпочитаете старую добрую классику, не так ли?

– Можно сказать и так, – скованно ответила Лилия, явно не желая грубить, но и не доверяя столь внезапно возникшему персонажу. – Кто вы?

– Отличный вопрос, Лилия, но сначала я спрошу вас: ваш терьер, он так и не появился?

– Нет, – коротко ответила женщина. – Так Артур вам все рассказал?

– Это мистер Имс. Он моя тульпа, – скупо сказал Артур. – Конечно, я ему всё рассказал. Без Имса в этом мире нам делать нечего. Он многое знает лучше, чем мы.

«Мистер Имс» кинул на него пламенный благодарный взгляд, и это выглядело так комично, что Артур невольно улыбнулся.

– Может быть, присядем? – легко спросил Имс.

И тут же они оказались сидящими в каком-то тесном сумрачном баре, где под потолком крутился вентилятор, а на стойке бармена стоял странный металлически-деревянный лакированный аппарат с лимонадом. К нему подходили люди, кидали в прорезь монетку и подставляли под краник стакан, куда лилась жидкость желтого цвета.

– Насколько я понимаю, вы все призвали своих тульп в этот сон, и теперь нам остается только посмотреть, что с ними. Придут они – или же нет, и какими они будут.

– Но с моей тульпой всё в порядке! – пылко возразила Вера Валерьяновна.

– …было всё в порядке, мадам. Когда вы в последний раз спускались в сон?

– Неделю назад, – ответила старушка.

– Это очень большой срок, – покачал головой Имс. – Поэтому мы не будем терять время, и пусть каждый из вас покажет мир, где вы проводили время со своим другом. Я хочу начать с вас, Лилия, и будьте уверены, я буду рядом, если что-то пойдет не так, и я это исправлю.

– А вы… можете? – тихо спросил она, посмотрев на него с какой-то робкой надеждой.

– Я многое могу, – подтвердил Имс. – Вы можете расслабиться и поверить мне. Просто покажите ваш сон.

***

Море лизало их подошвы, плевалось пеной, заливая воду в обувь, а солнце слепило еще ярче, чем в Риме, размывая силуэты по краям – очертания обычного южного городка, с белыми домиками и тенистыми садами. Вдали, над городом, высились синие горы, у подножья поросшие кипарисовыми рощами.

Наверное, такие города воображал Грин – Лисс или Зурбаган могли бы выглядеть именно так. Да и сама Лилия, вдруг резко помолодевшая, с русыми волосами, которые были теперь распущены по плечам и развевались на ветру, в простеньком платье, надувавшемся пузырем, остро напомнила Артуру Ассоль – только звала она не волшебного принца на корабле с алыми парусами, а небольшого черного пса, который так любил с ней играть.

Артуру показалось, что они ждали вечность, но никто не бежал по песку навстречу зовущей женщине, ветер не приносил эхо радостного лая, вокруг только плескались волны, а в остальном стояла тишина, которая постепенно начала давить на уши. И небо начало вдруг темнеть, будто надвигался ливень; тучи, вдруг откуда ни возьмись сгрудившиеся на горизонте, набухали и разрастались с невероятной быстротой.

И вдруг они увидели.

Они все увидели раньше, чем Лилия.

Волна отхлынула больше, чем обычно, и стало заметно, что в одном местечке берега, где был не только песок, но и тяжелая разноцветная крупная галька, в небольшом углублении из этой гальки лежал маленький черный комочек. Черный клубочек из мокрой шерсти.

Имс мгновенно схватил Лилию за руку, но не сумел ее удержать – она рванулась, как лопнувшая струна.

Артур никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так кричал.

Она стояла над клубком на коленях и рыдала так, как будто умер весь мир, а не один маленький пес, и Артуру на миг представилось: а что, если бы там лежал Имс?

Но он не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что Имс вовсе не лежал трупом, а стоял рядом, живой и встревоженный, и вдруг он дернулся всем телом, испустил какое-то диковинное, явно неанглийское ругательство и бросился к Лилии и телу пса, как уколотый.

Одновременно Лилия изумленно вскрикнула, в точности как чайка, потом совершенно безумно засмеялась и рывком протянула вперед руки.

Пес поднимался.

Он поднялся и застыл в неловком положении. Совсем не отряхивал мокрую шкуру, не лаял с узнаванием, не лизал тянувшиеся к нему ладони, не радовался, а ведь Лилия описывал его веселым, ласковым и любящим. Но он просто смотрел.

А потом медленно оскалил зубы и зарычал, вздыбив шерсть.

А еще спустя мгновение Артур получил возможность наблюдать рождение дьявольского пса – наверное, именно о таких собаках шла речь в легендах о Дикой Охоте. Он рос и рос, глаза горели рубинами, и то был уже не терьер, нет, а настоящая Адская Гончая, огромная, ростом с теленка. 

Имс бежал прямо к ней, Артуру казалось – не бежал, а летел, да что там – просто переместился, но бывший терьер оказался еще быстрее и совсем не видимым глазу движением разорвал Лилии горло.

И, как ядерная боеголовка, повернулся к их компании. С желтых клыков капали пена и кровь.

– Хун Аннун Эрл даг! – прошипел Имс, и что-то вспыхнуло в его руке.

Собака взвизгнула, кажется, прямо в мозгу Артура, перебив сотни нервных окончаний, и тут же мир завертелся – Артур еще успел увидеть ураган, катившийся черным колесом с горизонта прямо на них, как ударился обо что-то головой и уткнулся носом во что-то мягкое. Мягкое и пахучее. Шелковый мешочек с кружевами, от которого несло мятой, валерьяной и вереском, а еще пылью, но всё это Артур учуял лишь спустя несколько минут, когда кожей ощутил – они в безопасности.

– Добро пожаловать в дом моей бабушки, – проскрипел Имс откуда-то с пола. – Переведем немного дух.


	11. Аромат вистерии

– Имс, вы убили пса! – царственно укорила Вера Валерьяновна, поправляя возникшую на плечах серую шаль – в доме витала промозглая сырость, хотя в центре комнаты Имс щелчком пальцев разжег камин.

Да, сразу видать любительницу животных, о Лилии она даже не вспомнила.

Зато вспомнил Тимати, который бросился на Имса и стал колотить его кулаками в грудь.

– Ты! Ты обещал ей, что все исправишь! Это ты послал ее… на смерть, ты послал ее на смерть!!!

Имс взял его за запястья, но так и не отодвинул; стоял, как стена, и смотрел на Артура.

– Он исправил, – тихо сказал Артур. – И если уж кто виноват, так это я. Я вытащил вас в коллективный сон, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что тут происходит.

Они не находились здесь и десяти минут, по подсчетам Артура, а ему казалось, он знает этот дом наизусть, пусть даже из комнаты не выходил. Типичный, классический английский дом – лимонно-золотистые стены, высокие окна, мебель из дуба и тиса, жесткие виндзорские кресла, занавеси с букетами роз на окнах, шерстяной ковер с блеклым рисунком на полу, невысокие столики, диван с обивкой «честерфильд», камин из беленых кирпичей и темного дерева, на полке которого красовалось наследие колоний – арабские светильники, индийские статуэтки, японские гравюры… Артур мог назвать каждую из этих статуэток, хотя даже на них не взглянул.

И он безжалостно продолжил:

– Вы все догадываетесь, что пес Лилии был мертв. Скорее всего, задолго до того, как мы спустились в сон. То, что мы видели, в нашем мире мы назвали бы зомби. Думаю, каждый читал книгу под названием «Кладбище домашних животных», ну, или смотрел кино.

– Но здесь нет зомби, – буркнул Тимати. – Ведь зомби – это или выдумка фантастов, или живые люди, введенные в жесткий гипноз колдуном, – так создают настоящих зомби в Африке, я читал. Чтобы они убили кого-то или еще какую-то мерзость сотворили.

– И ты сказал, что у Фредо мертвые глаза, – гнул свою линию Артур.

Имс метнул на него цепкий взгляд, а потом усадил Тимати в кресло, словно бы само подвернувшееся.

– Мысль о зомби наиболее близка к нашей картине, – мягко сказал он, обычно таким мягким голосом он говорил только с Артуром, да и то нечасто. – Вы же помните: всё, что вы приносите с собой в сон, – так или иначе проекция самого сновидца. Об этом официально заявил один еврей в очках и шляпе, но люди об этом и раньше догадывались. Как держатель сна, вы можете войти в контакт с любым его элементом. Как правило, ваши проекции вас охраняют и враждебно реагируют, если в ваш сон проникает кто-то чужой. Однако в коллективном сне всё становится сложнее – вам доступна общая реальность сна. Если же речь идет о тульпах, у них очень гибкая, пластичная общая реальность сна, каждый может менять в ней всё, что пожелает, если у него достаточного умения и воображения. Но без зла ничего не обходится, и тут зло – теневые проекции. Они есть и в реальной жизни каждого из нас, это защита разума – вы отказываетесь признать собственные неприемлемые черты, чувства, желания и мотивы – и видите их во всем, что извне, к тому же пытаетесь это исправить, оно вас ужасно отталкивает. Если вы не принимаете в себе неряшливость, будете ненавидеть нерях до пены изо рта. Если пытаетесь задавить в себе любовь к своему полу, станете призывать убивать таких же, как вы. Теневые проекции можно увидеть в любом обычном сне – в виде кошмаров, в форме монстров, уродливых старух, темноты, змей, ураганов, кусающихся лошадей, самого Люцифера, в конце концов… И кажется, что в Турисаз мы от этого защищены, поскольку испытываем эйфорию от единения с тульпой, нам не до поиска теневой стороны. Мы здесь были словно всегда на солнце, грелись и нежились в тепле и свете. Но Турисаз – вспомните! – как раз всегда показывал нам то, что мы скрывали от себя или просто не использовали. Пусть это были мечты или надежды, не нужная ранее никому любовь… А теперь вообразим, что у кого-то Тень… была очень большой. Возможно, этот кто-то даже вытеснил ее полностью в ту зону своего разума, куда предпочитал не заглядывать никогда. Однако нельзя изолировать Тень – в этом случае она растет, становится агрессивной и ищет любого удобного момента, чтобы выломать двери своей тюрьмы. И Турисаз предоставил ей прекрасную возможность это сделать – он ведь отпирает почти все замки в нашей душе… Не правда ли, Артур? Кто-то из сноходцев был порабощен своей Тенью – кто, мы не знаем. Но ясно одно – он начал творить какие-то ужасы. Скорее всего, Лофт успел выбросить его, когда понял, что творится, но особенность Тени в сонном мире такова, что она быстро отделяется от носителя и становится самостоятельным существом. И быстро заражает всё вокруг. И всё, что она застает здесь, живое или мертвое, она меняет, и оно становится армией Тени. И вот она уже не одна, вот уже сотни теней в этом мире, и они заполняют и пропитывают его, потому что в Турисаз у них есть чудовищная поддержка.

– Какая? – спросил Тимати.

– Нифльхейм, – скривил рот Имс. – Турисаз стоит на Нифльхейме, ибо это единственный мир, оставшийся после распада всех миров. Это изначально мир теней, в нем живут только они. Локи вытянул из этой пустоты всё, что только мог вытянуть, но по сути, Турисаз – лишь тонкая золотая паутина из магии, натянутая над пропастью.

– А куда делся паук? – спросил Артур.

– Это то, что больше всего меня тревожит, и ответа на этот вопрос у меня нет, – признался Имс.

– Но, простите меня, дорогой, почему маленький смешной терьер, такой обычный, превратился в эту зверюгу? – поинтересовалась Вера Валерьяновна, уже абсолютно придя в себя и вернув свою невозмутимость.

Имс откинулся в кресле, тоже снова становясь самодовольным. Артур поймал себя на том, что смотрит лишь на него, хотя в комнате была крайне интересная обстановка, а он интересовался предметами искусства, да и полезно было понаблюдать за остальными сновидцами, ведь у них вроде как расследование, не так ли?

Но за Имсом наблюдать было интереснее, он все время менялся, перетекал из одной внешности в другую, незаметно, как пламя меняет цвет в зависимости от условий горения и от материала, который пожирает. Имс мог выглядеть, как стареющий пижон, как герой романов Ле Карре, как воин пост-апокалипсиса, как авантюрист времен Ост-Индской компании, как ловкий мелкий мошенник, как опытный соблазнитель, как циничный торговец людскими пороками, а иногда в нем прорезалась натура по-настоящему опасного, совершенно дикого головореза… Артур подозревал, что даже в будничной жизни он меняет маски, а здесь менялись и его одежда, и прическа, и само лицо – он становился то старше, то моложе, был и игривым, и безжалостным. Только что он щеголял легкой розовой рубашкой и льняными брюками на манер вальяжного латинского любовника, а сейчас уже был одет в темный свитер и темные брюки, как аскетичный принц датский, и весь являл собой пример ироничного британца.

– Но, мадам, разве вы должны задавать этот вопрос? Ведь ваш единорог – тоже не самое обычное существо. Почему же у Лилии должна быть обычная собака? О таких песиках существует множество легенд, их можно рассказывать в течение тысячи и одной ночи. В скандинавской мифологии это псы Одина, который охотится в грозу, или же спутники Хель, богини смерти. У кельтов это гончие Аннуна – потустороннего мира. Британцы любят и другую версию, когда во главе Дикой Охоты в бурную ночь скачет сам король Артур с призрачными собаками. А вот древние греки представляли так эриний, богинь мщения. Сопровождали безголовые псы и бога-охотника Херна, предводителя Великой охоты, проводника душ на тот свет. Ну и наконец, кто же не знает о гончих Дьявола, которые тащат грешников прямиком в ад по сроку, установленному сатаной по договору продажи души? Кем бы ни был Великий Охотник, его всегда сопровождают подобные собаки. Кому же мы поверим? Какая легенда покажется нам правдой?

– Ты сказал «хун аннун», Имс, мне не послышалось?

– Артур, а твои глаза смотрят на меня пристальнее, чем я думал. Видишь ли, так вышло, что мне известен мир под названием Аннун, и таких гончих я тоже встречал.

– Тебе известен?.. – переспросил Артур.

– Дорогуша, давай об этом поговорим с глазу на глаз.

– Вы фэйри, мистер Имс? – спросил Тимати, и глаза у него мерцали, как звезды, отраженные в речной воде. – Ведь Аннун, я где-то читал, означает что-то вроде «Холмы», а в холмах жили фэйри.

– Совсем не те книги ты читал, которые нужны, чтобы сформировать мораль, любовь к труду и ответственность, полагающиеся молодому человеку, вступающему на жизненный путь, – скучным голосом сообщил ему Имс.

– Да бросьте, – Тимати сиял. – Я всё понял еще там, у моря!

– Ну понял, ангелочек, так и молчал бы, слышал ведь, что слово – серебро, а молчание – золото?

Но Тимати вдруг изменился в лице; оно словно бы заострилось, явив миру одни острые углы, а под глазами выступили синяки.

– Я хочу его увидеть, еще раз. Фредди, – сказал он. – Я всё понимаю, что и он тоже… Но…  я хочу убедиться.

– Зачем прояснять то, что и так ясно?

– Я должен, мистер Имс. Вы можете не ходить со мной, конечно же… Я… я понимаю, что это опасно. Оставьте меня одного, но я хочу еще раз удостовериться. И еще… он тоже? Существо?

– Я не знаю, малыш. Я ведь не провидец. Возможно, просто человек. Не обязательно тульпа – волшебное существо. Но человек, зараженный тенью, не менее опасен, чем адский пес или единорог. А может быть, даже более опасен, потому что ум его более изворотлив, и кто знает, в какую темную чашу ведут эти извилистые тропы.

– Вера Валерьяновна точно должна вернуться. Мы не можем рисковать ее здоровьем и жизнью, тем более что ее единорог в порядке. Может, он здоров, а мы притащим к нему эту заразу?

– А ты смышленый малый, – одобрил Имс. – Мадам, я согласен с юношей, вам нужно покинуть сон.

– Ну уж нет! Я же теперь минуты спокойно не проведу, не зная, что там с моим Эдельвейсом!

– Общество любителей истины, – вздохнул Имс. – Ну что ж, мадам, тогда начнем с вас. Я не знаю вашего мира и не могу его построить.

Вера Валерьяновна поднялась с кресла, выпрямилась, одернула платье, поправила прическу, вздохнула, будто шагая под пули, – и Артуру вдруг бросились в глаза следы ее былой красоты, в прошлом очевидно ослепительной.

Он почему-то ожидал увидеть что-то вроде ржаного поля с васильками и леса на опушке, как на картинах Шишкина, но оказался совсем в другом пейзаже.

***

Сначала Артуру показалось, что он находится во дворце со свисающей с высокого потолка до пола шелковой бахромой. Однако потом понял, что это не коридор и не бахрома, а уходящий вдаль тоннель из цветов – из длиннейших, тянущихся до самой земли соцветий белого, желтого, зеленого, розового и сиреневого цвета – разные окрасы чередовались полосами. Воздух здесь тек, как густой нектар, привлекая множество бабочек, облаками круживших тут и там.

– Вистерия, – произнес Имс. – Есть легенда о том, что вистерия – это заколдованный застывший дракон, который сожрал прекрасную деву, и вот теперь ее косы свисают из его пасти. Ствол и крона дерева должны напоминать нам извивающегося дракона. У этих сочинителей легенд не совсем здоровая фантазия.

– Однажды я увидела в журнале по садоводству фотографии Сада цветов Кавати Фудзи, это в Японии, в небольшом городе Китакюшу. Позволить себе поехать туда я не могла, но с тех пор прямо заболела этим садом. Находила фотографии в интернете, часами на них смотрела, даже пыталась нарисовать. Это Тоннель Вистерии, самое известное и поразительное место Сада. В той же статье я прочитала: «Тоннель вистерии кажется бесконечным, ожидаешь в конце него какое-то чудо». И когда я узнала о Турисаз, я воссоздала это место здесь. Не знаю уж, насколько оно похоже на реальное… А чудо… чудом стал Эдельвейс. Всегда ждал меня в конце сада, ему тоже здесь очень нравилось.

– Ну так позовите его, – нетерпеливо сказал Артур.

– Ты совсем не романтик, детка, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – Мы могли бы поцеловаться под самой красивой вистерией на свете. А какой здесь воздух!

Пока Леди Кармин тонким умильным голоском звала своего единорога, они все могли согласиться со словами Имса – сидели на низеньких скамейках под деревьями и жадно вдыхали тонкий сладкий аромат. Артур поневоле представил, что это запах тела той самой неведомой девушки волшебной красоты. Это был чистый мед, и Артур знал, что его давно используют высокие модные дома, создающие дорогие духи – Chloe, например, у одной из его бывших любовниц имелись духи с вистерией, Chloe Love, только вот любви им это не принесло. Он и тогда наслаждался этими духами, но здесь аромат казался непревзойденным, он делал воздушным все тело, будто Артур напился шампанского до головокружения и восторга.

Легкий аромат стал тяжелеть, сладость становилось всё гуще, и дышать стало трудновато, хотелось уже развеять эту сладость и вдохнуть свежего воздуха, хотя вроде бы галерея была открыта с обоих концов и хорошо проветривалась.

–Имс! Черт побери! Имс!

Но Имс уже начал заваливаться набок, и глаза у него неумолимо закатывались. Остальные тоже безвольными куклами валялись в забытьи.

Артур схватил Имс за запястье и потряс что есть силы, чуть руку не оторвал.

– Да чтоб тебя, Имс, я не умею строить!!!

– Попробуй, – прошелестел Имс. – Давай…

– Какой же ты ублюдок, какой ублюдок, уму непостижимо, – зашипел Артур, сам кашляя все сильнее, уже в полном отчаянии, и сжал запястье, оказавшееся под пальцами неожиданным тонким, хрупким, а ведь ему всегда казалось, что Имс отлит из железа.

Глаза его уже закрывались, но вдруг мир зарябил и перевернулся вверх дном, а потом они снова очутились в баре, том самом, куда их привел Имс: с чудными лимонадными автоматами.

Быстро бар начал заполняться людьми – жгучими слащавыми мужчинами и женщинами в ярких нарядах, и все они ожесточенно ругались между собой: орали, плевались, даже били друг друга, так что шум и гам стоял, как на птичьем базаре. Одна девушка со всего размаха врезала своему кавалеру по щеке, а он в ответ вмазал по ее разъяренному кукольному личику, и звон пощечин раскатился по бару звоном тарелок опытного перкуссиониста.

– Как драматично и пылко, малыш, а все ледышкой притворяешься, – прохрипел Имс, и Артур тоже едва не залепил ему по морде.

Вера Валерьяновна тяжело дышала, утирая лицо большим белым платком, даже стул под ней ходил ходуном.

– Я вспомнила. Вистерия ядовитая. Она убивает все инфекции и насекомых, на ней даже тля не живет. А если ее ветки спускаются в прудик, то рыбки точно травятся. Да и людям нежелательно растирать ее цветы в ладонях.

– Мы не растирали ее цветы в ладонях, – заметил Тимати. Он тоже выглядел болезненно – потный и бледный, но вполне соображал.

– Если мир враждебен к тебе, то он использует любое оружие, которое у него есть, и усиливает его, – объяснил Имс, тоже еще с трудом переводя дыхание. – Если Эдельвейс заражен, а его мир – это и мир мадам, то всё в нем уже поражено энергией Тени. Нам повезло, что эти деревья в самом деле не обратились в драконов.

– Знаешь ли, смерть от удушья тоже не относится к гуманным смертям, – сказал Артур.

– Скажи мне, какая относится, – усмехнулся Имс.

– Смерть во сне, – ляпнул Артур и осекся.

Имс повернулся к нему и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Глаза у него стали совсем прозрачными.

– В самом деле? А мне вот так не кажется…

– Нам надо закончить, – напомнил Тимати. – Встретиться с Фредо.

– То есть ты предлагаешь еще раз очертя голову ринуться в пламя? Мы же не саламандры, ангелочек, нас ничто не спасет! 

– Имс, вы сами знаете, что надо посмотреть как можно больше пространства Турисаз – насколько велика эпидемия! Представьте, если бы вы оценивали масштабы чумы?

– О, уверяю тебя, ангелочек, я бы вовсе не шатался по улицам, оценивая масштабы чумы, я бы валил из города на самом быстром жеребце, прихватив минимум необходимого. Например, любовь всей моей жизни... Не так ли, Артур?

Артур испытал страстное желание пнуть свою тульпу.

– Но вы единственный здесь походите на чумного доктора, мистер Имс, – невинно сказал Тимати. – Я имею в виду, по знаниям и навыкам.

– Благодарю на добром слове, но я бы обошелся без этой чести. Давай уже, дьяволенок…

Рявкнула музыка и гулом ввинтилась в уши, следом их будто облило радугой из вращающихся зеркальных шаров под потолком. На высоких тумбах извивались полуголые девушки и юноши, облитые золотой краской. Артур с изумлением смотрел на возникшее перед ним вихляющееся и кричащее сборище мужчин и женщин, похожих на птиц – ярких, дерзких и смешных одновременно. Всё здесь хлестало по глазам, привыкшим к строгости: мужские рубашки с рюшами, шелковые брюки, кожаные плащи, шорты из серебристого люрекса, разрезы на юбках до талии, блестки на волосах, переливчатые тени над глазами, изумрудные ресницы, золотые губы…

– Глэм-рок, – промурлыкал Имс. – Мне такое нравится. Можно выпустить свою натуру, и никто не удивится.

Артур покосился на него: Имс уже нарядился в рубашку из тонкого черного шелка, и веки его тоже отливали серебром и золотом, и губы были обрисованы пурпуром, неприлично полные, как у порнозвезды, а короткие волосы покрывала звездная пыль, точно прямиком с крылышек фей.

– Вот теперь я отчетливо вижу, что ты фэйри. Или что ты любишь мужчин. Не могу определиться, – глумливо сказал Артур.

Имс потянулся к нему своим ярким ртом, и Артур отклонился – он вовсе не собирался позволять Имсу слишком многого.

Но когда танцующие фигуры в клубе застыли, и зеркальные шары под потолком замерли, и замерли даже лучи света, только что рассыпавшиеся лучезарной пудрой в полумраке, и впереди разлилась глубокая тьма, а во тьме очертилась фигура… то Артур поймал себя на том, что совершенно бездумно переместился, закрыв Имса собой.

И еще он понял, что держит в руке пистолет.


	12. Sole mate

– Ого, Артур, это что, глок? Я польщен, – не преминул шепнуть Имс и в свою очередь отодвинул Артура в сторону.

Но Артур не слушал его.

– Тень, – сказал он.

Все они стояли, как завороженные, и смотрели на распахнувшиеся двери. За ними открылась комната, полная света – какого-то странного, белого, вовсе не солнечного, он лился с потолка, как водопад, и обливал стоящего в дверях человека серебром и перламутром. Но у ног его растекалась, чернильная тьма, которая выглядела очень живой и очень жадной, словно бы принюхиваясь и рыская в поисках добычи.

Фредо был прекрасен – тонкий юноша с золотыми волосами, синими глазами и цветущим лицом, со светлыми бровями и ресницами, будто сошедший с картин Ботичелли. Однако сам воздух вокруг него тревожно дрожал.

– Carino, ты вернулся ко мне, – улыбнулся он, и Тимати, как загипнотизированный, сделал шаг вперед.

Артуру очень не хотелось, чтобы мальчишка вступал в пределы пятна. И еще он заметил, что сам Фредо настоящей тени не отбрасывал, чернота на полу ничего общего с человеческим силуэтом не имела.

Между тем – Артур оглянулся, проверяя, не является ли это свойством сна, – все сновидцы принесли с собой свою обычную тень, пусть она у каждого сейчас и причудливо извивалась в переплетении света и мрака.

Извивалась, будто стараясь дотянуться до чернильного пятна.

– Я был груб с тобой в прошлый раз, carino, прости меня, – повинился Фредди и тоже сделал шаг вперед. – Я скучал по тебе, и я знаю, что ты скучал тоже, а размолвки у всех бывают… Ну же, подойди ко мне, разве ты не хочешь?..

– Стоять! – велел Имс всем сразу. – А что случилось с тобой, Фредди? Ты не помнишь?

Фредо склонил голову набок, как какой-нибудь кукольный ангелок, и золотая прядь упала на его лоб тоже легким ангельским пером, только вот Артур предпочел бы увидеть эпизод из какого-нибудь высокорейтингового фильма ужасов.

– Вы о чем толкуете, синьор? Или вернее, сэр… Очаровательный акцент, мне всегда нравились британцы…

– Я о том моменте, когда тебя поглотил твой доппельгангер, Фредди. До того, как ты избил своего друга. Что произошло тогда?

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – почти нежно ответил Фредди. И смотрел он теперь только на Имса – тоже почти нежно.

– Кто-то убил тебя на Острове, и ты не вернулся в Рим, а застрял здесь своей душой, и ее оплел кто-то страшный? Или ты сам, возможно, кого-то убил здесь и отпер замки на подземельях своего разума? Как это случилось?

По лицу Фредо пробежало что-то темное, он уже не выглядел розовым и жизнерадостным.

– Назовите мне свое имя, мистер… 

– Имс.

– Мистер Имс, – послушно повторил Фредди, и Вера Валерьяновна, стоявшая рядом с Артуром, вздрогнула. – Мистер Имс…

Голос этого прелестного юноши, подобного Антиною или Адонису, вдруг резко дал трещину. Будто бы захрипела пластинка, потеряв соскочившую иглу.

– Но я говорю о настоящем вашем имени, мистер Имс, назовите мне свое настоящее имя!

Теперь голос Фредо шел сразу отовсюду, и он не был громким, нет, но проникал, казалось, в самый мозг, в самое сердце, так что хотелось заткнуть уши и убежать, и бежать до тех пор, пока не свалишься бездыханным.

– Да хрена с два, – ответил Имс, моментально сворачивая всю свою манерную любезность. – Хрена с два я тебя так обрадую, Фредди, впрочем, ты ведь уже и не Фредди. А что стало с настоящим Фредди там, наверху, – ты знаешь?

– С ним всё хорошо, – от уха до уха улыбнулся двойник. – Очень хорошо.

– Он спит? – спросил Артур.

– О, нет, он не спит, совсем не спит. Я бы даже сказал, он впервые в жизни проснулся… И теперь дела у него значительно интереснее, чем раньше.

– Как у любого маньяка, – произнес Имс. – И ведь всё при нем для соблазнения и тонкой игры, не так ли? И раньше было, а теперь уж точно…

Бара за спиной – ни в застывшем состоянии, ни в движении – уже не осталось, они были заперты в незапертой комнате посреди тотальной пустоты: тьма и свет, как в первый день творения, если верить христианской религии.

Но здесь и сейчас они находились внутри совсем другого концепта мира, и Артур даже предполагать не мог, какого. Локи ли принадлежал этот мир? Был ли это всё еще Турисаз, или их занесло куда-то в совсем другое измерение?

Черное пятно между тем обогнуло всех сновидцев, заключив в круг, и теперь медленно текло к их ногам. Потом Артур заметил, что на периферии зрения что-то мелькает, будто бы теневые фигуры, уклончивые призраки, быстро меняющие форму, скачущие вокруг, как саранча.

– Нам пора уходить, – крикнул Артур. – Чего вы ждете, черт вас побери?

– Не могу, – признался Тимати. – Не могу проснуться, пробовал. Господи, как же страшно…

– Ты не понял, малыш, – тихо сказал Имс. – Я пробовал вытащить нас уже дважды за время этой милой беседы. Это закольцованный сон, видишь, как мигает свет, но ничего не меняется? Мы просто возвращаемся сюда же, по кругу.

– Не по кругу, а по спирали. Каждый раз уровень понижается, и это ты, ты, Имс, – не без моей помощи, разумеется, – спускаешь нас все глубже и глубже, – очаровательно улыбнулся Фред. – А ты же знаешь, что чем глубже сон, тем больше человек забывает, что он во сне.

– Вот ты тварь, – выругался Имс. – Хочешь оставить нас здесь навсегда?

– Что за странный вопрос, мистер Имс…

И тут Артур вдруг вспомнил свой недавний сон на южных берегах. Могло ли случиться, что такой бог, как Локи, приходил к нему лишь для развлечения? Ведь никогда еще Локи не действовал без умысла, значит, Артур мог как-то послужить ему, стать его оружием?

Он посмотрел на пистолет, который всё еще держал в руке.

Пистолет стал золотым.

И глаза, его собственные глаза, знал Артур, в этот самый миг тоже стали золотыми.

Вот что отдал ему Локи: свое золото, самое драгоценное золото всех миров, ибо это была его магия, магия, которая позволяла как создавать любые иллюзии, так и разрушать их.

Артур медленно поднял пистолет, прицелился и выстрелил – как будто уже делал это тысячи раз, как будто был опытным киллером.

Пуля блеснула в пустоте золотой искрой и проделала аккуратную черную дырку в мраморном лбу Фредди.

Эхо выстрела сотрясло адскую комнату даже чуть позже появления этой дырки.

А потом Артур щелкнул пальцами, и всё исчезло.

***

Мир Снежной Королевы был, наверное, именно таков.

Пространство обрывалось глубоко вниз белоснежными сверкающими глыбами с выступающими серебряными гребнями, сам воздух мерцал и звенел от белизны, голубое небо хрустело где-то вверху, пережевывая снег.

Окно поезда было приоткрыто, и в него врывались звуки – стук колес, гул рельсов и свист ветра. Глыбы из белого хрусталя оказались заснеженными скалами, а серебряные гребни – еловым лесом, покрывавшим эти скалы. Поезд шел по высокому виадуку, и при повороте стали видны его опоры из серого известняка, казавшиеся голубоватыми в свете снежного дня: мост был изогнут дугой.

Однако Артур с Имсом наслаждались теплом, сидя в мягчайших креслах в уютном вагоне-ресторане; на покрытом белой скатертью столике между ними красовались большой кофейник с горячим кофе, сливочники, две изящные чашки и серебряное блюдо с бисквитами.

Имс глубоко вздохнул и обвел взглядом интерьер в стиле ар-нуво. Здесь было на что посмотреть: стенные панели из красного дерева, бархатные занавеси, хрустальные люстры, картины на стенах – явно кисти мировых светил живописи, просто находка для ценителя искусства.

– «Восточный экспресс»… Однако, Артур!

– Удивлен?

– Впечатлен... Но знаешь ли, у меня появились вопросы, и тебе придется на них ответить, раз уж ты построил для нас такую уютную обстановку. И мы наконец-то наедине, если не считать твоей разгулявшей фантазии, конечно.

В ресторане они сидели не одни – за такими же столиками обедали самые разные персоны; впрочем, присмотревшись, в них можно было узнать всех героев детектива Агаты Кристи, даже Пуаро с его пышными усами и яйцеобразной головой здесь присутствовал, – и поедал он тоже яйцо, серебряной ложечки из серебряной пашотницы.

– Ты не сказал мне, что к тебе приходил Локи. Часть магии просто так, в шутейной беседе, не передается. Нужен близкий контакт, и ты понимаешь, о чем я, не правда ли?

– У меня встречный вопрос: тебе он должен был передать гораздо больше, но ты почему-то этим не воспользовался.

Имс хмыкнул, почесал бровь и переложил щипцами бисквит себе на блюдечко.

– Его магия несовместима с моей, дорогуша. Слишком разные материи, невозможно соединить, как лед и пламя. Его дар мне состоял в том, что он пробудил мою память о собственной природе. До его прихода я думал, что человек, что родился человеком, не знал, что по крови я фэйри. Бабушка, которая могла бы мне это рассказать, умерла, когда я был еще ребенком, а в матери ничего волшебного не проявлялось, обычная капризная фифа. Однако от нее я унаследовал актерские данные, и весьма неплохие, так что мне не в чем ее винить. Так что в каком-то смысле, Локи дал мне магию, но мою собственную, а не его. А ты, Артур, человек, а значит, для любой силы – табула раса. Умненький еврейский паренек, который быстро все сообразил и не хныкал в решающий момент. Я горжусь тобой, дорогуша.

Артур с силой потер глаза, он начинал уставать. Сколько уже длился сон? Здесь, в этой реальности, словно бы прошло несколько недель.

Очевидно, осознанные сновидения сильно продлевали фазу быстрого сна, но это было ненормально, и мозг уже начал подавать тревожные сигналы. Да и сколько можно было ее продлевать, не бесконечно же?

– Ты думаешь, что Фредди – источник Тени?

– Ты же его видел. Очень вероятно, что да. И тут так удачно сложились обстоятельства, что я могу проследить за настоящим Фредди – мы же с ним в одном времени, в одном пласте реальности. Я могу поехать в небольшое путешествие из Лондона в Рим… Полезно будет узнать, в каком состоянии Фредди, – доппельгангер мог нам наврать что угодно. Реальный блондинчик может лежать овощем в коме или быть подопытным кроликом в доме для умалишенных, и это не самая гуманная терапия, скажу я…

– Имс, я читал о методах, которые применялись в семидесятых…

– Или же он двинулся мозгами, но не лечится, а режет красивых синьорин по туалетам ночных клубов. Ну и, конечно, он сам может быть мертв.

– Ты и этого не исключаешь? – вскинул глаза Артур.

– Я не исключаю ничего, – спокойно ответил Имс и стал смотреть в окно.

Снаружи и вправду открывалась беспощадная красота: заснеженные леса, могучие скалы, темное, но точно бы засахаренное зеркало озера внизу. Красный поезд скользил по голубому мосту среди крахмального царства снега и анилиново-синих небес. Всё, как на рождественской открытке, при печати которой использовали слишком много краски и лака.

Артур выпил два глотка кофе, но время тикало, а его самого разрывало на части, и он даже не знал точно, от чего. От всего. От всего, что притащили в его жизнь, его нисколько не спросив, Локи и найденная им для Артура тульпа, мистер, мать его, Имс. Бог обмана, пусть его могилой станет вечный ад, и гребаный фэйри, настоящего обличья и имени которого Артур даже не ведал; клыки и горящие глаза могли оказаться лишь маской.

– Имс, зачем вообще вся эта белиберда? И мне, и тебе? Зачем я защищаю то, что живет только в моей голове?

– Ну, потому и защищаешь, дорогуша.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Артур и отпил еще кофе. – Логично. Логично, потому что этот мир явно богаче моего, я живу очень скучной жизнью, и мне в ней всегда было тесно, всегда не по себе. Но ты! Ты, Имс! Ты магическое существо, и раз уж однажды пробудился… Когда ты, кстати, пробудился? Ты ведь не говорил, когда Локи пришел к тебе с дарами!

– Не в двадцатом веке, но близко к нему, – уклончиво ответил Имс.

– И ты бессмертен?

– Не совсем, Артур.

– Да что это значит – не совсем? Не совсем… Это ведь значит, что ты живешь значительно дольше, чем все смертные?

– Это значит, что я никогда не умру от старости или болезни, Артур. У меня нет возраста. Но меня могут ранить, убить, поразить заклятьем. Я могу сорваться со скалы или поезда. И сойти с ума я тоже могу, ты ведь это хочешь спросить, Артур…

– Час от часу не легче. Ты можешь умереть и от того, что Тень заберет тебя во сне?

– Ну, совсем не обязательно всё случится именно так… – протянул Имс.

Цвет его бархатного пиджака плавно сместился с зеленого на лиловый, а брошь в виде хрустально-золотой ветви обернулась желтоватой розой, еще совсем свежей. Но Артура уже не могли сбить с толку эти фокусы.

– Но ты рискуешь, ты рискуешь сейчас и там, в своей реальности – собираясь искать Фредди, и здесь, где под нами бурлит царство теней. Оно жадное и хочет сожрать весь белый свет, я ведь чувствую это.

– Конечно, ты чувствуешь это, ведь в тебе теперь есть часть магии Локи. Но неужели ты так мало веришь в меня? Моя магия не такая мощная, как у бога, однако вполне сильная, поверь мне.

– Мне всё это не нравится, Имс. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бродил ночами по римским клоакам и искал потрошителя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спускался в кошмары и не мог из них выбраться, если кто-то позабудет пустить монстру в голову золотую пулю. Я хочу разорвать связь и никогда больше не видеть ни тебя, ни зеленой двери, только скажи мне, как это сделать.

– Да с чего бы мне тебе это говорить, сладкий? – с подозрительной мягкостью спросил Имс.

Движения его стали плавными, как у кошки. Артур уже понял, что так у Имса проявлялась страшная злость – вкрадчивостью и сладоречивостью. Однако не было больше никаких мерцающих ресниц и крашеных губ, лицо перед Артуром маячило бледное, заросшее рыжей щетиной, с кривым тонким шрамом, пересекавшим бровь и продолжавшимся на щеке, странным образом минуя сам глаз. И сами Имсовы глаза теперь втыкались в Артура, как гвозди: острые, потемневшие.

– Имс, я не люблю тебя. И если ты хорошо подумаешь, то поймешь, что и сам меня не любишь. Локи мастер в мороке, я много читал о нем, и все эти его фокусы с тульпами… Ты же допускаешь мысль, что это – лишь внушение? Мы даем ему энергию, из которой он творит магию, а его магия – это иллюзия, и весь этот мир иллюзорен, так вполне вероятно, что и все чувства – тоже обман? Все эти soul mate… читал я произведения в таком жанре... ничего нового, он даже идеи своей не принес в создание этой вселенной, где-то украл, как всегда…

– Ты читал, значит… – кивнул Имс.

Он аккуратно взял ложечку и теперь размешивал в кофе сахар, которого туда не клал. Амплитуда движений ложки всё увеличивалась, бренчание становилось всё звонче, и чашка уже грозила рассыпаться на кусочки.

В небе, будто бы повинуясь движениям ложки, тоже начали закручиваться снежные вихри, и свист ветра многократно усилился. Горизонт быстро темнел, ели под мостом угрожающе завыли. Мимо окна с грохотом пролетела какая-то балка.

– Имс, прекрати, я не хочу крушения поезда даже во сне…

– Ну, Артур, привыкай к таким вещам, раз уж твоя родственная душа – представитель Неблагого двора, – оскалил зубы Имс, и зубы эти снова превратились в клыки.

– Я не знаю, как это – любить, Имс. Но, черт тебя подери, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя стареющей женщиной, которой это так и не удастся. Это не самое приятное чувство 

– Знаешь, Артур, а я даже завидую тебе, – проговорил Имс. – Я завидую твоей бесчувственности. Ты никогда не знал, каково это: жаждать взаимности, близости, мечтать соединиться с человеком вплотную и душой, и телом, чтобы прорасти в него, как дерево в дерево. Мечтать каждый день, каждый час, и каждый день и час желаемого не получать. Жар желания сменяется холодом нервного, вымученного отчуждения, и так без конца. Скучать без тебя, но мучиться рядом с тобой, потому что все твои улыбки и взгляды – лишь отблеск тех улыбок и взглядов, которые могли бы мне предназначаться, и все твои прикосновения – лишь эхо настоящих объятий. Ты не знаешь, каково это: следить за выражением глаз, ловить, что может быть… когда-нибудь… в них появится то, чего я так хочу. Но нет, нет, этот прекрасный Артур порой дружелюбен и заинтересован, он иногда даже ласков, только вот ни капли любви в нем нет! И как часто мне хочется послать тебя в ад, ты и не знаешь! Как часто я думал о том, чтобы не приходить к тебе больше никогда, не отпирать врата, не спускаться в это королевство кривых зеркал… Да оно мне и не нужно, да, ты прав! В гробу я видал это царство Локи, он не мой бог, я ему не верю! Ты прав и в том, что для меня – как для фэйри – вполне возможно разорвать связь, и я даже не получу никаких повреждений, никаких болезней, мое время не изменится, мое пространство не получит прорех, я не умру, я смогу жить дальше без всего этого дерьма – будто не было ни Турисаз, ни тебя, Артур, деревянный мой мальчик, ни блужданий по темным снам, где бесчинствуют чудовища. Ты кругом прав, Артур, ты безупречен, твоя логика режет любой мой ответ, как алмаз режет стекло. Но каждый раз, когда я подумаю о мире, из которого сам, сознательно, тебя вырвал, – мне жаль мое бедное сердце. То есть жить я, конечно, смогу – и может быть, даже, неплохо, и я точно не останусь один, уж ты мне поверь. Только это уже буду не я.

Артур хотел возразить, но не мог даже двинуть губами, его будто заморозило, и дело здесь было вовсе не в магии – и не в снежных вихрях, что резвились в скалах.

– О, я знаю, что ты скажешь, Артур. Не скажешь, но точно подумаешь. Бедный Имс, как же его размазало! Да и все, кто слышал бы меня сейчас, покачали бы головами: о нет, бедняга Имс, совсем его развезло, распустил сопли, как девственница перед свадьбой. А ведь я мог бы отлично притворяться, делать вид, что просто хочу с тобой порезвиться. Но я не хочу, Артур. Такая игра – удел тех, кто считает любовь слабостью. Есть немало людей, кто сказал бы, что любить того, кто к этому равнодушен, – слабость. И глупость, конечно же. Но я знаю обратное, Артур. Никто не может оставаться глух к любви – глух абсолютно. Даже такая чурка, как ты. После меня от твоего холодного сердца может остаться пепелище. Я чувствую себя сильнее даже тогда, когда стою перед тобой на коленях, потому что вся моя кровь – она теперь звенит и побуждает к полету. Пусть на волосок от паденья, пусть. Я чувствую себя сильнее, когда пытаюсь поцеловать тебя: даже когда ты уворачиваешься. Потому что любовь – это медленный, но сильный яд, она проникает в тебя капля за каплей, и отравляет тебя, и так или иначе ты становишься моим. Моя любовь меняет твою реальность, меняет твою душу, и она никогда уже не будет прежней, Артур, да, можешь об этом поплакать, но, учитывая твою прежнюю бесприютную жизнь, стоит ли о ней жалеть, об этой ледяной душе?

Артур молчал и смотрел в окно, сцепив пальцы в замок, его сотрясала такая дрожь, что он боялся задохнуться.

Имс протянул к нему руку через столик и коснулся его рукава.

И тогда стекла окон зазвенели со страшной силой, и ураган рухнул с неба черным стонущим монстром, подняв в воздух снежное покрывало, а затем с ревом в клочья разметал и горы, и лес, и живописный виадук с мелодичным названием Ландвассер, и нарядный красный поезд, рождественской игрушкой скользивший по нему.


	13. Фригольд

С утра Артура раздражало абсолютно все.

Леночка щебетала по телефону умильным голоском, сыпала ласковыми обращениями вроде «котик», «рыбка» и «зайчик», а один раз даже – «милый утеночек». Обозреватели и редакторы разделов прониклись духом наступающего католического Рождества, хотя никто из них в католической вере замечен не был, и следующего за ним Нового года – в офисе уже сновали подарки от «тайного Санты», в конце рабочего дня то и дело под разными предлогами стреляло шампанское, в курилках бурно обсуждали, кто в чем пойдет на корпоратив, кто куда поедет на зимние каникулы и чем закончится роман Аллочки из бухгалтерии с дизайнером Федором.

И Артур не мог винить сотрудников в беспечности: клиенты тоже не подавали признаков жизни – большая часть владельцев бизнеса улетела в теплые края, все сделки по продажам рекламы отодвинулись на вторую половину января. И даже так называемые «лидеры мнений», которые обычно страстно отзывались на любой запрос, лишь бы показаться на глянцевых страницах, в эти дни интервью давали неохотно, грезя зимним Будапештом или Бали. Да и большинство интервью в следующий номер было уже написано, проверено и сверстано.

Словом, дух праздника – и воздушного, пьяного праздничного безделья – витал повсюду. Артур запретил есть мандарины в офисе, зато разрешил нарядить елку, чем редакция с восторгом тут же и занялась.

Сам Артур мандарины не ел и елку не наряжал, а заливал в себя крепкий кофе и писал тематический план номеров на следующий год, игнорируя радужные круги перед глазами.

В обед в офис величественно плыла Виолетта Георгиевна, богемная дама из театральной тусовки, традиционно снабжавшая редакцию билетами на балет, оперу и спектакли. В Большом давали «Щелкунчика», и Виолетта заливалась соловьем, расхваливая свежее исполнение партии Дроссельмейера – она уже познала прекрасное и теперь советовала всем сделать то же самое. Запах ее крепчайших винтажных духов заполнил не только офис журнала, но даже лестничное пространство с первого по четвертый этаж, оставив мандарины далеко позади. Леночка сразу же начала чихать и чесаться, у дизайнера Федора щеки покрылись красными пятнами.

Билеты на «Щелкунчика» разлетались, как горячие пирожки на ярмарке в морозный день, но Артур и безо всякого балета чувствовал себя персонажем гофмановского романа.

Конечно, когда он – после обвала в горах – проснулся посреди ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем, на его настенных часах не сидело золоченой совы с кошачьей головой или судейского советника в желтом крылатом сюртуке. Однако рухнувшего с виадука поезда Артуру было достаточно, – спасибо, вполне достаточно!

Он прочитал много материалов про осознанные сновидения, чтобы понимать – пользы здоровью от них ждать не стоит. Здесь нарушалась фаза быстрого сна, которая отвечала за ассоциативные связи, переработку дневных образов и их распределение в долговременную память и условную «мусорную корзину». В случае осознанных сновидений этот процесс искажался – с одной стороны, часть реального дневного опыта, не будучи переосмыслена во сне, утрачивалась, а с другой – непогашенные активности копились тяжелым балластом, который постепенно приводил к спутанному дневному мышлению. К тому же мозг теперь был обременен двойной ношей: к реальным сценариям, на обработку которых и так не хватало времени, добавлялись новые, сонные, с успехом выдававшие себя за настоящую жизнь. В конце концов это истощало психику и затрудняло распознавание, где видения, а где реальность.

Чтение легенд о Неблагом дворе покоя не добавило. Правда, тут Артур не завидовал и самому Имсу: неблагие фэйри сильно не жаловали людей, и нужно же было Локи так удачно пошутить, чтобы один из них влюбился в человека. Причем в человека, который ничем особенным из толпы не выделялся. Теперь, повидав настоящих чудес, Артур мог признать, что он всего лишь среднестатистический мизантроп, только вот незадача – к этому не прилагалось гения Ницше, Канта или Шопенгауэра. И таланта Гофмана или По к стремлению прорваться за врата реальности – тоже не прилагалось.

Он был серым, как маленькая мышь, но его зачем-то отметили дважды: темный фэйри – своей любовью и могучий языческий бог – даром своей магии. При этом странным образом от такой участи Артур ощущал себя еще ничтожнее. Вдали теперь маячили безумие и полнейшее отвращение к жизни, – если он будет продолжать в том же духе.

А он будет продолжать.

Вне всякого сомнения, он будет продолжать.

Дойдя до этой мысли, Артур, после долгого рабочего дня без сил лежавший в кресле, подтянул к себе по столу винтажную лампу и через всю комнату швырнул ее в стену.

***

Мандарины купить все-таки пришлось.

Лилию увезли в больницу, и Артур, поколебавшись несколько дней, все же к ней поехал. Ему сказали, что женщина пережила микроинсульт, видимо, в результате какого-то сильного шока, и временно потеряла способность говорить. Нарушения речи, объяснял Артур врач-невролог, часто являются последствиями даже микроинсультов, как и сильная слабость, которую сейчас испытывала Лилия, и заторможенные реакции, и проблемы с памятью. Однако, по его мнению, здесь имела место психологическая немота, то есть немота как результат потрясения, а не органического поражения мозга, поэтому прогноз был благоприятный:  как только психическое состояние придет в норму, скорее всего вернется и речь.

Артур подумал, что эти вероятностные оговорки ничего хорошего не несут, однако доктор имел вид бодрый и уверенный, говорил убежденно. Артур не очень разбирался в неврологических заболеваниях, как и в заболеваниях вообще.

Он надел белый халат, прошел в палату, придвинул к кровати Лилии стул и сел. Пакет с мандаринами и букет подмороженных роз неловко поместил на тумбочку

Лилия смотрела на него вполне осмысленно и даже слегка улыбнулась, когда он вошел. Артур ожидал увидеть страх, ярость, отвращение, но не обнаружил ничего подобного.

Он тоже слегка улыбнулся.

– Ваш врач внушает доверие: молодой, умный, современный, – бодро сообщил он – как будто она этого врача не видела, нашел о чем сообщать. – Вы скоро поправитесь. И с вашей страховкой все в порядке. Уверен, вас будут с нетерпением ждать на вашей работе.

Что я несу, подумал он, разве я не уверен в том, что ей теперь совершенно наплевать на работу? Да и помнится, ни один коллега с ней даже кофе попить не удосужился – наверное, все они заметили ее отсутствие, как замечают отсутствие функции: один винтик поломался, и вся большая машина начинает сбоить.

Он был уверен, что с работы мандаринов и роз ей точно не принесут. Одиночество, вспомнил он расхожую шутку, – это когда некому забрать тебя из морга, все остальное – временные затруднения. Интересно, если бы и вправду речь шла о смерти, а после такого кошмара все могло случиться, стал бы Артур единственным визитером в последнее пристанище Лилии, или кто-то бы еще о ней вспомнил?

Артур намеренно не хотел касаться темы тульп, чтобы не будить кошмаров, но Лилия сама указала глазами на блокнот и карандаш, лежавшие на тумбочке, и, когда Артур дал их ей, криво вывела: «Он жив?».

Бесполезно было притворяться, что Артур не понимает, о чем речь.

– Да, Имс убежден, что в своем мире Георгин жив.

«Правда, Георгин и там мог сильнейшим образом измениться», – мысленно добавил Артур, но вслух, конечно, ничего говорить не стал. С другой стороны, надо полагать, что гончая Аннуна изначально не отличалась ангельским нравом. Черт знает по какому принципу Локи смешивал дичайшие ингредиенты в своем колдовском котле. Родственные души, что за бред.

Если бы здесь был Имс, он бы нашел нужные слова, а вот Артур не умел утешать и поддерживать. Однако сидеть и молчать тоже не казалось хорошим вариантом.

– Может, вам что-нибудь нужно, Лилия? Какие-то продукты, лекарства? Может быть, принести вещи из дома? Кто-то о вас заботится?

Лидия скривила угол рта и написала большими косыми буквами: «Нет».

Потом подумала минуту и еще что-то долго писала, а потом протянула Артуру бумагу и на минуту задержала его пальцы в своих, сухих, как пергамент, и совсем ослабевших.

«Плед. Здесь холодно. И полотенце с мишками, из комода. Крем для лица, он на комоде».

– Хорошо, – прочитав этот скудный список, кивнул Артур. – Хорошо, я принесу все завтра.

В эту больницу хотя бы можно было ходить без отвращения. Со своими деньгами и страховкой Лилия могла позволить себе платную клинику с небольшим стационаром и одноместной палатой, где висели картины, цвели живые цветы, и кровать располагала ко сну, а не препятствовала ему. Артуру не пришлось смотреть на ходящих под себя старух и перекошенных стариков, чьи продавленные койки выставлялись в коридор за неимением мест в палатах. Здесь не было облупленных синих стен, ржавых кранов, текущих унитазов, не было окон с огромными щелями и самостийных курилок на лестничных площадках, откуда больных матом гоняли санитарки. Не было жестяных ведер с запахом хлорки и грязноватых душевых, обложенных белым колотым кафелем, – с целым выводком пронумерованных эмалированных тазиков подозрительного назначения, который всегда завершал чайник, пузатый и тоже пронумерованный.

Артур очень сомневался, что такие условия пробуждают человечность. Еще больше он сомневался, что сам пробудил бы человечность у пациентов обычной городской больницы, явившись туда в своем пижонском пальто из шотландской шерсти. Впрочем, дело-то было вовсе не в пальто – само его холеное лицо, непроницаемое, как стена, говорило о крайне слабой симпатии к роду человеческому.

И желание посмотреть, как живет «бедная женщина», продиктовало ему вовсе не милосердие.

Домой к Лилии он пошел тем же вечером – она жила в одном из старых домов на Набережной Фонтанки. Парадное здесь сохранило следы былой красоты, хотя прекрасную изразцовую печку наглухо замазали зеленой краской, а резные металлические балясины лестничных перил, в рисунке которых еще можно было различить мастерски вырезанных мотыльков со сложенными крыльями, – покрасили в адовый синий.

Артур поднялся на четвертый этаж по широкой лестнице неторопливо и спокойно, но чувствовал себя, как вор.

Он быстро нашел и крем, и полотенце – очень мягкое, сливочного цвета, и плед – огромный и клетчатый. После этого он начал искать следы безумия – сам толком не зная, что ищет.

Можно ли было найти признаки проявления в человеке большой Тени? Наверняка, если только они были очевидны: орудия пыток, садомазохистские приспособления, труды Алистера Кроули, трупики животных, принесенных в жертву, пентаграммы на стенах, фотографии людей с выскобленными ножом лицами и стертыми глазами, – словом, все то, что регулярно демонстрируют сериалы о маньяках. Если бы все было так просто. В конце концов, существовал интернет, следы деятельности в котором сегодня стало легко стереть.

Но ноутбук Лилии даже не был запаролен, а в обширной коллекции закладок находились только книги по финансам и эффективному лидерству да сентиментальные сериалы. Но о каком эффективном лидерстве могла идти речь, если человек не сумел уговорить коллегу выпить с ним чашку кофе?

Также Лилия, судя по всему, интересовалась модой: история браузера вывалила кучу ссылок на сайты гламурных журналов и репортажи с показов коллекций высоких брендов. Тут же присутствовали самоучители по вязанию и вязальные форумы, а около кровати на столике лежало в корзинке что-то, напоминающее недовязанный свитер. Хотя Артур скорее бы принял это за недовязанного слона. В вязании Лилия асом явно не стала, скорее всего, просто пыталась занять себя чем-то помимо работы. Артур подозревал, что «слон» был заброшен с тех пор, как появился Георгин.

Ценила ли гончая Аннуна тот факт, что ради нее забросили вязание? Интересно, что они вообще находили в общении друг с другом: Лилия и адский пес, притворившийся милым терьерчиком?

Он нашел рисунки, явно изображавшие Георгина, в паре блокнотов в ящиках стола. Судя по всему, Лилия всегда наблюдала его только в виде терьера, свое истинное обличье Георгин ей не показывал.

Читала Лилия жанр крутого детектива – Чейза, Чендлера, Спиллейна, не самая популярная сегодня литература. Артур подумал, что для нее это был вариант женского романа.

На комоде стояло несколько фотографий в нарядных рамках – везде Лилия в красивых платьях, явно на каких-то торжественных мероприятиях, но одна, всегда одна. Даже широкая улыбка не могла скрыть этого факта.

Артур положил вещи в пакет, а пакет в сумку, и сел в кресло, покрытое такой же клетчатой, как плед, накидкой. Представить, что Лилия озлобилась внутри против всех и вся, не понимая причин своего одиночества, казалось самым простым вариантом. Хотя озлобленность проявлялась бы и в жизни, прорывалась непременно, но никакой токсичности в Лилии Артур не замечал. Не было в ней ни зависти, ни тяжелого сарказма, ни хамства, замаскированного под шутку, ни желания обесценить собеседника…

Нападение пса на Лилию, когда тот стал порождением Тени, как раз Артура не смущало. Теневая сторона личности противоречила самой личности и росла в ответ на отторжение ею. Теневой двойник, разросшийся до размеров целого мира, вполне мог хотеть уничтожить своего бывшего носителя. В общем-то, Артур потому и подумал о Лилии.

Чтобы выяснить это, ему надо было добраться до какой-то тайны, до самой глубокой психотравмы, вырастившей Тень, но эта травма могла быть любой, хотя прежде всего, конечно, детской. Во всей квартире Лилии не нашлось места напоминанию о родителях – ни одного фото, ни одной детской игрушки. В социальных сетях тоже не нашлось никаких упоминаний о них, аккаунт не выводил на страницы родственников или одноклассников. Либо Лилия вычеркнула из жизни всех близких людей, либо выросла в детском доме, почему нет.

Артур даже не мог пообщаться с ее друзьями, поскольку друзей у нее не было.

С другой стороны, оставались те, кто умер раньше: неведомые ему Борис, Лизочка и Вадик. Но все оставалось таким же запутанным.

Только теперь Артуру стало остро интересно, почему все они погибли. Интересно не просто с точки зрения разума – а с точки зрения погружения в эмоции. Турисаз пробудил в нем интерес к полю чувств – полю, на которое он раньше никогда даже не заходил.

Артур не хотел думать о том, чем закончился последний сон. Почему рухнул поезд. Да, буря в душе Имса – как мощного магического существа – сыграла в крушении большую роль, но Артур не настолько преуспел в искусстве самообмана, чтобы сваливать всю вину на него.

Это его чувства обрушили поезд, мост, горы и небеса.

Он и не подозревал, что на такое способен.

***

Пять дней прошло с крушения виадука Ландвассер, а врата оставались заперты.

Имс тоже не откликался.

Хотя Артур позвал его всего дважды. Он был очень зол, и причина злости для него самого оставалась загадкой. Разве его нарциссической душе не хотелось всегда, чтобы им восхищались, любовались, чтобы каждый раз смотрели на него с трепетом сердца? Вот оно, отражение в глазах любящего: бриллиантовый идол, оазис посреди пустыни, неувядающий благоуханный цветок. Почему же это приводило его в бешенство? Имс ничего не требовал, он не строил золотых клеток, не надевал на шею Артура ошейник, он лишь любил его. Локи тоже ничего не потребовал от него – совсем ничего. Так кто же мешал Артуру молча и небрежно, и в самом деле подобно надменному Нарциссу, принимать эти царские дары?

Артур и сам не знал, почему беспокоится. Возможно, всему виной было отсутствие обычного утомительного умственного труда – стремительно приближался Новый год, и теперь уж даже самые заядлые трудоголики отдались приготовлениям к празднику – покупке елок и подарков, рассылке открыток, подготовке нарядов к вечеринкам, составлению виш-листов, заготовке продуктов для заветной ночи.

Артур, шел ли пешком до метро, ехал ли на машине до дома, всегда поражался толпам, растущим в геометрической прогрессии. Происходящее напоминало ему зомби-апокалипсис, расцвеченный электрическими гирляндами. Он бы не удивился страшному воплю из гущи этого нового Вавилона, а дальше все как в кино – быстро бегущая по городу зараза каннибализма и разодетые граждане, пережевывающие то, что раньше было другими разодетыми гражданами…

Тем не менее, он заготовил подарки сотрудникам, на корпоративной вечеринке произнес торжественную речь и отбыл там положенное время, расточая вежливые улыбки и комплименты. Он принял даже домогательства представителя главного рекламного партнера журнала – молодая и аппетитная директор крупной фирмы-металлотрейдера сверкала рыжими волосами и роскошным декольте весь вечер, который предсказуемо закончился в ее серой шелковой спальне. Артур не назвал бы эту ночь полной огня, однако бюджеты на следующий год она обеспечила.

На беду, кровать и шкафы в этой самой спальне пропахли вистерией – этот запах источали многочисленные саше, и Артур обнаружил в себе томление и тоску.

Он не остался до утра у новой пассии – просто не смог, вызвал такси, отдав за поездку совершенно дикие деньги, а дома прошел на кухню, не раздеваясь, налил доверху стакан вина, выхлестал его залпом и сел на подоконник, наблюдая за светящимся городом. Возможно, еще вечером ему надо было пить больше, гораздо больше, и тогда никакая вистерия не одурманила бы его снова.

Огни за окном напоминали ему огоньки, блуждающие в холмах и на болотах в том мире, откуда происходил родом Имс. Он много читал об этих огоньках, он много читал об этом мире, но увидеть их воочию ему было не суждено.

Но он бы хотел снова увидеть дом бабушки Имса – он подозревал, что дом этот вполне реален. И его очень интересовала сама таинственная бабушка, которая, судя всему, являлась не кем иным, как сиохайном – подменышем, которому удалось стать настоящим фэйри и найти баланс между миром реальности и грез.

Материя зависит от силы твоего желания, как-то обмолвился Имс, – если очень хочешь, то все может быть вещественно.

И он желал, желал видеть, как вспыхивают огоньки на болотах. И в глазах Имса, когда его обуревают сильные чувства.

А в присутствии Артура его глаза никогда еще не были тусклыми.

И ведь Локи, Локи умел проходить сквозь любые двери, миновать любые запоры, разделяющие реальности. О нет, Артур не обманывался: он знал, что Локи передал ему лишь крохи своего золота, волхв в его случае оказался не слишком щедр.

Но все-таки, могло статься, достаточно щедр?

Артурово сердце ныло так сильно, а глаза так устали от видов раздираемого ожиданием праздника города. И он знал, знал, куда ему нужно: все уже было прописано в его мозгу. Он видел этот двухэтажный дом в деревне Грантчестер в Кембриджшире: серый, с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, с крышей, покрытой замшелой черепицей, с вьющимися красными розами по стенам. Дом этот казался игрушечным, обманывая зрителя в размерах, к нему по зеленому дворику вилась дорожка из рыжего кирпича. Небо над ним висело низкое, серое и дождливое, но и пусть.

Если между тульпами сильная связь, они знают друг о друге все. О, Имс вовсе не был так самонадеян, как казалось. Может быть, в этом и заключалась главная Артурова головная боль: Имс всегда оказывался прав.

Но когда Артур моргнул и огляделся, то понял, что его окружает совсем не Грандчестер, при всем его несомненном очаровании.

Тот мир, который ринулся на него со всех сторон, невозможно было описать человеческими словами – ни на одном языке. В нем воздух равнялся свету, а запах – звуку, и все дышало жизнью, даже неживое. Артуру казалось, что он стоит в огромной пудренице с золотой и розовой пудрой, которая одновременно была черным сказочным лесом, внутрь которого вели огненные тропинки, и при этом – вершиной горы, с которой открывался мир, имени которого ни один смертный не знал.

Зато того, кто обернулся к нему, Артур знал отлично, хотя внешность его тоже не поддавалась описанию. Артуру казалось, что фэйри, стоявший перед ним, состоит в одно и то же время из закатных сумерек и звездной ночи, из вина и крови, из воды и огня. Но глаза его засияли так же ослепительно, как и в человеческом обличье, когда он понял. Понял и даже пошатнулся от изумления.

– Опачки… – совсем не по-магически, слегка обалдело пробормотал Имс и присвистнул, а потом улыбка побежала по всему его лицу, как лесной пожар. – Артур, любовь моя. Соскучился по мне? 


	14. Потери и находки

– Я сплю? – спросил Артур.  – Но это же не Турисаз?

– Артур, все ответы уже в твоей голове, – мягко сказал Имс.

Но Артур не двинулся с места. Если Имс думал, что он упадет в обморок от восторга при виде места, наполненного гламуром, и поверит во всем его хозяину, то глубоко ошибался.

– Это ведь твой фригольд?

– Да, Артур, – чуть поскучневшим голосом ответил Имс. – Я смотрю, ты хорошо успел подготовиться. Это мой фригольд. Он находится еще в этом мире, но, перейдя его границу, ты окажешься в самом Аннуне, как он есть. Или на Авалоне, что суть то же самое. Просто вы, люди, придумали столько имен и столько сложных легенд, что даже мы в них путаемся…

– Мы, люди? – усмехнулся Артур. – И ведь правда, за твоими улыбчивыми личинами так легко забыть, как ты относишься к «нам, людям». Признаться, я думал, что ты поехал в Италию – выяснять, что с Фредди.

– А я ездил, – сказал Имс и как-то сдулся, принял человеческий облик. – И выяснил. Пойдем-ка домой, и я все-все тебе расскажу.

– Пойдем, – согласился Артур, чувствуя, что шатается, будто бы пьянея от местного воздуха с каждой секундой – или, быть может, не от воздуха, а от доносившихся издалека звуков свирели. Артур был почему-то уверен, что это свирель, хотя ни разу ее доныне не слышал и даже не представлял, как она выглядит.

Имс сделал трудноуловимый жест, будто бы написал что-то в воздухе, и вот Артур очутился на уже знакомом ему диване, обитом честерфильдской тканью.

– И этот дом – тоже фригольд? – спросил он, оглядываясь.

В камине оранжевым парусом набухло пламя, запахло какими-то травами, жареным мясом и горячим алкоголем, а потом в руки Артуру спикировал сам по себе толстый стакан с грогом. На столике рядом с диваном красовалась стеклянная чаша с черпаком, стоявшая на подставке с греющей ее зажженной свечой.

– Да, – просто ответил Имс.

Он сидел напротив Артура в кресле, высоко закинув ногу на ногу, пил грог, плечи его были накрыты клетчатым пледом, и он выглядел так уютно и по-домашнему, совершенно безопасно. Тот лес и тот облик точно привиделись Артуру, но и то и другое будет мерещиться ему на каждом углу до конца жизни.

– Так что с Фредди?

– О, Фредди оказался интересным фруктом. Мне пришлось побегать по злачным местам самого разного пошиба, и если бы я не любил общаться с людьми, вопреки всем твоим наветам, Артур…

– Скажи уж прямо – если бы не любил морочить им голову…

– … то я быстро, очень быстро мог бы потерять терпение. Но не потерял и тут же был за него вознагражден! Наш Фредди родился с серебряной ложкой во рту. Мать – ничем не примечательная итальянка, актриса средней руки, зато ярчайшая красавица, ей наш блондинчик обязан своей неотразимой внешностью. А вот папа – американский миллиардер, который однажды окунулся в океан жаркой страсти с римлянкой, но, конечно же, на ней не женился. Впрочем, может статься, даже и хорошо, что не женился, поскольку сменил пять официальных жен всего лишь за то время, пока Фредди рос, а тому едва минуло шестнадцать. Сейчас у него шестая уже.  Однако, по всей видимости, о романе с матерью Фредди этот владелец нефтяных скважин сохранил прекрасные воспоминания, ибо сформировал внебрачному сыночку внушительный счет в банке, а кроме того, оплачивал его обучение в хорошей частной школе и даже разные хобби навроде занятий живописью и музыкой. А ведь заметь, сына он знает только по фотографиям. По крайней мере, так утверждает Лора, все еще дивная, как Венера Ботичелли, хотя и разменяла пятый десяток. Но некоторых женщин возраст только красит.

– Она уже Лора? И рассказала тебе все как на духу?

– Ты знаешь, да, – кивнул Имс, с невинным видом опрокидывая в себя почти целый стакан грога. – Занятная синьора, однако сейчас пребывает в глубокой депрессии, поскольку ее сын находится в клинике, за счет папы, конечно же.

– В коме? Или безумен?

– Vita Reducta, мой дорогой.

– Имс, я не силен в латыни.

– Скажем так, почти в летаргии, но не совсем. Он все время спит. Приборы фиксируют, что он воспринимает все раздражители, правда, дышит редко, как йог, и температура тела у него понижена. Пару раз он даже приходил в себя, просыпался, но встать не смог из-за страшной слабости, и снова заснул. Врач считает, что имело место какая-то сильная нагрузка, физическая или психическая, которая привела к хронической усталости, некому выгоранию мозга и организма. Но если ты спросишь меня, Артур, то я не вижу причины, откуда бы взяться хронической усталости у парня, который уже год как бросил учебу и хиппует на всю катушку, проводя дни напролет на свежем воздухе и солнце, а ночи – в постелях красоток или красавчиков.

– Он бросил учебу?

– Да, трудный подросток, избалованное дитя,  – скривился Имс. – Папочка даже не лишил его денег, они все так же ждут его совершеннолетия. Очень любимый сын, очень, и это притом, что у этого миллиардера еще двенадцать детей. Все у Фредди было прекрасно, да и у самой Лоры тоже, и тут вот такая напасть, ужасно печально. Я поддержал синьору Карриди как мог, она оценила мою заботу.

– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Артур. – Считаешь, что Фредди не может до конца проснуться, потому что часть его личности – все еще во сне?

– Или же это последствия травматической ситуации. Когда тебя убивают во сне, а ты к этому не подготовлен, психике не так просто это перенести. Вот, например, ты когда-нибудь умирал во сне?

– Скажем так, мне снилась смертельная опасность, но я всегда просыпался раньше, чем умирал.

– Вот видишь. А в осознанных снах не всегда все так легко заканчивается. Осознаваемая смерть во сне может нанести довольно серьезный вред разуму. Ты приобретаешь опыт смерти – это редко встречается в реальности. Но есть и другая версия – вред психике Фредди наносит порабощение Тенью его разума, его, не побоюсь этого слова, души.

– Как пятно у ног Фредди. Живое, настороженное… И жаждущее.

– Жадность Тени не знает границ. Она способна получать удовольствие – и хотеть его. И, конечно, она хочет власти. Все подобные существа всегда хотят власти, уж поверь мне. Хотя это даже не существо, это сущность, поэтому с ней в разы труднее совладать. Это то, что есть в каждом человеке, и то, что всегда спешит на зов себе подобного.

– Но какие выводы ты сделал из этого путешествия? Ведь не только о красоте матери Фредди?

– А тебе идут тонкие усмешечки, дорогуша. О выводах говорить рано, но можно поразмыслить. С одной стороны, похоже, что Тень нам врала, хотела запутать – Фредди вовсе не стал потрошителем, как она обещала. Хотя врать и хитрить – свойство всех теней. С другой стороны, в любой лжи есть доля правды, и возможно, носитель Тени, который выпускает ее на волю и даже отделяет ее от себя, вовсе от нее не освобождается, а оказывается порабощен ей полностью – после определенных разрушительных для психики последствий. То есть можно вообразить, что Тень не совсем лгала, а просто опередила события – когда или если Фредди справится с летаргией, то может начать резать людей, как свинок, или, наоборот, утонченно складывать их почки, легкие и сердца в причудливый натюрморт, ведь такие юноши всегда мнят себя Леонардо. Ну, или то, что Фрейд называл сверх-эго, а мы попросту скажем – душа, победит.

– Но ты не веришь в победу морали.

– Я верю, что могут быть исключения, конечно, но правило таково – в борьбе Джекила и Хайда всегда побеждает Хайд.

– Потому что хаос всегда побеждает порядок?

– О нет, – Имс сверкнул зубами. – Потому что если человек хочет согрешить, он обязательно согрешит – рано или поздно. И будет делать это до тех пор, пока у него останутся силы. 

– Но ты не думаешь, что это Фредди...

– Нет, потому что времени прошло достаточно, и если это он выпустил Тень, он давно бы стал героем криминальных хроник – либо в роли маньяка, либо в роли жертвы.

– В роли жертвы? – поразился Артур.

– Ну, Тень проявляет себя по-разному. Представь, что тобой движет саморазрушение особого рода, и ты втайне страстно, смертельно желаешь, чтобы тебя изнасиловали и пытали, или изнасиловали и потом убили. И такое встречается. Выпустив Тень, ты теряешь всякую узду, а коня всадника апокалипсиса нельзя освобождать, как известно. Поэтому ты шатаешься по притонам, пока не найдешь приключений на свою красивую задницу.

– Я не мечтаю о таком, Имс.

– А точно ли ты об этом знаешь, Артур? Ты вообще знаешь свою темную сторону? Ты хоть раз спускался на свое собственное дно и внимательно осматривался по углам? Иногда старые девы или молодые послушники в монастырях такие коленца выкидывают – у демонов глаза выпадают от удивления.

– У демонов, говоришь, – медленно сказал Артур. – А ты знаешь, Имс, я тут читал, что неблагие очень любят питаться грезами завороженных ими людей. За счет этого умножают свой гламур, свою магию, свое долголетие, наконец. Не находишь ли ты в этом сходства с Тенью? Это раз. А два: очевидно, ты каждому зачарованному тобой человеку говоришь, что любишь его безмерно?

Имс развернулся к нему всем корпусом, а потом вдруг – Артур не успел отследить перемещение – оказался близко-близко. Клыки у него полезли снова, но выражение на роже блуждало глумливое, и глаза сверкали. Он долго рассматривал Артура, не смущаясь тем, что почти ткнулся лицом ему в лицо, а потом внезапно заржал. Больше Артур никак не мог это назвать.

– Так вот что тебя беспокоит, дорогой мой. Опасаешься, как бы ты не стать лишь одной из моих побед…

– Побед? – переспросил Артур.

– Хорошо, хорошо, моих игрищ с людьми. Другими словами, как бы не стать одним из тех наивных бедолаг, у которых, как ты полагаешь, я высосал мозги и которые блуждали после этого по свету придурками. Так? И еще ты подозреваешь, как бы это я, я не оказался тем, кто выпустил Тень, ведь моя Тень … – о, ты считаешь, что если я неблагой, я весь состою из тьмы, не так ли?

Нет, Артур ошибся. Имс все же злился.

И очень сильно.

Потому что вся комната и весь дом сейчас вибрировали и тряслись: звенели люстры, жалобно пищали стулья и столы, вскрипывали полы, трещина змейкой юркнула в углу потолка, стекла в окнах дрожали.

– Нулевой пациент, – сказал Артур, будто не видя и не слыша ничего, он сам себе удивлялся, но все странное казалось ему таким обыденным теперь. – Ты, наверное, не знаешь, а в наших фильмах так это называют: «нулевой пациент». Это первый человек, который стал зомби и заразил других. Мы же его ищем, не так ли? И разве мы не должны рассмотреть все варианты?

– Я разочарую тебя, сладкий, но твое решение оказалось слишком простым, чтобы быть правильным. Я питаюсь грезами, это правда, но, знаешь ли, на кошмарах многого не построишь. И здоровье не сильно поправишь. Грезы должны быть прекрасным, они должны вознести человека на вершины эйфории, чтобы его можно было попользовать. Другой вопрос, что мы, те, которых вы так боитесь, можем сделать с человеком уже после того, как выпили его видения и его счастье. И как человек будет переживать этот обман, это тоже другой вопрос.

– Ну конечно.

Имс отмахнулся, как от мухи, и продолжал, улыбаясь все шире и все страшнее.

– У нас нет Тени как таковой – мы не держим на цепи свое стремление к удовольствиям и не подавляем его. Наше зло не растет и не мечется, не заболевает бешенством – потому что мы не скрываем его от себя, мы кормим его всегда вовремя и выпускаем погулять, когда это ему требуется. В нас есть тьма, но у нас достаточно разума и воли, чтобы видеть ее, а не притворяться слепцами – в отличие от вас. Именно поэтому мы можем ее контролировать. Мы не наполнены злом, потому что мы вне добра и зла, мы исходим из других понятий. В нас не происходит борьбы света и темноты, одно не пытается вытеснить другое, как у людей, у нас черное и белое сплетены в одну сложную искристую нить – нить нашей магии и нашей жизни. Мы не хотели бы перевеса никакой силы и не хотели бы отделить одно от другого, потому что наша жизнь равно зависит и от света, и от тьмы, и власть чего-то одного мы не приемлем. И наша Тень – если ты назовешь ее так – не желает освободиться, она и так свободна.

– А ты не думал, Имс, что в вас нет Тени, потому что и чистого света – в вас тоже нет?

Имс побагровел, а потом вдруг лицо его исказилось так сильно, что Артур предпочел бы никогда этого не видеть.

Он потянулся к Имсу – сам не зная, зачем, просто хотел вернуть его обычную улыбчивую рожу, но Имс вскинул руку, и тут же все вспыхнуло, скаталось в шар и исчезло.

Артур лежал на полу в своей спальне, и, судя по всему, сильно треснулся затылком о спинку кровати.

***

Как и все на свете, новогодние каникулы закончились, и сотрудники редакции журнал «Успешный бизнес» вернулись в офис, правда, с видом ушибленных сов. Зато одна за другой пошли сделки, и журналисты теперь едва успевали писать «вкусные рекламные тексты» о молочных, хлебных, кирпичных заводах, газотранспортных компаниях и даже судовых верфях. Дизайнеры усердно переделывали рекламные модули, следуя емким рекомендациям заказчиков: «сделайте мне более профессионально» и «давайте поиграем цветами».

Артур маялся дурью. Третий день подряд он раскачивался в своем мягком кожаном кресле и лениво кидал дротики в мишень на противоположной стене. Леночка раз в два часа приносила ему свежий кофе.

Сколько он ни пытался, не мог попасть ни в Турисаз, не в мир Имса. Имс обиделся и лишил его доступа.

А ведь вполне логично было предположить в этом непонятном нуаре, где они все оказались, именно Имса главным антагонистом, пусть Артур и складывал свои представления о неблагих из разношерстных источников в интернете. Да некоторые книги, найденные им, рассказывали такое, что волосы на голове шевелились!

Сейчас, изображая крайнюю занятость, Артур читал Ллойда Скотта. Автор подтверждал оброненную Имсом фразу, что Аннун и есть Авалон, а также Инис Аваллах. Все это были разные имена одного и того же места – страны магов, чудовищ, фей, когда-то кельтского рая, потом христианского пекла, земли усопших, призраков и колдовства.  Дойдя до размышлений историка о том, каким же образом Авалон стал отождествляться с сомерсетским Гластонбери, Артур закрыл ноутбук.

Все эти сведения не помогали ему обрести покой, как и шотландские легенды о неблагих фэйри (кстати, Имс проживал в Кембриджшире, а не в Шотландии, хотя, возможно, его таинственная бабушка происходила родом из страны верескового меда), и материалы, посвященные ролевым играм в Благой и Неблагой Дворы и дарившие игроку целую систему сложных понятий и терминов. Большая часть этих понятий являлась, как подозревал Артур, чистейшей выдумкой косплееров, однако малая доля каким-то образом донесла правду из древних, древних времен. Например, понятие фригольда оказалось истинным.

Что касается магии неблагих, то авторы игр рисовали ее сходной с геомантией. Однако само описание действий, которые фэйри якобы должен был осуществить для колдовства, казалось Артуру бреду сивой кобылы: Имс ржал бы до колик, узнав, что обязан читать стихи задом наперед, танцевать в меловом круге, чертить фигурки на стене или раскидывать карты таро, чтобы колдовать. Его магия опережала даже паническую мысль, и только бедные люди, подражавшие фэйри в своих нелепых играх, обрекали себя что-то там читать или рисовать. Все эти игры лишь отражали беспомощность людей и их несбыточные мечты о могуществе, каким обладали фей.

Некоторые статьи говорили о том, что неблагие любят причинять людям боль, очаровывая их, но Имс – Имс говорил об эйфории.

Впрочем, одно другому могло и не мешать, и, дойдя до этой мысли, Артур подумал, что и в самом деле не знает своей глухой, темной стороны. Он просто предпочитал не будить темноту.

Как бы то ни было, вся эта пестрая информация, собираемая им от каких-то полоумных эзотериков, «духовидцев», «рунных магов», «друидов»», «китейнов», оставалась просто варевом суеверий, страхов и идиотических идей фикс, и чем больше Артур читал, тем больше разочаровывался.

Люди, конечно, раскидывали хлебные крошки, которые вели в темные леса былых времен, но крошки эти были либо кинуты слепцами, либо склеваны птицами.

И уж точно все это не помогало понять Имса. Артур сколько угодно мог читать о страшных неблагих – как они любят опустошать людей до самого дна, применяют психическое насилие, убивают и крадут души, или о том, что некоторые Неблагие – это слуа, мертвые воины, призрачные фэйри, более страшные, чем зомби. Но Имс вовсе не походил на какой-то там ужасный дух умершего или призрак с отрубленной головой, разбрасывающий вокруг капли крови. Он был живым, бесстрашным, ярким, как махаон, переменчивым, самовлюбленным, остроумным... Но самое главное: Имс был теплым – гораздо более теплым, чем все встречавшиеся Артуру «добрые люди».

А еще был Локи, и никакие легенды, во множестве прочитанные Артуром, не сумели описать его.

Артур перестал пытаться понять магов и богов. Ему надо было остановиться на людях – хотя он и людей не очень-то понимал.

Но Имс утверждал: фэйри не имеют Тени как таковой. Могло ли это свойство распространяться на всех магических существ, которых Локи привел в Турисаз? Значило ли это, что носителем выпущенной Тени мог стать только человек?

Артур решил, что значило.

Тень могла отделиться и существовать сама по себе, даже если ее носитель умер, – Артур считал это абсолютно логичным. В таком случае им оставалось бороться с сущностью во сне, и эта борьба, скорее всего, была обречена на провал. Артур не представлял, как сновидец может бороться с кошмаром, который происходит даже не из его головы. Но если носитель остался жив, его можно было бы включить в сон и хотя бы заставить показать, что случилось.

Ну, Имс уж точно смог бы это сделать – заставить.

Темной лошадкой оставался тот робкий риэлтер, и возможно, проследить за ним имело смысл, но разговор в прошлый раз с ним совсем не задался – он только мычал и угукал. Артуру даже не удалось узнать, кто его тульпа – впрочем, Артур и сам бы не стал рассказывать об Имсе чужому. Если риэлтер стал резать по ночам красоток или старушек, он вряд ли писал об этом в социальных сетях и сообщал об этом смелыми надписями на футболках. А криминальная хроника каждого дня в Питере была необъятна, да Артур и не стал бы проверять реальные убийства – ну какой из него детектив?

Мысли его двигались по кругу, снова и снова, и бедное кресло уже скрипело так, будто он занимался в нем с кем-то ожесточенным сексом. Но если Артур кого-то и трахал сейчас, то только сам себя – прямиком в мозг.

Имс бы сообразил, что делать.

Но Имс обиделся, и, боги, как же не вовремя. Сказки вовсе не врали о том, что фэйри обидчивы и капризны.

Артур вздохнул, наконец-то выбрался из-за стола, повязал новый галстук от Бриони, взял из шкафа пиджак, пальто и шарф. Надо было ехать на ежемесячное собрание к учредителю журнала, а это мероприятие никогда даже не напоминало осмысленное, зато пафос можно было ложками есть.

Артур зализал гелем волосы и решил, что стал окончательно похож на тех мальчиков, которые только и умеют, что элегантно стоять с пиджаком на плече под объективом безумного патлатого фотографа.

Однако из зеркала на него смотрел кто-то давно не виденный – осунувшийся, с заострившимися бронзовыми скулами, с очень темными глазами.

***

Собрания у учредителя – владельца нескольких городских торговых моллов разного формата – неизменно походили на фарс. Сам учредитель – невысокий пузатенький мужчинка лет шестидесяти – выглядел так, как будто только что вышел из телепорта, принесшего его из середины девяностых. Артур знал, что каждый день к нему приходят репетиторы английского и итальянского языков, но что-то мешало поверить в его латынь. Большую часть разговора он изрыгал ругательства и брызгал слюной, а когда беседа принимала дружеский оборот, задирал ноги на стол и с жутковатым отеческим видом разливал по стаканам виски. При этом верхняя половина тела этого неординарного человека всегда красовалась в белой брендовой рубашке, рукава который скрепляли дорогущие запонки, а вот нижняя половина – щеголяла спортивными штанами с полосками по бокам и белыми носками в черных сланцах.

Господин Рязанцев каждый месяц собирал свой «творческий кластер» – кроме Артуровского журнала, он владел еще парой городских газет, модным журналом-каталогом (надо было где-то размещать рекламу лакшери-пассажа) и рекламным агентством, которое весьма успешно вело дела и не единожды радовало своего владельца статуэтками каннских львов

Никакую задачу эти собрания не решали, просто Рязанцев любил, по его словам, «побеседовать об общественных настроениях с интеллигенцией», чтобы «быть в струе».

Беседовали обычно о разрухе в мозгах у всех категорий покупателей, о том, чего сегодня требует потребитель в глобальном смысле, какие враги у страны есть во внешней политике, а какие – во внутренней. Внутри страны беда всегда находилась одна – люди. Люди, которые отупели, измельчали, зажирели и одновременно обнищали, лишились вкуса, стали снобами, слишком экономили или же транжирили деньги на всякую ерунду, а потом влачили жалкое существование в нищете и долгах. Главной мишенью критики всегда становился безликий «потребитель», хотя как раз потребитель в торговых центрах различной ценовой категории встречался самый разный, но неизменно – без мозгов и кошелька. 

К Рязанцеву обычно отправлялись самые стойкие люди, которые, безукоризненно одевшись (этот жирный кот не терпел, когда к нему приходили в дешевой одежде и бижутерии), могли часами выслушивать потоки бреда, натренировав способность отрешаться от него и лишь в паузах восхищенно поддакивать.

Артур сегодня облачился в самый умопомрачительный костюм из своего гардероба, сшитый на заказ и поражающий взор нежным лавандовым цветом, приклеил к лицу самую любезную из своих улыбок и зафиксировал бровь в позиции крайнего интереса, поэтому свободно мог думать о своем.

Он смотрел на огромные люстры под потолком – это были тяжелые букеты чугунных роз, огромных цветов с чудовищно грубыми лепестками и листьями, но Артур все равно вспоминал фригольд Имса при взгляде на них. Они казались ему зачарованными, будто бы в чугуне заперли чью-то душу.

Вокруг него расположились дамы, тоже походившие на яркие цветы, и он получил возможность полюбоваться длинными золотыми ногтями соседки по столу, холеной редактрисы модного журнала. Гламур, думал Артур, гламур действительно измельчал.

– Глядя на то, как ведет себя покупатель люкса, я диву даюсь! – донесся до него страстный монолог Рязанцева. – Он ведет себя так, как будто снова разразился острейший кризис! У меня дежа вю!

Артур слегка удивился, откуда господин учредитель знает такие слова, как дежа вю. Очевидно, все же многочисленные репетиторы не зря ели свой хлеб.

И вдруг чугунные розы будто бы развернули каждый свой лепесток к Артуру, будто бы ему подмигнули и на мгновение стали живыми и нежными, алыми, как кровь.

Дежа вю – это сбой в матрице, говорилось в одном известном фильме. Сбой в реальности, которая реальностью не является.

В реальности события нельзя повторить, но во сне к ним можно возвращаться снова и снова. Любой сновидец, если он обладает хорошей памятью, может привести Артура в свой прежний сон.

И показать, с чего все началось.


	15. Риэлторы и скрипачи

Артемий Зеленский, владелец и директор агентства недвижимости с невыразительным названием «Гранд+», очевидно, сам сделки уже давно не заключал и всю работу с клиентами переложил на своих агентов. Во всяком случае, на телефонные звонки он стабильно не отвечал (а ведь Артур звонил ему с разных номеров), сообщения в мессенджерах игнорировал.

В конце концов Артур лично отправился в офис «Гранда +». Там он сообщил декольтированной шатеночке на рецепции, что его журнал готовит премию «Бизнесмен года» и господин Зеленский – один из кандидатов на это высокое звание в области рынка городской недвижимости.

Шатеночка позвонила боссу, захлебнулась парой восторженных фраз, и Артур беспрепятственно вошел в двери пафосного кабинета, где уместно бы смотрелись даже гигантские золотые лебеди.

Зеленский восседал в кресле, походившем на трон Екатерины Второй, и утопал в костюме, сшитом с примесью ностальгии по советской эпохе. Выглядел Зеленский значительно увереннее, чем в прошлую встречу.

Артур не стал дожидаться приглашения, сел на ближайший стул за длинным столом, крестом приставленным к столу директора. Официальное приглашение на премию «Бизнесмен года» он переправил Зеленскому легким щелчком.

Артемий смотрел на него с нечитаемым, как у монгольского хана, лицом.

– Вы помните меня, – сказал Артур, и это был не вопрос.

– Молодой человек, у вас, несомненно, интересная внешность, однако я каждый день общаюсь с десятками людей…

Этот вкрадчивый тон, эта вдруг проклюнувшаяся сквозь пряничный облик издевательски-любезная манера речи, эти прищуренные глаза никак не вязались с образом прежнего невзрачного директора умирающей фирмы.

– Я спрашивал вас о сеансах Лофта некоторое время назад.

– Ах да, теперь я, кажется, вспомнил. Но разве вы следователь, юноша?

– Нет, я не следователь.

– Частный детектив?

– Подумываю получить лицензию, – кивнул Артур.

– Неблагодарное это дело. И утомительное, – поцокал Артемий, откидываясь на спинку кресла и почти пропадая в ее тени.

– Как и спускаться в осознанный сон, – заметил Артур. – Силы истощаются, голова болит, бессонница теперь с вами навечно, а потом, как оказалось, в сонном царстве легко заблудиться и вернуться не тем, кем был раньше. Вроде бы просто закрыл глаза на пару часов, но вот уже три человека мертвы, а один пропал без вести. Как тут обойтись без детектива? Мне сделали заказ, господин Зеленский, и я играю как умею.

– Что поделаешь, психика человека нестабильна, – пожал плечами Зеленский. – К Лофту ходили в основном невротики, если честно… очень слабые люди. Создавали себе кукол, тешились с ними, но это же не спасение от бессмыслицы жизни. Все эти смерти – суицид от депрессии, разве нет? Мне казалось, именно так. Им требовались хороший психолог или даже психиатр, эффективные антидепрессанты, а вовсе не секта.

– Вы и себя считаете невротиком?

– Вы же видите, – развел руками Зеленский, – я жив и здоров, успешно веду бизнес, вот, даже именитый деловой журнал номинирует меня на «Человека года». Разве похоже, что у меня проблемы? Ах да, кстати, какой я негостеприимный, даже не предложил ничего… Наденька! – нажал он на кнопку в столе, Артур такие огромные зеленые светящиеся клавиши только на пульте управления метропоезда видел, когда делал серию интервью с работниками транспорта. – Наденька, принеси, пожалуйста, посетителю кофе и свежих пирожных! Для нас специально одна кондитерская печет, – пояснил он Артуру, – каждое утро привозит, мы самых дорогих гостей угощаем.

– Кофе я выпью с удовольствием, но разве кофепитие не должно сопровождаться беседой по душам, господин Зеленский? У меня к вам немного вопросов, и главный из них: вы сейчас встречаетесь со своей тульпой? С ней все в порядке?

Тут что-то дрогнуло в розовом лице Артемия Зеленского, будто бы по идеальной штукатурке побежал некий воздушный пузырь.

– Нет, я не встречаюсь со своей тульпой, – раздельно, будто идиоту, проговорил директор агентства недвижимости. – И я не считаю себя слабым человеком. Я пришел в секту Лофта из любопытства. И да, попал под влияние его гипноза – гипнотизер он очень сильный, тут никто не спорит. А попав, сделал еще одну ошибку – согласился спуститься с ним в сон, как вы выражаетесь. Но я увидел там только хаос и спутанное сознание истерических неудачников, и мне это сразу же стало неинтересно. У меня высокие амбиции, я люблю ставить цели и достигать их. Сейчас наукой занимаюсь, защищаю диссертацию на тему управленческих решений в экономической безопасности предприятия. Это куда как интереснее, чем все ваши осознанные сны, вместе взятые.

– И что вас сделало слабым на тот момент? Настолько слабым, чтобы стать жертвой мошенника и сектанта?

Тут лицо Артемия стало темным, напрочь утеряв свой свежий цвет.

– Умер мой близкий человек, – сказал он, и голос его, казалось, исходил из старого граммофона, шипевшего, как змея. – А у журналистов ведь никогда не отнять стремления покопаться в дерьме?

Тут дверь в кабинет медленно отворилась, и вошла Наденька, синхронно покачивая крутыми бедрами и подносом с кофе и пирожными.

– Ах, Наденька… – расплылся Зеленский и тут же снова превратился в медового дядюшку, из тех лукавых санта-клаусов, которые больше любят садить на свои колени молоденьких мамаш, чем их детей. – Составьте компанию нашему гостю, я не успеваю, дела зовут… везде надо успеть! Артур, обязательно попробуйте пирожные! Наденька, скажи адрес кондитерской, возможно, наш гость и сам захочет там что-то заказать…

Артур проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на крошечные розовые и голубые птифуры в виде сердечек, которые сверху были украшены еще россыпью сердечек, только красных.

Имсу бы понравилось, подумал он, и улыбнулся Наденьке широко, до ямочек, которые всегда делали его неотразимым.

– Что ж, – сказал он. – Поручения шефа надо исполнять. Составьте мне компанию, я лично никуда не тороплюсь.

Однако Наденька не внесла новых красок в картину мира. Единственной полезной информацией, которой она обогатила Артура, стала та, что совершенно точно все члены семьи Зеленского в минувшие полгода здравствовали и не покидали печальной земли. Отец, мать, брат, жена и двое детей Артемия вполне сносно себя чувствовали – это Наденька знала хорошо, так как именно она напоминала боссу об их днях рождения и прочих памятных датах и заказывала букеты и подарки. Друзья в список одариваемых никогда не входили, похоже, их у Зеленского и не наблюдалось, а в роли любовницы выступала сама Наденька, что Артур вычислил довольно легко.

Зеленский ничего не сказал о тульпе, но наверняка о ней знали остальные сноходцы. Артур вновь предстояло общение со сновидческим кружком имени Локи Хитроумного.

***

– Не-а, – разочаровал Тимати, которого Артур выловил сразу после пар в университете. – Я не знаю его тульпы. Я его видел-то только раза три в общем сне. Мы же не обязательно держались вместе, пересекали свои миры больше по симпатии или когда учились чему-то под руководством Лофта. Я видел, как Лофт учил его строить пространство во сне – тот выстроил какой-то дачный поселок, в Подмосковье, что ли. И выглядел он как будто бы из прошлого, но недавнего, может, лет двадцать назад. Ну, будто бы середина девяностых, что ли – как они мне представляются, я же их не застал. И потом этот мужчинка с ленинским прищуром просто ушел по тропинке между домов, там еще сирень росла огромная. А собрались мы все вместе снова по сигналу Локи уже в Соль, когда надо было возвращаться. Сбор в Соли  перед выбросом из сна – это правило.

– Лофт дал ему руну для врат?

– Этого я не знаю, – покачал головой Тимати, и в такт закачался помпон на его зеленой шапке. – Об этом Лофт не говорил никогда, мы не знали, у кого есть руна, а у кого нет. Мы даже не знали толком, кого Лофт до следующих сеансов не допускал. То есть человек мог сам уйти, прекратить практику, а мог быть не допущен Лофтом, и неизвестно, когда как происходило.

– Часто люди уходили от коллективных сеансов сами?

– Бывало, – сказал Тимати. – Тут ведь все как в жизни: есть интроверты, есть экстраверты. Мне было интересно смотреть на чужие миры, общаться с другими людьми и их существами. А есть люди, которым нужен мир один на один со своей тульпой, чтобы никто их не тревожил. И если они обучились правилам сновидения у Лофта, и он им дал руну, и она действовала… то они могли ходить в сон сами по себе, потихоньку. А кто-то вообще довольствовался голограммами, самим ощущением присутствия тульпы, им и этого хватало.

Дальше они некоторое время молча шагали по дорожке в заснеженном парке. В конце января тени заметно удлинились и зацвели синим, так что казалось: на полотне белых сугробов разыгрывается детский театр чернильных клякс. Небо тоже разливалось свободной синевой, почти без облаков, и солнце светило ярко, слепило, даже если смежить ресницы. Солнечный день не омрачался даже морозом, как это часто бывает – нет, всего семь градусов холода, и это подвигло Тимати стащить свою смешную шапку и запихать ее в рюкзак. Теперь на его густых кудрявых волосах сахарной пудрой оседала снежная пыль, слетавшая с мохнатых сосновых и еловых лап, мимо которых они проходили.

– Не думал, что тут почти лес, – заметил Артур, трогая одну такую могучую лапу рукой в тонкой замшевой перчатке. – Так сказать, в самом сердце цивилизации…

– У вас устаревшие представления о цивилизации, – фыркнул Тимати. – В Лондоне вон, куда ни плюнь, попадешь в безразмерный парк. Там олени бродят, попугаи летают, лебеди за тобой по пятам бегают, за ноги щиплют, чтобы ты их хлебом угостил…

– Угу, – сказал Артур.

– Зато здесь, смотрите, какие тени фиолетовые! А вы знаете, что такой синий оттенок можно увидеть только на чисто-белом? Наш разум воспринимает тень от предмета как дополнительный к основному цвет, поэтому, когда яркое солнце на белом снегу, мы видим тень синей. Это лишь обман зрения, по сути… В Сахаре есть белая пустыня, миллионы лет назад она была дном океана, а когда океан высох, то остались меловые образования… Так вот, эта пустыня белее всего на свете, и тени там самые синие в мире, цвета такого густого индиго! Мы с Фредо однажды…

Тут он резко остановился и внезапно ткнулся лицом в Артурово пальто, схватившись за отвороты воротника.

– Тим, – осторожно сказал Артур, не шевелясь. – Ты не должен быть одинок. Ты же понимаешь, что такой чудовищный эскапизм – это очень плохо, ты умный парень.

Но Тимати только сильнее затрясся.

Артуру пришлось неловко погладить его по спине – он не знал, как вести себя, еще никто не искал у него утешения, за всю его жизнь. Кроме того, сегодня за такие вот поглаживания в общественном парке можно было и педофилом прослыть – выглядел Тимати лет на четырнадцать-пятнадцать, никак не на двадцать. До престарелого гея, соблазняющего невинный цветок, Артур, конечно, не дотягивал по возрасту, но доброхоты нынче находились неожиданно легко в любом месте и в любое время.

Так что Артур порадовался, когда Тимати, наконец, от его плеча отвалился и вытер красные глаза кулаком.

– А с чего ты вообще решил, – снова перескочил он на «ты», – что имеет смысл кого-то искать? Мы не знаем, в скольких городах и странах, в скольких временах Лофт побывал, сколько наделал тульп. Это могло произойти в любом измерении, с любой тульпой.

– Не совсем, – возразил Артур. – Имс убедил меня, что носителем Тени мог являться только человек – и только от человека она могла сбежать, осатанев от сидения на цепи. И пусть я ничего не знаю о других мирах, возможно, там Лофт тоже оставлял мертвецов после себя, не удивлюсь… – но три трупа подряд, запертые порталы, глюки Острова… сам главный герой романа пропал, не оставив даже записки… тульпы именно питерских посетителей сеансов мертвы… И все это сбито во времени.

– И что? Возможно, так произошло по всей паутине. И потом, мы вообще не в курсе, зачем Лофт делал все это. Ясно, что это магия, а не просто гипноз, но зачем ему так заморачиваться?

Артур наклонился, взял в руку горсть снега, скатал ее в плотный комок и запустил в ствол ближайшего кедра.

Тимати, несомненно, говорил логичные вещи, и разыскивать носителя Тени по всем мирам, которые Локи задействовал в своем поле чудес, не имело никакого смысла, даже несмотря на плотность странных обстоятельств.

Не имело бы, если бы Артур видел все, как прежде.

Но Локи не просто отдал ему часть своей магии, он отдал ему часть своей души. И теперь перед внутренним взором Артура качалась вся огромная сеть из сотен измерений: пространственных и временных, иномирных и земных. Он закрывал глаза и видел, как эта сеть раньше наполняла энергией Турисаз, как из маленького жемчужного огонька в бесконечной тьме он разрастался в дивный сияющий сад, как сиял все ярче и ярче, как ширился и оживал, становясь полноценным миром где-то там, на пересечении неизвестных перекрестков чужих сновидений.

Однако теперь нити паутины гасли одна за другой, и точки порталов становились погасшими угольками, и тульпы, которых рисовались ранее сияющими силуэтами, тоже гасли, пожранные Тенью во сне, сведенные с ума или заболевшие в реальности. Локи, где бы он ни был, не успел перекрыть все порталы, и многие из них еще действовали, а Тень всегда была очень жадной. Ей требовалось больше душ, больше власти, и она была достаточно умна и сильна, чтобы добиться своего.

Однако проблема состояла в том, что благодаря Локи Артур только видел все это (и страдал от этого зрелища), а вот что делать – никто ему не подсказал. И, что было чертовски плохо, самого Локи в паутине не находилось нигде. Будто бы он исчез насовсем.

– Ты, разумеется, прав, – кивнул Артур. – И у тебя два пути: либо ты завязываешь с осознанными снами, поскольку это тяжелая зависимость, не менее дурная, чем наркота. Да и связь с тульпой у тебя двусмысленная, моралисты не одобрят. И тогда все у тебя будет хорошо, перед тобой откроются все дороги, ты многого добьешься в жизни. Либо ты продолжаешь это дерьмо и завтра вечером приходишь ко мне, и мы спускаемся в сон для одного глупого и опасного эксперимента. Я хочу повернуть время и вспомнить во сне другой сон. Я уверен, что ты запомнил миры других сновидцев, хотя, может быть, этого и не сознаешь.

Тимати смотрел на свои зимние кроссовки цвета нежной оранжевой пудры и сопел.

– Я боюсь, что не особо полезен. У меня же не эйдетическая память. Но я немного знал Бориса – первого чувака, который умер… и его тульпу. Думаю, смогу показать вам его мир, мы как-то вместе тусовались.

– А кто вообще был этот Борис?

– Молодое дарование, скрипач-виртуоз. Учился в Московской консерватории, закончил аспирантуру, потом его пригласили на стажировку в Бельгию, в Колледж музыки. Очень круто выступал на Чайнике… и другие конкурсы были – венский Крейслер, Сибелиус…  Вообще, играл в филармонии, там его просто облизывали со всех сторон...

– И чего ему не хватало, этому молодому дарованию? – пробормотал Артур.

Тимати пожал плечами.

– Говорил, что не понимает его никто. Либо восхищаются, либо завидуют. Ну, он на самом деле круто играл. Хотя при этом слыл плохим парнем от классики… Тусовки там, алкоголь, кальян, поговаривали, что и кокаин… Телочки к нему липли безумно, он еще и красавчиком был. Ну, не то чтобы красавчиком, а таким… инфернально-привлекательным… Правда, резко соскакивал с одной волны на другие: то зажигал в клубах, как в последний день, то закрывался в квартире и лежал на диване сутками, не ел, не мылся…

– Биполярное расстройство?

– Может быть, он даже какие-то таблетки принимал…

– И какую же тульпу для него выбрал Лофт?

Тимати фыркнул, как чихающий кот.

– Он дал ему речного духа из шведских легенд. Его чудно зовут – стрёмкарл. Он играет под водой, и его музыка всех вводит в транс. Мелодии разные, под одни танцуют все люди, даже старики и калеки, а под другие – камни и деревья. В древности люди, чтобы его послушать, резали для него – ну, или в его честь – черного ягненка.

– Значит, юный гений, который не мог найти равного себе, и тут вдруг Лофт выкидывает джокера. Думаю, строить надломленного нарцисса перед водяным духом бесполезно, они наверняка зловредные твари…  Задачка, способная занять надолго…

– Ну, – авторитетно сказал Тимати, снова доставая из рюкзака шапку с помпоном. – Вы же знаете сами: некоторым не друг нужен, а соперник, может быть, даже враг. Главное, чтобы равный, чтобы не скучать. Кстати, я только что вспомнил! Про этого... риэлтера… Точно не знаю, но там была какая-то темная история…

– И какая же? – заинтересовался Артур.

– Поговаривали, что он сделал то, чего нельзя было.

– На ноль поделил?

– Я не видел его тульпы, но поговаривали, что она – человек из его собственного прошлого. Но то ли она умерла, то ли они встречались в далеком прошлом, а сейчас она о нем забыла… Я думаю, первая любовь… Романтика юности. Чувак ходил в их общее прошлое.. сирень, деревня, воздух дрожит над лугами и все такое...

Артур попытался представить Зеленского влюбленным юношей. Выходило плохо. Однако юными и влюбленными были когда-то все.

Ну, может быть, кроме самого Артура.

– Не десять, а семь негритят, но, как и у Агаты, каждый со своей тайной, – задумчиво сказал он. – Ты точно знаешь, что вы единственный питерский курс Лофта, который спускался с ним в сон?

– Те, кто сумели там удержаться. Некоторые не смогли даже войти в Турисаз, как ни пытались, еще с десяток Лофт выбросил сразу – они потеряли разум на Острове в первые же секунды. Да Лофт в Питере-то появился полтора года назад всего, а практика сновидений – небыстрая, может, планировал еще набрать людей потом… Знаете, я по нему скучаю. Очень сильно. Никакой он не менталист. И дело не в том, что человек не способен на такое, просто он – другой совсем. Он пах, как цветок, и всегда сиял. Как будто бы внутреннее свечение, понимаете?

– Ты просто впечатлительный, – сказал Артур. – Мне пора. До встречи.

– Подождите… – Тимати ухватил его за локоть. – А эту… моложавую пенсионерку вы тоже будете приглашать? Я думаю, она опасается теперь спускаться в сон, да и очень горюет по Эдельвейсу. И Лилию позовете? Она же сильно заболела, я слышал, после того сна…  Жестоко звать их снова в Турисаз…

– Я предложу им, а спускаться в сон или нет, они решат сами. Вот ты – почему спускаешься?

– Это приключение, – усмехнулся Тимати. – Ну и еще – я хочу спасти Лофта. Он наверняка в беде.

– С чего ты это взял?

– Он бы не допустил, – уверенно провозгласил Тимати. – Он бы не заразил свой Остров этой дрянью!

– Блажен, кто верует, – тепло ему на свете, – пробормотал Артур.

***

Следующий день Артур провел в блужданиях по Московской консерватории, разыгрывая друга Бориса, который недавно вернулся из-за границы, только узнал о трагедии и теперь безутешен.

Кафедра скрипки еще по фотографиям на сайте наводила на мысли о каком-то адском воображариуме, но реальность даже превосходила презентацию.

Артуру показалось, что кровь брызнула из его глаз, когда он увидел фиолетовые атласные блузки и юбки из бордового кримплена на дамах-скрипачах, а также розовые и коричневые галстуки в ромб и цветок – на скрипачах-джентльменах. Такое впечатление, кто кафедра всем составом вывалилась прямиком из эпохи перестройки.  

Когда Артур возник на пороге, бедным скрипачкам, много лет созерцавшим нечесаных гениев в заношенных водолазках, показалось, что сам дух соблазна вплыл в их мир, лишенный цветов и плодов. Сразу три дамы-преподавателя и одна дама-концертмейстер нашли окно в своем плотном графике, чтобы выпить кофе и даже съесть вазочку мороженого в итальянской кондитерской неподалеку.

Тем более что платил Артур.

Кондитерская называлась классически – «Мария» (та самая, что присылала пирожные Зеленскому) и сияла пушистыми, щедро украшенными елками, манила баночками с дорогим вареньем, коробками с миндалем в шоколаде, серебряными и золотыми свертками с печеньем, призывно белела и желтела сырами, а на стене, над сверкающими витринами с огромными тортами и крошечными пирожными, висел портрет жгучего волоокого итальянца – владельца бизнеса.

Преподаватели скрипки пришли сюда впервые, хотя от «консервы» до шоколада требовалось сделать всего три десятка шагов. Дамы крайне положительно оценили балетную осанку Артура вкупе с его белоснежными манжетами и с удовольствием поделились сплетнями.

Артуру пришлось принять на себя мощный удар всплеска гормонов, а вот информации он получил немного.

Да, Борис Маковский считался в консерватории enfant terrible от классической музыки, подавал большие надежды и слыл красавчиком. Обожал модную одежду, разные причудливые амулеты, оббивал свое тело татуировками, экспериментировал со стрижками и прическами. Играл на скрипке, покрытой красным лаком, – в память об известной легенде. Его настойчиво зазывали к себе ребята – выпускники кафедры, основавшие молодежный инструментальный проект «Чертова пирушка», но Артемий им довольно резко отказал. Сейчас коллектив из двух скрипачей, ударника и двух гитаристов с большим успехом выступал в клубах и на корпоративах, зарабатывал неплохие деньги и получил большую известность, но Борис неизменно фыркал, когда об этих ребятах заходила речь. Ему хотелось какой-то неземной славы, какого-то мифического высшего уровня, но найти его все не мог.

– Ему бы с самим чертом играть понравилось, с настоящим, – посмеялись скрипачки.

Артур не смеялся.

– В последнее время Борис увлекся рунами, – обронила концертмейстер Нина, еще молодая девушка, одетая, как чумазый эльф. Она жадно поглощала клубничный чизкейк. – Выбил прямо на груди руну. А мне больше нравится скрипичный ключ у него на запястье. Нравился, – поправилась она и сникла.

Артур протянул ей свой смартфон и показал на экран

– Такую руну? – спросил он.

– Да, похоже, – близоруко прищурились скрипачки. – А что, это, возможно, было убийство, да? А не самоубийство?

– А вы как думаете? – спросил их Артур. – Способен был Борис на самоубийство?

Дамы, помявшись, признали, что, наверное, да, способен, поскольку настроения у него менялись по сотне раз на дню и временами его замечали в абсолютном опустошении. Так и сказали: «в абсолютном опустошении».

– Он же таблетки пил, вроде бы зи… зипрасидал… или зипрасидак. Сама видела однажды, – сообщила Нина. – Он меня как-то выпить пригласил и запивал лекарство шампанским. Сказал еще, что нельзя совмещать, но его это не волнует. Потому что теперь у него есть то, что его защищает.

– Что же? – спросил Артур.

– Да вот эта руна, – кивнула Нина в направлении Артурова смартфона и отпила молочного коктейля с таким залихватским видом, как будто это была текила. – Он как-то странно от нее фанател.

Еще некоторое время Артур краем уха слушал музыкальные сплетни, допивая огромную чашку кофе, смотрел на длинные худые пальцы, на вены, голубыми деревьями проступающие на руках, на резкие профили, волосы, которые совсем не холили, трепещущие ресницы, накрашенные доисторической тушью «Пчелка»; вдыхал аромат духов, больше похожих на аромат пекущегося сладкого пирога; сталкивался под столом с грубыми, местами облупленными ботинками.

Эти женщины были счастливы, потому что нашли мир в себе, любили то, чем занимались, не задумывались о чужом мнении и дружили между собой. Однако даже они не убереглись от того, чтобы очароваться очередным нарциссом, который, на самом-то деле, был гораздо несчастнее их. А ведь наверняка они чувствовали себя перед ними скованными и некрасивыми, вели себя неловко, кокетничали неуклюже, будучи свято убеждены, что он птица совсем иного полета, цветок из нездешнего сада.

Да, на своем Острове Локи посадил целый сад великолепных, мощных, гордых нарциссов. Он использовал их яркость и ярость для укрепления магии, ибо энергия их эмоций – вечно неудовлетворенных гениев, надменных гордецов, которых ежеминутно бросало от самообожания к самоуничижению – была подобна ядерному взрыву. В жизни такие натуры мало что могли построить, они умели только разрушать, но Локи сумел создать целый мир даже при помощи этого дикого и бестолкового пламени. 

Он находил для нарциссических натур то, чего они даже не надеялись найти: вторую половину, поистине фантастических тварей, способных удовлетворить их чудовищную жажду.

Артур был уверен, что Локи очень забавлялся несовпадениями запросов и возможностей, но был милостив из расчета – и дал каждой твари по паре. Имс говорил, что он не ошибся ни разу.

И Артур подумал еще, что, наверное, Локи презирал их всех с неистовой силой. Ведь он как никто знал, что вселенная – это хаос, а не совершенство.         


	16. Призраки

О Лизочке и ее коте Артуру рассказать никто не мог (крове Веры Валерьяновны, которая считала девушку очень милой). Девушка оказалась сиротой, и хотя вокруг нее, по рассказам той же Веры Валерьяновны, всегда крутилось много парней, все они быстро исчезали – как мотыльки в ночи, так и не опалив своих крылышек.

– Знаете ведь этих молодых людей, с бородками и в длинных вязаных кофтах. Ухаживают за собой больше, чем девушки, а ума-то – с ноготок! Была бы настоящая любовь, да разве молодая девчонка стала бы искать счастья во сне? Это же нонсенс!

С коллегами Лизы беседовать оказалось бессмысленно, они ее даже не видели ни разу: Лиза трудилась на фрилансе, писала аннотации и буктрейлеры для одного частного издательства. Заказы и выполненные работы отправлялись исключительно электронной почтой.

Артур посмотрел ее профиль в Фейсбуке – он все еще был доступен. Редактор издательства через неделю после смерти своего автора написала на ее странице слащавое сообщение: «Этот прекрасный человечек больше не с нами». С десяток коллег, видимо, таких же фрилансеров, поставили под этим сообщением гиф-картинки с горящей свечкой.

На аватаре застенчиво улыбалась блондинка, из тех, что англичане называют «клубничными», с крупным носом и большим ртом. Только вот ее глаза на этой бодрой фотографии погасли, точно Смерть жадно выпила весь свет с любого отпечатка личности, с любого отблеска души. Артур не раз уже замечал подобное явление. Фотографии и портреты умерших людей резко отличались от фотографий и портретов еще живых – взгляд становился другим.

Так или иначе, Артур надеялся на своих сновидцев, всего двоих (Лилия, выслушав Артура, долго молчала, глядя в окно палаты, а потом начеркала на бумаге крупными буквами «НЕТ» и посмотрела на него с ненавистью). Хоть какие-то образы умерших и куски их мира они могли воссоздать.

А чтобы облегчить им задачу, он нарисовал для отсчета сновидения базу в виде гостиной Лофта – ее все хорошо представляли. Для себя он оставил еще одно местечко – морское побережье с белым песком, поросшее соснами, то самое, где Имс показал ему драконов. Он очень сомневался, что сможет построить в Турисазе что-то еще.

Сновидцы тянулись медленно: первым пришел Тимати, он очень нервничал, ломал пальцы, но молчал, будто опасаясь ляпнуть лишнего; потом появилась Вера Валерьяновна, спокойная и плавная, укутанная в алый палантин по самые брови, как княгиня, только вот очень бледная княгиня.

Артур их понимал: грядущее снохождение выглядело как прогулка по пепелищу или кладбищу. Кладбищу, из могил которого с легкостью могли восстать совсем еще недавно любящие мертвецы.

Пусть Имс дуется и не приходит. Только пусть не пополняет это кладбище.

Артуру никогда не шел черный цвет.

***

Им удалось всем встретиться у Лофта. Это была та просторная и почти свободная от мебели гостиная, которая еще не стала складом разного хлама.

Теперь Артур понимал, что весь пресловутый хлам – жертвоприношения для Локи, то, чем пытались соблазнить хитрого бога-лиса одинокие души.

Они очутились прямо там, в удобных креслах вокруг белого круглого столика – и если в окна реальной квартиры Артура сейчас смотрела темнота зимней ночи, то сюда, в жилище бога, заглядывало утреннее солнце, прохладное, как розовое вино, – возможно, солнце иного мира, того, который постиг Рагнарек.

– Покажите мне их, – велел Артур, а сам поразился, как звучит его голос – холодно, бесконечно холодно. – У вас должны были остаться проекции.

Время двигалось странно плавно, и воздух тек, будто кисель, но ничего не происходило, пока Артур не осознал, что их в комнате уже не трое, а пятеро.

Двое умерших сидели на светлых стульях посреди слепящей белизны – гораздо более яркой, чем помнил Артур, неестественно яркой – и выглядели цветущими, воодушевленными, ожидающими чего-то.

Вот красавчик в красной кожаной куртке, вот девушка в строгом синем платье, перетянутом в талии белым бантом. И они оба смотрели на него, и говорили ему о чем-то, и он не понимал, почему, но глаза их были полны отчаянной надежды, будто он был богом и единственным их шансом на спасение, единственным, кто поддерживал в них огонь. Но он слышал их как через толщу воды, в голове его вертелась цветная карусель, тысячи других отчаянных голосов стенали о чем-то своем, как болотные выпи.

– Сосредоточься, – услышал он то ли шепот, то ли шипение. – Отсеки лишнее.

И Артур послушался – посмотрел на красавчика в красном.

И тут же другие сновидцы посмотрели на красавчика, будто ведомые Артуром. Смотрелось это жутковато.

– У него был дом на озере, – вспомнил Тимати. – Как в старых фильмах ужасов.

Теперь на них пялился маленькими окнами рыжий коттедж в окружении корявых деревьев. У его восточной стены расстилалась открытая веранда с дощатым настилом, уходившая прямо к воде. На веранде стояли два пустых кресла.

Юноша в красном и блестящем, теперь уже вовсе не похожем на современную кожаную куртку, возник на краю дощатой платформы, как язык пламени, и казалось, струился по воздуху над водой тоже как пламя. Он взметнул к своему бледному лицу скрипку, и скрипка это тоже блистала красным лаком.

Сама мелодия показалась Артуру алой, как кровь, или как розы, или как ягодный сок, или как мечта. Артур плохо разбирался в музыке и не знал ни мелодии, ни автора. Одно он знал точно: эта музыка кого-то звала – и дозвалась.

Воды озера всколыхнулись, заходили кругами, вздыбились, и оттуда серебристой ракетой выпрыгнул кто-то, весь в фонтане сверкающих брызг, ослепил и завертелся волчком.

То ли юноша, то ли сгусток тумана, то ли рыбина, то ли козлоногий бес – очертания его фигуры все время менялись, составленные из водных струй, но постепенно силуэт набрал плотность, загустел и потемнел – теперь на воде стоял, чуть покачиваясь в такт волнам, тоненький юноша с длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, одетый в длинный серый плащ с капюшоном. В руках он тоже держал скрипку, вполне видимую и осязаемую, из настоящего дерева, очень темную. Сердито зыркнув по сторонам, он упер скрипку в подбородок, раздраженно взмахнул смычком и полоснул им по струнам.

Скрипка в ужасе взвизгнула, еще раз и еще, а потом вдруг запела. Две скрипки неожиданно спелись, хотя начинали с разного, и теперь-то уж стали неразлучны, как соловей и роза.

А потом один юноша позвал другого, и тот ступил на воду, забыв обо всем, кроме мелодии, в такт которой даже кресла начали приплясывать, смешно подпрыгивая.

Но тут вдруг озеро с каким-то странным скрипом поднялось со всеми своими тростниками, прибрежными камнями и утками и встало перед сновидцами сплошной зеркальной стеной.

– Все, – сказал Тимати, разводя руками. – Больше я ничего не помню.

И тогда Артур вернул их в белую гостиную.

Вера Валерьяновна помнила еще меньше, чем Тимати: в основном саму Лизу, а не ее мир. Лиза выглядела самым потерянным существом во вселенной: с крупными чертами лица, близорукими глазами, гладким пучком волос, одетая в смешные клетчатые брюки и толстовку с капюшоном, вся в зеленых тонах. И край ее мира, который удалось выстроить Вере Валерьяновне по памяти, тоже был сплошь зеленым: зеленые холмы, густой лес, трава, растущая кругами. Артур уже достаточно прочитал легенд, чтобы узнать в этой зелени эльфийские владения, владения фей. Такие круги крестьяне в стародавние времена называли ведьминскими кольцами и ступать в них опасались. Считалось, что это места буйных плясок фэйри, хранившие их чары, а от фэйри ведь никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.

Тульпа Лизы, которого Вера Валерьяновна без всякого почтения назвала котом, на персонажа Кэрролла походил, как луна на яичницу. Это был мощный пластичный зверь размером с крупную рысь, с голубоватой шерстью, которая светилась сама по себе, с гигантскими ушами, трепыхавшимися, как крылья летучей мыши, и с огромными стальными когтями. Зубы тоже производили впечатление – Артуру показалось, что они желтеют в пасти волшебного котика не в два ряда, а в четыре.

Однако зверь смирно сидел на толстой ветви дерева, пока Лиза что-то ему говорила. А потом медленно к ней спустился, и тут Артур моргнул – теперь кот сделался гораздо больше даже очень крупной рыси, девушка на его фоне смотрелась дюймовочкой. Лиза уютно свернулась клубочком под шерстистым голубым боком, и кот издал горловой звук, похожий на грохот снежной лавины.

А потом лес тоже превратился в зеркальную стену, по которой еще некоторое время бежали узоры в виде травяных колец, но отражались в нем все те же белые кресла, и столы, и стулья, и вазы.

Вадима не помнил никто, даже черты его воспроизвести сновидцы не могли – получались какие-то неясные безглазые силуэты, совершенно кошмарные.

– Ладно, – подытожил Артур, краем глаза заметив жужжащий рой, живую угольную пыль, которой было вовсе не место в этой ослепительной комнате. – Вам пора домой.

– Но почему?.. – начал Тимати возмущенно, и Вера Валерьяновна тоже вскинула голову, как оскорбленная королева, но долго протестовать не вышло: вдруг откуда ни возьмись появился Имс, мелькнул в воздухе черной стрелой и одним жестом начертал в воздухе сложную руну. Она прожгла, кажется, сам воздух, и сновидцы исчезли.

А потом Имс горячей рукой схватил Артура за руку, и пропало и все остальное.

***

Они стояли на маленькой круглой площади, чьи камни были черными и блестящими, будто отшлифованный антрацит, и будто бы нагретыми, горячими. Площадь тесно окружали сплошные готические соборы – с острыми шпилями, уходившими далеко в небо, заостренными арками, стрельчатыми окнами и ажурными розетками, все из какого-то желтого искрящегося камня. Для языческого бога – немного странный выбор, подумал Артур, но он уже успел понять, что Локи был тем еще эстетом и не стеснялся мешать стили.

Однако полюбоваться внешним обликом Соль ему не дали.

– Какого дьявола, Артур? – с пол-оборота завелся Имс. – Ты что такое творишь? Погружаться часто – очень опасно, ты теряешь силы, и они не восполняются! Тем более – погружаться в царство Тени, да еще строить миры, не умея этого, и волочить на себе двух неопытных сновидцев!

– Я даже не ожидал, что без тебя смогу попасть сюда, да еще с двумя людьми, которые потеряли своих тульп, – признался Артур. – Ты же говорил, это невозможно.

– Конечно, невозможно, – буркнул Имс. – Но в тебе магия Локи, он передал тебе свойства проводника. Ты поэтому можешь строить, поэтому можешь водить по сновидениям. Думаешь, ты сам по себе такой самородок, Артур? Локи отсыпал тебе своих даров, но не слишком много. Я знаю Локи, он довольно жаден! И мы не знаем, зачем он сделал это. Я не лез бы на рожон на твоем месте, бездумно тратя его золото... Никто не знает, когда оно кончится!

Имс шумно вздохнул, потом достал откуда-то зубочистку, пожевал ее, выплюнул, скривил пухлые губы. Артур увидел, что он сам на себя не похож – будто бы осунулся, похудел, одет во все черное – невиданное дело!  Шрам на лице стал виден отчетливее, глаз, видимо, все же им задетый, слегка косил.

– Имс, – осторожно сказал Артур. – Я же звал тебя, но ты не пошел со мной...

– О, боги, конечно же, я пошел! – закатил глаза Имс. – Куда я от тебя денусь, Артур? Я вошел сюда сразу, как только загорелась руна на вратах, просто отключился, никаких сладких снов. Ты меня до неврастении доведешь!

– Видел, что они вспомнили?

– Видел стрёмкарла и майо, – кивнул Имс. – Красивые тульпы, мощная магия, прекрасные союзы...

– Но мы видели только маленький кусочек прошлого... Третий сновидец –  вообще белое пятно. Помнишь, тот унылый парень, которого навещала большегрудая Мэриен? Риэлтера тоже никто толком не помнит, он ни с кем не общался и свой мир скрывал, но я узнал кое-что интересное о нем…

– Узнал, так рассказывай.

Артур оглянуться не успел, как они оказались за столиком в отпочковавшемся от стены великанского собора кафе под красным тентом. Столик размерами напоминал пирожное, так что они с Имсом соприкасались локтями и коленями, а когда наклонялись друг к другу, чуть не сталкивались носами.

Артур рассказал о загородном доме, о большой сирени, разросшейся у забора, и о том, что, возможно, Зеленский упросил Локи сделать своей тульпой реального человека, но в прошлом. То есть все время возвращался во времена своей молодости и шел на свидание к первой любви.

– В настоящем она, кажется, умерла…

Имс цветасто выругался на каком-то своем языке.

– В чем дело? – поднял бровь Артур.

– Да нельзя этого делать! Как же мог Рыжий так сплоховать, он же не юный и наивный божок… Хотя я понимаю, почему он соблазнился. Первая любовь – невероятная сила эмоций, это не камешек в постройку острова, это целая часть мира, просто ядерная энергия! Понимаешь ли… нет большой разницы, умерла она или просто забыла нашего героя. В любом случае твой продавец квартир крутит любовь со своей собственной проекцией. Эта проекция долгие годы жила в нем, как вирус. Он женился, построил карьеру, у него есть дети, определенный социальный успех… Но судя по тому, что он попросил Локи вернуть его в прошлое, только оно и питает его, только оно для него и важно. Я даже не буду говорить о том, что это нездорово само по себе, как любая идея фикс. Но любая проекция – это игры с собственным разумом, они не способны насытить, это гонка лисы за своим же хвостом. Они дают только голод, не удовлетворяют, озлобляют, потому что на самом деле человек знает, что его отвергли, и это не исправить, знает, что он ходит по пепелищу, закрыв глаза и воображая сочный зеленый луг…

– Он злился, получается… – предположил Артур. – Злился все больше.

– И в конце концов возненавидел эту девушку даже в таком идеальном виде. Ну а себя, я думаю, он терзал уже давно.

– А можно убить проекцию?

– Во сне – разумеется. Хоть десятки раз. Но ты же понимаешь, что это только множит зло.

– Возможно, он убил ее, а потом, из зависти и съехав с катушек, начал убивать и других тульп.

– Ну… Я не думаю, что это он убивал других тульп. Технически это сделать крайне сложно. Представь, нужно ворваться в чужой мир, отворив все его замки и нейтрализовав все защиты. Да его разорвали бы проекции сновидца! Локи наверняка обучал разум своих подопытных хоть каким-то техникам самообороны при взломе и нападении… Да и потом, для новичка попасть в чужой сон возможно только при коллективном снохождении – и только при лояльности другого сноходца. А тут еще надо убить одного из строителей сновидения, ведь тульпа наравне с человеком строит мир Турисаза. Это невозможно сделать незаметно, сон начал бы рушиться моментально, и не факт, что наш злодей остался бы цел. Да и Локи увидел бы это сразу. А вот если он раздвоился на Джекила и Хайда, то это теневой Хайд, оставшись на Острове и проникнув во все щели, вполне мог пойти вразнос, даже когда твоему риэлтеру уже перекрыли портал. Скорее всего, он уничтожил именно свою тульпу, то есть, собственную проекцию, но этого хватило. Любовь была уничтожена, душа разрушена, разум поврежден… слово, все структуры, мешавшие Тени, начали ломаться. И она проявилась и отделилась. Тень не убивает сновидцев и тульп, на самом деле, она поступает хуже. Она делает себе рабов, своеобразное оружие, чтобы захватывать мир и дальше. Ее жертвы – не живые и не мертвые, в них нет света, но есть темная сила, и они ее умножают за счет заражения других существ. Это как бы… чума души. Зараженный уже полутруп, но вирус, живущий в нем, всемогущ.

– Умножают свою силу? Значит, и магию тоже?

Тут Имс крайне заинтересовался содержимым чашки, возникшей перед ним на столе, словно чай с молоком мог рассказать ему много увлекательнейших историй.

– Тени нужна сильная армия, а значит, прежде всего она охотится на магических существ, не так ли?

Имс шумно отхлебнул из чашки и занялся эклерами, вслед за чаем оперативно прибывшими из небытия.

– Имс!

– Ну… Дорогуша, ты ведь понимаешь, что все сказки – изначально страшные. Это потом их переписали для деточек, и они стали сахарными. Попробуешь эклер? Очень свежий…

– Имс.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что наша магия – это искристая нить, свитая из света и тьмы? Тень гасит наш свет, остается одна чернота. Но сама магия становится сильнее, когда фокусируется на чем-то одном, и ей все равно, свет это или тьма. Есть еще одно отличие между нами и людьми: Тень делает нас черными и здесь, и в реальности. Мы везде творим зло. Да, люди тоже могут стать маньяками в реальном мире, если в их разум войдет Тень. Но порой они бесчинствуют только во снах, а днем забывают об этом… 

– Фрейд утверждал, что наш мозг защищает себя сам, зашифровывая самые неприемлемые для личности сновидения. Чтобы ид не разрушил эго, оно защищается.

– Теоретически, мы тоже можем забыть, что произошло с нами во сне. Но наша магия – нет.

Имс замолчал и уставился в блюдце с эклерами, мрачный, как ворон.

Артур тоже молчал, зато вдалеке послышалось ворчание грома – он быстро приближался, будто роняя гигантские жестяные тазы на керамическую плитку, и наконец громыхнуло прямо над головой. Тут же стеной полил дождь, очень холодный, просто ледяной.

Артур поежился и отодвинулся глубже под тент.

– Не переживай так, Артур, – мягко сказал Имс. – Еще немного, и ты устроишь второй потоп.

Отрицать было глупо.

– Что делается с самим магом, когда он становится черным? – спросил Артур. – Я с трудом представляю его цветущим и свежим.

– Черные маги долго не живут, Артур, тут ты прав. Энергия этой магии мощная, но она истощает и сушит. Такая магия – как паразит, она живет за счет мага, но в конце концов уничтожает его. 

– Но мы же не можем уничтожить субстанцию! – в отчаянии сказал Артур. –Если Тень отделилась… ее даже не пощупать, как мы можем ее уничтожить? У чумы нет одного лица!

Имс покачал головой.

– Тень всегда ищет носителя. Она хочет вполне конкретных удовольствий, она стремится уплотниться. Ты помнишь сказку Андерсена? Тень стремилась получить статус человека. Поэтому она будет пытаться выбраться в любые другие миры, поэтому она так гоняется за магическими существами. Ведь они могут дать ей больше возможностей, чем люди – столько можно натворить… Здесь, разумеется, никто не ограничен в фантазии, во сне можно делать все, что угодно, но не менее сладко ощутить себя полноценным существом, а не сущностью… Сначала носителем был твой риэлтер. Затем Тень получила много слуг, вселяясь частями в каждого, она множит себя. Представь, что мы имеем дело не просто с вирусом, а с роем, который разносит вирус и каждое существо превращает в зараженное. В каждом рое всегда есть матка, центр коллективного разума.

– Жаль, мы не умеем вопрошать зомби, – сказал Артур. – Можно было бы хоть что-то понять, если восстановить прошлое.

Имс как-то странно хрюкнул, и небо сверкнуло зеленой молнией.

– Что?                     

– Ну, почему это мы не можем … – пробубнил этот чудесный фэйри.

Артур посмотрел на него – но Имс не поднимал глаз, так что пришлось довольствоваться видом его жестких рыжих ресниц.

– Имс, ты издеваешься?

– Ну, если бы ты хорошо подумал своей очаровательной головой…

– … то понял бы, что жертвы Тени суть те же слуа, а все слуа – в подчинении у Неблагого двора, так? Поэтому ты справился с гончей?

– Какой же ты умный, дорогой! – шумно восхитился Имс, откидываясь на спинку хлипкого стульчика, и Артур едва сдержался, чтобы не съездить ему по физиономии.


	17. Дельта

– Тюльпаны, свежие тюльпаны! – кричала какая-то толстая тетка в сером ватнике у метро.

Тюльпаны стояли в ведрах вокруг нее и согласно кивали: розовые, желтые, белые, в самом деле очень свежие и холодные, как поцелуи Снежной королевы. К тетке подбегали мужики разных возрастов, зябко вытаскивали купюры, неловко хватали цветы в свертках из коричневой бумаги, бежали дальше. Для восьмого марта в Питере было слишком холодно: минус пятнадцать. А молодежь вся куда-то торопилась без шапок, в легких пальто, в коротких невесомых курточках, в кроссовках и воздушных шарфиках. Воздушная, будто написанная прозрачной акварелью толпа.

У торговки тюльпанами дела спорились: ведра стремительно пустели, оттуда торчали уже одинокие желтые и розовые бутоны. Однако это не мешало тетке орать все так же истошно:

– Тюльпаны! Тюльпаны к празднику! Мужчины, подходите, дешево! Свежие тюльпаны!

Видимо, торговке не терпелось пойти домой и тоже отметить праздник. Хотя, присмотрелся Артур внимательнее, похоже, она уже приняла внутрь пару стопочек чего-то горячительного.

Что вынесло Артура на улицу прогуляться в такой холод, да еще с самого раннего утра, в то время как днем прогноз обещал всего минус три, – было совершенно непонятно. С прямых улиц его потянуло в переулки, и он забирался все дальше и дальше, хотя ничего интересного там не оказалось: голые деревья, дорожные знаки, пешеходные переходы, старые каменные дома – розовые, синие и зеленые, с лепниной, странные насупленные призраки, с недоверием взиравшие на холодный март. В узком переулке возле одного такого дома, двухэтажного землисто-серого, совсем ущербного на вид, щебетала и размахивала руками кучка людей. Неоправданно жизнерадостных и возбужденных, как показалось Артуру. Все они толпились около фруктового лотка. Очень странное место для уличной торговли: в глубине дворов, совсем невыгодное, да и не разрешенное наверняка.

Какой-то парень предлагал яблоки. Яблоки! Словно бы их не продавали на каждом шагу в магазинах! Но торговля у парня шла еще более бойко, чем у тюльпанщицы. Еще издалека Артур услышал его хорошо поставленный, театральный голос, с переливами из интонации в интонацию, звучный и мелодичный, то хрустальный, то бархатный. Прохожие стекались к лотку с яблоками, как крысы по зову Дудочника, и каждый – каждый! – покупал: кто целый сверток, кто всего одно яблоко, совсем уж непонятно зачем.

Артур и сам не понял, как тоже очутился близко, посмотрел с недоумением на одну девушку, с улыбкой подбрасывавшую глянцевый плод в руке. Вот яблоко взлетело в воздух – и Артур вдруг, как в замедленной съемке, увидел, что оно испускает свет, горит и переливается в холодном хрупком воздухе. Но миг – и он сморгнул, яблоко оказалось просто яблоком. Хотя хорошим, надо сказать. Большим, румяным.

– Эй, модник, а ты что столбом стоишь? – услышал он насмешливый голос продавца. – Бери яблочки! Райские на вкус!

Артур обвел глазами лоток – яблок на нем оставалось всего штук пять, а потом все они отправились в бумажный пакет, и парень поставил этот пакет прямо перед Артуром. И покупатели куда-то все исчезли. Никого не было у лотка, кроме них двоих, никого не было во всем переулке. Артур взглянул на продавца – совсем молодой на вид парень: острый нос, хитрые, чуть раскосые глаза – то ли лисьи, то ли рысьи, цвет непонятный, с золотинкой; отросшая рыжая грива стрижки, длинная челка.

– Сколько? – спросил Артур.

– Триста, – пожал плечами парень.

Артур покачал головой, но протянул две сотни.

– Ну не кисни! Они обалденно сладкие! – подбодрил его парень, забирая купюры рукой в зеленой вязаной перчатке без пальцев. Пальцы были длинные, тонкие и неожиданно теплые, совсем не озябшие, Артур даже вздрогнул, коснувшись.

А потом просто стоял и смотрел, как парень плавно, ловко, как и все, что делал, встает на скейт, разгоняется и исчезает за углом. Доска у него была разрисована под звездное небо. Бесконечное темное небо с целой паутиной золотых звезд.

***

Очевидно, яблочки и в самом деле оказались райскими, потому что будто какие-то неслышимые ангельские трубы пели Артуру, побуждая двигаться дорогами, какими он раньше не ходил, и заглядывать в места, куда он при трезвом рассудке никогда не заглянул бы.

Именно трубы ангелов привели его в захудалое кафе с претенциозным названием «Теневая натура».

Артур неизвестно зачем прошел внутрь.

Почему-то его мучила невыносимая жажда, да и есть хотелось неимоверно: словно бы он много-много дней брел по пустыне и не находил ни приюта, ни надежды, и даже природные силы стремились стереть его с лица этой земли: то опалить солнцем, то влить в его кости свинцовый холод, то подослать к нему, измученным обрубком дрожавшему на ночном песке, голодного зверя… Точно само небо изливало на него смертоносный яд.

Между тем, кафе «Теневая натура» изо всех сил пыталось скрыть свое происхождение от благотворительной столовой: мороженые булочки в витринах, детские рисунки на стенах, якобы кожаные, а на самом деле из дрянного вишневого дерматина диванчики – и легкие занавески в румяных яблоках.

Дались же ему эти яблоки.

Когда к нему подошел официант, Артур взвел брови. Официант оказался мощным бородатым мужиком с длинным блондинистым хвостом, стянутым на затылке цветной махровой резинкой. Грязноватый белый передник на нем выглядел микроскопическим и наводил на мысли о плохом порно. «ВикТор», – гласил скромный бейдж, терявшийся на могучей груди. Фланелевая клетчатая рубашка не скрывала густой русой растительности и золотой цепи, на которой можно было бы удержать дракона.

– Что закажет господин? – вопросил ВикТор басом вождя викингов. 

– Американо, пожалуй.

– Любая просьба будет исполнена, – громогласно заверил его ВикТор, и Артуру показалось, что за спиной что-то хрустнуло. – Самый лучший американо.

– И… что у вас не заморожено, Виктор, если честно?

– Господин не туда смотрит, – внезапно обиделся ВикТор. – Донаты свежи, как роса на лепестках розы, я сам их готовлю!

Тут он убедительно взмахнул рукой– и с клетчатого рукава поднялось белое облако сахарной пудры.

– Донаты здесь пррросто объеденьице, – заворковали сбоку, точно большая кошка решила заговорить.

Артур повернулся, уже подозревая неладное.

За ближайшим столом – а столики, маленькие и круглые, с какой-то засушенной дрянью типа мимозы в вазочке, здесь стояли так близко, что не было бы преувеличением сказать, что за одним с Артуром столом – восседала очень худая дама в сиреневом парике и с метровыми наклеенными ресницами. Тени для век были размазаны густым сверкающим цикламеном до самых нарисованных бровей. С левым глазом что-то было не то, он выглядел совсем мертвым – бельмо, решил Артур.

– Каждый день сюда хожу – не надоедает, – хихикнула дама. – А вы такой стройный юноша… Вам точно не помешает отведать сладенького! Я Хелена, – представилась она и протянула через узкий проход между столиками очень белую руку.

И не просто протянула, а прямо вцепилась в Артуровы пальцы.

– Какие у вас музыкальные руки… – восхитилась она. – Такие длинные, изящные пальцы… Вы играете на чем-то?

Сверху раздался тактичное покашливание – это ВикТор возвышался над Артуровой головой с расписным подносом, на котором дымилась чашка кофе и отсвечивали жиром сквозь плотный слой белейшей пудры хваленые донаты.

– Вижу, вы уже познакомились с очаровательной Хеленой, – заметил ВикТор. – О, я принесу свечи! Это так романтично!

И метнулся за барную стойку со скоростью, изумительной для такого габаритного тела.

Артур, не скрываясь, вытер ладонь о салфетку – ручка у Хелены была чрезвычайно цепкой, холодной и какой-то липкой.

Хелена переместилась поближе – видимо, она считала, что незаметно. Тень ее, к слову, походила на тень носорога на освещенной огнем стене допотопной пещеры – что выглядело удивительно при ее худобе. Ее дыхание просто омывало Артура, а запах сладчайших духов ввинчивался в мозг раскаленным штырем.

Но хуже всего было то, что, похоже, дамочка плотно сидела на «кислоте», поскольку зашептала Артуру какой-то бред о великолепном ясене, корни которого совсем сгнили. К концу ее монолога Артура начал подозревать, что она добавляет свой блеск для губ и век в клей, который нюхает. Его черный свитер и отглаженные серые брюки все были усыпаны блестками, будто он только что вышел с выпускного вечера фей.

ВикТор, как и обещал, воткнул между ним и Хеленой фарфоровый подсвечник с пухлыми ангелочками, а в руки ангелочкам всунул по свечке.

– Юноша, вы поможете мне донести пакет до машины? – елейно поинтересовалась Хелена, чуть не облизывая Артуру ухо.

Очевидно, Хелена угостилась в этом ресторанчике не только кофе, по крайней мере, раньше – ведь при Артуре она и капли алкоголя в рот не взяла, тем не менее как будто сильно опьянела – вся разрумянилась, живой глаз заблестел, и ее ощутимо пошатывало.

Машина Хелены – какой-то раздолбанный серый рыдван – стояла на другой стороне дороги, но она смело шествовала через перекресток, воодушевленная знаком пешеходного перехода. Артур лениво шагал за ней, пристроив под мышкой увесистый пакет с донатами и еще чем-то, по очертаниям все же сильно напоминавшем бутылку, и большую. Артур даже заглянул в пакет: так и есть, бутылка, но миндального сиропа.

Он еще рассматривал яркую этикетку, когда услышал визг тормозов и скрежет шин по асфальту, ужасный крик, а потом хлопанье двери автомобиля и уже другие крики, с разных сторон, глухой испуганный мат… и все понял еще прежде, чем посмотрел и увидел…

Неестественно скрюченную Хелену, забрызганный кровью бок яркого-желтого большого автомобиля… «Шевроле Камаро»… отлетевший в сторону замшевый темный ботинок с сильно сбитым каблуком, где замша местами безобразно залоснилась… вспорхнувший и упавший в лужу сиреневый парик и разметавшиеся седые волосы… Живой глаз Хелены распахнулся и задумчиво, точно недоуменно спрашивая о чем-то, смотрел в небо, а другой полностью скрыло красно-розовое веко в блестках.

Артур медленно шагнул к телу на дороге, наклонился, но тут его обожгло новым визгом железа и резины: теперь уже на него самого во всю дурь несся огромный громыхающий ярко-красный грузовик, просто кровавого цвета, цвета Артуровой крови…

… но тут Артура словно развернуло вокруг своей оси, он ошалело моргнул: он все так же стоял на обочине дороги, с тяжелым пакетом в руках, а Хелена только еще собиралась шагнуть на перекресток. Грузовика нигде не было.

Он едва успел схватить ее за рукав пальто и дернуть на себя, так что они чуть не упали, пошатнувшись на скользкой тротуарной плитке, как из-за угла вылетело то самое одуванчиковое «Шевроле Камаро» и пронеслось мимо них, обдав горячим воздухом и рок-музыкой, орущей из открытого окна.

Хелена прижималась к груди Артура и смотрела абсолютно безумными глазами. Вернее, глазом. Но, показалось ли Артуру или нет, в ее лице сквозило едва заметное разочарование.

Он как мог быстро перевел эту треклятую старушенцию через дорогу, всучил ей пакет и зашагал прочь, изо всех сил стараясь не бежать.

***

Артур шел по улице, засунув руки в перчатках в карманы, нырял в переулки бездумно, как в воду, летел, как серая стрела, по весеннему городу, который расступался перед ним стылой водой.

Станция метро «Спортивная» даже для утра выходного дня показалась ему непривычно пустой. Настолько пустой, что он наконец-то разглядел и арочные своды кремового потолка, и мозаичные фрески с героями и ангелами, и шестигранные люстры. Скамейки приглашающе блестели желтым лаком, и Артур присел на одну из них.

На какое-то время он будто бы погрузился в тишину, которая царила в его голове, а очнулся от шевеления и шумного дыхания рядом.

На скамейке рядом с ним плотным рядом сидело человек семь, в то время как все остальные скамейки пустовали. Две пожилых женщины в беретах, очевидно, подружки; молоденькая девушка в розовых кедах, кожаной курточке и розовой же шапке; грузный мужчина в плаще, похожем на штормовку, в каких выходят в море рыбаки; полная дама с густо накрашенными голубыми веками и бордовыми губами сердечком; молоденький юноша с черной гривой кудрявых волос, в старомодном светлом плаще и с огромным футляром, в котором угадывалась виолончель…

Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу локтями и боками, а самого Артура буквально стискивало между голубовекой дамочкой и девушкой в кедах. Все они жались на его стороне, точно их прибило туда ураганом, а добрая треть скамейки оставалась абсолютно пуста.

И все они смотрели на него.

Смотрели и улыбались.

Безмятежно, счастливо, эйфорично, точно им открылись все тайны Вселенной, и эти тайны были хороши.

Глаза их сияли.

Совсем Артура приморозило, когда он заметил, что рукав его пальто нежно перебирают девичьи пальчики с темным маникюром – невесомо, будто кошка месит лапками. А ладонь полной накрашенной дамочки лежала на его колене.

Ветер гулял по станции, где-то хлопали двери, слышалось гудение электричества в люстрах, постоянно где-то что-то потрескивало и постукивало, и, наконец, еще очень издалека, будто в сотню раз обостренным слухом, Артур различил шум приближавшегося поезда.

– Дамы… – попробовал сказать он. – Могу я попросить вас немного подвинуться? На скамейке достаточно просторно.

Накрашенная улыбнулась и решительно кивнула, как будто говоря: ну конечно! И тем не менее, с места не сдвинулась.

Артур осторожно убрал ее руку со своей ноги. Потом вытащил рукав из цепких коготков девушки в розовой шапке.

– Наш поезд, – ласково сказал он.

Поезд влетел на станцию, как громыхающее спасение, но Артур уже спустя минуту обнаружил, что рано радуется.

В вагоне народу оказалось гораздо больше, и Артур садиться больше не решился, однако даже положение стоя его не спасло. Теперь к нему повернулись все пассажиры в вагоне. Все, дьявол побери, пассажиры, только что уныло трясшиеся в метропоезде, как мрачные кильки в банке, сейчас пялились на него, и лица их моментально светлели, смягчались, разглаживались, озарялись изнутри каким-то светом…

Все хмурые, задавленные жизнью лица, все усталые глаза вдруг преобразились и тепло замерцали, как на картинах Ренессанса. Точно кто-то вдохнул в картонные фигуры жизнь. Молодые и старые, светлоглазые и темноглазые, с разным цветом кожи, накрашенные и бледные, все они не просто смотрели на него, они видели его.

Так, как будто он был единственным, что в этом мире проявилось в цвете.

Да что творится-то, недоумевал Артур, выдираясь из плотной людской кучи, облепившей его, при этом ярко ощущая на спине и боках гладящие ладони. Когда он шагнул на перрон, чья-то рука жадно ухватила его за шарф, не желая отпускать, но Артур дернулся, и шарф остался в вагоне, а через секунду был унесен вдаль вместе с кучей восторженных юродивых.

Уши Артура до сих пор фантомно истязал общий вздох, да что там, будем честны – громкий разочарованный стон, исторгнутый пассажирами треклятого поезда, когда Артур оказался вне досягаемости их прикосновений.

Да они бы меня просто сожрали, с каким-то оглушающим чувством вдруг понял он. Сожрали и с таким же восторгом таращились бы на мои обглоданные кости.

Они все были как зачарованные. Такие лица иногда бывают у людей во сне, когда им снится что-то невероятно прекрасное. Или у людей, когда они за что-то очень благодарны. Или у людей, которым только что преподнесли самый желанный подарок, исполнили их заветную мечту, и она еще не испорчена жизнью.

Артур некоторое время брел по улице, но расстояние до дома было слишком велико, и какого черта он вообще сегодня оказался так далеко и, самое главное, зачем?

Перед ним снова маячил серый короб станции метрополитена, и да, надо было туда спускаться.

Если быть честным, Артур не мог заставить себя это сделать минут двадцать.

Но тут произошло невиданное: мартовское небо вдруг вспорола молния, точно чье-то тяжелое брюхо – серебряным ножом. Через секунду оглушительно громыхнул гром. И эта молния не была единственной, за ней пожаловали другие, и вот уже на город, еще не отпущенный зимой, как божье наказание, обрушился ливень. Холодный, как лед.

Зонта у Артура не было, и он побежал к станции.

***

Радовало то, что странности, похоже, закончились. В метро ехали совершенно обычные люди, и все они занимались своими делами – на Артура никто не смотрел, а если и смотрел, то вскользь и с безразличием, как всегда в метро огромного города.

Кто-то мусолил в руках потрепанный детектив в мягкой обложке, кто-то, закрыв глаза, с отрешенным видом слушал музыку в наушниках, две девочки-подростка хихикали над электронной книжкой, прямо над Артуром нависал огромный чернокожий парень в желтой дутой куртке, тоже слушал музыку в наушниках и жевал жвачку. Точно Артур не в Петербурге находился, а где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке. В самом углу вагона притулился худощавый рыжеволосый мужчина в черном пальто. Почему-то он Артура заинтересовал. Уже в летах, но с внешностью настоящего интеллигента – подтянутый, прямой, с глубокими залысинами, но с располагающим и тонким лицом. Читал какую-то газету.

Ехать было недолго, однако время точно растянулось, и вот теперь Артур кое-что начал замечать.

Если в прошлый проклятый раз все пассажиры смотрели на него, старались к нему прикоснуться, его жаждали, то теперь дела обстояли ровно наоборот. На него никто не смотрел, зато Артур будто созерцал закольцованную пленку. Никто из едущих в вагоне не сменил ни позы, ни даже выражения лица, их действия повторялись и повторялись, и, вслушавшись в шепот девочек-подростков, Артур обнаружил, что и слова их повторяются, точно на записи. Негр все же так нависал над ним, но мимика его не изменилась ни на йоту, более того, песня, которая доносилась из его наушников, осталась все та же – может быть, началась заново, но не сменилась другой.

Неудобно наклонившись, Артур посмотрел в окно.

За окном было темным-темно, поезд продолжал мчаться с характерным громыханием, но в этой темноте горели какие-то костры, костры, которых в туннелях метро, конечно же, не могло быть.

Артур оглянулся еще раз, очень быстро: среди всех поставленных на повтор пассажиров единственным живым человеком выглядел рыжеволосый. Нет, он все так же держал перед собой газету, но тонкие бледные губы его шевелились, выговаривая какую-то словесную формулу, и Артур готов был поклясться, что это чертова, чертова, чертова магия!

Артура вдруг шарахнуло таким гневом, что перед глазами заплясали красные пятна, и, не помня себя, он двинулся к человеку в черном, даже не заметив, как за спиной что-то взметнулось и зашелестело.

Рыжий вскинул на него глаза, и Артур споткнулся, будто стреноженный, но оторвать взгляда не смог: такие сверкающие они были, чуть раскосые и пронзительные, светлые и темные одновременно. 

И тут же Артур понял, что перед ним уже не средних лет мужчина с ранней сединой, а тот самый продавец яблок – только теперь ослепительный, блистающий дикой, непокорной красотой.

– Ты не прав, – вдруг глухо сказал парень, и все вокруг застыло, остановилось в движении. – Они не безумцы. Они, похоже, пленники, но я не знаю, зачем и почему. Я вижу очень древние нити, очень извилистые тропы, и тошнотворный запах крови и гари… Но и свет, свет там тоже есть. Свет и сады. И есть земли, где нас ненавидели и убивали, а есть земли, где нас любили и поклонялись нам. И если так сильны были эти ненависть и любовь, значит, мы были сильны, значит, мы были чем-то большим, чем просто люди… и нам нужно только вспомнить это.

И Артур - вспомнил.

Они стояли теперь друг против друга на совершенно пустом перроне, и вместо эскалаторов за спиной рыжего вздымалась огромная зеркальная стена.

– Локи, – сказал Артур. – Пора возвращаться. 


	18. Зеркало слуа

Артур лежал на больничной постели и видел в окно краешек мартовского неба.

Смешно, но март для Артура всегда ассоциировался с теми сказками, где кто-то идет сквозь тьму, ищет себя во тьме, борется с ней. Мальчик, который выжил. Мальчик, который победил Тень.

Март был месяцем рождения Артура, и он по-своему любил эту пору. Она казалась еще стылой и сумрачной, но светало уже раньше, а темнело – позже, и ветер уже нес запахи весны, и даже в самом промозглом сыром холоде таился некий мятежный дух. 

Апрель нервничал и не мог определиться, принадлежит он к лету или к зиме, а вот май уже смело поднимал золотой меч и сражал даже воспоминания о морозах, весь в белом цвету, в кружевах, шелках и цветных чулках, сумасбродный, как любимое дитя. 

Но Артуру больше нравился июль – с его грозами и жарой, с заревом зарниц, с раскаленными городами, которые истекают зноем, как кровью, с нагретыми черными глянцевыми улицами, когда опущены жалюзи и крутятся вентиляторы под потолком: вот вам нуар, самый чистый нуар, когда детектив, вытирая пот из-под шляпы и заливаясь виски со льдом, напряженно идет по следу маньяка, ловко выхватывает из-под мышки глок, бывает легко ранен и получает в награду блондинку на мокрых от пота простынях.

Август – это золотое небо, синяя высь, сухие листья по белым дорожкам, белое вино, нажаренные в лучах прощального солнца скамейки, ранние сумерки, звездопады, аромат увядания, терпкое вино.

Сентябрь – это длинные шарфы, охота на тетерева, рыжие сеттеры, рыжие листья, путаные дорожки в лесу, много воды, дождь, туманы, но еще выдаются солнечные дни, и где-то у изгороди еще цветут розы, а в городке творится много таинственных дел, и на горе стоит мшистый и оплетенный плющом замок, где жил когда-то король. И обязательно есть какая-нибудь пожилая дама – у нее осень жизни, но она бодрее многих молодых и обожает маленькие прелести вроде пирожного под кофе, местных сплетен и хорошо сваренного яблочного варенья.

Октябрь и ноябрь – время Самайна, страшные сказки, вязкие чары, разнузданные танцы фэйри, черная Дикая охота в распоротом молниями небе, и нельзя, нельзя смотреть в чащу леса, где пляшут огоньки, но не смотреть невозможно.

И Артур тоже не смог сдержаться: посмотрел однажды, да так и не смог отвести взгляда.

И фэйри взяли его себе.

– Имс, – задушенно позвал он. – Имс!

Но никакого Имса рядом, конечно, не было.

Артур лежал в палате один, страховка позволяла ему солидную платную клинику, как и Лилии, только теперь ему это было уже безразлично.

Да, в стене над кроватью краснела кнопка вызова медсестры, на окне пышно цвела голубая гортензия, а на стене синела картина с видом на Санторини, и Артур должен был просто лежать и наслаждаться покоем, расслабленностью тела, восполнением жизненных сил – после того чудовищного истощения, которое принесли ему десять часов осознанного сна.

После трехнедельной комы, в которую он впал, когда вытаскивал Локи из глубин созданного им сложнейшего лабиринта и одновременно – с самых глубоких уровней своего подсознания. Ибо Локи теперь строил разум Артура точно так же, как разум Артура строил мир Локи. Теперь одно нельзя было отделить от другого, но осознать этот симбиоз не удавалось при всем старании.

Но Артур думал сейчас не о Локи.

То, как текло время в Турисаз, напоминало ему о волшебном народе холмов. Он чувствовал себя той самой невестой, которую эльфы увели со свадьбы, чтобы станцевать с ней один-единственный танец, и она поддалась их волшебству, и танцевала с принцем эльфов, пока солнце не зашло, а когда спохватилась и вернулась на свадьбу, то не нашла ни жениха, ни гостей, ни даже своей деревни. За время сладчайших па с прекрасным принцем минуло две сотни лет, и родные земли встретили ее чужим пейзажем – и сказкой о когда-то сбежавшей невесте.

Артур, на свое счастье, еще нашел свою жизнь на месте. Но если бы он искал Локи чуть дольше и если бы забрался чуть дальше, то, вернувшись, рассыпался бы в пыль.

Скорее всего, он никогда бы не вышел из комы, если бы сон продлился не десять, а двадцать часов. Даже если бы он длился всего на пару часов дольше, ресурсов его мозга могло бы не хватить.

Он мог бы никогда не выйти из комы, и его просто бы выключили из розетки. Никто не стал бы возиться с ним долгое время. 

Его бы выключили и сожгли, а урну с пеплом похоронили под соснами, если бы Имс там, на Острове, не выстрелил ему в лицо.

***

А ведь сначала все казалось Артуру довольно простым. Он совершенно не испытывал страха, будучи уверен в успехе их общего с Имсом дела. У Имса имелась мощная магия темного фэйри, а у самого Артура – дар Локи, магия огня. Что, спрашивается, могло пойти не так?

Но пошло не так много что, именно поэтому Артур сейчас лежал и смотрел в белый потолок – бесконечный, как солевая пустыня, о которой когда-то (по ощущениям Артура, очень-очень давно) рассказывал Тимати.

Конечно, главной их ошибкой стало то, что они не стали прерывать сон, даже когда уже чувствовали себя физически неважно.

К тому времени, как Имс признался, что обладает искусством вопрошать мертвых и полумертвых, они уже довольно долго находились на Острове. Но чтобы поговорить с тенями, им надо было спуститься глубже, в пределы местного ада, в сумрачную зону Острова, в самый ид, где резвилось все темное, что оставили в Турисаз все сновидцы, когда-либо здесь бывавшие, ведь мир Турисаз и строился на их желаниях и воспоминаниях, кошмарах и страстях. И это темное должно было заполнить разум тех, кто сейчас держал Остров в своей голове, в своем сновидении, – в разум Имса и Артура.

Требовалось спуститься еще глубже в собственное подсознание, чтоб открыть двери всем видениям, витающим в воздухе Острова.

Они нашли в маленьком кафе у собора какую-то заброшенную кладовую, будто прятались от заблудших мертвых душ, от зомби-апокалипсиса, и там Имс толкнул крохотную дверцу, открывшую длинную шаткую лестницу. Но им едва ли удалось ступить на нее, как картинка зарябила, и они очнулись уже в туманной темноте, среди камня и воды, в каком-то месте, что походило на выход из ливневой канализации к подземной реке, неспешно катившей свои волны за пределы системы, на свободу.

Пахло сыростью, дождем, скользкими камнями, мхом и водорослями, свежестью. Артур в который раз поразился, как остро он все чувствует в Турисаз – обычные сновидения совсем не позволяли ощутить запахов, а тут все пахло даже острее, чем в жизни.

– Что это? – спросил он Имса, который неспешно оглядывался вокруг.

– Ну, представь, что так в моей голове выглядит портал в мир Тени, за ним лежат уже долины самого Нифльхейма. Тени находят свою обитель здесь, в пограничье. Там, внизу, страшновато даже для них – они теряют всякую сущность, и тьма становится безликой, пустой, неодушевленной. Даже Тень не хочет исчезнуть насовсем.

– А здесь…

– Каждая тень связана со своим носителем, будучи самой отвратительной его частью, которая вырвалась на свободу. Не бывает так, чтобы Тень отделилась полностью, оставив носителя светлым и здоровым. Она навещает его путем галлюцинаций, снов, предпороговых чувств, непонятных импульсов. Вирус всегда остается в носителе, даже если он уже стал причиной эпидемии. И Тень… она не перестанет желать полностью поработить того, кто ее породил. Но не меньше она жаждет сделать рабом любого другого и усилить себя за счет его темного начала. Поэтому так опасно гулять по глубинным подземельям Турисаз – тебя видят чужие тени, но и твоя Тень начинается тревожиться, делать рывки с поводка… Там, наверху, ты можешь гулять по садам чужих разумов, но здесь, ты же понимаешь, мы видим вовсе не сады.

– Это мало похоже на сад, ты прав, – кивнул Артур. – Но пока ничего страшного. Ну, коллектор за спиной, ну вода кругом.

– Я рад, что ты такой храбрый, – угрюмо ответил Имс.

Он подошел к воде и повел над ней ладонью, начал что-то шептать. Вода забурлила, закипела, по ней пошли пузыри, а потом белые барашки пены…

А потом Артур посмотрел в эту кипящую воду и пропал. Отражение становилось все четче, и это было вовсе не отражение тоннеля, где они сейчас стояли, нет, он видел нечто другое.

Сначала в отражении появился Борис – и хотя красота все еще тлела на его лице,  его уже можно было принять за мертвеца, таким бледным он стал, такими острыми сделались его черты, так глубоко запали глаза. Потом рядом с ним появился Фредди, и он выглядел еще хуже – словно бы что-то глодало его изнутри и готово было вылезти наружу прямо сейчас.

Имс зашипел что-то, ни одного человеческого слова нельзя было вычленить из этого змеиного языка, и вода начала кипеть сильнее, и вместо отражения двух юношей вдруг появился темный силуэт, темный и бесформенный, но алчный и живой.

Имс продолжал шептать что-то на странном наречии, то глухом, то свистящем, и Тень колебалась, то расширялась, то сжималась, то переползала на стены и свод над течением, заполняя собой весь тоннель, то снова убиралась в реку.

А потом вдруг на воде развернулась история, и Артур забыл о холоде и о темноте.

Он видел в зеркале – ибо именно зеркало, гладкое и неподвижное, лежало сейчас перед ним вместо подземной реки – милый деревянный дом, окруженный сиренью и яблонями, палисадник, заросший крыжовником, голубую калитку, кошку, гревшуюся на солнышке на завалинке. По дорожке к дому шел полноватый приземистый мужчина, но по мере приближения к крыльцу он стал превращаться в тоненького невысокого юношу со встрепанными выгоревшими волосами, с очень симпатичным, хотя и капризным лицом. Лет шестнадцать ему минуло, не более того.

Дверь дома отворилась со скрипом, и навстречу юноше выбежала девушка с длинными белокурыми косами, одетое в яркое красное платье.

Они походили друг на друга как близнецы и выглядели двумя летящими по ветру серебристыми одуванчиками, легкие и блистающие.

Артур видел, как они бегали по солнечным полянам, забирались в сосновый бор, качались на качелях, собирали ягоды в малиннике, целовались, обнимались, взрослели, и вот однажды девушка ударила юношу по лицу, а потом он ударил ее, и картинки сразу начали мелькать чаще, и все меньше в них было идиллии, и наконец зеркало показало зеленый берег у тихого озера, заросшего розовыми кувшинками и камышом. На этом берегу сидел юноша и рыдал над телом девушки, лежавшим у него на коленях.

На этот раз платье у девушки было ярко-синим, и Артур заметил, что от него падает отсвет на лицо юноши и даже на воду озера – странный отсвет, густой, васильковый.

Юноша положил умершую на землю и ушел, пошатываясь, к дому, а синь от платья все ширилась, ползла и обнимала все вокруг, превращаясь в темную тень. И скоро она покрыла все озеро, а потом покрыла и мостки, и березовую рощу, и сосновый бор, съела дом с сиренью и сожрала солнце на небе – и поползла дальше, будто огромная армия тьмы, ведомая своим королем. В тылу у этой армии оставались тусклые, мертвые картины, давным-давно написанные маслом, да и так и забытые на запыленном чердаке. Солнечные пейзажи гасли, и из них уходил свет.

Артур видел, как тень меняла обличье, рассыпалась на черные пятна, сливалась в одно большое пятно, вытягивалась в разные силуэты, человеческие и звериные, видел, как выцветали тульпы, зараженные ею, и их были десятки, не только Борис, не только Фредди, не только терьер, и единорог, и майо – нет, их были десятки, сотри, все они теряли силу, теряли что-то радостное и живое, проявляли в своем облике ужасное, многие из них убивали или калечили своих тульп, и хаос множился, сея смерть и мрак, пока Артур не увидел, как врата в другие миры по всему Турисазу закрываются, как вспыхивают защитные руны, как бежит огненная вязь магических знаков повсюду.

А потом Артур увидел его.

Локи.

Он был бледен, как смерть, весь в черном, и черные волосы лежали на его плечах, и глаза его стали темными, и он шатался от малейшего ветерка, как тростинка, истощенный тратой магии, которой и так осталось мало. И Тень пришла и пожрала его тоже. И тогда Локи явил свой второй лик, и Артур не подозревал раньше, что может испытывать такую печаль. 

Он знал, хорошо знал, что это истина, что Локи был рожден в хаосе и боли, что стал виновником конца мира, что породил самых страшных чудовищ и ведьм, в том числе богиню смерти Хель; он вдоволь начитался о Локи книг, где тот представал хтоническим демоном, одной из ипостасей Люцифера, чудовищным пауком, ибо его имя обозначало сети паука, так же, как оно означало запертые двери. Он знал, что Локи считали циничным предателем всего живого, потому что он убил Бальдра, бога света, и отказался плакать над ним, чтобы вернуть из царства мертвых. Даже омела, смертоносная для Бальдра, носила имя «мглистый клинок», и несомненно, сама тьма толкнула Локи на то, чтобы им воспользоваться: тьма, которой оказалось полным-полно внутри него самого.

Артур знал все это, и все равно боль переполнила его.

Он смотрел на черные рога, на белое лицо, на мертвые глаза, на бледный тонкий рот, и не верил.

– Это не он. Не он, Имс!

– Это и есть матка нашего роя. Тень Локи, – тихо ответил Имс. – Как ни сложно это признать, Локи вообще большей частью своего существа – Тень.

– О, Имс, я читал Юнга, спасибо. «Архетип трикстера есть коллективный образ Тени, совокупность низших черт в людях», я отлично помню эту цитату. Ходил я по этим дорогам, и не раз.

– Ты злишься, – удивленно заметил Имс.

– Да, я злюсь, – сквозь зубы выдавил Артур. – Я знаю, что весь его Остров – это лабиринты запутавшихся разумов, стенания одиноких душ, тайные желания, нашедшие здесь воплощения… А у кого они светлые и чистые? Знаешь ли ты такого человека? Он просто рискнул. Просто рискнул!

– Думаю, Рыжий верил, что способен сразиться с самим собой, – согласился Имс. – Однако выстроить свой Остров на Нифльхейме, играть с идом и верить в то, что сможешь проехать на пылающей колеснице сквозь угольное ушко… Слишком самонадеянно, знаешь ли. А за самонадеянность всегда приходится платить. В этом случае, боюсь, придется платить всей вселенной. Тень всегда подрывает порядок, и с Локи – упс! – это снова случилось. Не везет мерзавцу.

Артур не закрывал глаза на правду. Он видел, что паутина, которая раньше сияла золотом, теперь чернеет, как цепь ожогов в ткани мироздания. Она все так же соединяла миры, но теперь с иной целью. Она перекачивала заразу.

Но Локи… Локи ведь тоже не закрывал глаза на правду. Может быть, ему и не надо было строить сложных логических цепочек, чтобы предвидеть развитие событий; может быть, он просто прозрел его с той самой секунды, как платье жертвы разлило свою синь по берегам сонного озера.

– Я пойду за ним, – чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет нить мысли, сказал Артур. – Он должен быть где-то здесь, Имс. Я найду его и верну ему магию. Вот зачем он отдал мне ее. Вот зачем он отдал мне себя в ту ночь. Чтобы я узнал его, чтобы отличил его подлинного...

Имс молчал, и лицо его все мрачнело, теряло всякое выражение, вырождаясь в гипсовую маску.

– Это почти невозможно, Артур, – наконец выговорил он, и это далось ему с большим трудом. Артур только сейчас заметил, как он ослабел, как бледен, какие крупные капли пота покрывают его лоб, какие морщины прорезались на этом лбу. Имс постарел лет на двадцать за каких-то пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

Или часов?

Или дней?

Или лет?

Время текло тем быстрее, чем глубже они забирались. Да и заговор слуа не мог быть легким делом.

– Имс, тебе надо вернуться, – сказал Артур и прикоснулся к его щеке.

Кожа Имса холодила ладонь, как какой-нибудь камень, века пролежавший в воде реки.

Имс захохотал – хрипло, отрывисто, будто сова.

– Пока ты будешь спускаться еще глубже? Может быть, спустишься до самого Нифльхейма, а? Кто знает, куда нырнул Локи, ведь он такой быстрый лосось, мы это знаем!

– Локи что-то скрыл в моем разуме, и я думаю, это то самое место, где он прячется. А его магия приведет меня прямиком к нему. Как волшебный клубок в наших сказках… это был идеальный навигатор, никогда не сбивался…

– У нас тоже есть такие сказки. И про клубок ниток, и про перо, летящее по ветру… А знаешь, что нехорошего в таком клубке? Он может вести к цели много лет. И самое забавное, что ты даже этого не заметишь. Спускаясь ниже, ты погружаешься в дельта-сон, самый глубокий сон из возможных. И даешь команду своему подсознанию оставаться там как можно дольше – до тех пор, пока не решишь задачу. И знаешь, что наверняка случится?

– Что? – спросил Артур, слушая, как шуршат за их спинами во влажном воздухе кожистые крылья летучих мышей.

– Ты все забудешь! – рявкнул Имс. – Ты забудешь и останешься там навечно! А в реальности будешь лежать на жалкой больничной койке и медленно гнить! В дельте забыться очень легко. Ты даже не отследишь этого. А магия… она тебя больше никуда не поведет, милый. Если ты вернешь магию Рыжему, выбраться она тебе уже не поможет.

– Но Локи…

– Локи лживый засранец, – внезапно очень устало сказал Имс и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на мокрую стену, покрытую каплями конденсата. – Ты прикипел к нему сердцем…  Все ясно, он же бог. Делай что задумал, а я подожду некоторое время, чтобы набраться сил, и пойду тебя искать, дорогой.

Что-то было неправильно, но Артур тогда еще не понимал, что.


	19. Ид

Локи действительно поместил его в разум свою тайну – тайну своей личности, тайну своего местонахождения и тайну своей магии.

Когда-то, в самом раннем детстве, Артур видел у матери интересную вещицу – деревянную музыкальную шкатулку, внутри которой скрывался умный механизм и проигрывал «Сказки Венского леса». Шкатулка была очень простой, из гладкого светлого ясеня, без всяких рисунков, инкрустаций, украшений, только внутри прятались золотистые металлические трубки и серебристые «расчески» и болты. На внутренней стороне крышки читались полустертые уже строчки, выведенные темной краской: названия мелодий, какие умела играть шкатулка. Ничего особенного, ничего выдающегося, не слишком тонкая работа, однако шкатулка звенела нехитрой музыкой спустя сотню с лишним лет после того, как ее сделали.

Локи тоже не искал ничего выдающегося. Ему не нужен был гений, который рисковал быстро скатиться в безумие при появлении абсурдных картин сновидения. Ему не нужен был нарцисс, самозабвенно рассматривающий структуру сонных пейзажей. Ему не нужен был поэт, бездумно отдававшийся течению сна – будто это была просто галлюцинация.

Ему нужен был рациональный, холодный ум, без завитушек и сложных конструкций, который сохранил бы его секрет и сумел бы доставить его в целости, несмотря на трудности пути.

Разум Артура уподобился той самой примитивной, но крепкой шкатулке из светлого ясеня. И Локи забрал из нее то, что туда поместил, – неповрежденным.

Он просто подошел к Артуру и обнял его, и глаза его вспыхнули нестерпимо жарким золотом,  огнем Муспельхейма, и Артур увидел в них всю ожидавшую бога битву: много тьмы и много пламени, столкновение миров, бездну Нифльхейма и золотой шар, в котором сияли все ожидания жаждущих любви душ.

Все это промелькнуло на светлом лисьем лице Локи, который смотрел на Артура, как пожар смотрит на еще прохладный лес, уже зная, как будут трещать в нем спаленные деревья.

 А потом Локи исчез, и Артур упал на гранитный пол станции метрополитена, имени которой уже не помнил.

Впрочем, это не имело значения, поскольку он не помнил уже вообще ничего.

Тайна Локи была тем механизмом, который делал шкатулку играющей, живой. Когда механизм вынули, остался лишь пустой деревянный ящик, забывший, для чего когда-то был сделан.

***

Летнее утро ярко и звонко голубело, полное радостных звуков и сладких запахов. Такое утро предвещало исключительно хороший день.

Артур прибыл в город на рассвете и теперь катил на джипе сурового вида по ровным гладким дорогам, успевая в подробностях рассмотреть бесконечные пляжи, невинно спавшие вдоль шипевшего океана в розоватом свете утра и лишь изредка хлопавшие на ветру забытыми тентами, и огромные раскидистые деревья, и сочные солнечные лужайки, и разноцветные кукольные домики, будто бы сделанные из печенья макарун.

Он не помнил, что это за город и как он в нем оказался. Но ему было наплевать. Весь мир лениво потягивался после сладкого сна, и так хорошо было никуда не торопиться.

На пассажирском сиденье рядом с ним уютно лежали, поблескивая на солнце, два АКМ и два УЗИ, а в кобуре на поясе он с удовольствием ощущал семнадцатый глок.

Когда из-за поворота показался первый зомби, Артур не среагировал – в одиночку тот опасности не представлял, бессмысленно брел, размахивая руками и лязгая челюстями, бывший сорокалетний рабочий в истлевшей зеленой униформе с логотипом какой-то фирмы на спине.

Но когда возле кофейни, зиявшей выбитыми окнами, ему встретилась целая толпа разномастных мертвецов – бывших гламурных клуш и хипстеров-неудоумков в подвернутых штанишках, бывших интеллектуалов из ближайшего офиса известной на весь мир высокотехнологичной компании (на одном мертвеце еще чудом держались модные прямоугольные очки в тонкой черной оправе), – он лениво взял пулемет и расстрелял их всех из окна машины. Теперь возле кофейни с кокетливым названием «У Хелены» смердела груда влажной сизой плоти, уже наполовину разложившейся.

Такова была его жизнь: ехать сквозь мир, полный мертвецов, и уничтожать их по мере скромных возможностей. Сам он был точно заговоренный, и даже грустно ему ни разу не стало, только вот, пожалуй, собаки ему не хватало или лучше даже кота – все мечтал где-нибудь на дороге встретить брошенного питомца, найти в каком-нибудь заброшенном доме или запущенном саду, но пока не находил: эти мерзкие дохлые твари сжирали в своей округе все подчистую.

Себе подобного Артур в бывших солнечных городах пока не встретил, да и не горел желанием, если честно. Бензина на заправках еще хватало, разномастные машины вокруг были брошены в изобилии, еда в супермаркетах и домах все еще оставалась, а рассветы и закаты сияли той же красотой, как и тогда, когда человечество еще не стало темной бессмысленной биомассой, жрущей все живое, что попадалось по пути.

Впрочем, для планеты Земля, возможно, так было всегда. Наверное, именно так оно всегда и было, думал Артур, уже ближе к вечеру расстреливая очередную толпу зомби, на этот раз возле какой-то больницы (некоторые мертвецы разгуливали, волоча за собой целые капельницы).

Он задумал переночевать в какой-нибудь квартире на верхнем этаже с видом на океан – чтобы полюбоваться и закатным солнцем, чей алый призрак плыл в воде, как отражение вселенского пожара, и рассветным, легким, как поцелуй феи.

Так он и сделал и даже позволил себе расслабиться: принял душ, вечером выпил чуть-чуть виски, утром – немного растворимого кофе, вот какие богатства ему удалось добыть. Рассветы он любил больше закатов, и этот оправдал все ожидания: в хрустальном воздухе над стальной синевой словно бы плыл малиновый звон.

Жизнь Артура была прекрасна, хотя он помнил  откуда-то смутно, что в мире когда-то считали: скитаться по миру из века в век – величайшее наказание. Кажется, был такой известный персонаж важной раньше книги, за что-то проклятый, который шел, не зная покоя и не находя смерти, бесконечно.

Артур искренне не понимал, почему такая судьба печальна. Он тоже шел уже целую вечность, не знал долгого покоя, не знал смерти, но все это выглядело очень естественно, и ведь постоянно происходило что-то хорошее, об этом нельзя было забывать. Были закаты, рассветы, дожди, солнце, морской бриз, пару дней назад прекрасный олень попался ему в лесной чаще, и рисунок пятен на его шкуре стоил риска перед двумя десятками зомби, которых Артур убил, чтобы они не сожрали оленя.

Ах да, кажется, тот скиталец еще все время кого-то ждал.

Вот тут Артур его понимал. Иногда ему тоже казалось, что он чего-то – или кого-то – ждет.

Только вот он забыл, кого.

***

Волосы у него отросли до плеч, хотя он периодически стриг их большими ножницами, которые прихватил из какой-то парикмахерской. В одном магазине он взял десятка два хороших бритвенных станков с тройными лезвиями и брился регулярно – вот чего-чего, а отращивать бороду ему не хотелось.

Впрочем, через какое-то время он счел это нежелание бессмысленным и позволил бороде отрасти. Он счел многие желания бессмысленными, по мере того как двигался на север. Он не знал, в какой географической точке находится, ему давно стали безразличны все карты, а навигаторы в этом мире все сдохли, да и поделом.

Он просто знал, что, наверное, сдвигается куда-то к северу, нет, даже к Северу – потому что города на океанском побережье сменились сначала рощицами и пустошами, а потом лесами, скалами и реками, а теплый воздух южных курортов постепенно остыл до леденящего дыхания зимы.

Он ехал и ехал, и дорога впереди него поблескивала льдом, а ветки деревьев почти оголились и временами индевели, пока однажды утром Артур не понял, что все вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, покрыто самым глубоким снегом, который он видел когда-либо, а все водоемы, которые ему попадались, лежат подо льдом.

Впереди вздымались черные скалы, а еще дальше – синие горные вершины, тоже надевшие белые шапки снега, и небо над ними пока еще было ясным, но вдалеке мутнело, белело и предвещало непогоду.

Однако Артуру даже в голову не пришло в голову остановиться и поискать укрытия. Он продолжал ехать, а когда машина встала, израсходовав последнее топливо, он вышел из нее и зашагал пешком.

Зомби уже давно не встречались ему, вокруг не виднелось даже призрака жилья, никакого намека на то, что когда-то в этих местах существовала цивилизация: ни хозяйственной постройки, ни топливной заправки, ни дорожного знака, ни охотничьего домика, ничего. Артур двигался будто бы не только в пространстве – на север, но и во времени – вглубь веков, а может, и тысячелетий, он не знал. Он думал только – медленно, как во сне – что эти земли, возможно, принадлежали – и принадлежат духам, что они никогда не были владениями людей, что здесь не ступала нога человека, и может быть, поэтому здесь так спокойно, дивно и чисто.

Он медленно шагал, не особо задумываясь, зачем и куда идет, и одежда его постепенно леденела, и волосы покрывались инеем, а вихри грядущего бурана закручивались уже прямо над головой.

Он знал, что приближается к еще большему холоду и еще большей пустоте, к самому краю земли, где только сверкающий алмазами лед, и песни ветра, и покрытые теплой шерстью птицы, и звери с густым мехом…  но в такие часы, как этот, прячется все живое, пережидая гнев природы.

Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни страха, ни одиночества, а только покой, точно весь этот сверкающий край принадлежал ему, точно он был его снежным принцем, белым, прекрасным и, возможно, мертвым, но мертвым не как отвратительные зомби, которых он убивал, а как скальный камень, омываемый ледяным лиловым морем, в глубинах которого спят источники всех чудес на земле.

Но идти ему становилось все тяжелее, и наступил миг, когда он понял, что не может сделать больше ни шагу. Уже начиналась пурга, вокруг слышался ее вой, и между Артуром и миром повисла подвижная завеса несущегося с темных небес снега.

Он стоял и бездумно смотрел сквозь снег, ресницы его почти слиплись, стали белыми, побелела и борода, губы тоже потеряли всю кровь. И он понял, что дошел: не до края мира, а до края своей долгой, долгой, бесконечно долгой жизни, которая теперь почти полностью сгинула в его беспамятстве.

Теперь он наконец-то уже никого не ждал, и этот зуд под кожей, этот мучительный зов сердца, это ускользающее воспоминание о чем-то, чего вовсе не было, – они сжалились над ним и его отпустили.

И как раз в этот момент в снежной завесе проявилась темная фигура.

Она двигалась сквозь снегопад тоже медленно, но упорно, и приближалась к Артуру, никуда не сворачивая.

Да и куда было сворачивать – вокруг расстилалась глухая белая пустыня: ни деревьев, ни ручьев, ни даже горных вершин. Только земля, небеса и снег.

Человек подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, и в Артуре вдруг проснулось какое-то жалкое подобие любопытства: человек был живым, это точно, но вот выглядел страшнее любого из тех мертвецов, которых Артур расстрелял. Волосы у человека были наполовину седые, и борода – с густой проседью, но еще можно было отследить, что от природы они темные. Одна половина его лица была расчерчена шрамом. Черное пальто на нем звенело от ледяной корки.

Человек подошел еще ближе, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Артура и вздохнул.

– Артур, – сказал он.

Тот молчал, но не сумел отвести глаза и оттолкнуть незнакомца.

Он не сумел оттолкнуть его и тогда, когда этот бродяга прижал его к себе крепче и прошептал:

– Прости меня.

Артур не помнил значения этого слова. Но черный человек смотрел на него очень печально, глаза у него стали зеленые, как холодное море, и горькие, как хинин, которым когда-то лечили малярию.

А потом он крепко прижался губами к губам Артура, и Артур еще успел поразиться, что способен ощущать тепло.

Больше он не успел подумать ни о чем, потому что человек одной рукой схватил его за шею, а другой – выхватил из-под пальто пистолет, прижал ствол прямо ко лбу Артура и выстрелил. 


	20. Локи, бог огня и обмана

Артуру удалось вернуться к работе уже через пару недель, но он все меньше и меньше бывал в офисе. Его кабинет постоянно теперь пустовал и постепенно стал казаться вымершим. Такую картинку любят показывать в постапокалиптических фильмах: на столе медленно увядает растение в глиняном горшке, на флип-чарте еще пестреют разноцветные схемы и лозунги, когда-то призывавшие сплоченную команду на трудовые подвиги, кофеварка еще источает запах кофе, и даже кофейная чашка на месте, как и степлер, и карандашница, и производственный календарь, только вот жизни во всем этом не больше, чем в голубином трупике на помойке.

Свое отсутствие Артур компенсировал жесткостью на планерках и контрольных совещаниях, и если раньше его шутки были язвительными, то сейчас стали просто злыми. Из него тек яд, как из раненой змеи, и этому яду не было конца.

Раньше он думал, что идет по жизни один, ведь он никогда особо не полагался на знакомых, не заводил тесных отношений с коллегами, не превращал легкие интрижки в затяжные романы, он вообще ничего ждал и ни на кого не надеялся.

Однако в подлинном одиночестве он остался сейчас.

И дело было не в том, что те люди, которые внезапно стали ему близки, разделив с ним приключения в Турисаз, внезапно обернулись призраками. Еще будучи в больнице, он позвонил своим знакомым сновидцам – и Тимати, и Вере Валерьяновне, и Лилии, просто так, чтобы проверить их состояние, ведь Имс выбросил их из сна так неожиданно. Он ожидал, что, возможно, найдет их обозленными или разочарованными, но никак не ждал, что услышит абсолютных чужаков.

Они просто ничего не помнили. Он услышал вежливые голоса, настолько безразлично-удивленные, что даже не смог заподозрить актерской игры. Они сочли его сумасшедшим только за наводящие вопросы, имя Лофта им ни о чем не говорило, сама персона Артура им была неизвестна, темой осознанных сновидений они никогда не интересовались. Но Артур не мог не заметить, что, искренне недоумевая в разговорах с ним, все они пребывали в слегка заторможенном состоянии. Будто бы им вводили анестезию, когда речь заходила об одной-единственной болезненной теме.

Артуру анестезии никто не вводил.

Каждую ночь, ложась в постель, он снова и снова пытался открыть врата в Турисаз. Но руна больше не действовала.

Каждую ночь – да и каждое утро, и каждый день, и каждый вечер – он звал Имса. Но эти чертовы окна души – или как их там называл Имс – не открывались.

Все, все было наглухо запечатано.

Артур допускал что мог временно помешаться. Ему хватало самоиронии, чтобы счесть себя безумцем, мозги которого слегка вправила, видимо, некая физическая травма, которой он не помнил, но которая отправила его в кому, пусть и недолгую.

Возможно, воспоминание о пистолете, упиравшемся ему в лоб, о холоде металла, о предсмертном поцелуе… – все это оказалось играми разума.

Он допускал, но не верил.

Не верил.

Он шатался по весенним улицам, как неприкаянный сиротка, как герой какого-нибудь романа Гюго, ходил и ходил, бродил и бродил, пока физически не уставал настолько, что, приходя домой, без сил валился на кровать и отключался, падая в темноту.

Работой он не мог себя отвлечь – работа стала настолько ему отвратительна, что порой вызывала физические рвотные позывы. Слова снова стали для него бессмысленны – сотни слов, текстов, историй о ком-то, кто был ему совершенно неинтересен. Он перестал сам писать тексты, перестал ездить на интервью, и все переговоры, даже с важными заказчиками и так называемыми лидерами мнений перекинул на ответственного секретаря.

Он понимал, что дело рано или поздно кончится увольнением, но пока журнал продолжал выходить как ни в чем не бывало, работа двигалась по накатанной колее. Артуру своевременно и в должном объеме платили зарплату, все так же активно присылали приглашения на разные мероприятия, ему по-прежнему звонили и писали заказчики, пиарщики и пресс-секретари, пока он не удалил все мессенджеры из смартфона, а потом и вовсе стал его отключать, пользуясь только электронной почтой.

Однажды утром он не смог заставить себя поехать на важное совещание к Рязанцеву, и на этот раз ему удалось отговориться внезапным коварным вирусом, однако он понял, что не только сегодня, но больше вообще никогда он не сможет переступить порог кабинета с чугунными люстрами-розами.

Он бы тоже хотел ничего не помнить, он бы тоже хотел получить анестезию, так почему его так обделили?!

Месяц спустя – ужасный месяц – он начал искать в интернете ритуалы вызова Локи и испытывать их по одному. Поисковики выдавали самую разнообразную чушь, но Артур методично следовал каждому описанному идиотскому способу. Однажды он даже купил десять килограммов карамели со сливочной начинкой, как советовала одна рунная гадалка, и поместил эту груду сладостей в центр самодельного алтаря, хотя здравый смысл говорил ему, что он вызывает совсем не Карлсона. Другие самозванцы-маги рассказывали, что Локи любит самодельные вещицы, и ради этого Артур сплел какой-то корявый ловец снов – тема сновидений, думал Артур, может стать дополнительным намеком для Локи.

Но Локи, вероятно, требовалось больше.

И однажды вечером Артур сел в машину, погрузил в багажник несколько больших канистр с бензином и поехал прочь из города – в сельскую местность, в небольшой поселок рядом с Гатчиной, где стояла забытой старая дача, которую построил Артуров дед сразу после войны. Артур порою бывал там летом, когда невыносимо уставал от людей, и в светлых небольших комнатах, за прозрачными занавесками, колыхавшимися на ленивом душистом ветерке, находил полный покой.

Теперь он ехал туда вовсе не за покоем. Он ехал туда вызвать бога огня, скормив ему целый дом, и скоро наследие деда пылало, облитое пахучей жидкостью и подожженное сразу с нескольких концов, совсем как Воронья слободка.

Дом и так стоял на отшибе от остального поселка, но Артур ушел еще дальше, в березовую рощицу, переходившую в густой лес, и оттуда, с пахнувшей березовым соком опушки, наблюдал, как пламя пожирает дом, как взвиваются вверх снопы искр на фоне фиолетового апрельского неба. Дом выгорел быстро, и еще до того, как приехали пожарные, вызванные соседями, от него остался только черный остов.

Артур стоял, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки, и рисовал в уме, как вскоре обожженные руины и черные проплешины на земле затянет иван-чаем, а потом – малиной, именно про такой порядок возрождения после пожара рассказывал дед.

Он подождал, пока пожарные уедут, гремя старой красной машиной, давно видавшей лучшие времена, пока уляжется суматоха, пока жители поселка лягут спать, устав обсуждать странное происшествие – как это дом загорелся без хозяина, неужто теперь всему поселку нужно опасаться неизвестных поджигателей.

Потом он сел в машину, но не поехал обратно, а все так же ждал. Терпеливо, как монах.

Ждал, и ждал, и ждал.

Пока не понял, что перед капотом нарисовалась из нагретого огнем воздуха некая высокая угловатая фигура.

Локи выглядел элегантно, совсем как в их первую встречу, и ни следа смущения или раскаяния Артур не увидел на его точеном лице.

***

– Твое упорство могло бы найти лучшее применение, Артур. Но признаться, меня позабавило, что ты хотел соблазнить меня мешком гадких сладостей.

– Я отчаялся, – признался Артур.

– Или ты безумен и упорствуешь в своем безумии, но зачем? Мои предложения оказались слишком тонки для вас, соблазны – слишком велики, игры – слишком сложны, и никто не смог удержаться на краю Тени. Так что же ты теперь хочешь от меня? Извинений, Артур?

– Как будто ты думал о нас, Локи. Как будто ты любил нас и предложил нам все это по душевному благородству.

– Ну, тот, кто знает меня, тот знает.

– Но они не знали тебя. Большинство из нас даже не ведали, кто ты такой. А если бы и узнали, то не поверили бы.

Локи пожал плечами.

– Я дал вам шанс стать цельными. И не только за счет родственных душ. Вам всем было предложено воссоединиться со своей темной стороной и реализовать себя вполне, сохраняя равновесие. Но паршивые овцы в стаде находятся гораздо чаще, чем этого ожидаешь. 

– Такие, как ты, Локи, не правда ли? – вдруг разозлился Артур. – Ведь ты всегда был паршивой овцой, именно ты!  Это по твоей вине рухнул твой мир, и ты снова попытался создать что-то, и опять оно рассыпалось на кусочки! Я видел твое лицо, твое другое лицо, и судя по всему, с равновесием у тебя тоже большая проблема! И из того безумного мирка, куда ты себя упрятал, тебе тоже не удавалось выбраться самому!

– Я та фигура, что выводит на свет все бессмысленное и нездоровое. Я – сила переоценки, для многих это совсем немало. Для тебя разве этого мало, Артур?

– Ты все время лжешь, Локи.

– Вы тысячелетиями называли меня богом лжи, а теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я это опровергнул?

– Ты холоден, как лед.

– Я лишь зеркало каждого из вас, как оно может быть неравнодушным? Но разве ты сжег наследный дом для того, чтобы бросаться в меня обвинениями? У тебя есть ко мне вполне прямые вопросы, так задавай их.

– Как же мне задать прямые вопросы богу лжи? – горько спросил Артур. – Как получить мне на них прямой ответ?

Он раньше думал – Локи нужна помощь, думал, что он вышел из яростной битвы с Тенью сломленным и слабым, он считал его жертвой, как себя, как Имса, как сотни людей и существ, запутавшихся в паутине сновидений и собственных грязных мыслей, но вот он, Локи, стоял перед Артуром, гордый, прямой, красивый, улыбающийся, с золотом в глазах, с огнем на кончиках пальцев, с ледяным снисхождением ко всем человеческому миру, и только сейчас Артур ощутил, какая же бездна разделяет его с богом. Каким глупцом он был, считая, что может попросить у Локи – Локи, который вел Нагльфар в огненный ад, Локи, бесчестного трикстера, Локи, который никогда не мог жить без злой шутки, – утешения и надежды.

– Ты можешь попросить у меня утешения, Артур, – слегка улыбнулся Локи. – В конце концов, ты знаешь меня чуть ближе, чем другие.

– Ты наложил заклятие забвения на них? 

– Они так будут счастливее. Все же я подумал не только о себе.

– Но почему? Ты же победил Тень, и Турисаз больше не заражен этой черной дрянью!

– Это не победа, это слияние. Нельзя уничтожить Тень совсем, можно лишь принять ее и ограничить ее территории. Но ты прав – теперь она не будет жрать разум сновидцев, и не выплеснется в реальные миры, чтобы воплотиться уже там. Нет и чудовищ, которых расплодил сон вашего разума и которые превратили место сбывшихся мечт в место сбывшихся кошмаров.

– Имс говорил, это влияние Нифльхейма.

– Нифльхейм – всего лишь пустота и ничто. Его можно наполнить чем угодно. Если бы теневая сторона вашей натуры не была так сильна, он мог быть стать не адом, а раем.

– Но ведь Тень была выпущена одним-единственным человеком… 

– Тень выпустили вы все. Ты так и не понял. Да что там, даже я не понял сразу. Сначала люди и маги резвились, реализуя сладкие мечты, но потом им этого стало не хватать, и она взялись за совсем не светлые свои замыслы. Думаешь, Лилия не знала, что ее терьер – Адская гончая? О, да, она не знала ее истории, не знала тех мест, откуда пришла собака, но вполне использовала ее силу. В первом же сне она натравила ее на проекции своих родителей, и милый терьерчик раскидал их кишки по всей округе. Она не помнит этого, потому что я милосерден, и больше я ее в сон не допускал. Но так происходило со всеми. Фредо, например, мечтал о плотской любви со своей матерью, так банально, правда? Но его друг был не против на это посмотреть, совсем не против, а потом с удовольствием к ним присоединился. Стоит ли удивляться, что потом аппетиты Фредо выросли дальше, стали более извращенными? Пожилая леди постоянно травила своих подруг с помощью вистерии, ты же помнишь ее любимый сад, а не только разгуливала там на пару с единорогом. Торговца домами ты видел сам. Те, кто умерли, – о да, я закрыл им вход в Турисаз, и они умерли от тоски, но поверь, запечатал я врата не напрасно. Рассказывать о том, что они творили, я не желаю – но колосья засохли и почернели бы на всех полях вашего мира от моего рассказа. С виду все вы были невинными, и я верил, что желания ваши не будут слишком злыми, если дать вам возможность полюбить кого-то. Я мог бы просто предложить вам мир, где вы делали бы все, что вздумается, со своими проекциями, но я дал вам шанс – и нашел для вас подлинную родственную душу, чтобы вы могли посвятить себя любви. Однако каждый раз этот союз только умножал темноту. Хотя и огня такие союзы давали довольно – довольно, чтобы моя магия им питалась. Были и светлые мечты, и любовь, конечно, тоже была. Обычное противоречие человеческой натуры – и Турисаз позволил реализовать ее без всяких ограничений, а близость с другим существом подарила ощущение всемогущества. Но нет, вы не употребили это всемогущество во благо – никто не представил себе царство, где ребенок играет возле змеиного гнезда, а лев и корова щиплют травку на одной поляне. А ведь так это видел ваш бог.

– А я? – спросил Артур. – Что принес в Турисаз я?

– Ты принес в Турисаз холод. Ты принес в Турисаз немертвых. Таковы лабиринты твоей души: ты видишь людей как бессмысленных тварей и не испытываешь к ним никакого сочувствия, дай тебе волю, ты их всех уничтожил бы и с радостью искупался в их крови. Ты мечтаешь только о безупречном холоде и о тишине, он по-своему прекрасен, твой глубинный мир, но в нем только льды и высокомерие снежного короля. И ты принес много, много холода богу огня, в то время как он боролся с тьмой, и это могло перевесить чашу весов в сторону тьмы, но одновременно ты вернул мне мое золото в целости и сохранности, и нашел меня ради этого, и не побоялся спуститься так глубоко, как не забирался еще никто. Поэтому я благодарен тебе.

– Но ты добился своего, Локи? Теперь ты в полной силе? Не надо обличительных речей, твоей целью вовсе не было счастье для всех, даром, и чтобы никто не ушел обиженным.

– Даром ничего не бывает, Артур, – растянул губы в усмешке бог. – Но счастье было возможно, истину говорю я тебе. Многие обрели его. И в исчислении Турисаз оно длилось многие, многие годы, века, а на некоторых уровнях снов – и до тысячи лет. Так кто же тут обижен? Чем же я обделил вас? Вы просто вернулись к своей жизни, какой она была до меня. А я пойду дальше, буду строить миры, ведь ты прав, в том, чтобы вечно скитаться – вовсе нет проклятья. Особенно если ты ничего и никого не ждешь.

– Значит, ты уничтожил Турисаз?

Локи вздохнул совсем по-человечески. 

Они сидели на капоте машины, как два давних друга, как два простых человека, разве что сигареты и бутылки пива одной на двоих не хватало, а в остальном все выглядело идиллией – влажный и теплый вечер, ветер, несущий запахи мокрого леса, разбивавшей лед реки, просыпавшейся жизни, дальних цветов и морей, нежное лиловое небо, еще хранившее оранжевые перья заката… и даже обугленные развалины дома не портили картины.

– Этот мир, со всеми своими сложностями, кошмарами и радужными мечтами, со всеми вашими тайнами, ненавистью и любовью, жаждой убивать и жаждой прощать… – он стал моей магией. Стал мной. Можешь посмотреть.

Локи протянул руку вперед, ладонью вверх. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, потом на ладони зажегся маленький огонек, золотой и живой, стал разбухать, распускаться лепестками, расти и расти, пока не обратился в большой золотой шар, бодро крутящийся вокруг своей оси.

И Артур, всмотревшись, увидел в этом шаре целую вселенную – с лесами и горами, реками и пустынями, с католическими соборами и языческими алтарями, с инопланетными кораблями и холмами фэйри, с темными подземельями и храмами в скалах, с ночными клубами и средневековыми замками, бесконечный, разнообразный, яркий, прекрасный и страшный – все то, что смогло построить за тысячу лет на Острове снов воображение нескольких сотен существ, собранных Локи по разным мирам. Но то, что породило эту вселенную, в конце концов ее и погубило: абсолютная свобода.

А потом пламенеющий шар с шипением впитался в ладонь Локи, и некоторое время Артур видел, как жидкий огонь магии течет по венам под кожей.

Как бы ни болело у Артура сердце, то, что он видел сейчас, было потрясающе. Его разум стал частью разума бога.

Но сердце Артура болело, и никакое чудо не могло заглушить эту боль.

– Почему ты меня не заставил все забыть?

– Видимо, то, что ты носил мою магию какое-то время, дало тебе иммунитет. На тебе заклятье не сработало. Или ты просто очень не хочешь забывать.

– Я хочу, – возразил Артур.

Локи покачал головой.

– Это так не работает.

– Что стало с Имсом?

Локи помолчал.

– Он был заражен Тенью, и очень сильно, просто не говорил тебе. Ну а царство твоей Тени почти уничтожило его, человек не выдержал бы такого холода, но Имс – темный фэйри, и поэтому он смог полюбить тебя, и поэтому он нашел тебя на самом дне. Если бы не убил тебя там, ты увяз бы в своем аду навсегда и уже не очнулся. Это был огромный риск для него, потому что после твоей смерти в Турисаз он сразу же потерял память. И на него очень действовала Тень – в то время она еще надеялась победить, мне удалось одолеть ее не сразу, наша битва длилась годы – там, в царстве снов. Но когда Турисаз перестал существовать, все вернулось на круги своя. Возможно, его мозг немного поврежден, возможно, его магия повреждена тоже, но он будет жить дальше. И все забудет. Они все будут жить дальше, Артур.

– Кроме тех, кто уже умер.

– Кроме тех, кто уже умер, – согласился Локи.

– Почему же ты не заставил забыть тех троих, Локи? Почему ты не наложил заклятье, когда запечатал врата?

– Я считал их паршивыми овцами, – оскалил зубы Локи. – И считал, что они заслужили танталовы муки. Ты обвиняешь меня в слабостях смертных? Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что для кого-то сны могут быть дороже бытия, что для кого-то сны могут стать единственным способом бытия. Какой же жалкой должна быть жизнь у людей, чтобы так держаться за то, чего даже не существовало.

– Ты лукавишь, Локи. И даже руну эту ты украл у Тора.

– Руны нельзя украсть. И кто сказал, что это моя руна?

– Говорят, что твоя руна – ансуз. Или феу? Или дагаз? Есть хоть капля правды в том, что говорят о тебе?

– Все руны горят на моем теле. Меня нельзя описать одной. И уж точно мною нельзя повелевать с помощью какой-то руны.

И Локи сдвинул рукав пальто, а под ним – рукав белой рубашки, и Артур увидел огненную вязь знаков, покрывавшую его кожу. Тело Локи, вероятно, само по себе было магической книгой, ему не нужны были инструменты, чтобы колдовать.

– Но что с тебя взять, Артур, ты ведь всерьез думал приманить меня карамелью. С другой стороны, стоило ли палить дом своих предков ради одного моего визита, Артур?

– Я тоже слабая человеческая тварь, Локи, и твой Остров стал единственным способом моего бытия. Я ничем не отличаюсь от других. Потому ты обрекаешь меня на смерть, как и других.

– Я был милосерден, – нахмурил узкие брови Локи. – Я стер память всем остальным, чтобы они не придумали себе способов уйти к моей дочери. Я могу поднести огонь прямо к твоему разуму, Артур, и тогда ты точно забудешь все. Никогда больше иглы памяти не вонзятся тебе в сердце.

– А Имса, Имса эти иглы точно больше не потревожат?

– Я не могу обещать сполна, – произнес Локи неохотно. – Иногда память возвращается, по непонятным причинам. Но такое случается очень, очень редко.

– Тогда оставь все как есть. Пусть иглы терзают меня и дальше. Пусть они остаются твоим даром. На прощание.

Локи засмеялся, и на миг Артуру показалось, что его боль утихла.

Но она вернулась обозленной в тысячу раз, когда он очнулся утром в своей постели. В окна вливался совсем не жаркий, не золотой, а прохладный голубоватый рассвет, ласкавший стены и потолок, как поднявшаяся из воды ундина.

Артур лежал в кровати, и ему совсем не хотелось вставать, умываться, одеваться, завтракать, идти на работу. Если это был только сон, он стал для него последней порцией яда. Он боялся пойти и посмотреть, запачканы ли его кроссовки сельской глиной.

Он забыл, какой сегодня день недели, забыл, что ждет его в офисе, какие вопросы он должен решить, он забыл, кто он – и зачем ему быть кем-то. Он забыл, зачем ему вообще быть.

Он лежал и лежал, и голубой рассвет стал розовым, а потом сменился желтым солнцем, а потолок оставался все таким же гладким, и жизнь текла мимо, как вода, но больше всего Артур хотел утонуть.

Жизнь текла мимо, пока тишину квартиры не рассекла трель звонка с неизвестного номера.

Артур долго не брал трубку, но смартфон не умолкал, и он сдался.

– Это Артур Миллер? – неуверенно спросил пожилой женский голос. – Это Катерина, ваша соседку по поселку Ключи. Вы, наверное, меня не помните совсем, редко к нам приезжаете, но телефон мне сами на всякий случай оставили, вот и я звоню. Артур… вы только не волнуйтесь… кто-то вчера ночью поджег ваш дом. Его быстро потушили, и пожар никуда не перекинулся, все обошлось, но дом… он выгорел полностью… Вот такая вот беда, Артур… Извините за плохую новость с утра. 

Артур бесстрастно сказал: «Спасибо», отключил звонок и опустил трубку на постель рядом с собой.


	21. Unseelie Court

Локи оказался прав: жизнь вовсе не кончилась.

С виду все осталось по-прежнему: город не исчез, сновидцы не покончили с собой и даже Артур постепенно привык жить, как раньше. Его не уволили, он не бросил работу, не спился, не увлекся наркотиками, не вступил в секту, не стал истово верующим, не оказался в психиатрической клинике, не вскрыл вены.

Нет, он взял себя в руки и снова начал работать в офисе, планировать стратегию развития журнала, критиковать подчиненных, вести переговоры с важными клиентами, посещать выставки и форумы, носить элегантные деловые костюмы.

Тоска затаилась внутри него, как загнанный хищник, зализывающий в норе свои раны. Теперь он стал сплошным куском льда, только лед этот был непробиваем, как корабельная сталь, как цельный алмаз. Из его жизни исчезли все приятели и все женщины, он никогда не оставался на корпоративные вечеринки, текстов за его авторством в журнале больше не появлялось, исчезла и колонка редактора. Теперь он занимался исключительно администрированием, контролем и ключевыми рекламными контрактами. Он по-прежнему умел очаровывать заказчиков, но делал это, как безупречный киборг, чья улыбка происходит из цифрового кода.

В такой жизни находились свои прелести: она была крайне проста, предсказуема и рациональна. Артур жил сегодняшним днем, не заглядывая ни в прошлое, ни в будущее. Каждый день его недели подчинялся заранее составленному графику, он работал по двенадцать часов в сутки, в дополнение к редакторской должности оказывая услуги продвижения разным компаниям. В выходные он работал тоже. Он не ходил ни в театр, ни на концерты, ни в клубы, если это, конечно, не шло на пользу бизнесу. Он больше не читал книг, если они не касались предметных областей его дела, и не смотрел фильмов, даже документальных. Вставал он теперь в шесть часов утра, возвращался домой за полночь, и дома только и делал, что принимал душ, глотал сильное снотворное, а потом сразу ложился в постель.

Снов ему больше не снилось.

Дни бежали своим чередом, и вот прошла весна, а за ней лето, наступила и миновала свою середину осень, а Артур ничего этого даже не заметил.

В конце октября Артура пригласили на бизнес-брифинг Российско-Британской торговой палаты, который проходил в одном из московских отелей на Новинском бульваре. Повестка выглядела стандартной: «оценка текущей экономической ситуации, всесторонний обзор ее различных аспектов, особенности экономического климата отношений двух стран».

Климат отношений, по мнению Артура, нисколько не теплел, но он хорошо относился к приглашающей стороне, а кроме того, всегда привозил с подобных мероприятий по-настоящему интересные интервью. То обстоятельство, что рабочим языком брифинга являлся английский, его нисколько не смущало, по-английски Артур говорил вполне свободно. Поэтому он взял дорожную сумку и портплед с костюмом и без особых размышлений вылетел в столицу.

Брифинг порадовал высоким уровнем организации, статусными экспертами, отличным кофе и сытным обедом. Артур взял пару интервью, поболтал на разные темы в кулуарах, поблагодарил организаторов брифинга и остался удовлетворен своей поездкой.

Все вроде шло как надо, только вот с той минуты, как Артур сошел с трапа самолета, начала твориться какая-то чертовщина, и если в первые часы пребывания на брифинге он пытался ее не замечать, то под вечер делать вид, что ничего не происходит, стало уже невозможно.

За спиной все время слышались какие-то шепотки, куда бы он ни входил, причем шепотки на диковинных языках. Несколько раз из-за кресла, в котором сидел собеседник Артура, высовывался и озорно помахивал пушистый хвост, на первый взгляд лисий. Когда Артур направлялся на обед в ресторан отеля, вместе с председателем палаты и несколькими директорами крупных компаний, ковровую дорожку прямо перед ними перебежала веселая стайка существ в красных шапках, напоминавших одновременно маленьких старичков и поленья, покрытые мхом.

А когда Артура вошел в ресторан и его окружил сумрак зала, закрытого от дневного света тяжелыми портьерами, стоило ему моргнуть, и сумрак стал совсем другим: в бархатную темноту простирались какие-то бесконечные травяные пустоши, там и сям расцвеченные огнями. У Артура закружилась голова, и он был вынужден побыстрее сесть, иначе упал бы прямо перед своими партнерами. Впрочем, вместо доброжелательных лиц партнеров он видел вовсе не доброжелательных зеленых и золотых змей, свисавших с ветвей деревьев невесть откуда выросшего вместо кресел и столов векового леса, и эти змеи с громким шипением раскрывали клыкастые пасти прямо перед Артуровыми глазами.

Отелем дело не ограничилось: в самолете на обратном пути голоса не отставали от Артура, шипя, шепча и смеясь над ним вовсю, хотя Артур и не понимал, о чем они болтают. В нем начинала закипать холодная ярость. Он думал, что наконец-то начинает сходить с ума, что так и не смог победить черноту, что копилась в его душе, что вот она хлынула потоком и принесла ему безумие.

Он ненавидел себя – за то, что так и не смог стать таким, как раньше. Он ненавидел Локи, потому что тот вновь его обманул. Больше он никого не ненавидел, потому что ему пришлось бы назвать еще одно имя, а он не хотел его называть.

Никогда.

Ночью он снова стоял в душе в своей квартире, но теперь вместе с водой по его лицу текли злые, очень злые слезы. Он выпил три таблетки снотворного, чтобы уж наверняка избавить себя от снов, но, конечно же, это не помогло.

Ему приснился летящий в лицо снег, а потом черная фигура, проступившая сквозь пургу, и холодный ствол пистолета, крепко прижатый к его лбу.

Артур кричал, как будто его резали на куски заживо. 

***

– Вы сегодня такой бледный, Артур! – озабоченно воскликнула Леночка, внося на подносе в кабинет шефа сразу две чашки горячего кофе, объемом напоминавшие ведра.

– Немного простыл, – хрипло ответил Артур и поймал себя на том, что не смотрит Леночке в глаза.

– Ой, не говорите… Сейчас такие ветра, это ужас! В Москве тоже ветрено? Сегодня вообще буря ожидается, слышали прогноз?

Сколько Артур ни пытался отучить Леночку от болтовни, совершенно в этом не преуспел – она сразу выдавала в эфир то, что приходило ей в голову.

– Приходила тут к нам утром Виолетта Георгиевна, раздавала билеты на фестиваль кельтской музыки и танца, вас не интересует? А то я взяла парочку лишних на всякий случай. Это вечером, ведь сегодня как раз ночь Самайна, у меня сестра интересуется ирландскими танцами и косплеем, я от нее все об этом знаю…

Артур окаменел.

Хорошо, что заботливая Леночка сама составила чашки на стол – иначе кофе грозил залить и распечатку свежего интервью, и серые брюки Артура.

– О боже мой, Артур! Я же совсем забыла, дырявая голова! Я ведь несла вам письмо – рано-рано курьер принес, адресовано лично вам! 

– Письмо? – тупо переспросил Артур.

– Ага! – радостно закивала Леночка. – Очень красивое, от английского ресторана. Я этот ресторан видела, недавно открылся, просто потрясающий! Но внутрь не заходила – очень дорого, а обстановку видела через окна, там прямо та-ак атмосферно!

Артур пару минут смотрел на письмо в конверте из плотной желтоватой бумаги, как на шипящую гадюку. Потом взял линейку и на манер ножа вскрыл ей конверт.

Внутри оказалась толстая открытка с классическим видом Лондона (Биг-Бэн, алые автобусы, туман) и написанным от руки английским текстом. Почерк был порывистый.

«Уважаемый мистер Миллер!

Я видел вас на брифинге Русско-Британской торговой палаты и был впечатлен тем, как вы ведете переговоры. Уровень ваших коммуникативных способностей поразил меня, и я хотел бы пригласить вас на файв-о-клок, чтобы обсудить возможности размещения рекламы в вашем журнале и PR-возможности моего бизнеса в Санкт-Петербурге».

Далее следовала еще парочка замысловатых комплиментов, а потом дата и время встречи (ни много ни мало, а сегодня в четыре дня, английский бизнесмен решил не тянуть быка за рога).

Имя бизнесмена ни о чем Артуру не говорило: Алан Пейн, вполне тривиальное сочетание для британца. Название ресторана на открытке и конверте начертали такой затейливой вязью, что разобрать его не представлялось реальным, зато адрес был написан вполне по-человечески. Лиговский проспект, неплохое место для общепита.

– Вы поедете? – спросила Леночка, сияя круглыми голубыми глазами.

– Конечно, – ответил Артур. – Он заинтересован в рекламе.

Через несколько часов Артур быстро нашел нужный адрес и узнал ресторан по типично английскому экстерьеру, на вывеску даже не взглянул, сразу прошел внутрь. Интерьер тоже был довольно предсказуем: бледные красно-коричневые ковры, мебель темного дерева, витражи цветного стекла, фотографии знаменитых британцев на крашеных в розовый и зеленый цвет стенах, диваны в мелкий цветочек.

Сразу три вышколенных красотки моментально сервировали для него стол в отдельном кабинете. По-видимому, владелец ресторана во всем придерживался старинных обычаев, что Артур заметил еще по формату приглашения: сегодня почти нигде в самой Англии уже не устраивали пятичасового чая, традиция это была утеряна суетливыми современниками. Но не для этого человека! На столе перед Артуром появились несколько чайников с разными сортами чая (разумеется, листового, никаких пакетиков!), густые сливки, больше похожие на масло, скоунзы с изюмом, сэндвичи с паштетом, ветчиной, яйцами и огурцом, мясной пирог, а кроме того, ведерко со льдом, где горделиво показывала крутые бока бутылка шампанского.

– Возможно, вы захотите заказать еще что-нибудь по меню, – мило улыбнулась одна из официанток и положила на край стола настоящую книгу в мягком кожаном переплете. Переплет украшали золотые тисненые буквы – название ресторана.

Unseelie Court.

Артур вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало безумно холодно. Как будто он нырнул с головой в полынью, да так и не выплыл.

Он судорожно кивнул, и, видимо, его лицо так перекосилось, что милые девушки сочли за лучшее быстро удалиться.

– Вы замерзли, мистер Миллер? Выключить кондиционер? – услышал он чей-то голос за спиной – сипловатый, будто слегка простуженный.

Ветрено в Санкт-Петербурге было в этом месяце, очень ветрено, да. 

– Нет, спасибо, все в порядке, – автоматически ответил Артур, даже не отследив, что перешел на язык спросившего.

Носитель простуженного голоса опустился в кресло на противоположной стороне стола. И замолчал.

Он смотрел прямо на Артура, а Артур не мог посмотреть прямо на него, как себя ни заставлял, – глаза его просто не слушались. Его взгляд блуждал около этого человека, отмечая отлично сшитую кремовую сорочку, кофейного цвета прекрасно скроенные брюки, часы-хронометр Breguet, широкое серебряное кольцо, три кожаных браслета, редкие золотистые волоски на руках. Очевидно, что владелец ресторана был свободной, творческой и неординарной личностью.

Артуру казалось, что если он поднимет взгляд на лицо ресторатора, все его сосуды разом взорвутся и зальют кровью белоснежную скатерть. Выйдет очень неудобно.

– Артур, – сказал Имс. – Ну давай, посмотри на меня. Ты же не замороженная селедка.

И Артур посмотрел.

Лицо осталось тем же: опасным, слегка забавным, когда Имс улыбался. Ухоженная рыжеватая борода, пухлый рот, острый нос, шрам через глаз, цепкий взгляд. Он был пострижен значительно короче, чем Артур помнил, – по последней моде. Вообще, он весь выглядел по последней моде – и вполне жизнерадостно. Человек, у которого в жизни все хорошо.

Тут Артур услышал какой-то очень странный звук – и только спустя пять минут понял, что это у него самого что-то клокочет в горле.

– Локи сказал, что ты ничего не помнишь. Что у тебя все – как раньше.

– О, Артур, ну это полный бред. Как могло все остаться, как раньше? У меня была амнезия, да, и я пролежал некоторое время в весьма причудливом состоянии, больше напоминавшем жизнь камня, но как только я вспомнил, сразу же начал пытаться пробиться к тебе.

– Но это невозможно.

– Для Локи – вполне возможно, он же путешественник по вселенным. Просто ему надо было что-то отдать, и весьма серьезное, чтобы он согласился.

Имс открыл шампанское, и пробка легко и приветливо хлопнула, а потом пузырящееся золото весело потекло по бокалам.

Артуру показалось, что он стоит по колено в темной воде, а вокруг шепчет густой лес, и сверху опрокинулось темной чашей звездное небо. Голова у него шла кругом без всякого шампанского. Он лишился дара речи – вполне физически, горло и язык ему не повиновались.

– И что ты ему отдал? – наконец выдавил он.

– Что могло заинтересовать Локи? Конечно, свою магию, – усмехнулся Имс. – На меньшее он не согласился бы. Пей, Артур, и ни о чем не думай.

– Так ты больше не… не… Ты не…

– Не принц фэйри, хочешь ты сказать? К сожалению, нет, Артур. А в качестве человека я недостаточно хорош для тебя? Недостаточно… _оригинален_?

– Я не… Ты же знаешь, что я…

– Я знаю.

– Но тогда зачем ты это сделал? Турисаз больше нет, а Локи… Локи ушел куда-то так далеко… Я не думаю, что он вернется.

– Кто его знает, – скривил губы Имс. – Это же Локи, он как блудный кот.

– Но зачем?..

– Наш девиз, Артур, всегда звучал как «Страсть превыше долга». Неблагие вечность поступали, как последние сумасброды. Кажется, в современном мире это называют ломкой стереотипов.

– Ты недоговариваешь, Имс, – медленно сказал Артур.

Внезапно его немного отпустило, и лес вокруг уже не шипел и не болтал разных насмешливых гадостей, напротив, его шелест слышался как утешение.

– Ну, я кое-чему научился от Локи, мы ведь копируем поведение тех, с кем вынуждены иметь дело. Локи поместил в твой разум свою магию, помнишь? Уверен, что помнишь, такое при всем желании не забудешь. Я сделал то же самое. Ты же наблюдал нечто странное в последние дни, да, Артур? Не притворяйся. Сейчас дни Самайна… и все границы стираются. Прости меня за причиненное неудобство, дорогой.

– Ты спрятал во мне свою магию? – ошеломленно переспросил Артур.

Его шатало так, будто он выпил три бутылки шампанского разом, да что там – будто он вылакал бутыль крепкого деревенского самогона. Ноги его не слушались, мысли тоже разбредались, как овцы без пастуха по зеленым холмам.

– О да, – воодушевленно подтвердил Имс и присел на краешек стола прямо перед Артуром. – В тебе зарыты все мои клады, сладкий, как ни посмотри. Я не мог предвидеть всего, но знал, что рано или поздно придется торговаться за возможность вернуться к тебе. И знал, как Локи падок на широкие жесты. Большая часть моего гламура ушла ему, конечно, но я снова его умножу. А еще часть оставлю тебе. И мой мир тебя не покинет. И я тебя не покину тоже.

Артур вскинул глаза и увидел, как гламур тает, осыпается с лица Имса – тот вовсе теперь не выглядел беспечным и довольным: глаза ввалились, лицо бледнело сорванным цветком, как у недавно выздоровевшего, шрам багровел через всю скулу, яркие губы выцвели.

– Ты даже не спросил меня, хочу ли я оставить твою магию себе. Хочу ли я оставить тебя – себе. Ты поступаешь со мной как с зачарованным рабом, по старой привычке фэйри, да, Имс?

– Мне нравится, когда в тебе закипает злость, Артур. Я видел твой ид, и он надолго оставил меня больным. Я не оставил тебя там одного тогда, не оставлю и сейчас. Тебе придется смириться, дорогуша.

– Возвращай свою магию, – помолчав, сказал Артур. – И убери, ради всех богов, эту груду пирожных и пирогов.

Имс криво ухмыльнулся, развернул лицо Артура к себе за подбородок и поцеловал.

Пришел в себя Артур в глубоком кресле совсем в другой комнате, обитой красным штофом. Имс стоял перед ним и протягивал ему стакан с темной жидкостью.

– Шампанским здесь не отделаешься, выпей, – посоветовал он.

Артур выхлестал виски в один глоток, подождал пару минут. Ноги вроде снова его слушались, и он немедля поднялся.

– Я думаю, наша беседа окончена, мистер Пейн. Буду рад, если вы разместите рекламу вашего заведения у нас, завтра вам позвонит мой заместитель.

– Я приду к тебе вечером, Артур, – нисколько не смутился Имс. – Когда пробьет полночь. Ведь сегодня ночь Самайна, и ты должен увидеть Страну холмов… 

Артур уходил, не оборачиваясь, и прошел целых два квартала, прежде чем остановился.

 Мир вокруг него пел тысячами голосов, нежных и хищных, протягивая невидимые золотые сети; ветер усилился, листьями мириадами звезд срывались с ветвей, воздух остыл, потянуло запахом грядущего дождя. Мир звал его, и угрожал ему, и соблазнял его, и обещал, и очаровывал, и баюкал в своих объятьях, и пил его кровь.

Он развернулся и пошел назад, к ресторану под названием «Неблагой двор». А что, вполне неплохое название, Артур одобрял.

Имс стоял в дверях ресторана, открытых, несмотря на нешуточный ветер и назревавшую непогоду, опирался спиной о косяк и курил какую-то крепкую сигарету, щелкая старинной зажигалкой.

– Я подумал, что ждать полуночи незачем, если уж мы оба здесь. Можно прогуляться сейчас, и не обязательно в Волшебную страну, а просто по парку, – предложил Артур. – Ветер и дождь ведь тебя не смутят?

Зубы у Имса стали намного длиннее и острее, чем полчаса назад, Артур получил возможность это увидеть, когда тот оскалился во весь рот. Прелестная официантка уже со всех ног бежала к боссу, держа в руках синий тренч и большой синий зонт.

– Мне нравится, что в этом городе, – серьезно заметил Имс, раскрывая зонт над Артуром, – погода здесь почти такая же, как в Лондоне. Впрочем, в Лондоне мы тоже можем побывать вместе, велика ли проблема. Хорошо все складывается, что скажешь, дорогуша?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Артур. – Только, прошу тебя, спрячь клыки. 


End file.
